Je t'aime
by bledsoe09
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are bestfriends/very well known fashion designers who are headed to Paris, France for fashion show week and a little resting time. What could happen when Emmett, Jasper and Edward go for a fun filled vacation in the same place.OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related! Or songs that might be used in the future.**_

Hi everyone*waves shyly* This is my first Fan Fiction story. I hope you guys Enjoy it!

*Note* I'm currently revising the chapters to fix any errors that I have made and hopefully I get them all. I'm in serious need of a Beta. Ha ha.

______________________________________________________________________________

***BPOV***

"Bella you have to start packing for tomorrow so hurry your ass up!" Rosalie shouted from her room.

"Gggrrreeeaattt!!!" I said with false enthusiasm.

"Jesus Bella if you're trying to replace Tony the Tiger I would try better than that." Alice snickered from out of nowhere startling me. "Chop chop! Go pack."

"Jesus Alice! Don't do that again you almost gave me a heart attack!" I said clutching my heart

"Sorry Tony!"Alice Smiled making Rose laugh. "Anyways I just came to tell you to make sure you take your Mori Peep Toe shoes with you."

"Ok. But umm why?" I asked.

"Because Their GRREEAATTT!!!!" Alice yelled trying to sound like Tony the Tiger. Before we all burst out laughing.

When our laughter finally subdued I started packing up all the clothes I would need for our trip. Rosalie and Alice where making sure we had everything ready to go by the time we had to head out to the airport in the morning. Ugghh why did we have to leave in the morning? I thought to myself. Speaking of which, I don't even know what time we have to wake up at.

1 hour later I finished packing up all of my bags so I went to look for my best friends. I needed to know what time we had to wake up and if our clothing line was going to make it safe to our destination. You see Alice and Rosalie and I are going to go to the ever so wonderful Paris, France for a month. Our fashion show is going to be basically the next day after we arrive. Once all that is taken care of the rest of the month is for us girls to enjoy the sights.

Rosalie, Alice and I have been best friends since sophomore year of high school when I had to move with my mother Renee to California where she lived with her husband Phil in Los Angeles.

I was never one to care of what I wore especially since I had always lived with my dad Charlie. Well that all changed when I met the two girls who mean everything to me now. I remember my first day at my new school so clearly . . .

****

_God please don't let me embarrass myself today . . . Actually how about any day from now on._

_No such luck what so ever. As soon as I was entering my first class I had to trip right in front of everyone "Ugghh" I grumbled while turning bright red. Only to look up and turn a darker shade of red because all my now to be classmates had seen my little fall and they were all snickering._

_As I started walking towards my new teacher I realized he was trying to hold in his laugh. Asshole. Wonderful even my teacher is amused "Nice start Bella" I murmured to myself walking up to the him._

_"Well hi there, you must be the new student." He said. I only nodded."My name is Mr. Banner. You may take a seat next to Miss Hale. Miss Hale may you please raise your hand so..." He looked at my schedule and then said "Miss Bella Swan can know where to sit."_

_When I turned around to see whom I would sit next to I felt my eyes grow wide. Holy mackerel she was gorgeous. She looked like a goddess for fucks sake. She had beautiful long blonde wavy hair and baby blue eyes. Can you say model?_

_I removed my back pack and sat down next to the one Mr. Banner called Miss Hale. Thinking she was going to be one of those girls from the movies. You know? Popular and act like bitches. Well that thought quickly left my mind once she spoke to me._

_"Hi my name is Rosalie Hale, Looks like we are going to be lab partners." She smiled "So are you ok from your trip up there?" her eyes looked amused as she asked me._

_"Hello. My name is Bella Swan." I smiled back at her "Ha ha yea you caught that did you?"_

_"Ha ha I'm quite sure the whole class saw." She laughed. _

_I blushed "Well when your name is Bella Swan it's like your nature to embarrass yourself." I let out a laugh that time._

_"So are you new to town?" Rosalie asked._

_"Yeah I just moved here from Forks, Washington to live with my mom." I told her._

_"Well if you want, you can hang out with me and my friend at lunch." Rosalie said "Well only if you want to."_

_I was so surprised that she would want me to hang out with her. Girls like me and girls like her don't usually get along. And by the looks of all the students in the class they were on the same page as me._

_"Sure, I would love to." I told Rosalie._

"_I don't normally do this just so you know. Because every single one of these shit heads are stuck up ass holes." She whispered to me. " But I like you and I can tell you're different from them." I giggled at what she said and from all the gaping mouths still looking at us I could tell she was telling the truth._

"_Thanks. And I like you too." I giggled._

_She smiled and nodded. The rest of the class we took notes until the last five minutes. That's when Rosalie told me where to meet them._

_The rest of my classes were okay. So far no more accidents since this morning. But ugh this boy named Mike . . . Newton I think that's what his name was won't stop bugging. He is like a damn fly you swat them away with your hand but keep coming back. So fucking annoying._

_Lunch couldn't come any slower. I hope they're not planing a prank on me since I'm the new girl. If it goes down that road that should be thankful that I'm not like that one chick from my other school who went all Carrie on their asses. Ok well she didn't kill them but Geeze she scared the crap out of people especially those who took part in the prank. Ha ha ha but that day was funny._

_I got interrupted from my inner musings when the bell rang to go to lunch. "Finally" I sighed. As promised, Rosalie was in our meeting spot. When she saw me, she smiled and I smiled back._

_"Bella" She said "I'd like you to meet my best friend Alice Brandon."_

_Oh for the Love of . . . Just like I expected she was just as beautiful as Rosalie but in a whole different way. Alice was like a pixie. She had short, spiky, black jet hair, grey eyes, and she was about 5 feet. I thought she was going to start flying and throwing pixie dust at me._

_"Hi Alice. My name is Bella Swan." I told Alice "It's nice to meet you"_

_And just like that she got a freaking Cheshire cat grin. I had to smile back it was so contagious. What the hell? Does she have like pixie sticks in her back pack or what? I thought to myself. She was all jumping up and down like a little kid when they get the toy they want._

_"Hi! Bella. It's so nice to meet you! We are going to be the best of friends."Alice squealed in the middle of hugged me. _

_"I agree." Rosalie said._

*****

The rest of our high school time was spent together. I got tortured with so many make overs that I couldn't even tell you how many. And oh man the shopping the countless hours of shopping was pure torment-I laughed to myself thinking of those days. That was until we went to college and I started liking all things' fashion. So Alice, Rosalie and I all decided to go to FIDM to get our fashion degree as designers.

And so here we are 10 years later after our first encounter. Still best friends and business partners-about a year ago we started our own business and so Ta Da here we are packing to go to fashion show week in Paris.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the living room to go ask Alice what time we're supposed to be at the airport tomorrow and if she was positive our clothing line would make it there safely.

"Alice?" I called.

"Yes, Bella?"she asked.

"What time are we supposed to be at the airport tomorrow?" I asked. " And are you sure our line will get there safe?"

"We have to be there by 7a.m." She told me. "Yes it will or else someone will pay."

Rosalie snorted "I don't doubt that for a minute. You are one scary little creature Alice."

"Aww Alice why couldn't you pick a later flight?" I whined "I hate waking up early!" I knew I sounded like a little kid but I'm so not a morning person.

"Oh hush!"She told me "Stop being a baby."

I heard Rosalie chuckle from the kitchen.

"Fine" I mumbled.

"Come on Bella the sooner we leave the more time we get to relax in our nice suite." Rosalie told me when I went to get some water from the kitchen.

"True" I smiled at her.

She smiled back and said "So babes you ready to check out those hot sexy French men?"

I laughed at that and said "Rose you are crazy you know that. We are going to fashion show week so they can see our new clothing line and all you think about are 'hot sexy French men'" We both laughed again when we heard Alice start talking about their French accents which lead to an argument of which accent is the sexiest. Which made Alice go all ballistic because she has a thing for a southern drawl.

Yawning I said a goodnight to my two favorite girls.

"Time for the baby to go to sleep?"Alice joked.

"Do you want us to sing you a lullaby?" Rosalie laughed

I heard them singing:

"Hush-a-bye don't you cry,

Go to sleep-y, little baby.

When you wake you shall have

All the pretty little horses."

"Ha ha ha kiss my ass" I called to them. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was them giggling. _I love my girls_ . . .

______________________________________________________________________________

I hope you guys liked the first chapter reviews would be lovely. =)


	2. Hallelujah!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE OTHER BOOKS FOR THAT MATTER NOR I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS( EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID HA HA)**_

**WELL ANYWAYS HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

***BPOV***

"Belllaaa!!" Alice yelled in a sing a song voice. Ugh how can that little pixie be so annoying? Don't get me wrong I love her but sheesh. "Wake up. It's time to get ready to leave."

By this time she was jumping on my bed since I didn't respond to her.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up." Alice chirped. "I wont stop till you wake up."

Grrr. I grabbed my pillow and chucked it at her. Huh? I didn't hear a thump or anything. My eyes popped open only to see Alice with the pillow in her hands and a evil grin. Uh-Oh.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice yelled "You did not just throw a pillow at me without expecting some form of retaliation did you?" Alice was getting closer to me while raising the pillow over her head.

My eyes got wide "You wouldn't." I told her. Even though I very well knew she would.

"Wouldn't I?" Alice grinned wickedly. The next thing I knew my face made contact with the pillow.

"Oww!" I yelled "Alice that really hurt. How can you be so strong? Fucking bionic women or some shit?"

Alice just shrugged and said " Now get up before I hit you again."

Humph "Fine." I mumbled.

"You sleep Nazi" I murmured walking to my bathroom to take a shower. Thwack!! "Oww! What was that for?"

"I heard that Swan." Alice said

Rosalie was just leaning against my door covering her mouth trying to prevent the giggles from escaping.

An hour and a half later we were on our way to the airport with the music blaring. I was pondering all of the places to shop that were ahead of me. There were just to many places to shop. I'm pretty sure all three of us are going to end up with double if not triple the amount of clothes we started off with. As I was wondering what Chanel's summer line would look like this year Alice shrieked out "Yay!! I love this song!"

Then I heard the guitar riff.

"_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place, _

_If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday."_

(LINK ON PROFILE FOR THE SONG)

Then Rosalie started singing _"If only time flew like a dove, Will god make it fly faster than I'm falling in love."_

Alice kicked in with _"This time we're not giving up, Let's make it last forever, Screaming..."_

We all jumped in a sang_ "Hallelujah" _at the top of our lungs along with the rest of the chorus_ "We'll make it last forever."_

Then I sang _"Holding onto patience, wearing thin, I can't force these eyes to see the end."_

We continued singing, switching every couple of lines so the other could sing too. We had pulled up to the airport as the song was coming to an end. We ended up bellowing the last part of the song _"Hallelujah!!!!!!!"_

When we turned to look at each other we couldn't help but laugh. Once we got back to reality the sight before us was fucking hilarious! All of the passing pedestrians were gaping at us. Seeing them made us burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Looks like we have an audience." I commented through giggles. When our laughter finally subsided we were able to make our way to the check-in desk. Thirty minutes later we were waiting to board our plane. Alice and Rose were in their own little circle gushing over 'sexy French men'. I shook my head at them grinning. I was reading a new book I had bought a couple days ago called "Tithe" Just as I was getting into it the flight attendant informed us that our plane was now boarding. I happily closed the book excited to be on our way.

We were sitting in our first class seats awaiting take off when Alice exclaimed in her shrilling voice " Paris here we come baby!!"

"DON'T FORGET THE SEXY FRENCH MEN!" Rose added very loudly.

"Omg can you guys be any louder I don't think the pilots heard you in their cock pit?" I told them blushing as the other passengers looked at us. "And stop talking about French men."

"What do I have to do to get in that cock pit?" Rosalie chuckled.

My face was turning beet red at this point when the lady in front of us turned around with an all knowing smirk and said "I know what you mean. Oh! have you seen the pilot?" all three of us shook our heads 'no' "Well my, my that man is just straight out sexy "

Just then the pilot was on the intercom "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. My name is James Bright. I am your pilot for this flight and I would also like too inform....."

"Damn women." Rosalie said to the lady who spoke to us earlier " I think I believe you on the whole sexy thing cause that voice...." Rose trailed of shaking her head.

"Told you so." the lady said while snickering.

"Geeze can you guys embarrass me anymore than possible?" I asked them

"If you wish" They said in unison.

"No, Thank you. I'm good for the rest of this flight." I told them while they laughed.

Gah. Seriously I should be use to this by now after all the embarrassment they have put me through.

"Oh come on chill out were going to have fun this month." Rosalie told me.

"Ok I'll try." I told her

I began to wonder who will be wearing our line. I wonder if Gisele Bundchen will be? Or maybe Adriana Lima? Ehh whatever It didn't really matter to me. I just hope that the like the new summer line design for our label 'B.A.R' Simply right? Yup just our initials from our first names. How creative is that I chuckled to myself.

Then there was that stewardess that walked by our row of seats smelling like she took a swim in a pool full of perfume. I can't stand it when people were tons of it. It always ends up making me sneeze. As if right on time here it comes "AAHH CHOOO!!!!" I sneezed.

"Shit Bella any stronger you could have knocked poor little Alice here out of her seat?" Rosalie laughed.

"Or worse she could have took out the left side of the plane." Alice laughed uncontrollably.

"Ha ha very funny Rose and Alice. I think I peed on myself." I said with sarcasm.

By this time we had reached our cruising altitude. I was drinking my soda when we hit turbulence and of course low and behold it spilled all over my outfit. _Great,_ _just fan freaking tastic_

"Awww shit. I spilled it all over my clothes." I whined while my so called best friends were laughing hysterically

"The clumsy Bella strikes again!" Rose laughed and at that Alice was laughing even louder holding her sides.

"I cant breaffff." Alice said between her laughs. I seriously don't know what is up with her and George Lopez but it's just so funny. I'm kinda scared for her well being when she watches his shows. One time I thought she was having a seizure! She was shaking like crazy.

I couldn't hold it in anymore either so through my laughing fit I excused myself and went to the bathroom to clean up the mess. I was in the bathroom half way done when more turbulence hit and sent me flying to the wall with a loud bang. BAM !

" Bella! Who is in there with you? I didn't know you were a member of the mile high club!" Alice yelled. OH. MY. GOD she so did not say that out loud. What the hell happened to no more embarrassing Bella for the rest of this flight?

I was pretty much done getting the soda out when I heard it.

_Knock Knock _

I figured it had to be Alice coming to check on me so I said "Go away Alice. No one is in here having SEX! with me." I snarled putting emphasis on 'sex. I thought she would reply but I was just met with silence. A couple seconds later some one replied who was not Alice or Rose.

"Uhhh. No" a velvety voice spoke. "No Alice here. My name is Edward."

Oh for the love of all that is holy just let me die already. I was beyond mortification at this point so I hurriedly opened the door with my gaze down and mumbled " I'm sorry."

Before he could say anything else I rushed back to my seat. I didn't even bother to get a look at the guy. He probably thinks I'm all mental now.

"How much humiliation can a girl take?" I groaned when I took my seat again.

They both looked at me with questioning eyes before Alice Spoke "What happened Bella? Did it get a little too hot in there for you? Your face is probably the reddest I have seen" they both laughed.

"Yeah sweet cheeks why do you look so flustered?" Rose chuckled.

Ha ha ha ha they think there so funny.

I explained everything that happened a couple minutes ago. I didn't think it was possible for someone to laugh that hard without the need to breathe or without passing out.

"Gee thanks' you guys made me feel so much better." I spoke with sarcasm.

"Calm down. It's not like he will ever see you again." Rosalie told me while trying to get her breathing under control.

I had to agree with her "Yeah your probably right Rose."

"Well we should get some shut eye."Alice stated. "We still have a long flight ahead of us."

"Plus we need the beauty sleep I don't want to arrive in Paris with bags under my eyes." Rose said. I just rolled my eyes.

"I don't think any of us want that." I said.

"Of course not" Alice said. "Eww that would be unacceptable." we all giggled.

"Kay well goodnight you guys. Love you." I told them.

"G-night babes. Love you too." Rosalie mumbled sleepily.

"Night. Love both of you too."Alice yawned.

__________________________________________________________________

**SOO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER?**

**I HOPE YOU THOUGHT IT WAS WELL WORTH YOUR TIME.**

**OH AND I HAVE A QUESTION. WHAT WOULD BE A SUPER FUNNY SONG FOR A GUY TO HAVE ON HIS IPOD? IF YOU HAVE ANY SONGS IN MIND PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND IT MIGHT JUST SHOW UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER * WINK WINK* =D**


	3. Don't judge me!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Enjoy!**

***EPOV***

"Emmett would you mind clarifying the point in us going to Paris again?"I asked my brother/best friend.

"I told you man. We need to go relax and meet some sexy french women." Emmett reminded me. Jasper -my other best friend- and me just rolled our eyes.

"It would be nice to relax though Edward. We all work hard and have no time to relax.

Especially _you_ since your always on call at the emergency room. This month should be good for us." Jasper spoke with a smirk. "And besides hanging out with 'sexy french women' never hurt anyone."

"You got that right!" Emmett yelled from the drivers seat of his Land Rover. All I could do was shake my head and laugh.

"You guys are crazy." I told them through laughs. " But alright no more complaining from me."

"So how much longer to the airport?" Jasper asked

"Not that long only about thirty more minutes." Emmett told him.

We were quiet for a while listening to Emmett's Ipod on shuffle. When the next song came on:

"_I'm feeling kinda strange _

_'Cause of all the things you say _

_Yeah I know, too good to believe."_

I couldn't help it I started laughing. I looked over to Jasper who was trying to hold it back but you could see his shoulders shaking finally he just burst out laughing.

"_Yeah I'm a fool for love_

_'Cause I just can't give you up_

_I'm a fool for love_

_Wish I could stop, wish I could stop."_

We laughed even harder when Emmett turned red and started fumbling to change the song. When it finally changed Emmett just turned and looked at us and said "What?!"

"_La la la la la la la._"

"What is that?" Jasper said through laughs.

"Umm..." Emmett mumbled. "I have no idea. I think the guys at the department put that on there just to mess with me."

"Bullshit!" Jasper bellowed out between laughs. " you know damn well you put that song on there yourself."

"No! I didn't!" Emmett yelled.

"Ooo look Jasper he's getting all defensive." I gasped while holding my sides.

Jasper was laughing so hard he could barley get a full sentence out of his mouth "Look...face...tomato...going...explode..."

"Screw you guys." Replied Emmett

"Who sings that song Em?" I asked trying to be serious

"Stefy." Em mumbled so softly I barely heard him

"What did you said Em. I couldn't hear you." I tried to sound as serious as possible but laughs still came out.

"I SAID STEFY!!" Emmett yelled. We burst out laughing even more now to the point where tears where coming down our faces. "Don't judge me! I just have that song cause I think she is HOT!"

"Sure Sure." I told him. Which only made Jasper laugh again.

"I'm serious." He bellowed.

"Ok we believe you Em." Jasper said holding back laughs trying to act serious.

One minute passed before Jasper and me burst out laughing again.

"Whatever. Don't believe me." Emmett muttered.

The rest of the drive we were just laughing and joking around with each other. As well as talking about how our jobs are going. Jasper was a very well respected pediatrician and had his own practice. He loves children and that's what got him started in that area. One of these days he is going to make a good father and husband he is so compassionate and he also has the ability to calm people instantly. And as for Emmett he is a fireman. He may always be joking and acting tough but behind all that muscle is a nice guy sorta like a big teddy bear. As for me I'm a doctor and work in the emergency room. For which I am constantly on call for in the ER room and its true I never really have time to relax.

_Hmm... maybe this is a good idea. A month of relaxation sounds pretty good right now.._. I thought before my thoughts got interrupted by a red BMW convertible with girls singing at the top of their lungs.

"OH MY GOD! Did we crash or something on our way here?" Emmett boomed with wide eyes. "Just... Just look at that her. She looks like an angel"

"No that couldn't have happened. Could it?" Jasper said in a trance like state. "She's gorgeous."

"Hey I saw her first!" Emmett said "So sexy....blonde."

"No you didn't" Jasper retorted " Wait... what did you say? Which one are you talking about."

"The blonde bombshell. Duh you idiot." Emmett said as if it was the most obvious thing "and I did too see her first."

"Ok" Jasper reply sounded muffled because his face was pressed up against the window. "I was talking about the one with the short spiky black hair...Gorgeous."

I was still listening to them when I saw the girl in back of the car._ I gasped. _My god she was beautiful ok that's an understatement she was more like...heavenly...yes that fits better... Long Mahogany hair, pale skin that looks so soft and finally the most wonderful brown eyes that I have seen.

Then they got out of the car and all three of us gasped at the same time. They all looked like runway models. The blond one had on a black and white checkered coat with black stockings and black heels. The pixie looking one had on a black short dress-The top of the dress looked lacy and had long sleeves- she wore that with a black top hat and yellow stockings and black heels as well. And lastly the angel she had on a purple silk looking dress with a black looking belt just right below her chest. She also had on black stockings and black heels. _Wow even with the stockings you can still tell she has amazing legs but I bet they would look even better with out them on...hmm I bet she would look amazing without anything on... _

_No! Stop thinking like that_. I chastised myself. _You don't want to walk around the airport with a major hard on do you?..._before I could think any further Emmett spoke.

"Sweet baby Jesus. Please let them be on our plane. Amen."

When I looked towards Emmett he had his head bowed down and his hands in the praying position. And despite how utterly absurd and funny it looked Jasper and I did the same and said amen in unison. When we looked back up we all looked at each other and started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly Emmett stop laughing and said "No but seriously I'm not joking." with a totally serious face. Jasper and I just laughed even harder.

"Oh we know you are." I said in between laughs.

By the time we finally got out of the car and got checked-in the plane was already boarding. Making our way towards our first class seats we heard girls laughing and when I looked at Emmett and Jasper they had the biggest hopeful grins I have ever seen. I'm pretty sure I must have looked the same. When we took our seats Emmet turned to me and Jasper and said " Do you guys see them anywhere?"

And then just like that I caught a glimpse a purple and my head snapped up. _MY GOD there she is. _I thought.

"Hey!" I tapped Emmett on the shoulder. "There here! On this plane!" I said rather excitedly.

"WHERE!!" Jasper and Emmett yelled at the same time.

"Geeze keep it down will you? There over there." I said pointing "Towards the front."

"I cant believe they are actually on the same airplane as us." Jasper said.

"Thank you Lord." Emmett whispered.

"And what exactly are you going to do now that they are here?" I asked him.

"Hmm I never really thought about that." He mused. "Maybe when we land I can talk to her at the baggage claim."

"Emmett you never fail to surprise me." Jasper told him.

"What?!" He asked.

Jasper just shook his head while I chuckled. The flight began to take off shortly after our conversation ended. _I wonder if they will be staying at the Hotel Plaza Athenee? That's the hotel that we are going to be at during our_... Suddenly I was interrupted... again by a very loud sneeze that seemed to come from where the girls were-making me jump.

"AAHH CHOOO!!!!" but only this time we could hear what they were saying.

"Gosh Bella any stronger you could have knocked poor little Alice here out of her seat?"One of them laughed

"Or worse she could have took out the left side of the plane." the other one said whom I suppose is Alice.

"Ha ha very funny Rosalie and Alice. I think I peed on myself." The one known as Bella Spoke.

_Hmm so those are their names but which one is which._ I asked myself.

"Hey did you guys here that?" I asked my best friends. They both nodded.

"But now we need to place those names with the right girl." Emmett said. Now it was mine and Jasper's turn to nod. Then out of know where Emmett started laughing.

"What?!" Jasper asked.

"Yea what are you laughing about?" I asked him.

In between laughs he said. "My God that girl can sneeze loud. And to top it off I feel like we are secret agents and shit. It feels like we're all spying on them. All we need is like some super gadget stuff and suits. Then Wa-La we turn into James Bond."

Just as I thought he was done speaking he started singing.

" Secret Agent Man. Secret Agent Man. They've given you a number. And taken away your name."

I couldn't stop the laughter from coming out now. Jasper just looked at my brother and our best friend like he was crazy. Which then made me laugh even harder which in turn made Jasper start laughing. We were laughing so hard we were holding our sides.

"What?" Emmett asked dead serious. I just shook my head still chuckling a little. Just as he said that we hit turbulence. Then one of the girls spoke again.

"Awww great I spilled it all over my clothes." It sounded like the girl named Bella.

"The clumsy Bella strikes again!." The other two girls started laughing hysterically.

"I cant breafffff." one of the girls said. When Jasper heard that he started chuckling and said " Nice. George Lopez."

"My guess from what they said is that the Bella girl is really.. really.. really clumsy." Emmett said.

That's when I saw her stand up - the one in the purple. _So that must be Bella _I thought _the clumsy angel is Bella. _I laughed and wow did her name go with her or what? Bella is beautiful in Italian.

"Well at least now we know the name of the girl Edward has an eye for."Jasper said.

"Yea and ha ha she's the clumsy one." Emmett laughed. _SMACK! "_Oww! What was that for?"

But before I could say anything my attention turned back to that heavenly beautiful girl. _Where is she going? _I thought before I remembered she spilled something on herself. _Bathroom. _A couple minutes later we hit turbulence again and with that a loud _BAM! _came from the bathroom. A panic surge coursed through me wondering if that sound came from the restroom she was using._ Woah were did that come from_. Before I could get worked up one of her friends yelled.

" Bella! Who is in there with you? I didn't know you were a member of the mile high club." Her friends started cracking up.

Emmett and Jasper were now laughing so hard that I couldn't even control my laughter now. But I was still a bit worried so I got up and told my best friends that I was just going to check to make sure she was ok. When I made it to the restroom I took a deep breath before I knocked. _Knock Knock. _I was going to knock again but then she finally spoke or more like yelled.

"Go away Alice. No one is in here having SEX! with me." She yelled putting a great emphasis on the word 'sex'

I was stunned for a moment before I realized that I had yet to say something. _Say something you idiot!_ I yelled at myself.

"Uhhh no. No Alice here. My name is Edward." _oh wow nice Edward. Way to go idiot. _I thought to myself. She didn't say anything after I spoke but before I could say anything else she opened the door. Her gaze was downward and she was blushing a deep scarlet red. _Damn can she get any cuter?_ I thought. I was about to say something but before I could she spoke.

" I'm sorry." She mumbled while rushing past me. I stood there for a few more minutes not being able to take a step. After a few more minutes I made my way back to my seat. While I was walking back I looked to where she was sitting. And she was still blushing while her friends where laughing at her. No doubt about what had happened earlier.

When I made my way back to my seat Emmett and Jasper were both looking at me curiously.

"What happened?" Jasper asked "And why do you look like completely stunned?"

"Yeah?" Emmett asked.

So I told them what Bella had said when I knocked on the door. And when I looked at them they were shaking with laughter.

"Poor Eddie. Doesn't know how to talk to woman." Emmett said

totally ignoring what he just said I asked Jasper "How many more hours till we land."

"Well we have been in the air for about an hour and a half." Jasper replied " So about eight and a half hours to go."

I sighed "Alright well then that's a good couple hours to get some sleep in."

"Ha ha. Well looks like Em over here beat you on that concept." Jasper laughed. " He is already snoring."

I laughed "Maybe we should get some ZZZZ's too."

"Alright." He replied.

Jasper fell asleep a short time later but I couldn't get _her_ out of my mind. Finally about an hour later I was able to get some rest.

________________________________________________________________

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't you find it funny when a guy has a chick song on the ipod LOL. **

**So I had a guy in one of my classes last year who listens to like Rock genres right. Well one day I was going through his music and the artist Regina Spektor showed up. I was like wtf when I saw it-I like her music and think her voice is beautiful so don't get me wrong here. Anyway I clicked on the name and her song Fidelity came up. I seriously couldn't stop laughing when I saw that. If you've never heard it go listen to it right now so you can see what im talking about. To Funny!**

**Anyway I should be posting up chapter 4 maybe by Monday I have already started typing it. **


	4. Goldfish Anyone?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Oh and I almost forgot to tell you guys. I have a lot of links on my profile for this story. I have links for a couple things from chapter 1, 2, and 3. Like the songs, outfits, and cars, and I think I will be putting up some links for every chapter. Especially the outfits because I mean come on the girls are fashion designers and they are in the fashion capital of the world.**

**SO HERE IS THE 4****TH**** CHAPTER ENJOY! =)**

***EPOV***

I awoke with a start when the intercom came on and the pilot informed us that the plane should be landing in forty minutes. _Finally_ I thought to myself. When I looked over at Emmett, he was already awake and still humming that damn secret agent man song. _Sigh_ But I had to laugh when I realized he was throwing gold fish into Jasper's open mouth while he was still sleeping.

"Emmett give me some goldfish" I told him.

"No!" he laughed.

"Why not? I want to have fun too." I laughed back. "You always get to have fun when Jasper is sleeping."

Emmett just laughed and replied "And?"

"Just give me some freaking gold fish." I told him.

"Fine Here!" and with that he threw some at me.

"Geeze thanks asshole." I told him.

"You're welcome." He laughed.

While Emmett was laughing, I got the idea to get him back for throwing the fish at me. I picked up one of the gold fishes that landed on the floor by my foot and threw it in his open mouth. He never saw that happening so he started choking. I got worried and started pounding his back when his face started turning a deep shade of red. With one last smack to his back the gold fish came flying out of his mouth. We watch it in slow motion as it made its way to the row of seats in front. The gold fish ended up landing in . . . _Uh-Oh._

I looked over at Emmett and his face was priceless. His mouth was open making an 'O'.I wanted to laugh but I kept it in by biting on my bottom lip.

"Shit" Emmett said while scowling at me "look what you made happen _Eddie_. It landed in _her_ hair. Her beautiful blonde hair . . . has a freakin' . . . gold fish in it now."

I couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from seeing Emmett glare at me. My laughter must have been loud enough to wake up Jasper because suddenly he was looking at us with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Jasper asked "and why does my mouth taste like gold fish?"

Emmett and I started howling with laughter. _Poor Jasper_ I thought _Oh well messing with him is pretty fucking funny._

"What?!" Jasper asked.

"Nothing." My brother and I spoke at the same time.

"No seriously what?"

"Nothing." We said at the same time again.

Jasper just scowled at us and said "Fine then whatever don't tell me."

"When we talk to the girls, you better not mention that the gold fish came out of my mouth. Are we clear Edward?"

"Yep" I laughed.

"Oh im serious. Or else I'll walk straight up to that Bella chick and tell her . . . " He started whispering in my ear the rest of what he was saying. Well that sure did wipe the smile off my face.

"You wouldn't dare." I glared at him

"Oh I definitely would." Now he was the one smiling.

"Fine. I won't say _anything. If_ we ever talk to them." I said

"You mean when we talk to them." He smirked

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"Jasper whined " I want to know."

"Just remembering the golden days when Edward here . . . " Emmett started saying but I interrupted him.

"Enough Em!"

He just smiled innocently and said "What? I was just going to tell Jasper here about the good old days when you used to suck at playing video games." I glared at him.

"Ok sure." Jasper knew something was up but left it alone

****

Ugh I've been waiting for my luggage at the baggage claim for thirty minutes. _Ahh there it is._ My luggage finally came into view. The whole time thinking about Bella. The last time I saw her was when we were boarding off the plane. Hopefully I get to see her again and when I do im going to talk to her.

"Alright! Finally" Emmett whooped.

"Calm down big guy." Jasper laughed.

"Lets go find a taxi so they can take us to the hotel." I told them

"Sounds good to me." Jasper replied. " you're the one who is going to translating everything though cause you're the only one who knows french."

"I know." I replied "look here comes a taxi." As soon as the taxi driver stopped he got out of the cab and put our luggage into the trunk. When we got in he asked us where we were heading to.

"_**Où vous sont les messieurs allant?**__"(_Where are you sirs going?_- Sorry I don't speak french so im using a translator so I hope its right or roughly the same)_

"Nous allons à la plaza Athenee d'hôtel." I told him that we were going The Hotel Plaza Athenee.

He nodded his understanding and began telling us- more like me because the guys just looked confused are were just nodding with whatever he said it was pretty funny- about a lot of good restaurants that have the most delicious food. The driver also told us that his name was Gus. Gus started firing off questions like how long are we here for, Where did we come from, what are occupations are and so on...

Finally about an hour later we made it to the Hotel and can I just say WOW the place was marvelous. I gave the driver the total and a tip when he finished unloading our bags from the trunk.

Before going back to his cab Gus said _**"Merci vous jeune homme. Et bienvenue vers Paris. J'espère que vous et vos amis vous amusez."**_ (Thank you young man. Welcome to Paris. I hope you and you friends have a fun time.)

" Merci Gus. Ayez un jour merveilleux." (Thank you Gus. Have a wonderful day)

When We entered the lobby I was speechless it was breathtaking. I looked towards the guys only to find them with their mouths hanging open catching flies. The floor had swirls of red and gold, There were granite looking pillars around the lobby with red flowers attached to them, and there was a giant crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. The whole room had a warm glow to it. I jumped when I heard a chuckle. I looked towards the desk and an elderly women was standing there with an amused expression on her face.

"May I help you?" She spoke in English but had a very present french accent.

"Sorry" We all mumbled

She laughed as she said "Its alright darlings we get that a lot when tourists come to the Athenee. As a matter of fact I had this conversation about thirty minutes ago with three Beautiful young girls around your age."

We all laughed while Emmett spoke "Man I seriously hope it was same girls as on the plane." Jasper and me just nodded our heads in agreement and said 'yeah' at the same time.

The lobbyist was watching the whole interaction " I hope you don't mind me intruding. But who are these girls you were speaking of? Oh and by the way my name is Maggie"

"Hi Maggie. I'm Edward. And this big guy here is my brother Emmett and this here..." I pointed at Jasper. " Is our best friend Jasper." A round of hellos went around. And soon Jasper spoke up and began telling Maggie about our encounter with the girls.

For some strange reason Maggie looked surprise and the she asked "How did you say the girls looked like?"

"Well one had the most wonderful chocolate brown eyes and long mahogany hair." I said

"The other one had short spiky black hair." Jasper said with a far away look on his face.

"Jasper?" I asked. No response.

"Jasper?" Emmett asked. Still no response. So I snapped my fingers right in front of his face making him jump. This cause everybody including Maggie to laugh.

"Not cool" Jasper mumbled.

"Yea well you zoned out there buddy." I laughed.

"And what about the other one?" Maggie asked looking really interested. _Weird_ I thought.

"She's a Sexy Blonde Bombshell!" Emmett grinned. Suddenly Maggie got a mischievous grin on her face. _Ok even weirder _I thought.

"Wow they sound like a bunch of gorgeous girls." We nodded "Well Lets get you young fellows settled in."

20 minutes later we were finally on our way up to our suites. The suite only had two bedrooms so Emmett and me were going to have to share a bed since Jasper pointed out it would be less weird since we are brothers. And Jasper would get the other bed. We got into the elevator and made our way up to the 8th floor where we had our Terrace Eiffel Suite. We were making our way to our room when we heard music blaring from the room right next to ours.

"_I can't speak French_

_So I'll let the funky music do the talking talking_

_I can't speak French so I'll let the funky music do the talking"_

_I can't speak French_

_So I'll let the funky music do the talking talking_

_I can't speak french_

_So I'll let the funky music do the talking_"

_How appropriate_ I chuckled to myself. When I opened our door to our room I felt my eyes go wide.

"Holy"

"Freakin'"

"Crap"

Yeah it was HUGE. I mean I've been to nice hotels that have really nice suites but DAMN. This one is spectacular.

"_I wanna give in to my temptation_" WHAT. THE. FUCK

I looked at Jasper and Emmett and they both had the same face that I assume I had.

Emmett started laughing " Dude its from the room next to ours its from the song their listening too" Abruptly Emmett's laughing stopped. His face broke out into an enormous grin as he yelled " HECK YES! Look at the plasma t.v! OH SHIT! Look it ROTATES!" Me and Jasper just laughed. I swear he is like a little kid. He was literally bouncing up and down.

"CALM DOWN EM!" I laughed. " We have a really GOOD! View of Paris and all you care about is the plasma t.v."

"YEAH! We're in Paris BABY!"

"FUCK YESSS JASPER!!!!" Emmett boomed " Plasma in the bedrooms."

"EDWARD!!" Jasper Yelled

"What?" I replied.

"Tell that ape brother of yours to shut up! I bet the people next to us can hear what he is screaming!" Jasper said clearly annoyed but with a hint of amusement.

"I can hear you!" Emmett said while walking back to the living room. " and I doubt they can their music was blasting on high volume."

"Emmett I understand that but remember when we came in we could hear the music still?" Jasper replied in a voice you use to talk to little kids. "Well can you hear it now?"

"Yeah I remember. And no I can't hear it now." Emmett looked so lost clearly not getting the point. "And?" I was trying to bite back the laugh that was threatening to bubble over but it was no use. I tried to pass off my laugh as a cough but one look at Jasper and Emmett and the battle was over I broke out in hysterics.

"What?!" Emmett said looking completely dumbfounded. He still didn't get it.

Jasper just looked at him with a 'are you serious' look. When finally he sighed in frustration and said "Edward care to explain?" but I saw the smile he was trying to hide.

"Emmett, brother of mine?" I said in the same tone Jas used.

"Yes?" was his reply.

"There not playing their music anymore. So if we could hear their music from in our room, don't you think that now that they don't have it on anymore than can hear your yelling?" He still looked a little confused but then something clicked. His mouth made a 'O' shape and he was about to say something when the phone rang.

_Ring. Ring. Ring_

"Hello?" I answered

"Hello. This Is Maggie from the lobby."

"Oh of course. Hi Maggie. How can I help you?" I replied.

"I'm sorry to bug you Mr. Cullen but we seem to have a problem. Would you mind coming down to lobby so we can get this sorted out?"

"Of course not I'll be down in a bit."

"Ok thank you Mr. Cullen."

"Edward please."

"Ok Edward. Bye"

"Bye" I hung up the phone. And turned back around to tell the guys I had to go downstairs.

"What happened?" they both asked.

"Maggie said there was a problem and if I could go down to the lobby to get it sorted through." I explained. They both nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Well im going to head on down. Ill be back in a bit."

"Sure sure" they both replied. I grabbed my room key and walked out the door. When I closed the door I turned to see the elevator just closing. Before it could close all the way I could have sworn I saw long mahogany hair. My heart rate started speeding up. _Get a grip Edward_ I thought to myself _there are a lot of girls with that hair color_. I just shook my head and waiting for the next elevator to come.

When I got out the elevator I walked towards the lobby and jerked to a stop.

____________________________________________________________________

**AHH!! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD I STOPPED IT THERE.**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE SPLENDID =D**

**Fact:** **Sadly I have not had the pleasure of going to Paris, France even though I live in the boring little town known as Perris, California. Anyways im going to end up researching a lot of things for this story. **

**AND IM SORRY BUT I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UP THAT FAST I HAVE FINALS THIS WEEK. I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP BY THE LATEST SUNDAY.**


	5. Hearing things

**HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL!!! HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEW "NEW MOON" PICTURES? AHH I'M SO EXCITED. AND MY MY MY DID ROB LOOK INCREDIBLY HOT OR WHAT? AHH HIS ABS AND HIS V PELVIC BONE . . . *DROOLS* OH . . . UHHH . . . UMM YEAH AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I GOT A LITTLE DISTRACTED I CAN'T WAIT.**

**SO DID YOU GUYS LIKE CHAPTER 4?**

**I SURE HOPE YOU DID =]**

**ANYWAYS ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OTHER OF THE BOOKS OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**________________________________________**

***BPOV***

I woke up about an hour before the pilot announced we would be landing in forty minutes. A couple of minutes had passed when I heard someone start laughing. The face to that laugh had to be amazing. I turned around to see if I could catch a glimpse of him but I couldn't see anything. I only caught a flash of the prettiest bronze hair I had ever seen. I sighed internally _oh well_. Suddenly the name of the guy from a couple hours ago popped into my head . . . _Edward_. Why couldn't he get out of my head? His voice was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. I started getting carried away with all the whispers he could be saying into my ear while in the throws of a lust filled passion . . .

"Bella?" Someone called. "Earth to Bella!"

I shook my head trying to snap out of my daze "Hmmm. What?"

"Where were you just there?" Rose giggled. I felt my face flush red. "Oh this has to be good" She said after seeing my blush.

"So what were you thinking of Bella?" Alice giggled.

"Nothing." I lied.

They both looked at me skeptically before Alice said "Uhuh Sure. I'll let it go for now. BUT you know damn well I'll get it out of you. Whether I have to tell Rosalie to hold you down I. WILL. KNOW." She glared and I gulped knowing she would get it out of me sooner or later.

"I know." I sighed.

"Good!" Alice said smiling again bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Calm down little pixie!" Rosalie laughed "We still have ten minutes before we land"

"I know. But im so Excited!" She squealed. Rosalie and I laughed

"We know you are little one but when aren't you?" Rose Chuckled. Alice just kept bouncing up and down

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour and thirty minutes later we were finally at the hotel and OH. MY. GOSH the hotel was beautiful. When we walked into the lobby, we were all speechless. _I wonder how the room looks like _I thought. While we were taking everything in the lobbyist started to chuckle and say that the same thing happens to all the tourists that come to the Athenee. We all introduced ourselves and learned that her name was Maggie.

"So how long will you girls be staying here for?" Maggie asked with a heavy French accent.

"For a month. The first week we are here is for business. Then the rest of the time is just for us to enjoy." Rosalie responded.

"What kind of business? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Of course not!" Alice smiled.

"Oh god here we go Rose this can take a while." I sat down on one of the red chairs. Rosalie just chuckled and sat down with me. Alice just glared at me but then smiled and turned back to Maggie.

"We are fashion designers have you ever heard of the brand called B.A.R?" Alice asked

Maggie nodded "Actually I have my granddaughter loves that clothes. Why?"

Alice Squealed "That's our company!!!"

Maggie's eyes widened "Really?" We all nodded "Oh my. Would you girls mind if you took a picture with me? My granddaughter would be so excited"

"Of course" We all agreed. Needless to say after a couple pictures, Alice began a very detailed story of how we started and every other possible thing you could think of about B.A.R

When Alice finally finished Maggie asked "How are your significant others handling with you being across the country?" All three of us girls looked at one another and started laughing. Maggie just gave us a confused look.

"Sorry Maggie. It's just that all three of us are single." I told her.

She looked shocked "Really? But you girls are so smart, nice and beautiful."

"Thank you" we all said as I blushed.

"Well lets get you all set in" Maggie smiled.

15 minutes later we were making our way to the elevator. When the doors opened Rosalie went in first and at the angle she was standing I saw something in her hair. _What is that?! _I thought_ OMG! Is that a BUG?!!_ If I told Rosalie she would freak out. Ok well who wouldn't right? I mean imagine having an orangish bug that is by no means tiny in your hair. I shuddered just at the thought. It was kinda ironic and funny to learn that all three of us have insectophobia and arachnophobia. Yup we all hate bugs and spiders with a passion. I chuckled to myself remembering when I was seven years old. I was outside playing with my neighbor's son when he told me I had a spider on me. I screamed and told him to take it off of me. When I looked at him with a horrified expression, he started laughing. That jerk. Anyways when he wouldn't take it off I started crying and ran inside startling my dad. He asked what was wrong and when I told him my father, MY own father was laughing at me. I started yelling and crying at the same time telling him that no one loved me because they wouldn't take the spider off me. He chuckled again and told me that there was nothing on me. Now that I think about it, it was pretty darn funny . . .

"Bella? Anybody there?" Alice questioned

" Huh? Yeah what's up?" I responded

"Why are you staring at Rose like that?" She asked

"Like what?" I asked confused

"Well first you had a confused look on your face which turned to one of disgust. Then you had a horrified expression come across your face. Then finally you looked amused." Alice said eyeing me "care to explain that to us?"

_Shit_ "Umm. Ok but Rose promise you won't freak out." I looked at her trying to see her reaction

Rose pushed the 8th floor button and said "Ok . . . " looking at me warily.

"Theresaorangebuginyourhair." I said it as fast as I could.

"What?" Rosalie and Alice looked at me like I was crazy "can you repeat that but at normal speed this time?"

"There is a b. . . . in your hair?" for some reason I couldn't find it in me to tell her but I knew I had to.

"What's in my hair?" She asked frustrated.

"An orange . . . bug." I grimaced. _What for it. What for it. 3 . . . 2....1. _Yup right on cue.

"WHAT?!!!!" She screeched.

Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust and said "EWWW!!" taking a step back away from Rose.

"I know right." I said

"GET. IT. THE. FUCK. OUT. NOW!" Rosalie yelled

"No way Jose." Alice said.

"Bella _PLEASE _get it out." Rose pleaded with me tears in her eyes. She was never one to cry but imagine that crying over a bug. I felt so bad just watching her suffer.

"Ok. Turn around." I told her. She turned around and I could hear her sniffing. _Poor Rose_. I looked over at Alice and she was still as far away as possible from Rose. I can almost imagine how this looked to an outsider. It would be comical if it was someone other than Rose though.

When I stood on my tip toes to get a better look at the offending bug I couldn't help but let out hysterical laughter. It wasn't a bug. It was a darn freakin' goldfish.

"What? Did you get it out already?" Alice asked. " I didn't see anything fall and crawl away."

"Alice would you mind coming here for a second." I said in between my laughs

"What?! What is going on?" Rosalie said in a really pained tone.

"It's ok calm down." I tried to soothe her. When Alice stood beside me all I could do was point to where the snack was. Alice looked to where I was pointing. I still couldn't stop laughing it was so random. Alice looked at me then at the orange then back at me. She burst out laughing. I couldn't take it any more. I slid to the floor holding my sides.

"What?!" Rose yelled clearly angry now.

_Ding!_

We had stopped at our floor now. When the elevator door opened a man in a suit was standing there looking at us like we should be in a mental hospital. We calmed down to get out of the elevator to let the man go inside. Once the doors closed, we continued to laugh again.

"Rose . . . if..you..wanted . . . a..snack...you...could..have told . . . us." Alice said taking in deep breaths trying to calm her laughter.

"Ok now im seriously confused. What are you talking about?" She said in a tone that made us aware she was not up for anymore games.

"There . . . is..a..goldfish...in your . . . hair." I spoke trying to calm down

"A goldfish . . . ?" She asked. Alice and I only nodded

"Like as in the snack goldfish?" She asked in an icy tone. We just nodded again bitting our lips to keep from laughing again. We didn't want to get Rose madder than what she already was.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK" she bent her head down and flipped her hair over shaking it profusely. Then it fell out a little goldfish on the floor. I wanted to laugh so hard right now my face was burning red with trying to hold it in. I looked over at Alice whose little shoulders were shaking hard core status but nothing came out. Rosalie stood straight up and looked down at the little orange fish-shaped snack.

"What the . . . how . . . where . . . " Rosalie stuttered trying to figure out how it got in her beautiful hair.

The look on her face made Alice and I break. We had to hold onto each other for support. When we had calmed ourselves down. I realized we were still in the hallway. Rosalie was glaring at us the whole time. I started making my way to our room when she stopped me.

She held up her hand and said "We will never speak of this again." She said sternly looking between her two best friends.

"Ok" we both said.

When we made it to our room number, I opened the door and felt my breath catch "Wow" was all I could say. It was positively beautiful. When we walked in there was a spacious area with a table to the left side of the wall with flowers on it. The carpet was a beige color with red looking squares on it. But the first thing I noticed were the glass double French doors with the black trimming. Through the doors I could see a red vintage looking couch just on the other side with another black table but this one was larger then the first.

"Wow is right" my best friends said.

"This is going to be so much fun." Alice said excitedly bouncing up and down.

We walked into the living area when there was a knock on our door. We went to go open the door to find a bellhop boy with all of our luggage on two carts filled to the top. After I gave him his tip, we closed the door.

"This calls for music!" I announced. The girls squealed. I went into my bag reserved for my I-pod and my I-home. I also grabbed the outlet converter knowing everything we had couldn't fit into these power outlets. Once everything was connected, I started looking for an appropriate song for being in France. I smiled when I found just the right song and clicked play.

"_mon chat "Splash" gite sur mon lit a bouffe_

_Sa langue en buvant trop mon whysky_

_Quand a moi peu dormi_

_vide_

_brime_

_J'ai du dormir dans la goutiere_

_Oil j'ai un flash_

_ouh_

_ouh_

_ouh._

_En 4 couleurs_

_allez op_

_un matin_

_Une louloute est v'nue chez moi_

_Poupee de cellophane_

_cheveux chinois"_

I turned to the girls to see if they approved of my song choice which they nodded with big smiles. While the song was playing, I made a playlist of a couple songs to play while we looked around our room. I blasted up the volume so we could hear it everywhere we went. After a couple of songs had passed the song that I was waiting for came on. I went to turn the volume even louder when the girls squealed their approval for this song. It's just so catchy it always gets stuck in my head.

"_I wait underneath the covers_

_All night beside ya_

_And who could ever question any crying I do_

_My heavy heart is beating out a rhythm_

_All night beside me_

_And I fall a little harder every time that I do"_

I was walking around dancing to the song when I saw the bathroom. I am never going to want to leave it. Amazing was the word that popped into my head at the sight. Everything was decorated back and white. The tub was white but on the outside had a beautiful vine like design_. _There was also a steam shower. And it had the most breathtaking view of the Eiffel Tower. I couldn't wait to use it. When I finally excited the bathroom, the song wason the last chorus.

"_I can't speak French_

_So I'll let the funky music do the talking talking_

_I can't speak French so I'll let the funky music do the talking_

_I can't speak French_

_So I'll let the funky music do the talking talking_

_I can't speak French_

_So I'll let the funky music do the talking"_

When it ended I went to turn off all my I-pod equipment_. _As I sat on the couch, the girls came to join me.

"This is amazing you guys. I so glad im here with the two best people in the world." Alice smiled

"Awww." Rose and I said together.

" I know what you mean. This is incredible. I can't believe we are actually here." Rose spoke next

"But we deserved this we worked hard for . . . " I never got to finish because I heard a booming voice yell.

"What was that?_" _Alice asked

"I have no idea. I think its coming from the room next to ours." As I said this, I went closer to the wall that had the other room next to ours. The girls following right behind me.

What we heard shocked the hell out of us. I was so not expecting that.

"_YES!" _A man yelled from the other side of the wall _"OH SHIT! ROTATES!"_

And I then I swear I heard another man yell _"Come Em! ...Good"_

I looked toward my friends to see if I had heard right and by the looks on their faces I did. I was still looking at them when a distinct . . . _"Yeah Baby!" _came from the other side of the wall. My eyes widened in shock. I looked at Rose who mouth _what the fuck._ The next words made my mouth fall open in shock and my eyes to widen.

"_FUCK YESSS JASPER!!!!" _

I looked at Alice who im pretty sure mirrored me just perfectly. Mouth open, eyes wide with shock. I took a chance to look at Rosalie. When I looked at her she was silently shaking with laughter. Then the unexpected happened one of the men on the other side screamed the name

"_Edward!"_

_WTF!!_ I could have sworn it was only two men. From what I could tell their names were Em and Jasper. Then they have to bring up someone name Edward. _Omg could it be the same Edward from the plane? _I asked myself _No, It can't be_ I shook the thought away. Then it hit me. HOLY CROW. There are I think from what we heard three guys on the other side of our room who were definitely having what sounded like a threesome. Then another thought hit _me. They're gay. _There are three gay guys named Em, Jasper and Edward who are having a threesome only about a couple feet from us. I was busted out of my revere when someone started chuckling. I turned to see Rose in a full-blown laugh now. I looked at my other best friend who was looking at Rosalie. Then she started giggling which turned out more into the hysterical kind of laughing. I was quite just looking at the scene before me before everything came rushing back. I started laughing right along with them. We where on the floor when we finally calmed down and someone spoke.

Alice cleared her throatbefore speaking "That so did not happen. Did it?" she said giggling again

"Yes. Yes it did happen Alice." Rose replied to her.

"I wonder if they even know that we heard them." I thought aloud

"I don't even think they cared. With all that noise coming from them." Rosalie Chuckled.

I was about to say something when the phone started ringing....

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring_

Alice ran towards the phone and answered " Hello?"

"Oh hi Maggie. Yes she is here....ok one minute." I looked at her questioningly.

"Bella, Maggie needs to speak to you."

"Oh ok." I took the phone "Hello Maggie. How can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bug you..." Maggie was saying but I interrupted her_._

"Your not bugging me Maggie."

"Ok. Well we seem to have a problem. It seems that our computer has changed a couple things for your stay. Would it be a problem if you came down to the lobby to see if I have fixed everything correctly?" Maggie asked

"Oh of course not. I'll be there in 5 minutes." I said

"Ok bye."

"Bye" with that I hung up the phone "well I have to go to the lobby. It seems that the computer messed some things up and Maggie wants to check if everything is right." They nodded and said ok.

"I'll be back in a little while." I called to them while closing the door.

When I got down to the lobby I walked right up to Maggie. She had a Mischievous grin on her face. _Hmm I wonder what's that about. _

"Hey Maggie." I greeted her "So what do I need to look at?"

"Just a second let me pull up your information." She said. She kept stealing glances at the elevator. _Weird. _Just then I heard the elevator door open. I looked towards Maggie who had a Cheshire cat grin_. _I heard feet walking towards us so I turned around. My breath caught in my throat_. _As soon as I turned around the Greek God before stopped walking and looking up at me with wide eyes. Ahhh his eyes they were the most precious shade of green. My eyes traveled around his face to notice his perfectly chiseled jaw line, straight nose and the sexiest lips on the face of the earth. I noticed he had yet to take anymore steps. When I looked at his eyes again I could see them roaming over my entire body. I did the best thing that Bella can do which is blush. He finally looked me in the eyes and I swear I saw him blush from being caught. He soon realized that he had just been standing there and started walking over to us. I looked back a Maggie to notice that her smile had grown even bigger if that was possible.

"Hello Maggie" I instantly froze. I would recognize that voice anywhere. It was the Edward from the plane. I blushed a deep red when I realized this adonis was the one that I yelled at on the plane about sex thinking it was Alice. Nice Bella just nice hopefully he doesn't remember me. Then a thought hit me _Does that mean that he was the same Edward from the room next to ours? _I thought _God I hope not. _I looked back at him only to notice he was looking at me from the corner of his eye. Of course I have to go and blush. When he saw that he had been caught again he looked up at Maggie. " So what's the problem Maggie?" he asked

_Hmm how weird I guess his information got changed too... wait a minute_ I looked back at Maggie who caught my stare and winked at me. She so did this on purpose. She is trying to set me up with this gorgeous man next to me. It all came to me know the Mischievous grin, the elevator glances, the big giant smile. I glared at her with a look that said 'I know what your doing here'. She just looked at me innocently and smiled. She looked at Edward and spoke

"I'll be with you in just a minute Edward. The same thing happened to Bella here." Maggie said a little to innocently.

I looked up at Edward only to find him staring at me yet again. I really think im going to stay red permanently now. I'm pretty sure he caught my blush to which he gave me a crooked grin. _Sweet baby Jesus. _I swear my knees buckled slightly.

"Hello Bella. Well we finally get to officially meet without having a plane or a bathroom room door in the way." _yup permanently red_ He chuckled lightly. My God, it sounded like the heavens had opened up. " I'm Edward Cullen" he put his hand out for me to shake.

"Umm yea about that. I'm Sorry." I told him " I'm Bella Swan by the way" I said while grabbing his hand to shake. As soon as I touched his hand I felt an electric current go through my body.

_________________________________________________________________

**PHEW ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR.**

**I'M GOING TO TRY AND START WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. TOMORROW IS MY LAST DAY OF FINALS SO THAT'S GOOD**.

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS DON'T HESITATE TO ASK.**

**OH AND REVIEWS WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY. POSSIBLE EVEN PUMP ME UP FOR MY FINALS TOMORROW *WINK WINK***


	6. Electrify

**SO GUYS GUESS WHAT?**

**TODAY WAS CHECK OUT DAY AND FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK I WILL BE GOING TO GRADUATION PRACTICE. THURSDAY IS GRAD-NIGHT AND THEN ON SATURDAY I GRADUATE. WOOO!**

**I'M SO EXCITED =D**

**WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 6 ENJOY!**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"_Hello Bella. Well we finally get to officially meet without having a plane or a bathroom room door in the way." Yup permanently red. He chuckled lightly. My God, it sounded like the heavens had opened up. " I'm Edward Cullen" he put his hand out for me to shake. _

"_Umm yea about that. I'm Sorry." I told him "I'm Bella Swan by the way" I said while grabbing his hand to shake. As soon as I touched his hand I felt an electric current go through my body. _

**_______________________________________________________________________**

***BPOV***

As soon as the electric current went through my body a song suddenly popped into mind.

"_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms_

_My life_

_You electrify my life_

_Let's conspire to re-ignite_

_All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

_But I'll never let you go_

_If you promise not to fade away_

_Never fade away"_

At the feel of his skin on mine I came to the conclusion that I had to get to know him. Whatever it took I had to get to know him. Just by seeing him and even more so standing next to him I felt jolts course every single limb of my body. But touching him sent sparks instead of those jolts.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat. I broke out of my daze realizing that Edward and I had been staring at each other for god knows how long. I turned to see that it was Maggie who had cleared her throat. She was smiling so wide I thought her face might break. I followed her gaze as her eyes shifted downward. I blushed once again noticing that I had yet to let go of Edwards hand. I let go and mumbled a 'sorry' while turning my gaze down.

My heartbeat quickened as he chuckled lightly "It's ok" I looked back up at him to see a smile on his lips. I couldn't help but smile back.

I turned my attention back to Maggie."So . . . you know each other?" Maggie asked Edward and me

"Not really." We both said at the same time

"Oh?" Maggie asked

"Maggie this is the gi . . . " suddenly he stopped. What? What was he about to say? I looked up at him to find him blushing. _Awww he is so cute_ when he caught my stare he turned to look at me but quickly turned away. "I mean . . . we kinda had a run in on the plane on our way here."

"Umm yeah I was in the bathroom cleaning up after a spill. Then there was a knock on the door and I though it was Alice. You remember Alice right Maggie? Short little pixie black hair . . . " I stopped realizing I was babbling on "anyways I basically yelled that I wasn't have sex in the bathroom cause she thought I was and I thought she came over to say some remark about me being on the mile high club or something so I thought it was her and yelled that I wasn't . . . you know? ." _WTF! Shut the fuck up Bella_. I blushed realizing I had a case of word vomit going on there.

Maggie coughed trying to cover up her laughter. I turned to glare at her. When she saw me glaring at her she let out another laugh before trying to cover it up with another cough. I wanted to look up at Edward and see his expression but if I did I would probably die of mortification. But being me I had to look up. I was surprised to see that he only had a gentle smile gracing his lips.

"Ok well lets get these problems worked out Bella." Maggie said still sounding amused.

"Ok" I responded

"Ok. Correct me if im wrong ok." I nodded "Today is May 2 correct?" I nodded again "And you're going to stay here until June 5th right?"

"Yes" I said while glancing up at Edward. Why does he look so shocked? I turned back to Maggie waiting for her to speak again.

"Ok. Edward when will you be checking out of the hotel?" She asked him. I was confused wasn't she going to help me first?

"Oh umm June 5th as well." I quickly turned to look at him. Woah is that a coincidence or what? No wonder he looked so shocked.

"Mmm ok. Oh and I forgot to mention this to you Edward but this is one of that girls that I was talking about." Maggie said _Wait what?_ She talked about _me_ to _Him_. I was looking between the two of them now. Edward gave her a questioning look to which she replied "Remember when you and your friends walked in and where clearly shocked by the hotel?" He nodded "And remember when I said that some girls had done the same thing earlier?" He nodded again "Well Bella is one of those girls."

Understanding dawned on his face while his mouth made an 'O' shape. He looked so adorable like that. He turned to look at me and in that moment something flickered in his eyes . . . Suspicion? He turned quickly to look at Maggie and raised his eyebrow. I was so confused. I didn't know what to make of it. I kept looking at both of them when I saw Maggie wink at him. _What the hell? _Suddenly she turned to me and had a smile on her lips as she repeated the same action. _Why did she wink at me? _I turned back to look at him and found him smiling down at me.

"Ok well that was all I needed to know. You kids can head back on up_." _Maggie said.

"What? That's all you need to ask and you made me come down all the way to the lobby?" I asked in disbelief

"Yes. And?" Her eyes twinkled

"Nothing" I laughed. "Ok well im going back up now. Next times just ask over the phone."

She laughed "I will. But you should be thankful and thank me." I was about to ask her what for but Edward spoke.

"Oh I am _very_ thankful Maggie. And thank you." He winked at her. I heard her laughing again as we made our way to the elevator.

When the elevator door opened, we walked in and were quite for a while until the doors closed and he broke the silence.

"So what floor is your room on?" Edward asked

"Oh floor 8" I said. He turned to look at me with shock written all over his face. "What?" I asked

"It's just that my room is on the 8th floor too." He said as he pushed the button. Could he be the Edward from the room next to ours? The threesome dude? Before I could stop myself, I blurted out "What's your room number?"

He looked up at me with wide eyes "Wh . . . What?" He stuttered. _Oh great Bella look you scared him nice going idiot. _

"Umm I just wanted to know your room number because a little while earlier we heard your name being said from the room next to ours." _More like Screamed _I thought to myself

"Oh im in room 432. What about you?" Holy crow it's the same Edward. I internally groaned he's gay. He is one of the threesome dudes.

"Well I guess you're my neighbor then. I'm in room 431." I responded. Suddenly his eyes had a twinkle in them

"Really?" He sounded happy

"Yup we sure are."

_Ding!_

We walked out of the elevator side by side. We were silent for about a second before he said "Can I ask you something?"

I looked up at him and said "Umm. Yeah sure."

"What brings you to Paris?" He asked

"Well me and my friends are fashion designers. We came here for Fashion show week to show our spring line collection. But after this week the rest of the time here is to relax and enjoy the views." I told him

"Oh wow that's impressive. What is your clothing line called?" He asked

"Umm Thanks. It's called B.A.R" I told him "so what brings you to Paris?"

"You're welcome. And no way you're the designer for B.A.R?" he asked _he knows our brand?_ _"_Well my friends decided it was time for a break from work. So we came here to have some fun." _Uhuh friends? Is that what they call them now a days? _And im pretty sure there _fun_ all right_._

"Yeah me and my friends are the designers. You know our clothing line?"

"Wow. Yeah I know it I own a couple articles of clothing." He said _can he be any more magnificent? _"Can I ask what B.A.R stands for though?"

"Oh that's cool. It just stands for our initials Bella, Alice and Rosalie. Pretty simple right?" I laughed. I looked up to find him smiling at me.

"I like it." He said. At this point we had stopped in front of my room.

"Thank you" I said. "Well hey actually tomorrow we are going to be showing our line_. _Each of us can bring a guest. Would you like to come with your friends?" as I said this I was looking up at him hoping that he would say yes.

His eyes twinkled "Of Course! That would be amazing"He said sounding really excited.

"Ok cool. Well you can come by our room around 8pm so I can give you the tickets." I smiled

"Sure" he smiled right back. Before I could even think about what I was thinking I blurted out possible the worst thing I could have. "Are you gay?" I clamped my hand over my mouth. _You really are an idiot, aren't you? Dumbass._ I looked at him to find his face contorted into confusion and horror. His eyes were wide while his mouth was slightly hanging open.

"What? You think im gay?" he asked

"Well its just that my best friends and I were in our room and then we heard some yelling. It just umm . . . sounded like you were having a... well there was . . . umm we heard things like Yeah baby and something like fuck yes Jasper . . . and then someone screamed Edward and umm well . . . we thought our neighbors were gay and having a... threesome. And then you said you lived right next door to me so I just figured." I said that all without a breath. I was about to apologize when I heard him laughing. I looked up to see him leaning up against the wall for support. "What?" I asked. He was still laughing but then calmed himself down and looked at me.

"Well firstly no im not gay. Secondly the other two people in the room are not gay either one of them is my brother and the other is my best friend. And thirdly I think you heard my brother Emmett's yelling along with my friends yelling. My brother was excited about the plasmas and that they rotate and that we have one in each room. And my best friend Jasper yelled at me to get him to shut up." He chuckled at the end _well look at that you dumbass he's not gay. You just humiliated yourself._

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed . . . " I blushed

"It's ok" He chuckled again.

"Well I should go in. My friends are probably getting worried." I said still embarrassed.

"Ok. I should probably go to. Well I'll see you at 8 then?" he asked

"Yeah Definitely" I smiled at him while he smiled back. With that I opened up my door and walked inside. As the door closed, I slid to the floor and groaned.

______________________________________________________________________

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**I REALIZE THAT THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THAT FUNNY WELL AT LEAST NOT TO ME. **

**DO YOU GUYS LIKE MAGGIE OR WHAT? SHE SET THEM UP HA HA**

**SO REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY !! YOU WOULD MAKE MY SENIOR WEEK MUCH MORE PLEASANT**.


	7. Yummy!

**SO I OFFICIALLY GRADUATED DRAMA SCHOOL(HIGH SCHOOL)** **YESTERDAY JUNE 6. TIME FOR THE REAL WORLD . . . OK FINE YES I KNOW THE CULLENS AREN'T REAL BUT STILL . . . GOD HOW I WISH THEY WERE. HA HA**

**SO HERE WE GO AGAIN . . . ****I DO NOT OWN ****ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**WELL GETTING BACK ON TRACK HERE IS CHAPTER 7 =D**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"_Ok. I should probably go to. Well I'll see you at eight then?" he asked_

"_Yeah Definitely" I smiled at him while he smiled back. With that I opened up my door and walked inside. As the door closed, I slid to the floor and groaned._

**____________________________________________________________________________**

***BPOV***

"Bella is that you?" Rose asked coming into view with Alice.

"Ugh Yes" I groaned

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked. _Well they are sure to get a kick out of this_ I thought sourly _Gosh you're such a moron_.

"Ill tell you but can we please order some room service im starving." I said as my stomach grumbled.

"Ok." Rosalie said "Im Hungry too"

"Me three" Alice chirped in as she went to grab the room service menu "Mmmm I want the Coq au vin it sounds delicious. What do you guys want to eat?" she handed me the menu

"Hmm I'll have the Daube de Boeuf Provencal " I handed the menu to Rosalie.

"Oh I want the Cognac Shrimp with Beurre Blanc Sauce" She told Alice who was dialing the number to order our food. As she ordered our food Rosalie asked me.

"So . . . what happened?"

"Hey you better not say anything without me there!" Alice yelled from the other room "Oh and by the way what kind of wine do you guys want?"

"Umm I don't know Ali. Just get whatever you want." I said "And I promise not to say anything till you come back"

"Ok!"

"Damn it. How did she know I asked you? I swear she has like magical powers or something" Rosalie told me in a hushed whisper.

"Seriously I have no idea. Hmm maybe she is a pixie."I laughed Rosalie and we were chuckling when Alice came back into the room with a scowl on her face. She plopped down on the couch with us.

"Ok. The food will be here in 40 minutes. So in the mean time you may begin" She motioned with her hands for me to explain.

"Well you see . . . It all happened back on the plane. Remember the guy that I yelled at about me not having sex at thinking it was you Alice?" She nodded and motioned for me to continue "ok well now Rosalie do you remember when you told me I wouldn't see him?"

"Yes I remember but what does this have to do with him . . . " She suddenly stopped and looked at me with wide eyes realization dawned on her face "No way"

"Yes way"

"Oh my gosh you saw that guy Edward!" Alice said me only nodded my head "What a coincidence." She mused

"Oh you have no idea" I murmured

"Well . . . ?" Rosalie asked

"Well what?" I asked confused

"Is he hot?" _Oh geeze well that's Rosalie for you_

"Oh he's not hot. He's more than that he is gorgeous . . . " I trailed of thinking about him

"Ok well continue with the story" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Ok well then you remember the noises coming from the room next door? And remember how they screamed the name Edward?" I asked. Their eyes were so big I thought they might pop out of their heads.

"....So he's gay?" Alice asked disappointed for some reason

"Oh Just let me finish my story and then you will understand how mortified I am." So for the next 20 minutes I explained to them everything that went down while I was gone. By the time finished they were on the floor laughing so hard.

"You . . . asked..Him . . . if he was . . . gay?" Rosalie asked in between gasps of air.

"Yes. It wasn't my fault it just slipped out" I said as they continued to laugh

" You know what just SHUT UP!" that only made them laugh harder.

Suddenly Alice stopped laughing and looked up at me "Wait a minute did you say you invited him and his friends to the show with us?"

"Yes"

"Why Bella? We don't even know them" She asked

"I know but . . . I couldn't help myself. Plus he owns some of our clothes. And maybe because for some weird reason I need to get to know him. I felt something when I was with him." I whispered the last part looking down at my feet. " Im sorry I didn't mean to get you guys mad. When he comes over for the tickets at eight ill tell him that we lost the tickets or something . . . "

"Aww Bella we aren't mad at you. They can come to the show. Woah wait what time did you say he was going to be over?"

"At eight why" As soon as I said that there was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock and realized it was eight. Suddenly I felt nervous at seeing him again. I grabbed the tickets and made my way to the door with Alice and Rosalie in tow. When I opened the door, my breath caught. _Unnghh_ he is so sexy. He looked like he had just taken a shower. His hair was still a little damp. As I roamed the rest of his body, I realized I never noticed the rest of him except for his face in the time we were together. But wow he has an amazing body. He had a defined chest not bulky but not scrawny either just perfect. As my eyes traveled lower, I could see the outlines of his six pack through the T-shirt he was wearing. I gaze kept going lower I stopped when I saw the sliver of skin peeking out because his pajama pants hung low on his wait. _Oh god_. I could see the v shape of his pelvic muscle. _Mmmm yummy._

I was interrupted from my own thoughts when Rosalie said _"_What's yummy?" I looked up realizing that I had been staring at Edward . . . ok more like Edwards pelvic muscle. When I saw his face, my heart beat sped up. His eyes were wide and he was blushing. _Why is he blushing? _Then Rosalie's words finally hit me. _Wait what?_

_No, I couldn't have . . . _

_Yes you could have_

_Shut up no I didn't_

_Just ask Rose she'll tell you_

"What did you say Rose?" I turned to look at her. She just had a big smirk on her face.

"I said what is Yummy? You just said Yummy" I looked at her with horror I turned to look at Alice so she could tell me I didn't say that. But when I looked at her she was silently laughing and nodded her head yes

_No . . . I didn't _I thought

_Oh but you did_

_Oh god can this get any worse?_

_Why yes, yes it can_

_I said shut up_

_Well then say something you idiot. You look like a fish just opening and closing your mouth_.

"Ummm . . . " I turned back around to look back up at Edward. Im quite sure my face was beet red "Hi Edward. Glad to see you could make it . . . " _Jesus Bella what is wrong with you. Of course he could make it he's only right next door._

"Umm hi Bella." He smiled. Someone cleared their throatbehind me_. _I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie looking at me expectantly. _Oh_

"Rosalie, Alice this is Edward. Edward this is Rosalie and Alice." I said pointing the each one of them as I said their name.

"Hi Edward" They both said smiling

"Good evening ladies" He said softly "Sorry if im interrupting its just that Bella asked if I could come over to pick up the tickets to your show. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Alice shouted before I could say anything.

"Ok" he smiled. He looked down at me like he was waiting for something . . . Oh shit im still holding the tickets.

"Oh here you go" I handed him the three tickets "the show starts at 3:00 p.m. and the directions are on the tickets."

"Ok thank you."

"You're welcome." It looked like he was about to walk away when but didn't instead he asked "Can I have your number." I think I might have looked shocked so he kept going "You know just in case something happens."

"Sure I don't mind at all" I went to the table against the wall and grabbed the pen and paper and wrote down my number and name so he wouldn't forget it was my number. I walked back to the door and handed the paper to him "Here you go"

He looked at it before he looked back up at me and smiled "Thank you."

"Your welcome"

"Well ill see you tomorrow then?" I sounded more like a question

"Definitely" I replied with that he smiled and we said bye to each other. As so as I closed the door squeals erupted from my best friends. I turned around to look at them " What are you guys smiling about?"

"He so likes you Bella. And I can tell you like him too" Alice chirped "You guys looked so cute just standing there. Even though it was pretty awkward." She laughed along with Rosalie

"Do you really think he likes me?" before she could answer someone knocked on our door

Knock Knock

I ran to the door hoping it was him again. Hearing my best friends laugh "Look at her go"

As so as I opened the door my face fell. It wasn't Edward. It was just a bellhop boy with our diner.

I gave the boy a tip and closed the door. I pushed our food cart to the dining table.

"Aww its ok Bella you will see him tomorrow" Rosalie said

"I know." But I was still disappointed

"So . . . ?"

"What?" I asked

"What was yummy?" Alice and Rose laughed as I groaned. _Would I ever live this _down?

_______________________________________________________________________

***EPOV***

I can't believe she really thought I was gay. I laughed out loud as I closed the door to the room.

"Edward is that you?" Emmett asked

"No Emmett it's the boogie man." Jasper retorted

"Yes it's I" I said as I walked into the living area where Jasper and Emmett were watching t.v.

"Why were you laughing?" Jasper asked. I couldn't help the big grin that took over my face as I sat down on the couch. They both turned to look at me curiously. My smile just got bigger.

"Ok what's up why are you smiling like you just ate the canary?" Jasper asked

"Yeah Spill" Emmett said

"Well Maggie is a little Sneak." I laughed

"What?" they both said

I began telling them about everything that happened when I went down to the lobby. I also told them about how Bella thought we were gay.

"Woah slow down there. She thought we were gay?" Emmett asked horrified

"No. They all thought we were gay" I laughed at his expression

_Thwack_ "Oww! What was that form Jas?" Emmett whined

"That was for making them think we were gay you idiot. I told you they could hear your yelling. And of course they heard only the parts that would sound dirty." Jasper said making me laugh again. I continued to tell them about my conversation with Bella but stopped me when I mentioned that she invited us to their fashion show.

"Are you serious?"

"What did you say?"

"Did you say yes"

"You better have said yes or else" Emmett said cracking his knuckles.

"Why would I say no. Of course I said yes. I have to go get the tickets from her at 8." I looked at the clock I had 25 minutes left before I could go over. "I'm going to go take a shower before I go get the tickets." I looked at my brother and best friend who had the biggest smiles which im pretty sure matched my own

"Awesome" They both shouted

After I finished taking a shower I still had about 10 minutes left. I dried and put on my pajamas. No point in getting dressed all over again. As I walked out the door from the bathroom. Emmett went was still watching the t.v while Jasper went to take a shower in his own bathroom.

"I'll be right back. Im going to go get the tickets." I told him

He smiled at me and said "Ok. And see I told you we would talk to them"

"I know" I said before I closed the door to our room. I made my way to her door a knocked. As I waiting for the door to open I ran my hand through my damp hair. Soon after the door opened and there stood Bella looking beautiful. She didn't say anything as she just stood there. I looked at her as her eyes traveled down my body. Her gaze stopped when she reached my hips. I looked down and I could see that a sliver of my skin was showing I was about the say something when she spoke.

"Mmmm yummy" My eyes got wide as I felt my face heat up. _Did she just say yummy_? I looked up at her again and noticed she was still staring at my hips.

"What's yummy" someone from behind her spoke. Bella looked back up at me and then suddenly turned around.

"What did you say Rose?" she asked

"I said what is Yummy? You just said Yummy" The girl spoke

She turned back around to face me "Ummm...." Her face was a deep shade of red "Hi Edward. Glad to see you could make it..."

"Umm hi Bella." After that awkward moment someone from behind her cleared their throat. She turned back around and when she turned back to look at me she stepped aside and introduced me to her friends. Ahh blonde is Rosalie and the Pixie is Alice. When we were done with the introductions she finally gave me the tickets. She told me what time it was going to start and told me that the directions where on the invitation. I was about to leave when I realized this was a good chance to get her number so I asked her. She looked shocked so I added that it was just in case something happened and so she gave it to me. After we said our goodbyes I made my way back to my door.

As so as I opened the door I was bombarded with questions

"Did you get the tickets?"

"What happened?"

"What did they say?"

"Jeeze calm down. Can I at least make it all the way in the door before im attacked" I asked

"Fine" Jasper said

As I closed the door they looked at me expectantly. But I just kept walking to the couch when I sat down. They stood in front of me gesturing me with their hands to go on with it "Yes I have the tickets right here" I smiled as I showed them the tickets.

"Yes!" They both jumped up and bumped chest

"It starts at 5. And the directions are on the tickets. And ...." I waiting before continuing just for the suspense which worked too. "I got Bella's Number."

"Good for you man. So did you see the other girls?" Jasper asked

"Oh yea I did she introduced me to them." I said. _Wait for it_

"What?!" Jas said

"Lucky Bastard!" Emmett bellowed. I had to laugh at that because so far it was true. I was lucky.

"Well....?" Jasper prodded

"Emmett the one with blonde hair is named Rosalie. And Jasper the Pixie girl's name is Alice."

"Rosalie" Emmett smiled

"Alice?" Jasper said " It fits"

Someone's stomach grumbled loudly. I looked at Jasper. He put his hands up and said "It wasn't me" I looked at Emmett "What? Im Starving. Im a big man I need my protein" We laughed and ordered food from the room service menu.

After we finished eating we decided it would be a good idea to get some sleep. We all said good night as Jasper went to his room while Emmett and I went to ours.

__________________________________________________________________

**WOW ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE.**

**SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE THE FASHION SHOW.**

**OH AND WHAT WOULD YOU GUYS THINK IF GUS CAME BACK INTO THE STORY?**

**REVIEW PLEASE IT MAKES MY DAY =D**


	8. Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED . . . **

**EWWW SO I REREAD CHAPTER 7 AND NOTICED I HAD SOME MISTAKES IN THERE. UGH I FEEL SO EMBARRASSED . . . IM SORRY TO EVERYONE FOR THAT. I WILL DEFINITELY BE MAKING SURE THAT DOES NOT HAPPEN AGAIN. **

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO CLARIFY THAT THE FASHION SHOW INDEED STARTS AT 5. I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA WHY THE FIRST TIME IT SAID 3 MY APOLOGIES TO ALL MY READERS!**

**I HAVE ALSO PUT THE LINKS UP TO THE SONGS ON THIS CHAPTER. AS WELL AS THE LINKS FOR THEIR OUTFITS.**

**OK SO WHERE WERE WE . . . OH YES HERE IS CHAPTER 8**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

***BPOV***

_I was walking around back stage during the fashion show trying to find another model when I suddenly caught a glimpse of bronze hair. _

"_Edward!" I called out while making my way down towards him"Edward" I called again as I got closer._

_He turned around with a big smile on his face and said "Oh my gosh Bella! Darling"as he said this he kissed both sides of my cheeks and pulled me into a hug. There was something that didn't fit. His voice seemed to be off and why did he seem taller?_

"_What's wrong with your voice? And you look taller" I asked him still from his embrace_

"_What do you mean babes?" It was still off . . . I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I pulled away so I could get a good look at him. What I saw shocked the hell out of me. I think my jaw might have unhinged itself with how far open it fell. He was wearing a pink polo shirt with the top buttons undone and a pair of light wash denim jeans. But as soon as I got down to his feet I had to do a double take. For GOD'S sake he was wearing pink stilettos the same color as his shirt . . . STILETTOS I SAY!_

_Why is he wearing them . . . OH NO! I started shaking my head in a 'no' motion and when I looked back up at him he was nodding his head 'yes' as if he could tell what was on my mind. Everything fell into place his voice, the clothes, THE SHOES! _

"_No" I said _

"_Yes" He said_

"_No"_

"_Yes"_

"_It can't be" I said as I looked up at him_

"_Oh but it is" He replied_

"_You're . . . you're . . . " I couldn't finish the sentence_

"_GAY!"He finished for me._

"_Nooooooo! ......." I shouted as I fell to my knees with my hands in the air pointing to the heavens._

"_Yessssss! ....." He yelled as he laughed evilly when suddenly it became a tinkling kind of laugh which sounded oddly familiar. Huh that's weird _

"He he he" there it goes again

"This is too funny what do you think she is dreaming of?"

"I have no idea but what she said in her sleep was so freaking funny Rosalie. At one point she yelled 'Stilettos I say'." And there goes the laughing again only louder. I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Bella?" someone shook me "Bella we know you're awake. Open your eyes Bella"

I slowly opened my eyes to find Alice and Rosalie looking at me with amusement written all over their faces. Which only confused me "What?" I asked "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"What were you dreaming of Bella?" Rosalie asked trying to hide her chuckles.

"Why?" I asked not knowing why they where so curious as to what I dreamed.

"No reason just curious" Alice said with a big grin

"Okay . . . Ummm well it was a really weird and random." I began to tell them what my dream had been about. The whole time I started telling them their shoulders were shaking violently. I was almost done with it when Alice just burst out laughing only to cause Rosalie to snort and then start laughing herself. I didn't continue to say anything till they were done.

"Can I continue?" I questioned trying to sound stern but my lips were twitching to fight off my smile. The dream was pretty freakin' funny and random to say the least.

"Yes" Alice squeaked out trying to calm herself. So I went ahead and began to tell them the end of the dream. As soon as I finished telling them we were all laughing hysterically on mine and Alice's bed. When we finally stopped and relaxed ourselves Alice spoke.

"That was just priceless. Anyway CAN YOU BELIEVE TODAY IS THE DAY!" Alice squealed.

"I know I'm so excited! It's our time to shine girls" Rosalie answered with a beautiful smile.

"Me too im so excited. I hope they like the designs."

"They will trust me I know." Alice said tapping her fingers to her temple. Rosalie and I chuckled.

"Of course you do little pixie with all your magical ways" Rose laughed

"What time is it anyway?" I asked not realizing till now I never saw what time I woke up.

"You actually woke up early for once and on your own I might add. Good job Bella" Alice laughed as they both gave me claps. To which I scowled at them

"Hey! I have been up this early before."

"Sure Bella Sure." They laughed. _Humph. _

"Whatever" I grumbled under my breath

"Soo . . . It's about 8:30 now so that means you woke up like at around 7:00am. We should start getting ready. What do you guys say to breakfast?" Alice asked us as we nodded and told her what we wanted for breakfast. As soon as I told her what I wanted for breakfast I made my way to take a shower. Knowing that by the time I finished taking one, the food would be here. Thirty minutes later I was in my undergarments looking for something to wear for later on in the evening. I was looking through all the clothes I brought with me when a sudden urge to listen to music came to mind.

"Ali?!" I yelled

"What?!" She answered back

"Can you put on some music?!" I called back to her

"Yea sure hold on!"

"Thank you Ali! Love you!"

"Your welcome and love you too!"

I started swaying my hips when I heard the beat of the drums to a familiar song come on.

"_Shout when you wanna get off the ride_

_shout when you wanna get off the ride_

_shout when you wanna get off the ride_

_cos it crossed my mind_

_it crossed my mind_

_made my blood thump 7-8-9_

_made my heart beat double time_

_now I'm the only sour cherry on the fruit stand, right ?_

_am I the only sour cherry on the fruit stand?"_

I continued to sway my hips to the song. A short while later our food arrived and this time Rose went to go pay for it. Since she was covered with a robe and I was still in my underwear and Alice was in the shower. Rosalie and I set up the table after I put my robe on so when Ali came out we could all eat together.

"We should leave at around 1:00 so we could get everything set up. I want the show to go by smoothly." Rose said as we finished fixing the table.

I sat down at the table and replied "Yeah I think that would be a good idea."

"So what are you going to wear?" Rose asked

"Honestly I have no idea. After we eat im going to finish looking through everything I brought." She nodded as I said this "What about you Rose. What are you going to wear?"

She thought about it for a moment before speaking "I think im going to wear that red strapless dress with the black belt that's just right below the bust."

I nodded my approval "That sounds good" I smiled. After our little interaction we went into a comfortable silence listening to the music playing. A couple minutes later Alice emerged from the bathroom in her robe as well. She was making her way to the table when this song happened to just come on. Alice froze mid stride and as she looked at as broke out into hysterical laughter. We weren't that far behind her.

"_One, two, ready go_

_I'm tired of boys who make me cry_

_They cheat on me and they tell me lies_

_I want a love who'll never stray_

_When he sees other girls, he looks away_

_And if he never kisses me, well that's alright_

_'Cos we can just cuddle all night_

_Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend_

_I don't really care that you are queer_

_Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend"_

Alice had somehow managed to end up on the floor, while Rosalie's head was face down on the table with her shoulders shaking violently with her laughter. I was holding my sides by the time we finished laughing.

"Priceless I tell you!" Alice shouted while still chuckling lightly. When we had finally calmed down enough to eat without being choked we dug into our breakfast. When we were finished, I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth once again. When I came out, I began my search again for something to wear. Five minutes later I found the perfect dress. It was a navy blue dress the top part of it kinda looked like a bow but not quite. It had straps that were about an inch thick that were studded with red and brownish beads. There was a beautiful round pendent in the middle with little chains hanging from it that had jewels on them. It was perfect and I had the perfect shoes to go with them. I quickly changed into it before getting my hair done. Once I put the dress on, I quickly went to find Alice and Rosalie to see what they thought. As soon as they saw me, they both squealed.

"Bella that dress is perfect!" Alice grinned

"I absolutely love it Bella!" Rose smiled at me

"Thank you" I returned the gesture. I was finally able to take in what they were wearing. _Wow_ was the first thing that came to mind. Rosalie was wearing the dress she explained earlier and it looked fabulous on her. She was also wearing red stilettos with a ribbon on the back of them. Alice was wearing a silver strapless dress with metallic lace embroidery layers on it. She looked beautiful in it. It was a big contrast to her jet black hair and made her gray eyes stand out more.

"Wow. Both of your dresses are wonderful. I love them!" I told them sincerely.

"Thank you!" they both said.

"Hey. Would one of you mind doing my hair for me?" I asked them

"I'll do it Bella. Rose still has to fix her hair but im done. All I need to do is put on my heels and do my make-up."

"Ok thank you Alice." She nodded her head and lead me back to the bathroom bringing a chair with her. It was silent while Alice was putting my hair in heat curlers. I kept on thinking about how today was going to go. I was pretty nervous despite Alice's confidence that they would enjoy it. I think part of my nerves were also do to the fact that Edward was going to be there as well. _I wonder what he is going to think?_

As if Alice could tell what my thoughts were she spoke "Bella you need to relax. Trust me there going to like it. Edward is going to like it too. You need to have some faith."

I sighed "I know Ali. I don't even know why im acting like this."

"It's all right just breath in and out ok?" I nodded my head. When we finished talking she had finished putting all of my hair in the curlers. She asked me if I wanted her do my makeup and I told her that she could do it. Soon after Alice had finished my makeup Rosalie came in looking like the Goddess she was. Her hair was brought to the side in a side ponytail in curls with her bangs straight. Her makeup was flawless of course.

"Dang! Rose you look hot!" I smiled as Alice commented on how she looked as well.

"Thank you!" She chuckled. After our appraises she told Alice that she would finish up with my hair so she could go do her makeup. Rosalie started taking the rollers out of my hair. Once she was finished, she ran her fingers through it to fluff it up a bit.

"All done" She smiled. I got up and turned to her to give her a hug.

"Thanks Rose." I replied.

"You're welcome. By the way you look pretty freakin darn hot yourself." She grinned

"Why thank you." I grinned as I gave her a curtsy. I went to go put on my shoes while Alice was finishing up. We went to go wait by the door when Alice came out only seconds later. She had put on a pair of black 'Tocarra' Steve Madden shoes. They matched the dress she was wearing completely.

"Wow Alice. You look Gorgeous." Rosalie and I complemented. She chuckled and told us that we did too.

The drive to the show room only took about 30 minutes . . . ok fine 40 if you include the 10 minutes I tried to talk to the cab driver in my bad French. The whole time Alice was bouncing like she had sniffed pixie sticks or some shit from the way she was hopping all over the place. _Some times I wonder . . . _On the other hand Rosalie was positively beaming with pride. I can only assume I had a big ol' shit eating grin on my face too. Once we made it we were escorted to the back part of the building where a bouncer was taking names of designers. When we reached him his head his head was still down looking at the list he had in his hands. Rosalie ended up clearing her throat to get his attention. Immediately he looked up with wide eyes as he stared us down making me blush. He was starting to apologize to us for not noticing us when out of nowhere Rose slapped him across the face.

"What the Heck Rose?!" I shouted. I looked up at her to find her glaring at the bouncer. When I looked toward him his eyes where even wider than before clearly from the shock.

"What do you mean 'what the heck Rose'?!" she seethed "I thought I heard him say something about being naked with him or something like that." I looked at her incredulously before I started laughing. I looked back up to find everyone looking at me like I was crazy. I turned to the bouncer and explained that she didn't know any French and that she thought that he had disrespected us. When I finished telling him in my crappy French he let out a big belly laugh and told me he understood. I told him who we were and he let us in still chuckling. When we reached backstage Alice and Rose pounced.

"What was that about?" Alice asked confusedly as I chuckled lightly once again.

"What are you laughing about Swan?" Rose shot an angry look in my direction.

"He was just apologizing for not noticing that we were standing there!" I laughed "And then you go and slap the poor unsuspecting man!" This caused Alice to laugh

"Whatever. He deserved it." She said

"For what?!" Alice Chuckled.

"Well didn't you see him ogling us?!" She shot back

"Yes I did. But I don't think he deserved to be bitch slapped by you!" By that point I was trying to repress back the multiple giggles that were threatening to come forward. Alice on the other hand couldn't do it as her bell chime laugh rang through backstage.

"As I said whatever." She told us "So. . . . Let's get this thing rolling. We still need to make sure everything is here and in order. We only have one and a half hours to prepare before the models get here so we can get them dressed with hair and makeup." Alice and I both nodded.

For the time we had before the models arrived we went through every single rack of outfits to make sure everything was in place. When we were finally finishing up, the models and makeup artist as well as the hair dressers started showing up. We informed them of how we would like their hair and makeup to be and told them if they could get started on the ones that were already here. I was starting to get really nervous when only an hour and a half more remained till the show would start. By that time all the models were here and were either being dressed or getting attention on their hair or face. By four thirty I was a nervous wreck. I think Alice and Rosalie were feeling the same way as we fluttered around checking to make sure everything was in place. And my nerves continued to grow as I began to hear the audience fill the seats in front of the run way. _Oh God please don't let me have a mental break down_. _Especially if Edward is out there . . . _I thought. _Woah_ _why does he keep on popping into my mind I've only just really met him yesterday?_

_Jeeze can you be any slower!_

What are you talking about?

_Oh lord . . . you're seriously slow. I think the picture for the Pokemon card of slowpoke needs to be replaced with a picture of you. _

What? . . .Pokemon?

_See what I mean. _

Shut up!

_*cue Pokemon theme* I choose you slowbell_

What the hell are you talking about?

_Oh come on! Because. You. Like. Him! Is that clear enough for you?_

But in jus-

_Shhh_

Bu-

_No just shhh_

. . .

_Finally!_

Could I really like him within just one day of meeting him? Oh my gosh I DO! How the hell did that happen? I was broken out of my thoughts by Rosalie and Alice coming up to me telling me the show was about to start in five minutes.

"Ok I know we are all nervous about this so lets just take in deep calming breaths. Woooo saaaa, Wooo saaaaa." Alice tried to relieve our nerves which actually did help a little.

"Thanks Alice that Helped" I said as I hugged her.

"Ok Show time ladies!" Rose Bellowed out. She turned to us and gave us each a hug. When we separated we all looked at each other and crossed our fingers with gigantic smiles on our faces. As soon as those exchanges took place we heard the announcer begin to announce our clothing line. I took in a deep breath as I heard the music start to play in. _This is it!_ As soon as the

"_Da-da,_

_Da-da, Da-da, Da,_

_Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da" _

began the first model walked out strutting her stuff. I closed my eyes shut tight waiting for the response of the audience. Not a second later I heard loud claps and a very loud whistling coming from the other side of where I was. I had to laugh a bit you don't really hear whistles coming from the audience at a fashion show its usually just claps. I sighed in relief while I opened my eyesonly to be found getting tackled by my two friends who wore the biggest grins. I laughed quietly to myself as im sure their smiles matched my own.

"I told you!" Alice Squealed.

I laughed "I know" The models were quickly making there way onto the run way and off to get changed into another outfit. All in all this was turning out to be one of the best nights in my life.

The clapping never seemed to cease which I was grateful for. Occasionally I would hear the whistling again which made me wonder who was doing that. It was quite funny I can only imagine the looks that person was getting. The Fashion show finally ended with the announcer presenting us.

"These three lovely ladies go by the names Bella Swan, Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale." We all walked out of the curtain and onto the runway. As soon as we stepped out there was a roar of clapping. I think I was smiling so big that im surprised my face didn't split into two. I couldn't resist the urge I had to find Edward. I looked around the room but couldn't see him anywhere with all the flashing cameras. I could feel my face fall slightly with the thought that maybe he didn't make it. After a couple of chats with some news people we made our way to get off the platform. As we were walking down the steps me and the girls were so giddy that they had loved this line_. _We were already getting deals from some stores that want to seal our line there.

"We did it! I knew we would." Alice was so giddy.

"This is so freakin amazing! I love you guys!" Rose wrapped her arms around both of us and pulled us into a tight hug.

"This has seriously put me in the best mood. Im so happy right now!" I squealed.

When Rose finally let us go we continued to walk toward the end of the runway whenRose stopped short and gasped"OH!"

Alice must have seen what Rose was looking at and immediately stopped short "MY!"

"Sweet Jesus!" I gasped at the sight before me there stood Edward in all his gorgeous glory. I think I shuddered at the sight of him. He was wearing a very nice suit which I instantly recognized because it was one of our designs. His outfit was a pinstripe button up shirt with a orange tie. He also had on a black blazer the sleeves of the blazer and shirt wear semi rolled up to just before his elbow. As my eyes traveled down his body I saw that he also had on our designer slacks. Once I reached down to his shoes I noticed that he was wearing leather sneakers. I chuckled out loud at the realization that he wasn't wearing stilettos. As soon as I chuckled they noticed us and began walking towards us. I finally noticed the other two guys with Edward.

One of the guys was HUGE! He was very tall and muscle built. He had brown curly hair and his eyes wear a bluish green color. He choose to wear a white button up shirt with a red tie and a gray pinstripe suit. I had to say the suit fit him nicely. The other guy was tall and muscle built but not as tall or built like the other one. His hair was blonde and shaggy but in a way that suited him. He had a pair of bright hazel eyes. This guy was wearing a blue plaid shirt underneath a blue t-shirt. He also had on a black blazer with denim jeans and a pair of blue faded converse. I noticed that they too were wearing our creations.

Before they could reach us I looked at my best friends to find them ogling the guys.

"Are those Edwards friends?!" Rosalie whispered yelled. "Ungh the big one is so damn sexy."

"Im guessing that those are his friends one of which is his brother." I whispered back. Rosalie turned to look at me with a grin on her face.

"Damn Bella good job in giving them the tickets." I laughed at that and turned to look at Alice who was being too quite. When I saw her she was just staring wide eyed at the blonde haired guy. When I looked at him I noticed he too was staring right back at her.

"He's the one." Alice whispered

"What?" I asked

"He's my soul mate." She whispered while a big grin took over her face. I was about to say something else when from the corner of my eye I noticed a pair of green orbs traveling up and down my body. I looked at him until his eyes met mine his eyes were so intense that I shuddered and felt my knees weaken. I'm quite sure my face was a deep shade of red. They made it right in front us by this point.

"Hi Bella. Congratulations! The show was amazing." Edwards smile took my breath away. "Good evening Rosalie and Alice. You guys did a wonderful job."

"Thank you Edward." They both said not taking there eyes off the other males. I think Edward noticed their distraction because a beautiful smirk graced his lips.

"How rude of me. This is my brother Emmett." He said as he pointed to the big burly one was just gazing at Rose. " And this here is our best friend who is basically a brother to use Jasper." He smiled as he pointed to the blonde one. He looked at his friends and said " And this is Bella, Alice, and Rosalie"

______________________________________________________________________________

**NOTE: I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING! AGAINST GAY PEOPLE. JUST LETTING THAT OUT IN THE OPEN.**

**THERE ARE LINKS TO THE PICTURES OF THEIR CLOTHES AND THE SONGS OF THIS CHAPTER ON MY PROFILE.**

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?**

**I HOPED YOU LIKE IT! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FROM EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW OF THE EVENTS THAT LEAD UP TO THE FASHION SHOW.**

**OH AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU VERY MUCH! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY WHEN YOU DO =D**

**I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!**


	9. Ipod Songs

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING THE STORY =)**

**OH I ALSO PUT UP A PICTURE OF HOW I PICTURE EMMETT'S EYES** **THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE . . . **

**SONGS FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE ON MY PROFILE TOO. SO GO CHECK THEM OUT.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT'S TWILIGHT.**__

**WELL THAT'S ABOUT IT SO HERE IS CHAPTER 9 ENJOY! **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

***EPOV***

_Big ass giant_. I found myself repeating that over and over again in my head. As I am now currently trying to sleep on the darn sofa. I was having the best dream about Bella when I was rudely awakened by the big ass giant named Emmett. He had knocked me off the side of the bed while chanting 'no's' 'sorry's' and 'not my fault' over and over. I tried to shake him to wake him up when I got myself off the floor but only ended up getting myself hurt. Em had slapped me in the face. I was going to tell him off but I realized he was still sleeping. I had even tried to roll him over so he could go to his side of the bed but that didn't work. So I finally gave up and made my way to the couch. So here I am trying to go to sleep at two in the morning with no luck at all.

I don't know how long I was just staring at the ceiling but I found myself dozing off into a deep slumber.

"Pssssst" did I hear that or am I crazy?

"Psssttt Edward?" Nope there it is again. I cracked one eye open only to be met with Jasper's grinning face.

"What?" I asked my voice sounded raspy from just waking up.

Jasper laughed "You have to come see something. Hurry up and get up."

"Ok" I sat up and rubbed my eyes with the heal of my palm. As I got up, I wondered what he wanted to show me so I asked him "What do I have to see?"

"Just wait. It's hilarious" He kept on laughing "And why were you sleeping on the couch?"

"That big oaf of my brother knocked me off!" I told him causing him to laugh again.

"I should have known." He started walking to the door of my room. He turned to look at me grinning from ear to ear. I lifted up my eye brow giving him a quizzical look. Before he opened the door he made the 'Shhh' noise to tell me to be quite so I nodded.

We made our way to the bed where Emmett was on his side hugging a pillow. I turned to look at Jasper about to ask him what was so funny but he just put his finger to his lips. I nodded and looked back to Emmett to see what was so funny. I only had to wait a couple more seconds to know what Jasper was talking about.

"No, no it wasn't me. I swear." Emmett mumbled into the pillow. I heard a little beep sound and turned toward the sound and found Jasper holding his phone recording the little show. He felt my stare as I lifted up my eyebrow and he just shrugged at me grinning like a fool. As I looked back at Emmett I realized that the show had just started as he began mumbling again.

"A goldfish?" as soon as I heard that I had a feeling I knew what he was dreaming about "No. Why would I put that in your hair?"

I so badly wanted to laugh as Emmett's eyebrows furrowed. My shoulder's where shaking as I tried to hold it together. From the corner of my eye I saw that Jasper had the same problem as he tried to hold his phone steady.

"Fine" Em mumbled again "It just happenen-" my shoulders stopped shaking as I watched the scene before me wondering if he was done.

"Oww!" well nope I guess he wasn't. A short laugh escaped me as he said that but I quickly cut it off hoping he didn't wake up.

"Edward's fault." I felt Jasper look at me as I buried my face into my hands as I laughed. I could feel my face turning red from holding it in. As I look back up, I found Jasper's shoulders shaking violently as his face was a deep shade of red. _This can't get any funny_ I thought to myself. But oh boy how I was wrong . . .

"Sorry baby." Was the last thing Emmett said before he started making out hard core with the pillow he was hugging. _Sweet merciful Jesus_. I couldn't hold in the laughter as I watched this and neither could Jasper. I was on the flour stomach down covering my face with my arms trying to mute out my laughs. That didn't work so I just sat up and laughed as I watched Jasper trying to keep the video rolling on Em as he continued to laugh. He continued to violate the pillow for about five minutes before he did something that caused us to laugh harder. He bit into the pillow and growled . . . yes I said that right he bit the pillow and growled. Even with our loud laughing it didn't do so much as wake him or in the least deter him from violating that poor pillow.

"Mmmmmm" Emmett hummed as he started to slow down his make out session. A couple seconds later he finally stopped and rolled onto his back with a big grin on his face. Forgetting all about his make out partner. I heard another beep and figured Jasper had finished filming this . . . well whatever it was. I finally calmed myself long enough to get up and run out of the room before I flopped down on the carpet again to continue laughing. I was starting to think Jasper passed out since he hadn't come out yet. As I looked toward my room while tears from laughing where coming down, I saw a hand come out from the bedroom door. I thought I was going delusional for a second before I saw Jasper's head poke out from the door. His face was so red as he continued to laugh. I was going to try and ask him what he was doing but I just couldn't so I continued to look on. Before long I realized, he was dragging his body out of the door. He finally made his way next to me as we continued to laugh.

"Holy crap." I said as I gasped for air.

Jasper managed to get out a "I know."

We were just laying on our backs as we tried to calm ourselves. I think we were lying there for about thirty minutes before I spoke up.

"Did you get the whole thing on video?" I asked Jas

"Yeah I did." He nodded he turned to look at me and said "This is payback. That fucker thinks I didn't know about his pranks when I was asleep." I looked at him wide eyed before I chuckled

"What are you going to do with the video?" I asked him

"You'll see." I was about to ask him more but the man who entertained us this morning walked into the room wearing a shit eating grin.

"Morning boys'!" he bellowed before confusion took over his face. "Why are you guys on the floor?"

"No reason" we said at the same time.

Em looked at us strangely before shrugging his shoulders "Ok whatever"

"So. . .?" Jasper drawled out slowly. I let out a small chuckle that I tried to cover up with a cough as I figured out what Jas was trying to do.

"So what?" Emmett asked as he grabbed the phone and plopped down on the couch looking over the room service menu. "Hey what time is it?"

"Any weird dreams or anything?" He asked. I tried to cover up another chuckle with a cough. "It's 9:40 in the morning"

Emmett stopped what he was doing and looked up at us with a giant grin before masking it and saying "Umm . . . no. Why? And thanks"

Jasper nodded as he said "No. No reason just wondering."

"Umm ok." Em gave us a strange look "Anyways are you guys hungry? Im going to order some room service for breakfast."

"Actually I am. Let me see the menu" I told Emmett as Jasper agreed. We told Emmett what we wanted and he called to place the order. Normally I would have done it because I was the only one who spoke French but everyone who works in this hotel speaks English. We all just sat around watching the t.v. as we waiting for our food to get here. Forty minutes later we found ourselves eating the food. And oh man it was good. When we finished eating, it was about 11:20 so we still had a couple hours before we had to get ready to for the fashion show. So we sat down on the couch to watch the t.v. again. I was wishing that the clock could go faster so I could see Bella again. No such luck what so ever. In fact it was quite the opposite. It felt like an hour had gone by but it was only 12 now. _I wonder what Bella is doing right now? _I wondered to myself _I hope she's thinking about me. _I chuckled slightly as I remembered what had happened when I went to get the tickets. I still can't believe she had said Yumm-

"What are you laughing about?" Emmett looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Just something about yesterday_._" I smiled

"And what would that be?" Emmett motioned me with his hands to continue.

I felt heat rising to my cheeks as I remembered her staring at my hips. "Umm.."

"No Friggen way! Are you blushing Eddie?" Emmett bellowed out.

"Shut the fuck up!" I snapped at him.

"What's that about man?" Jasper asked

"Well remember yesterday when I went to go get the tickets?" They both nodded so I continued. "Well when the door opened Bella just stood there. She wasn't looking at me so I started to follow her eyes and I noticed that my pajamas we low on my waist_. _She was staring at my hips. I looked back up to her and then . . . " I took a breath to cool down my hot skin.

"Then what! You're killing me here with the suspense!" Emmett whined while Jasper chuckled.

"She said and I quote "Mmmm yummy"" I grinned hoping that by saying that she was attracted to me as I was to her.

Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter. "No way!" Emmett bellowed. I only nodded my head

"Oh man. What happened next?" Jasper asked still chuckling. I finished telling them what her friends had asked her and what she replied. I looked at the clock and realized that it was already two o'clock.

"I'm going to go take a shower to start getting ready" I told both of them

"All right me too. Don't do anything stupid Emmett." Jasper warned as Emmett rolled his eyes.

I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the water before stripping down. As went under the water I couldn't help my thoughts from going to Bella. Like how big a coincidence it is that we were on the same plane, are staying at the same hotel, and that we are both here till the same day. I still couldn't believe how attracted to her I was. Even with that first glance at her. No girl has ever had that kind of effect on me. There's just something about her that pulls me in. She has me hooked with just these mere hours of seeing and talking her_. _Then a realization hit me as I was scrubbing my hair. _I like Bella Swan._

As I got out the shower I dried myself and wrapped a towel around my waist before exiting the bathroom. When I walked out my ears were assaulted by rap music_. Emmett . . . _

"_I go to.._

_Like that don't cha_

_yeah yeah yeah (hahaha)_

_yeah n****_

_turn me up a lil bit_

_said I'm stressed out..so tired_

_my days..so long_

_said I'm stressed out..so tired_

_gotta..move on"_

I walked out of the bedroom just in time to see Emmett belt out the next lines of the song

"_I needa vacation_

_I'm goin' to Decatur_

_where its greater_

_see if I could stack me up some paper_

_I needa vacation.."_

"What the hell are you doing Em?" Jasper laughed from the other side of the room.

"What does it look like im doing?" Emmett grinned.

"What? No Stefy today?" I laughed

"Trying to man up your song selections?!" Jasper laughed causing me to laugh harder.

"Screw you guys!" Emmett yelled "oh yea well let me see your ipod Jasper. Let's see what music you have on there."

"Ok fine" Jasper replied as he went to his room to retrieve his Ipod. A minute later he came back out with it in his hand. "Here." He said as he tossed it to Em. Emmett started looking through his music. He suddenly stopped and grinned from ear to ear.

He shook his head as he said "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper" He went to the Ihome and put hooked up Jasper's Ipod.

"What are you-" but he never got to finish as a song came out.

"_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today_

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today"_

Emmett heartily laughed along with me as Jasper's face paled then turned a shade of red.

"What I like the guitar in this song" He shrugged trying to act nonchalant.

"Uh huh Sure Jasper" Emmett laughed causing me to laugh more.

"And what are you laughing about Edward. Let's see your Ipod." Jasper snapped

"Yeah!" Emmett looked at me.

"Fine." I shrugged my shoulders. What they didn't know was that I did have a song on my Ipod I didn't want them to see. But I doubt they will be able to know what it is as I renamed the artist and song title. I grabbed my Ipod from my suitcase and gave it to Emmett. He was looking at my Ipod for a long time because of all the music I have on there. I was about to tell him he wasn't going to find anything but then he stopped and smirked at me.

"Who's Rilo?" _Fuck!_

I shrugged my shoulders trying to sound normal "A band."

"Uh huh." He said eyeing me. I thought he was going to skip it but then he had to say "Well it sounds interesting. I want to hear them" _Shit!_

As he went to go put it on the dock I felt Jasper looking at me. I turned to look at him and he was smirking at me. _Damnit_ he knows

"Are you sure you want to listen to them? I don't think you'll like them." I said hoping he wouldn't put it on.

"No. No I think I will" Emmett pressed play. _Crap!_

"_And I'm not going back_

_Into rags or in the hole_

_And our bruises are coming_

_But we will never fold_

_And I was your silver lining_

_As the story goes_

_I was your silver lining_

_But now I'm gold"_

Jasper and Emmett were holding on to each other for support while laughing.

"Eddie boy . . . tried to . . . play it cool." Emmett gasped out "You guys can't give me shit about my music now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever guys." I looked toward the clock and it said that it was 3:15 already. "We should probably finish getting ready. We should leave at four to get there a little bit earlier."

They both nodded their heads "Oh wait." They turned to look at me "We should wear their clothing that we have."

"That's a good idea" Jasper nodded

"Good thinking Little bro" Emmett said as he made his way to take a shower.

At four we were out the door and saying goodbye to Maggie who winked at us. We caught a taxi and hoped in as I told him the directions to drive. Forty minutes later we pulled up to the building. I payed the taxi driver as we got out. There were already people parking and walking up toward the entrance.

"Dude this is awesome!" Emmett clapped my back

"I know" I smiled

"Damn I still can't believe how lucky we are." Jasper replied in awe as we handed in our tickets at the entrance.

We made our way to sit down as close as possible. I was really hoping to get closer but the chairs were already taken. But we still had a really good view of the runway.

"When do you think it's going to start?" Em asked

"Bella said at five. So we only have to wait about six more minutes." I replied

"Ok" Emmett bounced in his seat excitedly.

"Calm down Em. Jeeze I would have sworn you were on drugs if I didn't know you." Jasper laughed

"I can't. This is so cool. God I can't wait to see Rosalie" His eyes shone bright at the pure thought

"Dude you're going to introduce us right?" Jasper asked

"No! Of course not. Why would I?" as I said this their faces fell. "Dumbasses of course I am." I laughed.

As soon as the lights dimmed down I got really excited and I think I looked like Emmett at the moment. The announcer came onto the introduce the line. When he was done, the runway music came on and out came the first model. Soon more models where coming out. I started clapping as I saw the clothing it was remarkable.

"Damn!" Emmett said as he whistled.

As we watched the show every once in a while Emmett would whistle and the lady next to him would give him a dirty look. And every time she did he would just look down at her and smile causing his dimples to show. And every time Emmett did that the lady would blush and look away only for the cycle to continue over and over each time Em Whistled. Jasper was having a blast just watching this. I was to I think the lady was just doing it on purpose to grab his attention which made it even funnier.

As I continued to watch the show I couldn't help but like Bella a little bit more. She was amazing. Every single piece that came out onto the runway was spectacular. These girls sure did have good taste in clothes.

After awhile, the show finally ended. The announcer once again came on but this time only to introduce the creators of the line. As the girls stepped onto the runway, all three of us gasped.

"Fuck me!" Emmett groaned.

"Damn!" Jasper's eyes were huge

I didn't even know what to say I was stuck speechless. Bella looked so good. She was so beautiful, Magnificent and totally and utterly gorgeous. As the cameras were taking pictures of them, I was still standing there like an idiot with my mouth open just staring at her.

"No one likes drool Edward." Jasper laughed.

I closed my mouth with an audible snap before looking at my best friends. "She's going to kill me!" they both laughed

"They're going to kill all of us." Emmett chimed in.

We walked around getting closer to the end of the runway as we waited for the girls to finish up the interviews they were doing. As we waited, we started talking about the show.

"Those girls are talented" Jasper said in awe

"I know. Every single piece that came out was spectacular." I replied

"Damn. Those girls are the shit!" Emmett commented "They are awesome"

We all nodded in agreement with what we had said when we heard a chuckle. We all turned around to see Bella, Alice, and Rosalie all staring at us.

"Come on so I can introduce you guys" I said

We were making our way over to them when I let my eyes travel up and down Bella's body. God she has the most amazing body. Her skin looks so soft. I just want to touch her every where. _No! Don't go there Edward. _I could see that they were talking but I couldn't make it out.

As soon as we reached them, I began to tell them congratulations and that I loved the show. I also happened to notice that Emmett was staring at Rosalie who was staring at back at him. Jasper and Alice were doing the same so I smirked. Bella caught my eye so I looked at her and began introducing her to my brother and best friend. Then I began to introduce Alice and Rosalie to Emmett and Jasper. I was about to say something when the little pixie shocked me and by the looks of it everyone else except Jasper.

She went up to Jasper and took his hand and said "You've kept me waiting a long time."

Jasper simply replied by tipping an imaginary hat and saying "Sorry Ma'am" in his southern drawl.

I was still too shocked to speak. After I recovered, I looked toward Bella to find her looking in Rosalie's direction. Her eyes and mouth were wide open. She looked so cute like tha- I was interrupted from my inner musings when I heard a giggle. I focused back and turned to see who giggled. When I turned around Emmett was whispering things into Rosalie's ear making her laugh. _What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On. _I turned to look back at Bella and found her looking at me. When I meet her gaze she blushed a deep shade of red. _Gah she's so sexy. _I smiled at her and cleared my throat. I wondered briefly if they would want to go out and have dinner with us so I asked them_._

I cleared my throat loudly to get everyone's attention. When they all looked at me, I spoke. "Umm. I was wondering if you ladies might want to go get dinner with us. You know to celebrate your show's success. Well only if you're hungry and want to."_Please say yes, Please say yes_.

Bella looked at her friends and they nodded. "Yeah sure. That would be nice_._" She smiled sweetly at me. _YESSS!!! _I did a little happy dance inside my head.

"Ok" I smiled big trying to contain my excitement. "Where going to have to go in separate taxis though. All six of us won't fit into one."

"Ok. What restaurant where you guys going to? So I can tell the cab driver where to-" She didn't get to finish though as she tripped.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**SO DID YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER? **

**I SURE DO HOPE SO! **

**HA HA HA I KNOW I THINK I PICKED ON EMMETT A LOT BUT HE IS SUCH A GOOF BALL. I LOVE EM HE'S AWESOME.**

**I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS =] AND READERS!**

**WELL YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE.**


	10. Swooning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED****.**

**REMEMBER TO CHECK MY PROFILE FOR LINKS OF STUFF I MIGHT MENTION IN MY CHAPTERS.**

**THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. YOU GUYS MAKE ME SMILE =D. **

**UMM I REALLY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY... SO UMM HERE IS CHAPTER 10 ENJOY!!!**

______________________________________________________________________________

***BPOV***

_Damn clumsy ass!_ I was preparing myself for impact but instead I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me up. I felt that jolt go through by body again. I closed my eyes as my face flushed with embarrassment knowing it was Edward who had caught me. It felt so good to be in his arms and my god _Ung.. he smells so good_.

"Are you ok Bella?" He whispered in my ear. I couldn't hold in the shiver that went through my body when his warm breath ghosted across my cheek.

He still had his arms wrapped around my waist holding me to his chest. "Yeah I'm okay." I nodded

"Good" He whispered causing me to shiver again. I think he noticed it that time as he asked. "Are you cold?"

"A little." I lied. I wasn't going to tell him the truth.

_NO!_ He unwrapped his arms from around my waist. I had to fight the urge to whimper or yell at him to put his arms back around me. _Woah where did that come from?_ I turned around to see what he was doing. I found him shrugging out of his blazer. "Here put this on."He said as he wrapped it around my shoulders. My heart was pounding loudly as his fingers skimmed my collar bone. He buttoned the first button of the blazer so it wouldn't fall off. I'm pretty sure he felt my heart beating erratically.

He left his fingers there a little bit longer than necessary but I didn't mind one bit. "Thank you" I smiled sweetly as I looked up at him. When I met his eyes there was such an intensity there that it caused me to blush.

He smiled "Your welcome beautiful." Of course I had to blush once again._ Does that mean that there's a possibility that he might like me too?_

I don't really know how long we were staring at each other but I couldn't find it in me to care. It felt like everything around me disappeared and it was only the two of us.

"Ahem!" Someone from behind us cleared their throat.

When I turned around I was met with the stares and humongous smiles of my best friends. I also noticed that Emmett and Jasper had the same faces. They mouthed something to Edward that I didn't quite catch. When I turned to look at him he had a faint tint of pink on his face. _Huh I wonder what that's about?_

"You guys ready to go or what?" Emmett asked.

I nodded my head and walked towards my girls. As we were walking outside Alice whispered in my ear "You will spill everything when we get in the car. Got it?" while the guys were following us.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hear you." I muttered. Rosalie started snickering

"Good!" Alice squealed.

"Damn evil pixie" I murmured.

"What was that Swan?" Alice said in commander voice

"Nothing" I laughed. We had made it outside by then. As we were waiting for the taxis I felt him looking at me. When I looked up and caught his eye he came walking this way. _Oh God don't let me say something ridiculous _I pleaded quietly to myself. Jesus look at him! He is so damn sexy. He can make me drool just by walking. _Ahhh what is wrong with me?_

Edwards soft velvety voice broke me from my trance "Hey"

"Hi" I squeaked out.

"So" We both said at the same time. I paused to let him continue but when he didn't I spoke again "Umm" we spoke at the same time again. _Awkward_

He chuckled before he spoke "Ok you go first"

"No. It's ok you can go first."

"Ok well I just wanted to tell you we are going to go to La Fontaine de Mars_." Swoon! _Oh sweetness the way he said the restaurant name. It sounded so perfect. . . and sexy. Suddenly my thoughts went to something not so innocent. Him whispering things to me in french as our clothes started littering the floor. He would run his lips from my mouth across my cheek to my ear where he would murmur dirty, dirty things t-

"Bella are you ok?" Edwards face looked concerned. Oh great! Now he probably thinks im mental.

_Maybe you are_

No im not

_Are you sure_

Yes damn it

_Then why are you talking to yourself_?

Just shut up!

_Ok. Bella?_

What?!

_Geeze sorry I was just trying to tell you that Edward asked you something._

I blushed as I responded "Huh? Yeah im fine. Just got lost in my thoughts."

He smiled down at me "I was just telling that the taxis are here."

"Oh ok. thank you. Umm I'll see you in a little while then?" I asked dumbly

"Definitely." He said as he walked over to the taxi he was going to be riding in. I made my way to the taxi already filled with Rosalie and Ali. As soon as I got in I told the driver where to go. Not a couple seconds passed after that did my best friends squeal.

"Oh my god!" They both had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Jesus! Are you guys trying to bust my ear drums or what?" I asked as I cover my ears with my hands

"Be quiet" Alice chuckled "So. . .what was that with Edward?"

I blushed "Me?! What was _that_ with you and Jasper?!" I retorted

She shrugged "I told you he was the one. And holy mole when he spoke I almost died. His southern drawl is just. . .just so..." She trailed off shaking her head. "Hey! Stop trying to change the subject."

"I don't know what your talking about." I told her. Rosalie was just watching our exchange with an amused expression.

"Oh yes you do! Now spill it!" Alice commanded

Good lord can she be any louder. The taxi driver just kept looking back at us like we were psychos. He probably thought that at any minute we might attack him or something. "Ssshhhh. Fine ill tell you if you keep your voice down. The driver is looking at us like were crazy Americans."

She grinned smugly. Evil pixie I tell you! "Ok. Go ahead." Both of my girls turned to look at me.

"Ok well I tripped..." I barley got in those few words before they bust out laughing. I glared at them.

"Sorry Bells but it's just that if you don't fall or hurt yourself the day isn't complete." Rose laughed

"Not funny. Oh and don't think your going to get out of explaining yourself either giggle queen." Well that shut her up. I smiled smugly"Anyway after I tripped I was about to say hello to my best friend. But that never happened because Edward had wrapped his arms around my waist." I smiled remembering how is arms felt around me "then he whispered in my ear to ask if I was ok which caused me to shiver. He asked me if I was cold so I said yes. He took of his jacket and wrapped it around me." I shrugged trying to act as if it was nothing.

"Oh don't try to down play it Bella" Rosalie said "We all saw you guys staring at each other. I swear you guys wear like that for more than five minutes."

_More than five minutes? Damn!_

"You guys looked so cute together!" Alice squealed "It was like you were the only two people in the world."

I blushed "Enough about me. Now its your turn giggle queen." I laughed as Rose blushed

"No way! Rose is blushing. This has to be good." Alice chuckled

"Well while you guys were distracted he came over to me." Rosalie said "He leaned down and whispered 'It's really nice to meet you Rosie'. I told him it was nice to meet him too. Then he told me that 'I haven't met all of him yet'" All of us laughed as she quoted with her fingers. "He also told me that when I do meet all of him ill be more than pleased." We laughed even harder. "After that he kept whispering in my ear telling me that I was the hottest thing he has ever seen. He called me a and I quote " A super fine ass sexy blonde bombshell babe" Rosalie giggled.

We cracked up at that "I can't believe he had the balls to say all that. And that is such a tongue twister." I laughed "Alice say 'A super fine ass sexy blonde bombshell babe' fast seven times."

"A super fine ass sexy blonde bombshell babe, A super fine ass sexy blonde bombshell babe, A super fine ass blon blomshall bab, A super fine ass blon blonshill beige. . ." Alice laughed "I can't do it. Did I say beige on the last one?"

I nodded as I laughed. I suddenly realized we were still in the taxi. I looked up to find a scared taxi driver. His expression was priceless it only caused me to laugh more. _Screw it he already thinks were mental. _I also noticed his speeding had increased. Probably trying to get rid of us as fast as he can. This is just our second day here but I love it already.

We arrived to the restaurant and it was beautiful. As we were getting out I could have sworn I heard our driver say "**Ces filles peuvent être belles mais leur mental**." which translates to "Those girls may be beautiful but their mental." I laughed internally. As we walked a little more there was a big fountain right next to it. Which was absolutely gorgeous but not as gorgeous as the sight before me. There stood Edward in front of the fountain with his friends. I couldn't for the life of me take my eyes of him. The warm glow from the lights of the restaurant and the fountain seemed to make him glow. Making him even more breath taking then before. When he looked up and caught my gaze my breath hitched and I stopped walking for a second before continuing. His eyes looked even more brilliant green than before.

"Fuck!" Rosalie whisper yelled "Emmett looks good enough to eat."

"..." Alice just kept opening and closing her mouth obviously speechless.

"I feel dizzy." I said low enough so the guys couldn't hear.

"Hello ladies." Emmett Grinned "Are you guys hungry? Because im starving!"

"When aren't you?" Jasper and Edward laughed.

"What? Im a big boy" The wink he sent Rose didn't go unnoticed "Shall we" He stuck his hand out in a gentlemanly fashion towards Rosalie.

"We shall" She said as she placed her hand in his.

Alice just went right up to Jasper and took his hand. Jasper had a big goofy grin on his face as they went inside. Leaving just Edward and me alone. I looked up at him and smiled. _Did his breathing just hitch? _No im imagining things. Right? "Hi"

"Well Hello" He smiled "Ready to go eat"

"Yea lets go" I nodded. He put his hand on the small of my back causing a fire sensation to start where his hand was. Our friends where waiting for us as we made our way inside. The host asked us how many people where in our group. She was giving Edward the up and down. I scowled at her when she looked at me and smirked. _Bitch._ I was about to respond but Edward beat me to it.

"Il y a six de nous" _Mother freakin shit!_ He speaks French. _So fucking sexy!_ I think I might have drooled a bit.

"Oui monsieur me suit" The host looked a little dazed.

She lead us to a booth and told us well more likely Edward that the waiter would be here shortly.

As we sat down it was the three of us girls on one side of the booth and the guys on the other. Emmett was in front of Rose, Jasper was in front of Alice and Edward was in front of me.

It was quiet for a while the only thing to be heard was the beautiful classical music and the peaceful conversation of the people around us in the background. So before it got to awkward I spoke. "So Edward you know how to speak French?"

"Yes. I learned it during high school and then I took a couple courses of it in college." He smiled.

I smiled back. Alice was about to say something which im pretty sure was going to be that I spoke French too so I kicked her. I want to see his face when he sees that I can speak French too. "Il y a aucunes autres langues que vous savez outre français?"( Are there any other languages you know besides French?) I had the pleasure of seeing shock on his face before he composed him self and grinned crookedly at me causing my heart rate to pick up.

"Donc vous parlez du français aussi? Cela vraiment sexy" He smirked at me as I blushed "Je peux parler l'espagnol aussi. Et vous ?"(So you speak french too? That's really sexy. I can speak Spanish as well. What about you?)

I barley had a chance to notice that everyone at the table was looking back and forth between me and Edward. Before I spoke again.

"Vous avez raison c'est sexy. Très Sexy en effet." I purred. His eyes widened in surprise then glazed a little as his lips parted slightly. His lips looked so fucking kissable. I wanted to suck them into my mouth. _Ugghh Damn it Bella stop!_ _And where the hell did this confidence come from_ "Non pas vraiment. Je peux parler un peu d'espagnol. Ceux-là sont les avantages de savoir de français."(You're right it is sexy. Very Sexy indeed. No not really. I can speak a little bit of Spanish. Those are the perks of knowing French.)

This time he didn't speak it in French this time it was in Spanish "Concuerdo muy, muy atractiva. Especialmente si es una hermosa mujer con ojos castaños asombrosos que habla lo" He said huskily. _He is going to kill me_.(I agree very, very sexy. Especially if it's a beautiful woman with amazing brown eyes who speaks it.)

"Woah Woah Woah. Just wait a minute. What the hell are you guys talking about?" Emmett asked clearly confused as the rest of them.

"Yeah. We want in the conversation so speak English." Jasper whined

"Baby" I heard Edward mumble. I chuckled at that.

"So what where you guys talking about?" Alice prodded with a smile on her face.

"Nothing" I said. I looked back toward Edward who was grinning. Before I looked back towards Alice he winked at me causing me to blush.

"Liar!" Alice laughed

"We were just talking about languages Alice." Edward said

"Sure sure." Alice grinned.

The waiter came just then. He was good looking but had nothing on Edward. He looked around at our group before his eyes landed on me. He smiled hugely and said "Bonjour Beau. Qu'aimeriez-vous manger?" (Hello Beautiful. What would you like to eat?)

I felt weird as he stared at me. I looked at Edward who was glaring at the waiter. _Strange_

I told him what I wanted quickly hopping that he would leave faster. Everybody ordered what they wanted to eat. I was grateful that everyone was done choosing because the waiter was seriously creeping me out. He wouldn't stop staring at me. And before he left he winked at me. _Gross!_

"What an ass." Edward said angrily. I looked up and saw that all the guys had anger written all over their faces.

"Eww. He was creeping me out. Especially with the way he kept staring at you Bella." Rosalie said in disgust.

"I know he was creeping me out too." I said

"So you guys know what we do for a living but what do you guys do?" Alice asked

"Well im a pediatrician and I own my own practice"

"Wow that's quite impressive Jasper." Alice said awed as me and Rose nodded "What made you want to decide to be a pediatrician?"

"Well mostly because I love kids." He grinned as Alice swooned as we awed. "I like being able to help the parent's out anyway that I can. I can't stand seeing the parent's of the infant panicking that something is wrong with their child."

"What about you Emmett? What do you do and why?" Alice asked

"I'm as sexy fireman" He winked with a grin but then he turned serious" I choose to be one because I like saving people's lives when their in danger. I feel like I accomplish something every time I save a house from burning down. I like seeing the families faces when they realize that they don't have to start all over. That their house is still in place. That they can come back to it."

"Your. . .wow! Just wow" Rose exclaimed looking slightly flustered. Another round of awes went by.

"Edward same questions." Alice asked. I looked up at him.

"I'm a doctor." He smiled and I melted. "I wanted to be a doctor for as long as I can remember. I think it had to do with the fact that our dad" he said pointing at Emmett and himself "is a doctor. Every day that I would see him grinning like a fool I would always ask him why he was so happy. He would just tell me that it was because he had saved some ones life. He had helped a family keep their loved one. From there on out I wanted to do the same. I wanted to help save people. I wanted to see their families smiling knowing that their loved one wasn't going anywhere. To see them come up to you and thank you profusely from the bottom of their hearts with happy smiles is probably one of the best things. Knowing that you helped put that smile on their face is just amazing."

I was mesmerized by his every word. How could he be real? He's just so. . . perfect. Rosalie and Alice awed as I just sat there staring at him in awe. He looked into my eyes and I couldn't look away. I felt like I was being pulled in too his green orbs.

"Bella aren't you going to say something?" Rose smirked at me

"Umm...no" It looked like Edwards face fell. "Because I'm speechless." there the smile that I love came back on his face. "Your just..." I shook my head not even knowing what to say. "There's not even a word to describe you. But incredible goes there" His smile grew even wider.

"Your pretty incredible yourself Bella." Edward said.

As the waiter came back with our food I tried to ignore him the best I could. When he left I felt myself relax. The rest of the diner we got to know each other more. Emmett and me seemed to really hit it off. Not in that way. In more of a brother sister way. He is the perfect example of a brother I would have wanted to have. During the whole diner we were constantly making fun of each other as embarrassing stories came up. Jasper was really sweet too. We had a lot of the same tastes in books. As for me in Edward we hit it off since the beginning. We talked more about our family and where we grew up to simply things. We shared so many things in common. From books to music to movies even food. As the dinner went on I couldn't help but like Edward a little more.

As we finished eating we made our way back outside to wait for taxis to come pick us up. The guys had agreed that whoever made it there first should wait for the other group in the lobby. We agreed whole heartedly with them. As we entered the lobby we realized we where the first ones there. So we decided to sit down and wait for them.

"Hello girls!" Maggie smiled "How did it go?! I assume it went well by the glow and smile on your faces"

"Hi Maggie!" All three of us said.

"It was absolutely amazing. They loved it!" Alice squealed. As Maggie came out from behind the counter to huge us.

"Congratulations!"She grinned at us.

"Thank you" We said

"So why are you guys down here in the lobby?" Maggie asked as she quirked her eyebrow

"Were waiting on our room neighbors." Alice smiled "There gorgeous!"

"Is that so?" Maggie looked at me with a smug grin. I blushed and mouthed the word 'Sneaky' to her. Causing her to chuckle.

"HONEY WERE HOME!" A loud voice boomed which could only belong to Emmett.

We all laughed as Jasper punched him and told him to be quiet. They made there way over to us and greeted Maggie. I noticed that Edward Whispered something to Maggie which caused her to chuckle and nod her head. _Note to self: As about that later. _A little while later after saying goodnight to Maggie we made our way up to our rooms. We were all standing in the front of our door.

Emmett came over to me and gave me a huge big bear hug as he said "Goodnight Belly."

I laughed "Goodnight Emmy." After that he went around and hugged Alice before he went to Rose and started whispering in her ear again. _Oh brother! What is he going to say now _I mentally chuckled.

Jasper came over and said his goodbyes as Edward was saying goodbye to Rose and Ali. "Goodnight Bella." Jasper Hugged me.

"Goodnight Jasper." I said back to him

Edward came over to me and smiled. "Thank you for inviting us Bella. I had a lot of fun."

"Your welcome. I had a lot of fun too." _Should I ask him to hang out tomorrow again?_ Ehh whatever screw it "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I looked down and crossed my fingers behind my back praying he would say yes.

"I would love to hang out with you tomorrow." I did a happy dance inside.

"Ok. Im not sure what time so I'll come get you guys tomorrow." I said shyly "If that's ok with you?"

"Of course" He chuckled.

"Ok well goodnight Edward" I wanted to hug him so badly.

As if he could read my mind he pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear "Goodnight beautiful Bella."

He let go and I wanted to pull him back but I didn't. He watched me walk into my room and close the door. As I walked in me and my girls talked a little bit about today and how amazing everything was. I also told them what I told Edward about tomorrow to which they both agreed happily. We finally decided that we should go to bed noticing that it was approaching eleven in the night. We each took a shower and went to bed. I was so exhausted from the day that as soon as I hit the pillow I only thought of one thing before I was under _Yup I'm really liking it here_.

______________________________________________________________________________

**SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AS WELL. THEY FINALLY GOT TO KNOW EACH OTHER.**

**OH AND I'M THINKING ABOUT WRITING ANOTHER STORY THAT I HAVE RUNNING AROUND IN MY MIND. IF YOUR CURIOUS AS TO HEAR THE SUMMARY LET ME KNOW AND ILL GLADLY INFORM YOU. =D**

**YOU GUYS WILL BE SUPER AWESOME IF YOU REMEMBER TO LEAVE ME REVIEWS! =D**

**HA HA HA WHO AM I KIDDING YOU GUYS ARE ALREADY AWESOME JUST BY READING MY STORY. THANK YOU **


	11. Guitar!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER!**_

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

**GAH I SERIOUSLY CANNOT WAIT TILL NEW MOON COMES OUT IN THEATERS IN NOVEMBER.**

**THANK YOU AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME SMILE.**

**THERE ARE LINKS FOR THIS CHAPTER ON MY PROFILE SO BE SURE TO LOOK.**

**WELL ENOUGH OF MY BLABBERING HERE IS DRUM ROLL PLEASE. . .**

***DRUM ROLL* CHAPTER NUMBER 11!**

**ENJOY!**

______________________________________________________________________________

*EPOV*

"_Edward?" She purred_ _"what are you doing in my dressing room?"_

_I couldn't do anything but stare at her wearing nothing but red lacy boy shorts and a matching bra"Huh?"_

_She let out a sexy laugh before replying "You're a naughty boy Dr. Cullen. Sneaking into my dressing room. You need to be taught a lesson. Don't you?"_

_I groaned at the way she used Dr. Cullen. But I still couldn't form a coherent sentence so I just nodded. Bella smirked at me as she swayed her hips my way. Once she reached me she put her hands on my chest and slowly ranked them down to-_

Knock knock knock. _What the hell? _Damn it that was starting to be a good dream too.

"Emmett go get the door" I pushed on his shoulder without opening my eyes so he could get up.

He grunted in response but made no move to get up. I slowly opened my eyes to see that it was morning already.

Knock knock. Who the hell is knoc- Oh shit Bella! I threw the covers off my body and practically ran towards the door. As I turned the corner to get to the door I stubbed my toe on the edge of the wall.

"Damn it!" I yelled hopping on one foot towards the door. I yanked the door open to find a wide eyed Bella with her fist mid air no doubt to knock again.

"Hi... Umm sorry was this a bad time? I could uh come back later if you want..." Bella trailed off

"NO!" I practically shouted making her eyes go wide again. _Oh man what is up with me? I'm probably scaring her off. _"Umm no I just stubbed my toe." I smiled and looked at her for the first time since I opened the door. She was still wearing her pajamas. I inwardly groaned and hoped she didn't noticed me shifting my pajamas. She was wearing an aqua colored tank top with a pair of matching shorts. Her fair skin and brown hair were a big contrast to the aqua color she had on. I looked back up so she hopefully didn't catch me ogling her.

I only looked up to find her looking flustered with her mouth slightly open. I looked down and realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt. She had a perfect view of my chest and abs. I looked at her again and smirked.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked her. Her head snapped up to mine as she blushed a deep crimson. I chuckled a little bit.

"No!... Uh I mean yes... I mean..." She trailed off blushing an even deeper shade of red. She's so adorable. I just wanted put my hands on her beautiful face.

I chuckled again but decided to change the subject "So did you find out where we might be going today?"

"Oh yes! That's what I came to tell you. The girls wanted to know if it would be ok if we just walked around the shops?" Bella asked me with a smile.

"Yea that should be fine. What time are we leaving?" I asked

"I think we should be ready to leave at 11. In like 2 hours if that's ok with you?" She asked shyly biting her lip

Is she trying to kill me? God she is so sexy! I couldn't stop staring at her. "Of course! well meet you in front of your room then?"

She nodded "Ok. That sounds fine. I'll see you in a little bit then." She smiled and turned to go back to her room. I couldn't help but let my eyes travel down her from her back down to her creamy white legs.

"For sure" I replied before I closed the door to the room.

Yesterday had been absolutely wonderful. I got to learn more about Bella and I liked everything that I heard. She was so perfect. Bella is the kindest, smartest, funniest, selfless beautiful girl I have ever met. When she was in my arms my life felt complete. She fit there so perfectly. I never wanted to let her go. _Oh man I have it bad_. I've only known her for such a short time and she can't seem to leave my mind. Jasper and Emmett seem to have the same problems as me though. All three of us couldn't stop smiling when we made it to our room.

I walked back into my room and found Emmett still sleeping. So I grabbed one of the pillows on my side of the bed and wacked him with it as hard as I could.

_Thwack_

I cracked up as Emmett jumped startled from my blow and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"What the Fuck?!" Emmett Shouted while I continued to laugh.

"Sorry Em. I couldn't help it" I laughed.

"You're an ass. You know that Eddie?" Emmett glared at me

"Sorry but you need to get up. Bella came by to tell us to be ready by 11. The girls want to walk around the shops. Is that cool with you?" I smirked as the got him to perk up.

"Ok and I really don't care as long as the girls are there especially Rosie." Emmett grinned.

I laughed " I know trust me. I'm going to go wake up Jasper, while you get ready."

"Alright." With that he headed to the bathroom

I made my way to Jasper's door and knocked. " Hey Jas. Are you awake?"

"Yea. Come in" I opened the door the find Jasper siting on his bed watching the History channel.

"Bella came by and told us to be ready by 11. They wanted to know if it was ok if we just went to the shops today?" I asked him already knowing he wouldn't care.

"I honestly could care less where we go as long as I get to see Alice." He smiled

"I hear you" I sighed "Well not about the Alice part." both of us laughed.

"Alright well I'll start getting ready. I take it that King Kong is getting ready?" He chuckled.

I snorted at the name Jasper gave Emmett " Yea he is." Jasper chuckled "Well I'll let you get ready." He nodded before I closed his door.

While they were getting ready I decided to order us some breakfast. After I called the room service I connected my ipod to the dock. As so as I turned it on "I Believe In A Thing Called Love" came on by The Darkness so I blasted it through our suite.

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel_

_My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel_

Huh that's exactly the way I feel with Bella. I can't explain it, it's just so confusing. Every time I'm near her or see her or even hear her voice my heart starts pounding uncontrollably.That has never happened to me before. Sure I've seen attractive women before but Bella is just on a level on her own. No other women has ever made the way I feel with her.

_Touching you, touching me_

_touching you, god you're touching me_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we could make it now_

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Ooh!_

Love? No I couldn't be in love with her so soon. Could I? Nah.

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day_

_You got me in a spin but everythin' is !_

Hmm but that I do want to do. Her lips look so soft and pouty. I was interupted from my inside thoughts when someone knocked on the door. As I opened it I found the bell hop boy with our breakfast. After I gave him his tip I made my way to the table. Just as I got there Emmett came strolling out from the direction of our room in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist singing. I started laughing hard especially when he tried to get the high notes.

"_I believe in a thing called love_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we could make it now_

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Ooh!"_

Oh boy I thought it couldn't get any funnier but it did. Just as Emmett finished singing the ooh part Jasper stuck his head out of his room and sang.

"_Guitar!_

_Touching you, touching me_

_touching you, god you're touching me" _

The whole while Em was doing air guitar.When the last part of the song came on they both started singing. I could not stop laughing for the life in me. Emmett started thrusting his hips forward making his way towards the table all the while singing.

"_I believe in a thing called love_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we could make it now_

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Ooh!"_

I thought for sure he was going to start doing spirit fingers or something. It was just to funny that even Jasper was just laughing now_. _I had to brace myself on one of the chairs at the table.

"What the. . . hell. . .are you. . .doing Em" Jasper managed to get out between his laughs.

Em just shrugged his shoulders while grinning from ear to ear "Dancing" with that simple one word answer he began scarfing down his breakfast. I went to go turn off my ipod so we could eat. Jasper came out a minute later completely dressed. He was wearing one of the shirts the girls designed. It was a navy blue v-neck with the words BAR printed on it with a pair of jeans and navy blue shoes. As we were eating our breakfast I couldn't help but wonder what the girls were doing.

**Meanwhile back at the girls...**

*BPOV*

"What. The. Fuck?" Rose laughedas all three of us were floor laughing so hard.

"Was...was that. . .Em. . . Emmett and Jasp. . .Jasper singing." I was laughing so hard I barley managed to get that out.

Alice looked up at we with tears running down her face "Guitar!" She sang in that same high pitch voice the song had. We all broke out into more laughter.

During that whole time I wonder what Edward was doing. . .

**Back at the guys place. . .**

When we finished eating I went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was finished taking a shower I walked over to dresser filled with my clothes and choose a simple RVCA black shirt with the letters in green. I picked up some Levi's and put on my black hi top chucks. I went back to the bathroom to see if I could try to control my hair. It was no use so I gave up and walked out. Before I left the room I grabbed my pair of Electric sunglasses.

When I walked back out into the living area, Emmett was wearing a red plaid button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He had on a pair of dark jeans with black Vans and much like Jasper there were a pair of sunglasses hanging from the top of his shirt. Both of them facing the TV but watching nothing. I plopped down next to them seeing as how we still had 20 minutes before we had to leave.

Every so often one of us would pull out our phone in silence to check what time it was. It was really, really sad.

"We're pathetic" Jasper sighed. Emmett and me only nodded our heads.

We waited for a couple more minutes before we decided we could leave the room. As we went out into the hall way Emmett ran towards the girls door and began knocking impatiently.

"Jeeze Em calm down. Your going to scare them away" I chuckled

Jasper snorted and muttered "Yea just like King Kong"

"Shut up! I heard that" Emmett glared at Jasper

I chuckled but as soon as their door opened it got cut off. _Damn it all! I swear she is trying to kill me. _Bella came out of the door looking breathtakingly beautiful. My eyes ranked over her entire body, from head to toe. Her hair was in soft looking curls that cascaded down her back with a yellow flower clipping a side of her hair to the side. She had on some eyeliner and mascara which made her brown eyes stand out even more. She was wearing a blue tank top with a pearl necklace and a bracelet with a cluster of different things on it. She had on some faded skinny jeanswith yellow pointed heels which made her legs look longer.Their was also a clutch in her hand that had blue, yellow, red and green on it. She looked impossible sexy.

"Belly!" Emmett picked up Bella into a bone crushing hug.

"Hi Emmy!" Bella laughed.

I think I was just staring at her for a long time with my mouth open because Jasper nudged me with his elbow. I quickly snapped it shut and walked over to her.

"You look Amazing." I whispered in her ear as I hugged her.

"Thank you." She was blushing once again as I let her go "So do you"

I barley had a chance to notice that Rosalie was also wear a plaid shirt but in a different color. _I wonder if they planned that? _I also noticed that Alice was wearing a cream colored tank top with burgundy-ish embroidery on it. They both looked beautiful but nothing compared to my Bella. _Woah My Bella?_ Where the hell did that come from?

"Alright since we're all here let's go_!" _Alice said excitedly as she bounced up and down.

"Calm down pixie on crack" Rosalie said as we got into the elevator causing all of us to laugh_,_ while Alice glared at her.

When we made it down into the lobby Maggie winked at me and said "Have fun kids!"

I really need to get her something special. Sneaky old woman. I chuckled slightly cause Bella to give me a questioning look. I just shrugged my shoulders and winked back at Maggie.

"Ok so wear are these shops?" I asked the girls

After 20 minutes or so of walking we finally made it the wear there wear a bunch of shops lined up on both sides of the streets. The girls squealed as they saw the shops and began making there way into one of them.

The three of us guys looked at each other and ran after them

"Dude! Seriously how can girls run in high heels and still be faster then us." Emmett laughed as we made it in the store where the girls were already holding things in there hands.

I laughed as I said "I have no freakin' idea"

"This is going to be one heck of a day." Jasper laughed looking at wear the girls where.

7 stores and a whole heck of a lot of bags laterthe girls finally decided that we should take a break.

"Sorry if this is boring you Edward" Bella looked at me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. I'm actually having a lot of fun watching you guys run a round." I smiled. "Plus im just waiting for one of those fights to happen"

She looked at me confused and asked "What fights?"

"You know the ones where one lady gets something you want and it's the last one and you both decide to battle it out till death." I joked

She mock glared at me "Shut up! That does not happen" She playfully smacked my arm while giving me a smirk. "We don't battle it out to death silly!" She then leaned in and whispered into my ear " We battle it out until some one gets their clothes torn to pieces."

I shivered as her breath blew across my cheek. My eyes glazed over as I pictured Bella getting her clothes torn off. I shook my head to clear that image. When I looked over at Bella I smirked "Is that so. That makes it all the better to watch."

She giggled and blushed a little. " We should go eat. It's already 1:24"

"Good idea I'm starving!" I reply

"Hey guys where should we eat?" Bella asks our friends. Our friends? I like the sound of that.

"Ooh I saw a little restaurant back there" Rosalie points down the street.

"Sounds good to me." Jasper replied. Every body else nodded their heads in agreement.

As we made our way to the restaurant I couldn't stop glancing over at Bella. A couple of times we would catch each other gaze and we would both turn around. I think I even blushed a little every time that happened.

Once we were inside the waiter sat us at a booth and gave us the menu. While we were scanning the menu I decided to break the silence that took place.

"So do you guys want to play 20 questions? Us guys will ask all of you girls a question and then you can ask us. "

"Sure" Rosalie said

"Ok" Bella smiled

"This is going to be so fun" Alice smiled

"Ok I'll ask the question first. Favorite color? Rosalie can go first then Alice and Bella." I said

"Red" "Pink" "Green" Bella said then she blushed. _Hmm ask about that later_

"Ok my turn Emmett can go fist then Jasper then you Edward" Rosalie said smirking. While Alice just laughed and Bella groaned "Tighty Whities or boxers?" I just chuckled.

"Boxers" "Boxers" "Boxers"

"Ok my turn now. The same order." Jasper smiled. "Favorite food?"

"Mexican" "Chinese" "Italian"

Alice went next and asked the same question as Jasper did which were the same as there surprisingly. Then Emmett had to go ask his question.

"Thongs, Boy shorts or both?" Emmett grinned evilly.

I punched him in his arm. "What the hell Em? You guys don't have to answer that"

"No it's ok I'll answer" Rosalie smirked. "Both" I looked over at Emmett who's mouth was slightly open. I chuckled.

Alice spoke next while laughing "Both" everyone looked over at Bella and she was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Bella you don-" She cut me off before I could finish

"Both" She turned even redder. My eyes widened slightly. I had to clear my throat before I told her it was her turn.

"Umm... Favorite color?" Bella asked

"Red" "Grey" "Blue" and brown I mentally added.

The rest of our lunch was spent asking each other random questions. It was really fun. The look on Bella face when she throws her head back in laughter is so beautiful. The way her eyes sparkle. When we were all done eating we made our way back outside.

"So what now?" Jasper asked

"More shopping!" Alice smiled

I laughed as the girls began making their way back to the stores.

"How can they do that?" Emmett asked bewildered "They just ate and yet they can still stand to go shopping?!"

We shook our heads and called for them to wait for us slow pokes. This is going to be one long day but I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm sure glad I listened to my brother and best friend.

______________________________________________________________________________

**OO GUESS WHAT? I GOT AN 'A' ON MY MIDTERM WHOOP WHOOP!**

**WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**SO I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THE STORY I GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF MUSIC MENTIONED IN IT. SO IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SONG REQUESTS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE MENTIONED IN THE STORY JUST LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO PLACE IT IN HERE. =D**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY!**

**REMEMBER REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE =D **


	12. Tasting the Rainbow

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT OR THE SONGS I PUT IN THIS STORY!**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO TOLD ME WHICH SONGS THEY WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THIS STORY. I PROMISE YOU I WILL PUT THE SONGS IN. I JUST NEED TO FIND THE RIGHT PLACE TO FIT IT IN =D**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS THE SONG "SEX ON FIRE" BY ****THE KINGS OF LEON****. IT WAS REQUESTED BY VERA-LYNNEMERALD.**

**OOH AND HAVE YOU SEEN THE GUY THAT'S SUPPOSED TO PLAY RILEY? THAT'S HOW HE KINDA LOOKED TO ME IN MY HEAD. HE'S A CUTE ONE =)**

**ANYWAYS... ENOUGH ABOUT THAT HERE IS CHAPTER 12**

**ENJOY!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

***BPOV***

"Guys I feel bad for making them follow us around the stores." I said. "Just look at them!" I pointed towards were the boys were. It was actually quite funny to look at though. They were just standing at the front of the store in the corner holding different color shopping bags. It looked like a freaking rainbow over there. I began to laugh out loud at the sight. "Can you taste the rainbow?!"

Rosalie snorted and with an evil grin said "I wish!" practically eye fucking Emmett.

"Oh my god." Alice burst out laughing. Causing all of us to giggle which in turn made the guys look at us. Rose looked Emmett dead in the eye and licked her lips slowly. I began choking while I tried to laugh at the same time. Emmett's face was just priceless. His mouth dropped to the floor along with a couple bags and his eyes widened like saucers. "Rose that was priceless! Look at him! You rendered him motionless."

Even the guys were laughing at him. _Poor Emmy_ I thought. Rose has him wrapped around her finger already. "Ok that was funny but seriously I feel bad. Maybe we should go back to the hotel and rest. What do you guys think about eating dinner there and then maybe later on in the night we can go to the Eiffel Tower?" I asked my best friends.

"Yeah that's a good idea Bells. I do kinda feel bad for making them carry all our bags even if they volunteered." Rosalie said.

"Yah! That's a good idea Bella. Lets go tell the guys!" Alice said excitedly while she made a beeline for the guys. I swear that short stuff has so much damn energy.

As we were making our way to them I couldn't help but admire Edward. He is just so damn beautiful. As if he felt me looking at him he looked up and met my eyes. I tried to look away but I couldn't. That was until Rose spoke "You really like him don't you?" I torn my gaze away from those emeralds and stopped walking to look at Rosalie.

"Yeah I really do. I know I've just met him but it feels like we have known each other for along time. I feel like that with all three of them. But, with Edward its different. Every time I'm near him I feel this pull. The strangest thing though is that when we touch I get like these . . . Jolts or sparks. . ." When I said that Rosalie's eyes got wide. "What?"

"You. . . you feel it too?" Rosalie stuttered "I thought it was only me. With Emmett of course. I know what you mean but I can't explain it either. This has never happened to me before. Do you think Alice feels it with Jasper?"

When we started walking again I noticed Jasper and Alice were standing really close to each other. "I don't know. We can ask her when we get back to the room though. They look cute together don't they?" I said as I motioned with my head towards Alice and Jasper.

"Yeah they do" She nodded in agreement before she looked at me again "You and Edward look really good together too Bella." I opened my mouth to say something but she stopped me and grabbed my hand so we could stop again "No Bella don't say you aren't good enough because you are. He can see it too. I see how he looks at you Bella, He likes you. Just like right now he can't take his eyes off you."

I turned to look at him and yup there he was looking at me. When I turned and looked at him he gave me the cutest smile. I blushed and nodded my head at Rosalie. "Thanks Rose. You and Emmett look good together too." She grinned at me.

When we made it to them they were all looking at us curiously. I just shook my head. Alice gave me a look that said I-know-it-wasn't-nothing-we-are-going-to-talk-about-this-later before she spoke "Since it was your idea Bella I think you should tell them what the plans are."

"What plans?" All the guys asked at the same time while looking at me.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we should go back to the hotel..."

"Oh thank god" Emmett sighed causing all of us to laugh.

"...and maybe eat dinner there. Then later on in the night I thought it would be cool for us to go to the Eiffel Tower. What do you guys think?"

"That sounds like a good plan." Edward smiled at me.

"Awesome! My feet are killing me!" Emmett said looking exhausted.

Jasper laughed and said "You didn't even do anything Em. The girls did way more than you and in high heels I might add. There not even complaining!" We all laughed causing Emmett to pout.

"Rosie why are you laughing at me?" He pouted again. He looked so sad it was cute. Rosalie went up to him and gave him a huge causing Emmett to break out into a big ol' smile.

"I'm sorry Emmett but that was pretty funny." Rosalie smiled up at him.

I chuckled quietly again. Emmett turned to look at me with a mischievous glint in his eye"Oh you think that was funny?" I nodded and giggled again "Are you sure about that Belly?" I nodded which was a big mistake because the next thing I knew I was up off the floor.

I squealed "Emmett put me down!"

Emmett laughed and said "Do you still find it funny now!"

"No!" _Yes_

"Fine" Emmett lowered me back down to the ground smiling. "Happy?"

I smiled evilly and said "Yes because I do still think that was funny!" I laughed again and ran out the door. I could hear every one laughing as I got out of the store. When everyone came outside to join me we began walking back to the hotel.

I was walking right next to Edward in a comfortable silence for about 10 minutes before he spoke "So are you having fun?"

I smiled "Yeah I am. I think I'll have more fun if we do something with you guys enjoying yourselves too instead of looking like a bunch of yummy skittles. . ." Oh for the love of. . . _Damn you word vomit...damn you to the fiery pits of hell._ My face felt on fire.

He looked at me before he burst out laughing. "We do look like skittles don't we? I feel like we're carrying around rainbows." _Maybe he didn't hear the yummy part._

I laughed nervously "Yeah..." I need to talk to Rose and Alice maybe they can help my word vomit. Ha ha yeah I wish! They would just get a kick out of it and watch. They might even go the whole nine yards and start eating popcorn. After that we were quite again until we reached the hotel which was around 5:00 p.m. We all got into the elevator silently just listening to the background music. With the occasional throat clearing. When the doors opened we made our way to our rooms.

"Alright well what time should we meet you guys back out here?" Jasper asked us.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you guys going to come inside our room for dinner?" Alice asked.

"Oh. We thought. . ." Jasper trailed off before a smile appeared on his face. He went up to Alice and grabbed her hand while using his southern drawl to say "Lead the way darlin'."

We all entered the room while the guys followed us to the living area.

"Your room looks way different from ours." Commented Emmett.

"Really?" Rose asked surprised

"Yeah. You can come with me to look at it if you want to Rosie. I'll give you the _grande_ tour." Emmett grinned with a mischievous twinkle in his blue, green eyes.

Rose looked at him skeptically " A tour?" He nodded and smiled innocently. A little too innocent if you ask me. "Fine. Later though maybe tomorrow."

"Alright." Emmett smiled.

I had to laugh. Emmett really thought he was being slick with his little innuendoes but everyone saw through him. The reason I could tell I wasn't the only one was Alice's shaking shoulders, Jasper's head shake and smile and Edward's silent laughter. "Your real slick Em." I laughed causing Edward to snort and every one to laugh.

Emmett was about to rebuttal but Alice cut him off "Who want's dinner?!" knowing that would fully shut him up. After we all agreed that we did indeed want some dinner Alice took it upon herself to order our food. While we waited for our food Alice gave me and Rose a wink before she spoke again "So do any of you guys know how to play the..." _She won't _"Guitar!?" _She did _

Rose began coughing loudly trying to cover her laughs as I spit the water from mouth out and began choking trying to cover up my laughter. Edward was sitting right next to me and began patting my back.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned _Aww he's so sweet. _I nodded my head.

"Ooh yeah Jasper knows how to play the guitar. Why?" Edward asked Alice. _Oh my sweet merciful baby Jesus please don't let me die from laughter. Oh the irony of this situation._

I bit down hard on my lip and looked over at Rose first because if I looked at Alice right now I would just explode with laughter. Rosalie's face was turning red from all the coughing she was doing.

Emmett looked at her worried and asked "Are you ok Rosalie? You've been coughing a lot. You don't think your getting sick do you?"

Rosalie shook her head and coughed out "I'm good." She looked at me from the corner of her eye then turned to look at Alice and she Immediately froze and bit her lip no doubt to keep from laughing. I decided to just get it over with. I turned to look at Alice and a short laugh escaped my mouth before I could stop it. So I did the next best thing I pretended to clear my throat. Alice was so red she was almost purple. Her lips were pressed into a tight line but you could still see the quivering to prevent her from letting it out. Her small little frame was shaking with her silent laughter.

I had to look down. Suddenly I got a wicked idea that I knew would break Alice. I cleared my throat and mustered up the most serious face I could before I asked "So Jasper do you rock till the sun goes down?"

Rosalie began guffawing. While Alice put her head down on the arm rest of the couch and began laughing loudly. I tried to keep a serious face on, but one look at the guys confused faces broke me. They probably think we're crazy now. We finally quieted down enough to look back up at Jasper to hear his answer.

"Ummm... no?" He asked in a question. "I do play the guitar though when I have time."

Emmett looked between all three of us girls with a critical eye and asked in a very serious tone "Is that pixie slipping you guys drugs?" He pointed at Alice. Causing Edward, Rose and me to laugh again while Alice gave him a deadly glare and it didn't go unnoticed by me that Jasper gave him one too.

"No Emmett. Were not on drugs." Rosalie laughed.

"Oh ok. Just checking." Emmett said.

We sat there quietly for a moment before I asked "So do you guys play any other instruments?"

"I Play the piano whenever I can." Edward smiled.

"Oh really?! That's Awesome! You have to let me hear sometime." I said excitedly. Can he be anymore perfect.

"Sure. Anything for you." He beamed at me.

Just then our food arrived. For the next Hour or so we just talked and ate our dinner. We finally decided that we should head towards the tower. This time we found a van taxi to take us there so we could all be together. The whole ride there I was looking out the window admiring everything in sight the day was getting darker and the city lights were turning on making everything glow.

When we finally reached the Eiffel Tower, it was a sight to behold. The structure is just so beautiful but at night when the lights turn on... just "Wow!" I said in awe.

Alice squealed and began dragging us so we could go up the top of the tower. Once we made it to the top I gasped.

"This is amazing!" Rosalie said happily. Looking around at everything.

"Wow!" Alice said in awe. The guys agreed with both of them.

"Beautiful." I finally said in complete awe. The view was just breathtaking. You could see the whole city shining with it's lights.

"I couldn't agree more." I turned to Edward who was staring deeply into my eyes. I blushed not knowing whether he was talking about the view or me because he was looking right at me.

Our friends went to the edge of the rail and began admiring the view when I felt a hand grasp mine.

"Come on lets go over there" Edward said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the opposite end of where our friends where. When he let my hand go I felt disappointed. But wow the view was just magnificent.

So there we were standing there looking at probably one of the most romantic views. The urge to kiss him was so strong right now. I took a chance and looked at him from the corner of my eye._ Oh fuck!_He looked absolutely gorgeous. The lights from the tower allowed me to catch the specks of red in his hair. My thoughts wondered back to the morning when he opened his door with out a shirt. Oh my god. I swear he is sex on a stick. His hair was extra messy from sleeping. He had defined chest with a six pack. Oh and that damn sexy V that disappeared into his pajamas. . .He turned to look at me and smiled "What?"

Shit! Caughtme red handed . . . ha ha ha _But she caught me on the counter (It wasn't me_)

_Saw me bangin' on the sofa (It wasn't me)I even had her in the shower (It wasn't me) _ha ha ha good one Bella... mmm Edward on the counter... wait no the sofa... no the shower. Oh god him in the shower with little beads of water running down his... Wait woah what the fuck. Oh shit he asked me something. I felt my face heat up "Umm. Nothing..."

He chuckled lightly before he looked back into my eyes. His gaze was so intense I felt like he could see into my soul. I don't really now how long we were gazing at each other for-_ that seems to be happening a lot-___but he finally spoke "Bella?"

"Hmm?" I hummed as I looked back into his eyes.

"I know we haven't known each other that long but" He took a deep breath. "I feel like we have known each other since forever. And I... I really like you Bella a lot." He looked into my eyes and took another deep breath. My heart started thrumming loudly against my chest. _He likes me! ME!___"Would you maybe want to be my gi..girlfriend?" My heart just about exploded _He wants me to be his girlfriend! _

I couldn't stop the big smile from appearing on my face " I feel the same Edward. I really like you too. A lot." A smile appeared on his face " And yes I would love to be your girlfriend" our smiles got impossible larger.

He grabbed me and pulled me into his chest__"Thank you" He whispered. I think I had the goofiest grin on my face. But I didn't mind. We stayed like that for a while longer before we broke apart. When I looked back up at Edward he was staring intently at my lips. He looked back to my eyes then back down to my lips causing me to do the same to him. He started leaning in causing my heart to just about jump out of my chest. _God how many times have I wanted to do this_.__He was about 2 inches away from kissing me when...

"_Hot as a fever, rattling bones_

_**I could just taste it, taste it**_

_If it's not forever, if it's just tonight_

_Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest_

_You, your sex is on fire_

_And you, your sex is on fire_

_Consumed with what's to transpire"_

Edwards phone rang causing both of us to jump back.

"_You, Your sex is on fire"_

He dug around in his pockets till he pulled out his phone. He gave me an apologetic look before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Who?"

"Oh I'm sorry you have the wrong number." _Mother Beepers!___I was this close to kissing him and they call the wrong damn number! It would have been comical if I wasn't pissed off.

He closed his phone with a snap and a frustrated sigh. "Sorry about that. Wrong number."

"It's ok" I smiled "So Kings Of Leon eh?"

"Yeah. I love there music." He grinned at me

"Which is your favorite song?" I asked him.

He reached out for my hand hesitantly and intertwined our fingers together. He have me a shy smile while I did the same before he spoke again "I really like Sex On Fire but I think my favorite is Cold Dessert. What's your favorite song from them?"

"Can I ask why that one is your favorite song? And my favorite song from them is I Want You."

"I just like lyrics to that song. I can't say I know the meaning to it, but to me the song means that even though you feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders and you feel alone and that nothing will change, your wrong because love can change a person completely. Make them feel young again with happiness. Give them strength and companionship." He spoke softly looking out at the view. "I like that song too by the way" He said giving me a sideways glance and that damn sexy crooked grin._ Ugh he is just way to cute for his own damn good._

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Maybe we should get back to your friends. Who knows what kind of shenanigans Alice and Emmett are doing." I laughed

Edward laughed "Your probably right. I swear I feel like even though she's short Alice could rule the world_. _Oh man and then Emmett at her side could be a huge problem. Who knows what kind of pranks he would pull on the poor unsuspecting folk."

I giggled and began swinging our hands "I know what you mean. Good thing where friends with them."

We were laughing as we walked back to our friends but suddenly stopped and took in the scene before us before bursting with laughter.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**DON'T HATE ME! **

**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? **

**WHOOP WHOOP! THEIR A COUPLE NOW.**

**DAMN PEOPLE WHO CALL WITH A WRONG NUMBER IN THE WORST MOMENT POSSIBLE HUH? HA HA HA. IF YOU HAVE A FUNNY STORY OF WHEN THAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR IT. I'LL TELL YOU MINE TOO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE HOW I DECIDED TO ADD THE SONG IN HERE.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVELY.....*HINT HINT***


	13. Evil Pixie

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED. NOW MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I MIGHT MENTION THROUGH THE STORY!**_

**I FELT BAD FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGING. ALSO BECAUSE I LOVE YOUR GUYS REVIEWS! I DECIDED TO DO AN EXTRA EARLY UPDATE! ^-^**

**REMEMBER TO CHECK MY PROFILE FOR LINKS.**

**WELL ONTO THE POINT NOW. HERE IS CHAPTER 13! ENJOY MY FANTASTIC READERS!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

***EPOV***

I felt like jumping up and down I was so giddy. I was seriously contemplating yelling at the top of the Eiffel Tower that Bella, beautiful Bellafelt the same way as I did. I might have to if but it might have sent her running in the opposite direction. I wanted the whole world to know that Bella was officially my girlfriend._ Bella's my girlfriend. _Just that thought made my impossible large smile grow.God everything she does amazes me. I just couldn't wait any longer. I know that we have only known each other for a couple days but shit man. I needed to be able to hold her whenever I want. To be able to reach for her hand casually and interlock our fingers. Every time we touch a warm feeling spreads throughout my entire being.

_You need to look in Bella's purse_

Why?

_Cause I think your balls are in there... ha ha ha_

I really could care less. This girl already has me wrapped around her little finger. We were currently holding hands which were swinging back and forth along with laughing as we made our way back to our friends. When we turned the corner and reached them both of our laughter stopped short along with our hands. As we watched the scene before us we both burst out laughing.

There stood Emmett with Rosalie thrown over his shoulder as she pounding his back. I swear I thought he was going to start pounding his chest and shouting 'I am man hear me roar' or some crazy shit like that. I felt bad for Rose all that blood rushing to her head was certainly not good. Yet still I couldn't help but laugh. _I'm an ass_. I looked around to see that the other people at us were looking at the scene either in shock, amusement and some in fear.

"Emmett! I swear if you don't put we down this instant I will never go with you to see the _grande_ tour of your room!" Rosalie yelled. In the next second Rose was down on her feet. She slapped Emmett upside the head. "Idiot!"

Emmett just laughed boisterously. "I was just trying to protect you Rosie!"

I looked over towards Alice and Jasper who were leaning on each other for support. Jasper looked up and saw me and her started shaking harder. He was trying to speak but it all came out in gasps. "Did..didn't I...tell...you... kin...king...king kong." All four of us broke into more laughter. I was starting to think Alice was going to pass out she looked on the verge of turning purple. She was laughing so hard that nothing came out of her mouth.

"This was so not funny!" Rosalie snapped "Shut up!"

Bella managed to calm down enough to ask "What the hell brought that on?" before she giggled again. I looked down at her and smiled. She was just too cute for her own good.

_Did you just say cute? You might as well shave your legs and change your name to Edwina. _

I ignored that and looked back up when Rosalie spoke. "Freakin Donkey Kong over there thought I was going to jump off the tower!" I looked at Emmett who just shrugged his shoulders.

She hmpfed while we all laughed again and I faintly heard Jasper say "Donkey Kong nice one. I need to use that sometime."

This time I just had to ask "Why did he think you were going to jump off?"

She threw her hands in the air exasperated "Because I was leaning over the edge looking over the view and taking pictures!" She shot a nasty look to Emmett.

"What?! I never saw the camera what was I supposed to think?!" He stated in his defense.

"Umm how about that I was looking at the view?!" Rosalie snapped back.

"But you don't have to look at the view over the edge!" Emmett said

All of us were going from his to her face every time they spoke. Even a couple of the people still up here were doing the same. I could see the amusement shining in there eyes. Which caused me to chuckle. Bella looked at me with a questioning look so I pointed to the on viewers. She giggled and looked back towards the show.

"I wanted to see every thing including the bottom! You idiot!" Rosalie replied.

When Emmett pouted and said "I'm sorry Rosie. I just wanted to protect you." She was a goner. Her eyes softened when she saw his face.

She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "It's ok Em. I'm not mad at you."

"So does that mean you'll still go on the _grande_ tour?" Emmett said with a hopeful expression. We all laughed. I swear... only Emmett.

"Yes" Rose sighed.

"Oh shit" Bella sighed. I looked down at her and followed her gaze. Which happened to land on Alice who was staring at our clasped hands. With equally parts of excitement and amusement. At this point Rosalie looked at what Alice was looking at and a smirk appeared on her face. Of course if they saw my brother and best friend saw. They looked at me with shocked expression before they both grinned at me.

I smiled like a fool and looked back at Bella "What?"

"There going to want to know the detail as soon as we girls are alone." She said

"What's so wrong about that?" I asked confused. I mean I may be a guy but I know girls talk about these things all the time.

"You don't understand!" Bella whisper yelled "There going to interrogate me like so criminal or something. I swear to you if the hotel had a room that was made of cement and nothing else they would throw me in there! They would even go as far to buy one of those lamps that they use in the movies to point it at my face!"

By this point we began making our decent back to the bottom of the tower. I chuckled. "Come on it can't be that bad?"

She looked at me and said "Oh its worse. They don't do good and bad cop. Oh no they do bad and evil cop." She shudder.

"Let me guess bad is Rosalie and evil is Alice correct?" I chuckled again as she nodded her head.

"She may only be 5 feet but she's evil I tell you!" She whisper yelled again.

Some how Alice managed to here and glared at Bella "I heard that Swan!"

Bella cringed "See she even has super hearing."

I laughed "I'll keep that in mind."

"It's getting late we should head back to the hotel." Alice announced sounding excited? She was kinda bouncing too. _That's weird _I thought. Before I could dwell on it to long she gave my Bella a significant look.

_Possessive much?_

I chuckled a little bit as Bella gulped. "Don't worry. You'll be ok" I soothed as I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it. Causing Alice to squeal in delight and my angel to blush.

"Calm down crazy pixie girl." Rosalie laughed

Emmett roared with laughter. "Don't you mean short crack crazy pixie girl."

My eyes went wide. I looked at Alice who had a perilous look on her face. I shook my head. _Poor, poor Emmett_. He needs to learn how to filter his thoughts.

"Uh-oh" Bella said as she looked at her best friend.

"Know you've done it!" Rosalie slapped his arm.

"Oooo your in trouble!" I laughed

Jasper joined with me as he said "You better run Em."

Emmett started backing up as Alice stalked towards him murderously. Suddenly Emmett turned around and sprinted towards the awaiting taxi with Alice hot on his tail. Out of know where Jasper starts singing.

"_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when they come for you!" _

The girls laughed and began to join him. Bella started to do a solo on the song.

"_You chuck it on this one. You chuck it on this one._

_You chuck it on mother and you chuck it on you father._

_You chuck it on you brother and you chuck it on you sister._

_You chuck it on that one and you chuck it on me."_

I looked and her in amusement and adoration. _Is she seriously real? _I found myself asking this question to many times. "How do you know the whole song?"

She let out a beautiful laugh. "Remember how I mentioned that my dad was police chief of Forks?" I nodded "Well when I was about 11 I think I got curious as to what my dad might did. Then I so just happened to flip it to Cops. I thought it was cool! I thought my dad did all those things. I became addicted to that show." we all chuckled.

As we started walking again, we could see Alice standing over Emmett with his hands in front of his face. He was protecting himself from the heel she held in her hand mid air. We burst out laughing.

"Sorry! Please not the face!" Emmett pleaded. Me and Jasper snorted while the girls giggled.

"What would you prefer then? Do you want kids Emmett?" Alice asked in a very menacing tone. _Jesus! She is evil_. I never failed to realize that she was talking about his man hood. Just by the tone she used made me want to grab my jewels but I refrained myself.

"Yes!" Emmett cried "I'm sorry!"

"Do you swear never to make any comments about my height again?" Alice asked a little bit calmer. He nodded his head. "Alright then you can still have kids. But next time you might not be so lucky." She put her heel back on.

I looked at Emmett who looked a little pale. He gulped audible and murmured "I think I just pissed myself." Every one began laughing hysterically at his comment.

After we got into the taxi and gave him the directions we became quiet until Bella giggled. I looked down at her confused. As did everyone else in the vehicle.

"Why are you laughing?" Rosalie asked amused.

"Yeah. Are you sure your not on drugs?" Emmett asked pointedly looking at Alice. She ended up sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh very mature!" Emmett scoffed

Bella began full out laughing. "I'm... sorry. It's just...that Emmet..."

"Me? What about me?" Emmett furrowed his eyebrows.

"You...do... do you always...use tongue...twisters?" She finally managed to get it all out. When she did the girls began to laugh. All three of us guys were completely puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked Befuddled

"Oh my gosh." Rosalie gasped. "Remember when you called me a 'A super fine ass sexy blonde bombshell babe'?" He nodded and Jasper looked at him with a 'Are you serious' look. See what I mean only Emmett. "Well I might have mentioned it to the girls... and they thought it sounded like a tongue twister. So Alice tried to say it fast five time but it never happened." She laughed.

Bella continued for her "And just a while ago you said 'Short crack crazy pixie girl'." Bella chuckled. "I tried to say it fast 7 times but I messed up on about the 4th time I said it. I was just wondering if you like coming up with tongue twisters."

I tried to say it 7 times fast to but kept messing up. I must have had a look of concentration on my face because Alice laughed. "Edward are you trying to say it?" I felt my face flush a little bit before I nodded sheepishly.

"Jasper and Emmett were doing it too!" Rose laughed.

After every one had a good laugh we were quiet the rest of the drive to the hotel. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence either. It was actually comforting. Every so often I would pick up Bella's hand and kiss it. With every time I did that she would turn back from the window and give me a dazzling smile. Soon we found ourselves in front of the Athenee. As we were going through the hotel doors to the main lobby I noticed every one of us were shuffling our feet. Could you blame us though? We had one heck of a day. I was practically dead weight right now. That part that I didn't mind one bit was that I had my arm around my angels waist. Clumsy, clumsy, adorable girl. As soon as we made it out of the taxi she tripped, but before she could hurt herself I caught her. Thus me holding on to her. Not that I wouldn't if she hadn't tripped.

"Sheesh you guys look like the living dead!" Maggie laughed "Long day I take it."

"Oh you have no idea Maggie." Jasper chuckled. I looked over at him and noticed that he was holding Alice's hand. _How come I didn't notice that till know?_ I gave Bella a squeeze so she could look at me. When she finally did I made sure she followed my gaze. When she saw their clasped hands she looked shocked at first before it was replaced by a devious grin. When she looked back up at me she winked. Which in turn cause my breath to hitch. _What is she doing to me?_

I looked back over to Maggie who was staring at my arm around Bella. She raised her eyebrow at me to which I returned with a goofy smile. She shook her head and chuckled. I could have sworn I heard her say "Finally" but my mind might just be playing tricks on me with how tired I am.

"Well don't let me stop you from getting your rest." Maggie shooed us to the elevator.

"Goodnight Maggie!" We all shouted in unison.

The elevator ride was uneventful. Once we made it too the front of the girls room a sadness washed over me. Being here in front of the door meant that I had to let Bella go. As the guys where saygoodbye to Rosalie and Alice I couldn't stop looking at Bella.

"Well I had a lot of fun tonight." I smiled at her.

"I did to." She blushed. No matter how many times she blushes I always find it endearing. She was opening her mouth to say something else but Emmett decided it was time to say goodbye to her.

"Bella! I had a lot of fun today." He grinned as he have her a big hug.

"Can't breathe." Bella gasped.

He let her go and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Goodnight Belly!"

"Goodnight Emmy!" My girlfriend laughed. I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that. Even if it is in just my head. I had to smile at their interaction. They seem to be getting really close. Emmett has always wanted a baby sister and from what I've found out about Bella she wanted a big brother. So it worked out. As I was in my lost in my thoughts I didn't realized that Jasper had said goodnight to Bella and now we were the only ones outside. I shook my head and looked into those charming pools of chocolate_._

"So...umm would you guys want to go out tomorrowtoo." She seemed so nervous as she asked.

"Of course Bella." I replied with a smile. "After all you're my girlfriend now." I added as an after thought.

She blushed crimson and looked down_. Can't have that happening. _I brought my fingers under her chin and lifted so she could look at me. After we gazed into each others eyes my focus was going to her lips. God how many times have I wanted to kiss her. I was so damn close earlier to, but oh no we had to be interrupted. Her eyes were flickering to my lips now too. I found myself leaning in closer_. _I watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted slightly. Finally my lips brushed against her. An electric shock coursed though my body on contact. Our first kiss was sweet and gentle and I would be the biggest liar if I said I wasn't turned on just by the little kiss. She fucking tasted like strawberries for sakes. I pulled back just enough to be able to see her eyes. I noticed they were still closed. I unconsciously licked my lips and found that they tasted sweet just like her. I fought the urge to groan. When she opened her eyes I noticed that they looked darker than usual.

"Goodnight girlfriend." I whispered against her lips. I back up and looked at her one more time before flashing her my crooked smile. I could still feel the tingling sensation on my lips as I turned and made my way to my room.

"Goodnight." I heard her whisper before I made it all the way inside the room.

After closing the door I turned around to see my brother and best friend looking at me with their arms crossed. I'm sure I had a Cheshire cat grin on my face but I couldn't help it. I mean fuck I just kissed the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen in my entire life and she's my fucking girlfriend!

"Soo...?"Jasper drawled out.

"Yes?" I replied back still grinning like a fool. We were all staring each other down in silence. Emmett apparently couldn't take it anymore.

"Just spit it out already!" He all but shouted.

I laughed "Alright jeeze. I asked Bella to be my girlfriend..."

"And?" Jasper inquired with a smile.

"She said yes and I kissed her before I came back in here." I said.

"Man that's awesome! I'm happy for you. Just don't fuck up because I really like these girls. There really cool. There becoming like family to me." Jasper said

"Yeah Eddie boy better not fuck up." Emmett glared at me as if I did already. "I know you're my brother but I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you. Bella is like a sister to me now."

"Trust me if I ever mess up I'll gladly let you and Jasper kick my ass." I said. We were now sitting on the couch. I looked over at them and asked "So what about you guys?"

Emmett spoke first "Nope. Nothing yet. I really wanted to kiss Rosalie so bad today but I didn't. She looked so beautiful."

Jasper was surprisingly quiet. He began fidgeting with his sunglass. "Well actually... I did kiss Alice. When we were on the tower. You and Emmett weren't their at the time."

"You fucking prick. You didn't tell us!" Emmett chuckled

"Hey! You never asked." Jasper retorted.

"That explains why you were holding her hand. So are you guys going out now?" I asked.

"I think so. I mean I didn't ask her. I was about to but then Emmett came over with Rose thrown on his shoulder." He glared at him but chuckled anyways.

"Dude. Sorry Jasper." Emmett said Sheepishly.

"It's cool man." Jasper smiled while clapping Emmett on the shoulder.

"You know I almost kissed her on the tower to. I was so damn close to." I shook my head. "Then some one calls my damn phone. You want to know what the best part is though. They had the wrong number!" They laughed at me.

"That sucks!" Emmett chuckled.

I yawned . "Alright well I'm pretty much toast for the night so im going to bed." As I got up I heard a really loud squeal from next door. I froze in spot and looked at the guys before we burst out laughing.

"Alice." We all said.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**SO... WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?**

**DID YOU ENJOY THERE FIRST KISS? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

**DID I SURPRISE YOU GUYS OR WHAT? ON THE WHOLE WHO GOT KISSED FIRST. WHO DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAVE THE FIRST KISS?**

**OH AND IF YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW I HAVE ANOTHER STORY. IT'S CALLED 'MY WAY' IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT.**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY HEART BEAT FLUTTER! ^-^**


	14. Crap! it was just a dream

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED OR ANY SONGS THAT MAY BE MENTIONED THROUGHOUT THIS STORY!**_

**REMEMBER TO CHECK THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**I WANT TO THANK EVERY ONE WHO HAS REVIEWED MY STORY AS WELL AS THOSE WHO HAVE ADDED IT TO YOUR FAVORITE'S LIST AND PUT THE STORY ON ALERT. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE SOME AWESOME READERS =D**

**WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 14 ENJOY!**

______________________________________________________________________________

*BPOV*

I closed the door to the suite in a daze. I lightly brushed my fingers over my lips, where I could still feel the tingle from his lips on mine. I pressed my back against the door with my eyes closed. My mind kept replaying it over and over. His lips had surpassed every thought I had of kissing them. They were so soft. Yeah it was a sweet innocent kiss but hey I'm not complaining.

I finally opened my eyes only to be startled by the two people whom I call my best friends. There they were, a couple feet away from me. Staring at me with narrowed eyes and crossed arms, while tapping their feet impatiently.

I blinked once, twice, thrice nope there still there. I was kind of hoping I was going crazy. Sad don't you think? When you'd rather be crazy than face two of the most important people in your life. I casually walked around them making my way to my room. I tried to feign as if nothing happened. But as luck will have....

"Stop right there! Or so help me God Bella!" Alice yelled at me. I stopped short and cringed.

"Spill!" Rose said.

When I turned to look at them I gave them a very innocent expression "What?" Rosalie lifted an eyebrow as Alice put her hands on her hips. I knew very well what they wanted but I decided to play the ignorance card. I had become thirsty, so I shrugged my shoulders and walked around them to get myself some water.

I felt both of them follow me. I could fell there gaze burning holes on my back. After I finished getting my water I turned around only to spill it. I jumped high and yelled "Fuck!" Both of them had only been mere inches away from me. They giggled before their expressions turned serious again. I narrowed my eyes at them as I drank what little water was left in the cup.

I tried to go around them again but to no avail. I would move to the right and they would move that way to. I would move the left and they moved to the left . I huffed in annoyance. God how I wished Edward was here. He could fight off my evil friends. They started to move in on me so I backed up. They both smirked as my back hit the wall. I was trapped. _Shit!_

I brought my hands behind my back and knocked on the wood. Hoping that my plan would work.

_Knock knock_. "Oh! It might be one of the boys. Maybe one of you should go answer it." I said hoping that at least one of them would get it. Better chance for me to escape.

"Ha. Nice try Bella!" Rosalie snorted

"Now Spill! Damn it." Alice said

"I don't know what your talking about" I knocked on the wall again "Seriously it could be an emergency or something. Someone should answer..." I trailed off when I caught sight of Alice's death glare. _Evil..._ Rose was giving me a hard stare too but I could see her mouth twitching into a smile. We were quiet for a while as they continued to stare at me knowing I would break under their scrutiny.

I threw my hands up in the air "Fine!"

Both of them smirked at me before I made a hand gesture for them to move out of the way. I walked defeated to Alice's and mine's room and plopped on the bed. I laid back and covered my eyes with my arm. I felt the bed sink on either side of me. "What do you want to know?" I asked them.

Alice of course spoke first"Everything!"

I decided to give them the water downed version. I knew they wouldn't be satisfied with just that, but hey a girl could try. "Edward likes me. Edward asked me out. Edward is my boyfriend." I stated. I didn't really feel like telling them about the kiss Edward and I had shared. Knowing them they would go berserk with questions of; How was it?, was their tongue?, rate it from one to ten?, is he a good kisser?... Yeah don't want to go there. Especially when I'm tired and dirty from the days activities.

I heard Rosalie giggle as the bed started shaking. Confused I removed my arm from my eyes and looked to my left were Alice had a big smile. She was bouncing up and down on the bed. I lifted and eyebrow and turned to look at Rose.

"Did you really think you could get off that easy?" Rosalie chuckled.

"Damn it! A girl can wish!" I chuckled with her.

"Uh-uh Bella! You better start from the beginning." Alice chirped.

I sighed as I sat up. I looked at them both before I spoke . I told them about how he said that it felt like he had known me forever. I told them about how he stuttered a little bit through out his speech to which they awed. I told them about how he almost kissed me but his phone rang just then. They laughed their asses off on that one. I told them to shut the hell up because that wasn't even the sad part of it.

"You... mean they didn't...even dial the right number?" Alice chortled. I shook my head.

"That just sucks!" Rosalie announced laughing. I had to admit its funny now that I think of it. At least I did manage to get a kiss from Edward. I smiled remembering how he had whispered goodnight to me. I loved how he kept on saying girlfriend. When we all stopped laughing I told them the rest up until we saw the whole Emmett and Rosalie spectacle. Alice giggled probably from picturing the scene again.

"So you guys didn't kiss at all?" Alice Questioned._ Mother... I can't hide anything can I? _Of course if I would have tried my blush would have gave it away anyways. So I just gave up and decided to tell them.

"No I didn't say that." I replied looking down.

"So you did?" Rosalie inquired.

"Yes" I smiled hugely.

Alice Squealed very loudly before she attacked me in a hug. "I'm so happy for you Bella!"

"Hey! Stop hogging her." Rosalie laughed. She hugged me to her very tightly before she whispered in my ear "I'm happy for you Bells. Didn't I tell you he felt the same?" I nodded my head.

"Oh my gosh! When did he kiss you? Did you like it? How was it? What did he say..." Alice rambled off at the speed of light.

I waved my arms as I interrupted Ali's rant "Woah woah woah. Slow down there speedy! Geeze I barley registered the first question!" Alice took a deep breath before she repeated what she said only at a normal pace this time.

"He kissed me before I came back inside..." Alice's squeals were deafening. I had to cover my ears along with Rosalie who was laughing. "Jesus! Can you do that any louder!"

Alice huffed "Continue. Chop Chop!" I swear Alice has to much energy. I think I need to prevent her from eating sweets or drinking caffeine if it's the last thing I do.

"And no I didn't like it." I mentally chuckled at their confused faces. It's true I didn't like it, I loved it.

"Eww did he slobber on you?!" Rosalie shrieked. I laughed and shook my head no. "So...he's a bad kisser?" Rosalie questioned with a pensive look on her face. " He doesn't seem like he would be."_ because he's not._

"Yeah I mean just look at his lips!"Alice said as Rose nodded her agreement. _Mmm..his red soft lips... wait what? What the fuck does she mean..._

I snapped my head to her "Wait a minute! You haveJasper and you have Emmett." I pointed to each of them. "So why are you checking out Edwards lips?" Those bitches just laughed at me!

"Jeeze Bella!" Rosalie laughed. "We were just messing with you."

"Oh" Was all I had to say as I blushed.

"So why didn't you like it?" Alice asked

"I didn't like it because... I loved it!" I gave them a toothy grin. "And it was amazing! It was really sweet and tender" I gushed. After a couple more happy but quiet squeals we became quiet. Suddenly I remembered what Edward had pointed out to me in the lobby.

I smirked at looked at Alice. She looked at me confused as to what I was thinking. Oh she's not going to get out of this.

"So Alice...." I continued to smirk. "What's up with you and Jasper? You guys looked pretty comfortable down in the lobby." I had the pleasure of witnessing a very rare thing. Alice blushed as she adverted her eyes.

"Holy Shit! Are you blushing Alice?" Rosalie Questioned causing Ali to blush more.

"Aha! I knew it!" I laughed "Oh evil pixie! How you misjudge me. You can't get away without telling us. Knowing as how you made me tell you. Now you spill! Don't go calling the kettle black now Ali!"

"What is going on?" Rosalie asked confused but with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Our dearest friend of ours forgot to mention that something happened between her and Jazzy" At his name I batted my eyelashes.

Rosalie laughed "Oh really?" She looked at Alice who still wouldn't meet our gaze.

I swore I heard Alice mutter 'Bitch' under her breath. I laughed and waited for her to speak. I didn't have to wait long as she blurted it out a second later. "Jasper and I kissed!" She began to tell us that it happened on the Eiffel Tower. She said that Jasper went behind her and put his hands on the railing on either side of Alice. When she turned around he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. We awed in all the right places. When we asked her if they were official she said she thought so. Alice didn't know because as Jasper was going to ask her something they were interrupted. Rosalie repeatedly apologized even though it wasn't her fault.

When her story finished we asked Rose if she had kissed Em yet but she said she hadn't. She said that if he doesn't end up kissing her soon she's going to take the first step. When we were done talking we decided to call it a night. When I finished taking a shower I was knocked cold as soon as I hit the bed.

"_Oh god Edward!" I moaned as he trailed open mouth kisses up my new exposed stomach. He kept on lifting my shirt higher and higher till he had it completely off. He threw it across the room and stared down at my now bare chest. _

_As I stared up at him I could see that his eyes where a dark shade of green now. His eyes were filled with lust and passion, which only caused me to shiver in anticipation. "So fucking perfect."_ _he mumbled. I arched my back to him as I got impatient. This caused a sexy growl to erupt from deep within his chest. I moaned loudly at the sound. Before I could do anything else his mouth was on mine. He ran the tip of his tongue on my bottom lip. I didn't open up to him at first which cause him to trace my lower lip again, but only this time with more pressure. I opened up to him and we both moaned at the contact. Our tongues began to do a battle of dominance. Edward's hand's started a very slow trail from my neck down to my collar bone. Finally he reached my breasts and began to massage them earning another hiss of pleasure from me as I arched my back again._

"_Na uh-uh. Patience love." Edward chided as he chuckled. I groaned in frustration when he removed his hands and began a slow voyage down my body again. He began to place open mouth kisses down the path his hands just made. When he reaches my navel he looked up at me with hooded eyes. He traced the outer edge of my pants with his tongue before he unbuttoned my pants and ever so slowly brought the zipper down. When my pants where finally all the way off he began sucking on my left hip bone making me thrash my head and moan very loudly. _

"_Do you like that love?" He questioned with a sexy smirk. I nodded my head "I can't hear you. Answer me!"_

"_Yes! God Yes!" I managed to say. _

_He chuckled and said "My name is Edward, Bella. Not God." his lips ghosted across to the other side of my hip. He licked it before he began to suck on that side the same as he did to the other. I kept of moaning saying incoherent thoughts._

"_You taste so delicious Bella." Edward hummed in appreciation before he continued his task._

"Bella!" _What the Fuck! I looked at Edward but he was still kissing my hip_.

"Bella!" Some one began to shake my shoulder. _Aww crap! It was just a dream._

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I opened my eyes to find myself staring into Alice's. I heard Rosalie start laughing as Alice giggled. "Bitches! I was having the best dream and you woke me up! What time is it?"

They only laughed harder "What?" I was getting really annoyed now. First they wake me up from a hot dream then they laugh at me.

"It's 9:00 a.m." Rosalie managed to gasp "Oh and we know you were having a good dream. Very good indeed!" _What...?_

"Yes! God Yes!" Alice laughed. Oh for the love....

I covered my now red face with my pillow. "Please tell me I wasn't talking in my sleep?!"

"No you weren't talking silly!" Alice giggled. "I would say more like moaning. Loudly." There never going to let me live this down.

Rosalie snorted "That's an understatement!" They laughed again as I blushed even redder. "The guys thought you were having a nightmare!" _What? The guys? _That caught my attention.

I shot straight up on the bed pillow forgotten. "What do you mean the guys?"

The girls shared a look which caused me to worry. "Ok but don't freak out ok." Alice said. She tells me not to freak out, which only causes me to start freaking out. It's like do you realize that when people say don't freak out you tend to freak out. "You were still sleeping so... me and Rose invited the guys over for breakfast and when they came in that's when you started moaning so the guys thought you were having a nightmare. Edward wanted to come in and check on you but we told him that we would go." Alice said it so fast I wasn't sure I heard her right.

I sat there for a couple minutes before everything sunk in "WHAT?!" I screeched causing them to flinch. "So there here now?" They both nodded. I felt all the blood drain from my face. "This shit is the most embarrassing thing ever!" I got up out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"Going to go drown in my mortification!" I replied causing them to break out in fits of laughter.

"Well if that doesn't work well be out here waiting for the breakfast to arrive." Alice chirped.

I flipped them off before I closed the door to the bathroom. I could here their belts of laughter until they left the room. I turned on the shower before I stripped down. Seriously how can I not be dead by now. That would have been great right? My tombstone would say something like 'Death by embarrassment'. My Eulogy would consist of people remembering the most mortifying stories.

I finished my shower and decided to let my hair stay natural and wavy. I put on my brown French Connection Reed shorts with an off white crochet shirt with a lace design in the front. I paired that with some cream colored flats by Marc Jacobs and a gold clover ring with cream gold bangles. I grabbed my brown purse and threw everything I need in there along with my sunglasses. Before I walked out of the room I added some black eyeliner and mascara to my eyes, Which made my eyes pop. I added some of my strawberry shimmer chapstick. As I reached the door handle for my room everything the girls said came back to me. _Oh god the guys are here! And they heard me moaning. Edward heard me moaning. _I groaned quietly but opened the door anyways after I took a deep breath. When I walked out the room and into the dining area all heads snapped towards me. I blushed furiously and would not meet the boys faces especially Edwards.

"Good morning Bella." I heard Jasper say

"Good morning Jasper." I answered back still blushing.

"Morning Belly!" _Emmett_

"Morning Emmy." I replied feeling my blush beginning to fade away until...

"Did you have nightmares? It sounded like you had a scary dream with all that noise you were making." Emmett asked.

The girls began snickering. My head snapped up and I looked at Emmett my blush returning with a vengeance.

"What? Why are you girls laughing? What did I say?" Emmett looked at Rose and Alice.

"Nothing" They both said at the same time. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at me.

I could feel Edwards gaze on me but I couldn't find it in me to look at him yet. "Umm...yeah scary." I said. Emmett nodded as if he understood. _Little did he know._

Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Good morning. You look beautiful. I see you made it out alive from the interrogation." He whispered in my ear. It felt so incredible to be in his arms again. I could never get tired of being like this.

"Morning and Barely." I muttered earning a chuckle from him.

"So are you going to tell me why your blushing?" He asked causing me to blush again. Of course he would ask. I shook my head no. He pulled back slightly to look down at me. " How come?"

_Umm because I was having a very vivid sex dream about you. _Is that a good enough reason? I thought. "Too embarrassing." I mumbled.

He chuckled. "I'll let it go... for now. But I will get it out of you eventually."

"No you wo-" I was just about to tell him that he wouldn't but he silenced me with his lips. It was another very chaste sweet kiss but it still left me dazed once again. I let my eyes stay closed for a while longer. When I opened my eyes I was meet with a gorgeous crooked grin and sparkling green eyes.

"Lets go eat breakfast my beautiful girlfriend." He said smiling as he interlaced my hand with his pulling me to the table. He pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit.

"Thank you." I beamed "What a gentlemen." He smiled but as he turned around I thought I heard him say 'barely'. He sat himself beside me and gave me a toothy grin which I couldn't help but give back. Alice gave me my breakfast and told me how she ordered for me because I was sleeping. I told her that it was ok. My breakfast looked delicious and tasted the same as well. After a couple minutes of eating Edward reached for my hand. When he wove our fingers together he put our hands on his lap. I couldn't help but look at him. He gave me a very adorable shy smile. As we continued to eat breakfast everyone was in a conversation of where we should go today.

"Bella is the one that knows all of the sites to see here." Rosalie said.

"What do you think Bella?" Jasper asked

I looked around as everyone looked at me expectantly "Umm how about we go to the Grand Palais? They say it's really beautiful" Everyone shrugged and agreed.

When every one finished eating there breakfast Edward picked up our hands and brought them to his lips. He kissed the back of my hand before he let it go and stood up. As soon as I stood up and looked at my friends I noticed what everyone was wearing. There stood Emmett wearing a colorful Volcom shirt with faded jeans and a pair of red vans.

Rosalie stood next to him wearing a navy blue shirt with peach and a different shade of blue flowers on it. On top of that she wore a grey open front cardigan. On her right ring finger she wore a flower cluster ring that matched her top. She paired it off with dark jeans and grey flats. Rosalie had thrown her hair into a messy bun with a couple stray stands framing her face.

Alice on the other hand decided to straighten her hair. She was wearing a black pintucked top with grey skinny jeans and black ballerina shoes. On her left arm she wore a biker bangle set. She looked really good like always. _Looks like we girls decide on flats_. My feet are still a little sore from walking in the heels all day yesterday.

Jasper wore a grey long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it. He wore that with some light color jeans that had some rips on it and black leather boots.

I saved the best for last, Edward. How I could not have noticed what he was wearing is beyond me. He looks so damn good wearing a navy blue plaid shirt. That shirt made his eyes stand out more. As I let my eyes travel lower I saw that he was wearing low rise dark jeans with some rips on them along with a pair of greenish-greyish vans. _Got to love vans_. What the hell did I do to deserve that man. I was brought back from my thoughts and ogling by Alice speaking.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Alice asked a round of 'yups' went around the room. "Good lets go then." She chirped excitedly.

"Ready?" Edward asked

"Yup. Today feels like its gonna be a good day." I smiled as I grabbed Edwards hand this time.

"I hope so!" Edward laughed as the door closed behind us.

______________________________________________________________________________

**LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER! **

**SERIOUSLY NOVEMBER CAN'T COME FAST ENOUGH. *SIGH***


	15. Gentlemanly?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT'S TWILIGHT RELATED OR ANY OF THE SONGS I MAY USE IN THIS STORY. **_

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR TAKING LONG TO WRITE AND POST THIS CHAPTER. I KEPT ON CHANGING IT BECAUSE I DIDN'T LIKE HOW IT CAME OUT AT FIRST. ALSO REAL LIFE CAME INTO THE PICTURE. **

**SINCE I TOOK LONG I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER. HOPEFULLY YOU WILL LIKE IT. REMEMBER SONG LINKS ON PROFILE. I ALSO HAVE A TWITTER IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO FOLLOW ME. TO KNOW WHEN IM WRITING MY STORIES. I'LL PUT THE LINK ON MY PROFILE .**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 15 ENJOY!**

______________________________________________________________________________

*EPOV*

Here I was laying on my bed thinking back over today's events. I still can't believe how I had practically mauled Bella's face off. Yet I couldn't find it in me to be sorry. Apparently she wasn't sorry that I did either as she actually attacked me back. By attacking me, I mean in a good way of course. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face. Her lips, Her tongue, The way she tugged at my hair. The small whimpers and moans that came out of her mouth were probably the sexiest things I have ever heard. I replayed the whole day in my head once more before I fell into a deep slumber.

_.......Flashback......_

I woke up earlier than I would have liked too. I turned my head to the right and saw that it was only 7:00 in the morning. I tried to go back to sleep but it just wouldn't come. As I looked towards the clock again and noticed that only 20 minutes had gone by. I sighed and decided that I might as well get up and take a shower. I rolled out of bed and grabbed my ipod and dock and took them to the bathroom with me. I liked listening to music as I took a shower. After I started the water I connected the dock and ipod and put on some Linkin Park. I didn't turn the volume up that loud, only loud enough for me to hear over the water. I didn't want to wake up Emmett knowing he was still asleep. Before I got in the shower I changed the song to 'New Divide' I heard it's supposed to be in the new Transformers movie coming out. It's a really good song.

"_I remembered black skies_

_The lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash_

_As time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign_

_That fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_Did I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect this space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_Across this new divide"_

When I finished my shower I turned off the dock as I put my pants on. When I walked out of the bathroom I walked over to the cabinet that held my shirts so they wouldn't get wrinkled. I couldn't find out what to choose. I was grabbing my shirts and holding them up to me in the mirror. _I felt like a chick_. This never happened to me before. I never cared what I wore but, of course that all changed. The reason for the change is simply really. Her name is Bella. I finally gave up and sighed as picked out a plaid dark blue button up. I went over to one of my suitcases and grabbed a pair of socks. As I sat down on the bed to put them on I felt the bed shift. I looked over my shoulder to see that Emmett was starting to wake up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8 now.

"Hey" Emmett said his voice laced with sleep. He rolled out of bed yawning and stretching as he looked at me. "Damn what time did you get up?"

"Good morning" I smiled as I looked at Emmett. His hair was looking like mine at the moment. His hair was sticking out in random places. He looked like he had horns on the top of his head "About an hour ago."

He nodded his head and then asked "What are you smiling about?"

I shrugged my shoulders and held in my chuckle trying to hide my amusement. "Your hair."

"What do you mean my hair?" He got up and went to the bathroom. "What the -" I heard that before I heard his chuckle. He came back out into the room and looked at me shaking his head. "Damn Eddie I guess we are related." He laughed.

I scowled at him for calling me Eddie, before I picked up the remote and chucked it at him. He ducked into the bathroom just in time. I heard his laugh get a little louder as he stuck his head back out and stuck his tongue out at me.

I shook my head and laughed "Very mature Emmett" I said as I went to go pick up the remote and the batteries. Emmett came back into the room grabbing some clothes saying he was going to take a shower too. I nodded my head so he could tell that I heard. Not one minute passed before the bathroom door opened again.

"Hey Edward! can I borrow your dock for my ipod?!" He shouted.

"Geeze Em! Im right here. You don't have to shout." I said "And yes you can borrow it."

"Alright cool!" He shouted again. I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the room. When I reached the living area I was surprised to see Jasper there already.

"Hey man!" Jasper greeted me.

"Hey. I didn't know you were awake already." I told him

"Yeah. I've been awake for a while. Since 6:30 actually. I couldn't sleep." He told me

"How come?" I asked him as I plopped down on the couch and watched the t.v.

"Just thinking about Alice. Wondering if she will say yes to me if I ask her to be my girlfriend. And whether or not it's to fast." Jasper said everything that I had been thinking before I had finally asked Bella.

"Trust me Jasper. I know she'll say yes. As for the moving to fast? I thought that too, but now I could care less. I mean it feels like we have known these girls our whole lives. It just feels right. You know?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "That's true. Thanks man."

"No problem." I smiled at my best friend. I was about to ask Jasper if he wanted me to order breakfast when I heard probably one of the funniest things. I could hear Emmett singing loudly in the shower.

"_People say I'm the life of the party_

_Because I tell a joke or two_

_Although I might be laughing loud and hearty_

_Deep inside I'm blue"_

I looked over at Jasper and we both cracked up. Jeeze Em is freakin' loud. I mean he's in the bathroom in the other room. With the shower on.

"_So take a good look at my face_

_You'll see my smile looks out of place_

_If you look closer, it's easy to trace_

_The tracks of my tears.._

_I need you, need you"_

It's not that he sings bad or anything. He actually sings pretty good. It's just that it's the most random song at the moment. I mean come on Emmett is listening to and singing Smokey Robinson. I didn't even know he knew who that was. My brother will never cease to stop astonishing me.

"_Since you left me if you see me with another girl_

_Seeming like I'm having fun_

_Although she may be cute_

_She's just a substitute_

_Because you're the permanent one.."_

"_So take a good look at my face_

_You'll see my smile looks out of place_

_If you look closer, it's easy to trace_

_The tracks of my tears.._

_I need you, need you"_

Kinda disturbing too. As if reading my mind Jasper said "That is just wrong on so many ways!" He laughed. I laughed with him as I nodded. Then an image popped into my mind. I began laughing even harder.

"What?" Jasper asked still chucking as we kept hearing Emmett sing

"_Just a clown oh yeah_"

"Imagine Emmett right now!" I managed to get out as the pictures kept coming back. "He's probably...holding onto his shampoo... bottle singing into it." I laughed "Making wild gestures with his hand..."

Jasper laughed harder. "Pointing his finger at his eyes making the crying sign."

I nodded because I couldn't speak. I was laughing so hard I barely heard the loud thud that came from the bathroom. Probably from Emmett dropping the said bottle.

"_Ow! Fuck! I mean...So take a good look at my face. You'll see my smile looks out of place_

_If you look closer, it's easy to trace The tracks of my tears."_

I looked at Jasper and we burst out laughing. With our own tracks of tears. Although for a completely different reason. We were still laughing when there was a soft knock at the door. I calmed my self down so I could get the door. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Alice and Rosalie there. A smile lit up my face thinking Bella would be here.

"Hi Rosalie, Alice..."I looked around and saw that she wasn't there and my smile faltered a bit. Then I remembered what Bella said yesterday. The interrogation. I wondered if Alice did do something to her.

"Hi Edward" both girls said at the same time.

Alice must have read my thoughts because she giggled. "She's fine Edward. She's just still sleeping."

I smiled sheepishly "Oh. So what's up?" I asked.

"We just wanted to know if you guys wanted to come over for breakfast in our room?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled at the thought of seeing Bella again so I quickly agreed. I told them we would be over when Emmett was ready. They both nodded and went back to their room. I went back to the living room where Emmett was now putting on his shoes. I told them what the girls said and we left our room shortly after.

When the girls opened the door Jasper pulled Alice into a hug and took her to the side. Emmett went over to Rosalie and did the same. We were walking to the living room when I heard...moaning? _What the hell?_

I must not have been the only one to hear it because Emmett asked "What was that?" Just then the moaning happened again. "See there it goes again. Where's Bells at anyways?"

The girls looked at each other and giggled a bit before one of them answered me, which confused me. "Oh umm she's sleeping still" Alice said.

There it goes again the moaning... Is that Bella? Oh shit! Is Bella moaning? Oh god I wonder what she's dreaming. Mmm...hopefully im in that dream. I mentally smacked myself. My mind needs to calm down.

Rosalie giggled before she looked serious again. "Bella is probably having a nightmare?" She said. See there you go. She's probably having a nightmare. Not a sex filled dream with you, perv.

"Well that nightmare must be scary as hell with all that noise she's making." Emmett said. I swear I heard Rosalie snort when he said that. I also could have sworn I heard Alice say 'Oh yeah real scary.'

"I could go check on her." I said. Yeah right Edward. You keep telling your self that's all you want to do 'check on her'. I ignored that and continued "You know to make sure she's ok."

The girls head snapped up and looked at me "Oh No! It's ok well go check" they both scurried off to where I'm guessing my Bella was sleeping...and moaning.

"Umm ok..." I muttered more to myself. I looked over at Jasper who had a smirk on his face. When he saw me looking at him he quickly wiped it off. "What are you smirking for?" I asked

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing." I didn't believe him for one second. I think he knew what I was thinking. _Damn him_. We walked over to their couch and sat down not knowing what to do.

All three of us jumped when we heard a screeching "WHAT?!" come from Bella.

I kept on hearing laughter from the room but other than that we remained pretty quite. A couple minutes later Ali and Rose came out laughing.

"What happened?" Jasper asked smiling at Alice.

"Nothing. She's just going to take a shower and get ready right now." Alice replied to him before going over and sitting next to him. Images of Bella in the shower flooded my brain. The water running down the valley of her breasts. It took everything in me not to run in there with her. What the hell is my problem. I feel like a seventeen year old boy having constant naughty fantasies.

"Well is she ok?" I asked worried about Bella. Maybe she was having a bad dream.

"She's more than ok" Rose laughed.

The girls asked us what we wanted for breakfast. I told them that whatever was fine with me. I felt like the fifth wheel right now. My friends had their partners while I was alone for the moment. They included me in the conversations, but I still wanted Bella here with me. I was watching my friends and saw how happy they looked. I haven't seen them this happy for a long time. I was so happy for them I loved my brother and best friend. I just want to see them happy. As I watched them I realized that me and Emmett haven't called our mom and dad yet. I would have to tell him later. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a door open.

My head snapped up as well as every ones in the room. There stood my Angel looking beautiful. Her face was flushed pink from what? I have no idea but I loved it. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders and back. She was in a cut off sleeve blouse that showed her soft looking arms. Her creamy toned legs could be seen with the shorts she wore. The brown color of the shorts worked lovely with her skin tone. When my eyes made contact with her face again I had a very strong urge for her to look at me. I need to see her warm brown eyes.

Jasper and Emmett greeted her with a good morning. She replied back to them with the same. Then Emmett asked "Did you have nightmares? It sounded like you had a scary dream with all that noise you were making." The girls giggled again and Bella's face flared red. _I wonder what that's about? _I asked myself. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I was aware that they were still talking but everything was just blocked out except for her. I felt like I had tunnel vision.

She still wouldn't look at me so I made my way over to her. I couldn't take it anymore. Once I reached her I wrapped my arms around her waist. I mentally sighed when she put her arms around me. I leaned into her ear and whispered "Good morning. You look beautiful. I see you made it out alive from the interrogation."

She only mumbled a "Morning and Barely." causing me to chuckle.

"So are you going to tell me why your blushing?" I couldn't help but ask. I could practically feel the heat from her cheeks when she shook her head no. I pulled back slightly to look at her. "How come?"

"Too embarrassing." She mumbled.

I chuckled again wondering if she was having a sexy dream. Nightmares couldn't be embarrassing. Could they? "I'll let it go... for now. But I will get it out of you eventually."

She started saying "No you wo-" but I silenced her with a soft kiss. When I opened my eyes I found she still had hers closed again much like the first time I kissed her.

I grinned crookedly at her as I said "Lets go eat breakfast my beautiful girlfriend." I grasped her hand with mine and interlaced our fingers. As we went to the dining table I pulled her chair out for her. My mother always taught Emmett and me how to be gentlemen.

"Thank you." She beamed "What a gentlemen."

I almost snorted out loud. Yeah sure! I want to rip your clothes off and take you on the dining table. How is that for being a gentlemen. I only muttered a "Barely" not knowing whether or not she heard. When our food arrived we ate quietly for a few minutes. I had an impulse to grab Bella's hand, which I eventually did. She didn't seem to mind which made me smile. The conversation flowed freely through out breakfast. Bella decided that we should go to the Grand Palais. We all agreed that we would go there. Pretty soon we were done eating and making our way to the Grand Palais.

When we arrived I was in awe. This place was marvelous. Pillars ran along the whole building. There were statues all around the whole place. They were pretty freaking amazing. I glanced over at Bella and saw the awe and admiration she had. I glanced over at everyone else and they to were in awe, much like at the Eiffel Tower.

I pulled out my camera from my pocket and took a couple pictures of the front of the building. Alice seemed to be doing the same thing. After a couple pictures of just the statuesque building, Alice told all of us to stand in front of the building.

"I'm going to ask someone to take a picture of us." Alice said smiling happily. She began walking away and Rosalie and Bella giggled.

"What?" All three of us guys asked at the same time.

"Alice tends to go crazy with taking pictures. She gets pushy with things like; how we're supposed to pose and stuff like that." Rosalie said laughing.

That couldn't have been more true. Alice was a force of nature. After she found a tourist to take the picture of all of us she made me take the picture of just her, Rose and Bella. Then it was just Jasper, Emmett and me. It kept on going and going. She even made even made us do ridicules poses. We had to do poses like James Bond, while they did Charlie's Angels. I had to admit it was pretty fun though. All of us had a blast. Before we went inside though I wanted to take a picture of just Bella and me on my camera.

"Hey Alice would you mind taking a picture of Bella and me?" I asked

She smiled up at me. "Of course not" She took a hold of my camera.

I went back over to Bella smiling. "What?" She asked.

"Alice is going to take a picture of us." I said as I bent down to kiss her.

She laughed "Like that's something new"

I chuckled and went around Bella. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. Bella put her arms on top of mine as I rested my chin on her shoulder. I could feel her smiling. In turn it caused me to smile bigger.

"Are you guys ready?" Alice called to us

"Yea!" We both said at the same time.

"Ok I got it." Alice came over to us. When she showed me the picture I felt like my smile was going to split my face in two. Bella looked so perfect in my arms. She belonged there. "You guys look so cute together!" Alice beamed at us causing Bella to blush and me to chuckle. The others came back and joined us soon after.

"Well lets go check this place out!" Emmett shouted making the nearby tourist turn to look in our direction.

"Lets go before Emmett begins yelling at us." Jasper said making every one but Em chuckle.

Em pouted and said "Why do you have to be so mean Jasper!" we all just laughed and made our way inside.

It was humongous but amazing inside. The roof for the dome was awesome. It was made of only pure glass. I began taking pictures once again. There weren't that many people around from what I noticed though. Which was a good thing. It might get more crowded in the afternoon. We broke off into couples as we explored the Palais. Bella had a pamphlet to let us know what we were looking at. We went over to the Clock balcony. We also walked to the Great Staircase. The intricate design for the stairs was incredible.

"Oh look!" Bella pointed at something in the pamphlet. I looked to were she was pointing. "It says that in 1990 the original color for the staircase was bronze. It would have been the color of your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" I feigned mock hurt.

She let out an appealing laugh "Nothing. I love your hair..." She trailed off as she ran her fingers through my unruly hair. I felt like purring when she did that. It felt so good, but all I did was grin like an idiot. "Seriously it would have been so much better than this mustard yellow color it has now." She said smiling at me.

"True it would have. The mustard yellow reminds me of baby food." I coincided chuckling.

We walked down to the bottom of the staircase with our hands clasped together. Bella was standing silently next to me with her head tilted slightly towards the window roof- which was more like a dome- with an angelic smile on her face. I simply could not take my eyes off of her. The way the sun was her hitting through the windows just made her glow. As I looked over her features I noticed that her brown waves had a tinge of red to it in this lighting. As I continued my ogling I looked at her eyes to see that they seemed to be a lighter shade of brown. She looked completely ravishing and so damn sexy. I allowed my eyes to travel down passed her cute button nose to her lips which were slightly parted due to her smile..._Oh god _the lips that were slowly getting moistened. Her pink tongue slowly made its way across her top lip. I fought the urge to groan as I had to shift my pants slightly to hide the bulge growing there. That was just pure torture I tell you, pure torture. My eyes traveled down her whole frame lingering on her creamy toned legs. When my eyes started to make their slow decent back up I noticed her body was turning towards me.

She started saying "don't you think this place is so beaut-" but stopped when she looked at my face. Her eyes widened before she gulped audibly. Im pretty sure, no scratch that im sure that the look on my face must have show just how much I wanted her in that moment. I was hungry and not for food.

"Edward?" She asked. I didn't respond. Not because I didn't want to but because I couldn't. She looked nervous now as a slight tint of pink colored her cheeks. I was losing the battle with my self to just not attack her. But as soon as the pink tongue made an appearance again. Slowly, tortuously running across her soft pouty lips I lost it.

She must have seen something on my face as she took a step back, which only caused me to stalk a step closer. She took another step back again causing me to step forward. We continued this until her back hit against the wall. I put both of my hands on either side of her head.

"Edward what are-" she never got to finish as I crashed my lips to her. She didn't respond at first, as she was clearly shocked. When her lips began moving with mine I couldn't help but take another step to be closer. I ran my tongue on the bottom of her lip. When she moaned a jolt went straight down to my pants. I took the opportunity of her open mouth to slide my tongue in. When I came in contact with her tongue I couldn't help the groan that escaped me. She tasted so sweet. I closed any space that might have been between us. I have no doubt that she felt my problem as she whimpered into my mouth. I involuntary bucked my hips to hers causing a delicious friction which caused us both to moan in return. I moaned into Bella's mouth again when she sucked lightly on my tongue. Bella placed her hands on my neck before she wove them in the hairs at the base of my neck. She tugged on my hair causing me to groan at the feeling of the pleasure it sent through my body. _She's to damn sexy for her own good_. I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth and sucked on it earning a throaty moan/whimper from her. I pushed my hips to hers again making another whimper escape her beautiful lips.

Suddenly there was a throat clearing from behind us. Shit. I groaned in frustration as I reluctantly pulled away from bella. I rested my forehead on hers keeping my eyes closed as I tried to regain my breath. When I finally opened my eyes I nearly came undone. Bella's face was flushed as her lips were swollen red. Her chest was heaving up and down trying to regain her composer as well. When she finally opened her brown eyes they seemed almost black with the amount of lust I saw there.

I had yet to turn around and acknowledge the cockblocker yet. He could wait another minute. I looked at Bella and said "I'm sorry for not being sorry for what just happened."

She looked at me and smirked "Good because im not either." Then she attacked my lips with hers. It only felt like a minute before some one cleared their throat again. We broke away again and finally I turned around to look at the person responsible for interrupting.

The word cockblocker suddenly turned plural. _Freaking cockblockers... _I thought. There stood Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice all wearing equally big grins.

I heard Bella mutter 'shit' under her breath when she too saw who was standing there. Her cheeks were still a little flushed. Whether it was from the kissing or being caught, I have no idea.

"Damn Eddie boy! I thought you were trying to eat her there for a second. And that dear children is called cannibalism, which is frowned upon in many societies." Emmett laughed along with the rest of them.

"Oh my gosh I love Charlie and the chocolate factory. Especially Johnny Depp..." Rosalie trailed off.

"Rose! Bella's not a prude anymore!" Alice's tinkle laugh rang out.

"Hey!" Bella shouted but it was futile as they ignored her.

"What are you talking about? Edward is the prude here!" Emmett chuckled "I right huh Jasper?"

Jasper nodded his head and said "Yup! We used to call him Prudeward." That got every body laughing except for me and Bella. That's what I thought before I heard her let out a small giggle before she covered her mouth. I looked at her and playfully glared at her.

She gave me a sheepish smile "Sorry"

"Im right here if you forgot!" I hissed at my friends.

"We know!" Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie said in unison. I glared at them.

"Bella is too. The last time she-" Rosalie never finished because Bella ran up to her and covered Rose's mouth with her hand. Bella whispered something to Rosalie which made her eyes go wide and caused her to nod.

Alice giggled "Alright! Who's hungry? It's already 2:23."

With that we left and went to a small restaurant that was pretty close. When we finished eating we all decided that we just wanted to relax inside our rooms and maybe watch movies. This time we all went to our suite. Where Emmett finally got to give Rosalie the 'grand tour' of the place. Which took a little longer than necessary, but when Rosalie came out with a big grin followed by Emmett with a bigger grin I knew why. The rest of the night was just spent cuddled up with our partners watching movies. Occasionally someone would speak and a light conversation would take place. I kept stealing kisses from Bella the whole day. We ordered in dinner again. It tasted really good by the way. When it started getting late I could tell the girls where getting sleepy.

"I think we should go back to our room girls. I'm getting really sleepy." Bella said. The girls nodded there heads and made way to get up. As they said goodnight to my brother and best friend I said goodnight to my girl. I pouted

She giggled and hugged me as she said "Aww we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I know" I chuckled "Goodnight sweetheart" I gave her a swift kiss and pulled her tighter to me before I let go.

"Good night Edward." She whispered as she walked to into her door.

........END OF FLASH BACK........

Good night indeed!

______________________________________________________________________________

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT.**

**I ALSO WANT TO....WHOOP WHOOP!!! THE PATRIOTS WON!! OH YEAH!**

***CLEARS THROAT* SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT I HAVE TO REPRESENT. I KNOW IT'S ONLY PRESEASON BUT STILL. LOL**

**SO HIGH FIVE TO 'In love with a Crooked Smile.' BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE A PATS FAN =D. BUT HIGH FIVES TO ALL THE PATRIOTS FANS**...

**SO YEA LEAVE ME SO REVIEWS =D I LOVE MY READERS.**


	16. Brace yourself

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related or any songs mentioned in this story!**_

*peeks out from hiding place* I hope you guys aren't too terrible mad at me for the long wait. School just started back up and wow I tell you my math teacher doesn't play around... Sorry for the long wait once again.

There will be an important *AN* at the bottom of the chapter so please read it.

So I'm glad you guys like there kissing scene in the last chapter. =)

Remember links on profile!

Here it is*Drum roll please* Chapter 16. ENJOY!

_____________________________________________________________________________

*BPOV*

It's been a week since that kissing spectacle at the Grande Palais. That make-out session has yet to be recreated. I truly have to say I'm a little disgruntled. Alright I wasn't sincere just now. I'm not just a little bit disgruntled; I'm all kinds of chagrin about it. That was the best kiss of my life. I don't know what had gotten into me. I was never one to go basically dry humping someone. But, Jesus! The look on Edwards face had to have been the fucking sexiest thing ever. Pardon my French-no pun intended-but oh boy is it true. When I had seen Edwards face...the ferocity in his then almost charcoal black eyes and the muscles in his neck and forearms tensing turned me on to no end. When he started backing me up towards the wall I couldn't find it in me to give a hoot if any one saw us. I just...gah the point is that kiss was the hottest shit ever.

_Imagine when you guys sleep together_.

Argh! Shut up!

When Rose began saying that I was a prude. She almost spilled the beans that I was a virgin. Yes I am a 25 year old virgin. Not because I couldn't get any, but I chose not too. None of the guys I had dated made me feel like losing my v-card. I was not about to let her to say any of that. I did not want Emmett or Jasper to know, especially not Edward. I ran up to her and covered her mouth with my hand. I whispered in a low menacing voice to Rosalie. "Goldfish." That shut her up fairly quickly.

The next day after that spectacle I finally called my mom and dad. To be quite frank I didn't think about my parents till Edward called his. Everything has just been too crazy that I hadn't even thought of calling them like I promised. We had been getting more and more calls about our spring line. All of which were good calls by the way. They still had no clue the Fashion show was successful. So when I finally told my mom and dad they were both ecstatic for me. The first person I called was my dad, Charlie.

"Bells!" My dad said happily when he answered the phone. No doubt seeing that my name appeared on the caller id.

"Hey dad" I said just as happily. I missed my father. I hadn't seen him in a few months. The next time I would be able to see him was in November for Thanksgiving.

"I thought you had forgotten about your old man." Charlie chuckled. But I could hear the words not said. I knew he missed me. He wasn't as lonely as before as he was now spending time with Sue Clearwater. I think they were secretly in love with each other but won't admit it. Sue was my father's best friend's wife, Harry Clearwater. Harry passed 2 years ago. The news had made my father devastated. So I couldn't even imagine how Sue had felt.

I felt a little guilty now for not going to visit my dad more regularly. "Never dad and I miss you too. How have you been?" And in a teasing voice I said "How's sue?"

I could just tell my dad started blushing when I mentioned her. "I've been doing well." I heard him clear his throat before he answered my next question "Sue...Is doing well. So how's Paris? How did the show go?" I told my dad everything about the show and the offers that were presented to us. "I'm so proud of you guys! When am I going to see my other daughters? I miss them the same, if not more than you." Charlie said sounding serious.

"HEY!" I said trying to sound hurt but a smile appeared on my face. Charlie was absolutely smitten with Alice and Rosalie. They practically charmed my dad into a stupor when he met them.

My father chuckled "Ha ha. You know I'm just playing. Of course I'm going to miss you a little tiny bit more than them."

"That's just sad, dad." I tried my best at a serious tone but the giggles still escaped me. My dad gave out a full belly laugh at this. My dad and I talked for a while longer before the conversation turned to that of Thanksgiving.

"Are you guys going to come up this year?" Charlie asked. The girls and I always took turns on whose house to go to for the holidays. One year it would be Rose's, then Alice's, and then my parent's houses.

"Of course we are, dad!" I said. Then a thought hit me. Would Edward still be with me? If he was would be want to go with me? The mere thought that he wouldn't be with me anymore made my stomach turn. _What's that about?_ I shook my head trying to get clear it. Somehow that didn't work because; once again my word vomit appeared. "I met someone." I all but blurted out of no where. As soon as that came out I covered my mouth with my hands. _Oh shit!_ Here comes papa bear protecting his cub mode.

_Silence_

Nothing, not even fucking static could be heard. Just silence on the other line. When a buzzing noise began to form in my ear I couldn't take it anymore and spoke.

"Dad?" I asked still nothing. So I tried a sweeter approach "Daddy?" I asked sweetly.

"Who is he?" uh-oh. Papa bear mode. Check. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at how protective my dad was.

"Uh his name is Edward..." I trailed of not knowing what else to say to him. Then do you know what my dad did? He snorted. He fucking snorted. _What the hell! _I pulled my phone back and looked at it.

"Edward?!" Charlie asked while cackling.

I was confused as to why he was laughing that I just said a simple "Uh. Yeah?" making it sound like a question.

"Edward. What kind of name is that?!" he laughed. I was so shocked that I didn't even know what to say. I happened to love the name Edward. I didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Dad!" I finally managed to say.

"Sorry!" He chuckled a little more. He asked me the basic type of questions about him. Like what does he do for a living? Where he lives? He huffed a couple times but, other wise kept the bear in check. When he was finished fishing for information we said our goodbyes with promises to see each other during Thanksgiving.

Then I was on to call my mother and oh boy was that a fun conversation.

"Hi" I smiled when she picked up the phone.

"Hey Baby! How's everything in Paris! How was the Show?!" Renee said excitedly.

I chuckled lightly at my mother's exuberance.

"Paris is fantastic!"_ She could only imagine how much_. "The fashion show was amazing! We got some offers from some big time buyers so they can sell out clothes at their stores!"

"That's great baby! I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud of the three of you, Rosalie, Alice and you." My mom said with pride in her tone. She really did care for them like her own daughters. That made me exceptionally happy that my mom loved my best friends. I just hope she will feel the same about the new people that just recently entered my life.

"Thanks mom!" I grinned.

"So...?" Renee implored.

"So?" I asked to see what she was getting at.

"See any French men? Sexy that is."My mother giggled. Oh for the love of... not this again.

I groaned "Not you to mom. You sound just like Rose!"

"What about me?!" I heard Rose shout from her room. I ignored her and kept my attention on the person on the other line.

"What?! It was just a question! Oh my! You did meet someone? Didn't you? I knew it!" My mom said a little too jubilant.

Before I had time to stop myself I blurted out "He's not French" Not only until my mom squealed did I realize what had slipped. _Damn you once again to the depths of hell word vomit! _I had to pull the phone away from my ear so I wouldn't go death. Apparently my mom squealed pretty freaking loud because in the next instant Alice and Rose were out of there rooms looking at me with wide eyes that held a touch of amusement in them. They both sat down on the couch next to me no doubt to hear the conversation waiting to happen.

"Holy shit!" My eyes got wide as I heard my mom cuss. That was just too strange to hear. I broke out into small giggles along with my best friends who had apparently heard her too. "What's his name? What does he look like? Where is he from? What does he-." She rambled on before I interrupted her.

"Mom!? Calm down. Jesus for a second I thought I was talking to Ali. I don't think I can handle two of her." I smiled sweetly as Ali glared at me. Rosalie was just nodding her head in agreement to what I said.

I heard her take a deep breath over the phone before she continued "Well?" I could still hear her joy but she kept it down a couple notches. This was good, for my poor ear drums.

I sighed but was smiling hugely at my thoughts of Edward "His name is Edward. He has to be the most gorgeous guy I have ever laid eyes on, mom. He has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, There emerald green. He has bronze hair and the most breathtaking Colgate smile." I told her that he is a doctor. I also told her about the coincidence of him living in L.A. too and not just that but a couple blocks away from where we girls live.

I had passed my cell phone to Rosalie and Alice so they could talk to my mom. Who also told her about their boys Jasper and Emmett. When I was finally handed back my phone, my mother squealed again but not as loudly as the first time. "Soul mates!" She said in a singsong voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked my mother.

"You guys are soul mates. All of you pairs are. Everything that you guys have told me seems to point in that direction. To me like you guys were meant to be with each other. If you guys feel that at ease and comfortable with them in that short little time that you have known them, I would say that yeah you guys are soul mates." After my mom said that she told me that she had to go. She made me promise her that I would call her whenever I was not out enjoying my "man" as my mother put it.

So that was how the conversation with my parents went. And to this day a week later I'm in the shower still thinking about what my mother said about 'Soul mates' could it very much be that Edward is _my_ soul mate? I know that I feel like something is missing when he is not around me. I already have strong feelings for him, but not love. No, not love. It's still too early to love him. But Lord knows I'm on my way to that direction. With every little kiss that we have shared that thought solidifies.

Today all of us are supposed to go to Louvre Museum. We had already gone to see The Arc de Triomphe- which was amazing by the way- and The Musee d'Orsay. Other than that we walked around a lot visiting the shops all around and some small towns here and there. We had to wake up extremely early today though because the museum opens at 9 a.m. So knowing how many tourists like to go there we decided to be the one of the first few people there. I and the girls had to wake up 5 in the morning. Way earlier than the guys knowing we took long to get ready. _Lucky bastards...got to sleep more. _Those punks got to sleep in until 7 saying they could get ready in an hour before we had to leave at 8.

When I got out of the shower I slipped on my undergarments and went out into the bedroom where I had already laid out my clothes. I had choose a grey button up, boy fit shirt with the sleeves going to my elbows with a black circle belt buckle to go on top. I combined that with a green pleated skirt and a pair of black patent leather flats. Once I was done changing I looked to the bed to see that Alice had fallen back to sleep. Her mouth was wide open with a bit of drool on the right side of her mouth. I began snickering at her profile. I was about to go shake her awake when I thought better of it and went for my phone instead. For some I felt the need to take a picture of her like this. It could come in handy for future use. Cue evil laugh here. After snickering some more at the picture currently on my phone I shook her awake.

"What? I'm up! I'm up!" She yelled. I began laughing at her even more than I already was.

Rose came bustling into the room "What's all the commotion for?"

I was still snickering as I spoke "Alice fell asleep again. So me being the good friend I am decided to wake her up. Only to be yelled at." I pouted for about a second before laughing again because Ali had fallen back asleep. "It's your turn." I said to Rosalie who I just now noticed was just in her underwear and bra. "What happened to your clothes?" I laughed

"My pleasure" She said evilly. "I was about to put them on, when I heard yelling so I ran over here." She said as she came out of our bathroom with a cup filled with cold water.

I lifted my perfectly shaped eyebrow at my crazy friend. Who apparently felt the need to die today of all days "Your death bed." I mumbled.

She just shrugged "Eh. She'll get over it." Then proceeded to dump the said water onto our sleeping little world dominator.

"GAHHH!!!" Alice yelled as she shot straight up in bed and fell on the floor. Rosalie and I broke out into cackles. "What the fuck!" she screamed. We were looking into the eyes of a now very angry and soaked looking evil pixie. "Who poured the water?" She said in a very icy tone causing both of us to shut up.

Knowing I didn't want to be the one to face her wrath I pointed my finger at Rose "She did it" I said.

Rose playfully glared at me before her and Alice laughed. "You should...have seen...your...face Bella." Rose gasped.

"You looked so terrified! This was how your face looked like..." Alice laughed before she made a face that I'm assuming was supposed to be me.

Rose was just drinking it up as she saw Alice reenact my expression. "That was to perfect!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes smiling at my girls. God...I don't know what I would do without them. "Alice go take a shower before were late. It's already 6:00 we only have two hours before we leave." As Alice went to shower and Rosalie went to get dressed, I began blow drying my hair at the vanity set in the room. Once my hair was fully dry I grabbed some straightening balm that smells like berries and put it in my hair, before I grabbed my flat iron and began to straighten my hair.

When I finished I made my way to living area where Rose was sitting on the couch ordering us a big breakfast. She was wearing a purple silk blouse that had a bow neck tie with a black skirt overlapping it. She had on a pair of black crocodile flats. On her right ring finger she was wearing a black Chanel resin logo ring that had some purple on it. She looked stunning like always with her hair down in loose curls. When Rose finished the call we talked for a bit about some ideas swimming in our heads for our summer and fall collection. I have to say some of the things we came up with sound pretty damn good, if I do say so myself. All we need to do know is make the sketches and bring them to life.

Just as Alice bounded over to us there was a knock on the door. When Alice went to go open the door I took in what she was wearing. She was dressed in a two tones dress-white and pink- with a brown multi buckle belt on top. She wore a pair of white gladiators with studs on them. She finished it all off with a simple gold bead necklace and a gold vanity fair ring on the hand that was caring a clutch the same color pink as her dress that had the latch gold. Her hair was straightened but flipped out at the ends. Do I even need to mention how good she looked?

When she opened the door a boy that couldn't have been more than 16 was standing there mouth agape staring at Alice with wide eyes. He was holding onto the cart that held our food. Mine and Rose's chuckle caused him to look in our direction. We he saw us his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of there sockets. He finally managed to close his mouth only to open it again but nothing came out. The second time he opened his mouth he managed to squeak a 'Bonjour mademoiselles' before he scurried off.

When Alice closed the door after she brought the cart inside she turned to look at us with an amused expression and said "That was...interesting" before we all giggled. After we finished eating we all went to re-brush our teeth again. I walking back to the living room area there was a knock on the door. As I made my way towards the door I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10 minutes till eight already. Knowing who it was going to be I opened the door excitedly.

There stood Emmett and Jasper but no Edward. "Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"Good morning Bella." Jasper smiled "Edward forgot his camera so he went to go get it." Jasper was wearing a tan and brown Element shirt with dark jeans and some brown Etnies.

"Bells!" Emmett said as he picked me up in a bear hug. Emmett went with a navy blue stripped button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up paired with a very dark pair of jeans and blue and white Nikes.

Both of them looked handsome.

"Hey Em" I laughed as he put me back down. When I was on my own two feet again I looked up in time to meet piercing eyes of the man who has stared in my dreams constantly.

Edward walked over to me in all his glory. He looked just as delicious as a chocolate covered strawberry...even more so. In just in a simple dark grey Diesel shirt with the words in red and some light vintage wash jeans paired off with black Etnies. When he got close enough he enveloped me in his warm and inviting brace. Just as I was I wrapped my arms around his torso the whole 'Soul Mate' idea popped into my head again. Being in his arms felt...perfect. I felt like I could finally really breathe since we parted yesterday in the night.

I inhaled his mouth watering scent before I breathed out a "Hi" against his chest.

"Hi back. You look lovely." He murmured into my ear. He pulled back enough to stare into my eyes causing my breath to hitch a little before capturing my lips with his. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue so I could open up for him. I obliged and felt his tongue slip in and massage mine. After a while our kissing slowed down to chaste kisses. With on last chaste kiss Edward rested his forehead against mine. His lips were a centimeter from mine. "I missed you." He breathed.

A small content sigh escaped my lips "Dido" I whispered as I stared into his green as grass eyes.

_Yup you're definitely falling for him._

_I know...._

And I really did know I was. I just hoped he was falling for me too.

A flash brought me out of my inner mumbling. Both of us turned to look at the cause. For sure I thought it was going to be Alice with the camera, but to my surprise it was Emmett who had taken a picture of us. He was wearing a big grin on his face, as well as our other friends.

"What are you doing Em?" Edward asked with a tinge of annoyance.

Emmett just shrugged his shoulders "What does it look like I'm doing. I took a picture of you guys."I can see that, but why?" Edward asked again with no hint of annoyance only humor this time.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. I had no idea why he had to think of why he took a picture of us. "Huh. I really didn't think about it. It just looked like the moment to do it. You know Kodak moment and all." Well that's Emmett for you.

"How am I related to him?" Edward laughed shaking his head. I laughed and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Over here! Look at this one!" Emmett enthusiastically waved us over to another.......

"As I said before how am I related to him?" Edward said bewildered and amused all in the same.

"You know you love your brother." I told him.

"Maybe." He chuckled.

"I found her! I found her!" Emmett called to us beyond sounding ecstatic "Hurry up you guys!"

"We're going!" Rose called back to him. Then she turned to us and said "Sometimes I don't believe he is 28 years old. I feel like he's minus 20."

"I hear ya." Jasper shook his head as we walked to over to were Emmett stood in front of the Mona Lisa. He had been waiting the entire day to get to this section of the art gallery. After admiring the painting for a couple very critical minutes we continued walking. At one point Em surprised the crap out of me. I couldn't believe he knew who 'Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson' was. We had crossed the 'Portrait of the Marquise de Pompadour'.

Alice had mentioned how beautiful and vibrant the colors were in the painting. "Wow. Look at the detail in it the colors just pop out."

"Look at her dress. It's beautiful." Rose commented.

"She's beautiful." An awed Alice said. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Jeanne-" I was starting to say when Em finished for me.

"-Antoinette Poisson" He started saying "....She officially became Louis XV's mistress in 1745." Emmett finished telling us the important key facts about Antoinette. We girls stood there with our mouths hanging open in complete utter shock.

"What…how?" Rose stumbled over her words trying to form a coherent sentence. Jasper and Edward were laughing it up.

"One of my high school teachers used to be obsessed with the 1700's. So instead of making us read during our A.R. she talked to us about that time era. I found everything she said interesting. The way she would describe the settings made it feel as though I was there. I learned a lot that year." He stated proudly.

"Huh and I thought you were a dumbass." Alice mumbled.

"Ha well the joke is on you! Now isn't it." He said smugly.

"You looked so surprised, love" Edward chuckled into my hair as he took me in his arms.

"Oh! I definitely am surprised. I'm more in a kind of awe surprise though." I gave him a smile that showed all my teeth. I thought I heard Edward take a deep breath, but it was probably just my imagination. He gazed at my lips before kissing both corners of my mouth before he finally placed his lips on mine fully in a swift, sweet peck. When we looked around we noticed that our so called friends had left us there all alone, _Jerks_.

"I actually like this much, much more." Edward said before he kissed me again. After a couple more kisses shared between us he intertwined our fingers together to keep on walking.

"What do you like more?" I implored going back on his previous statement.

He looked at our hands as he swung them forward. When he looked up at me his cheeks had turned slightly pink. _He's too cute. I could eat him right up._ "Well… I don't want to sound like some possessive freak or anything, but I want to have you all to myself." Oh boy. That did the complete opposite of freaking me out. The way he sounded so shy when he said that made me swoon for him even more. Little by little this man has me falling in love with him.

Feeling bold I pressed my body up to his tightly and stepped on my tip toes to reach his ear where I whispered in what I hoped was a seductive tone "Hmm. I kind of like the sound of you having me all to yourself." I finished my sentence by gently tugging on his earlobe with my mouth. I don't know how it happened but suddenly I was being attacked by Edward's hungry lips. Edward's hands found there way to my hair where he then proceeded to wrap it around his fist and push me closer to him. I think I may have moaned into his mouth because I heard a moan in return. My hands were fisted into his shirt when we broke apart panting.

He ran his nose up along my jaw to my ear where he placed a kiss just underneath it. "Good because I don't like to share." He all but growled in my ear causing a pleasant shiver to run down my spine all the way to my toes. I had to bite my lip to keep the moan that wanted to come out from escaping_. Note: May need to carry around a pair of panties with me._

When our breathing returned to normal we resumed our trek. We admired the craftwork of each of the artists. Along the way we ran into the ditchers, whom I wanted to thank profusely for being the ditchers they are.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked giggling.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You have a big knot in the back of your hair!" Alice blurted out laughing when she saw my hand shoot out towards my hair. I blushed furiously knowing I had been found out.

"I didn't know you were into hair pulling Edward." Rosalie teased having a great laugh at my expense.

"Damn! Eddie you're into that kinky stuff. Huh?" Emmett slapped Edward on the back. Edward just so happened to be turning a little red too. From anger or embarrassment though? I have no idea. Personally I was as red as a damn tomato.

After we were fairly sure we had visited everything there was to see in the Museum we left to go have some dinner as we had skipped lunch. When we were all done a full on the verge of exploding we left the restaurant we had gone too. When we got back to the hotel we chatted with Maggie briefly telling her of our day. When we made it to our floor we all went over to the guy's suite. We had planned to go out on their balcony and have some wine. When we got outside the air had become chilly so I involuntary shivered. Edward having caught it came up behind me and wrapped me in his toned arms. We stayed like that for a while. Enjoying the quiet and the glow lights embraced in each other.

I started feeling drowsy so I and the girls bid farewell to our men.

"Goodnight Edward." I smiled as I hugged him. Breathing in deeply I take a good whiff of his scent with me.

"Goodnight, love" Edward replied after giving me my routine goodnight kiss.

The next morning I woke up way earlier than what is normal for me. I groaned when I saw it was 5 in the morning. As I got up I decided that it was time for me to go visit the gym in the hotel. I went to the drawers where my clothes were now in and put on my work out clothes. It consisted of a green plain t-shirt with black workout shorts and my black running shoes. Before I left I made sure to grab my Duffel bag filled with a towel and extra clothes to change in afterwards. I also made sure to get my I-pod, room key and water bottle. As I left for the door I made sure I didn't make any noise to wake up the two sleeping beauties. I had left them a note on the table to let them know where I was.

I pulled the door open to the Gym. I was surprised that I heard a treadmill going. I was even more surprised when I saw that it was Jasper. He was wearing a bright blue sleeveless t-shirt with black shorts and black with red Nikes. He hadn't seen or heard me come in. I walked on over to him and saw that he had his I-pod on. I'm assuming he was changing his song. I stood in front of the treadmill to great him. I apparently scared the crap out of him because when he looked up, he jump about a mile in the air and almost flew of the damn machine.

"Fuck!" Jasper swore.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry Jasper. I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized.

"You scared the shit out of me Bella." Jasper said as he got of the treadmill.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't-." I was going to continue but Jasper cut me off.

"It's ok." He chuckled lightly. "I haven't had a scare like that in a while. My endorphin's are on a high right now." He put a hand over his heart.

"Are you ok?" I giggled lightly "I didn't almost give you a heart attack did I?"

"No. You didn't scare me that bad." He laughed.

"Good I was just checking." I chuckled. Jasper was really sweet. He was perfect for Ali. They complimented each other. Were Jasper was an aurora of calm; Alice was a ball of energy.

"So what are you doing up this early?" He asked me before be took a long pull of water from his bottle.

"I should be asking you the same question." I said playfully "Genuinely I have no idea. I just woke up. I couldn't go back to sleep so I was like eh I might as well go check out the gym. I haven't run since we got to Paris."

He looked at me incredulously. "You" he pointed at me. "Working out?" I nodded not knowing where he was going with that. "Huh. Who knew you, the clumsy Bella, could run and work out with out killing your self. But oh no when you walk every one has to be on there toes." He laughed

"Hey!" I glared at him before laughing because it was so true. "Anyways... how about you finish working out while I go for a run?" He agreed and went to lift some weights. I stretched out my muscles and before I stepped onto the treadmill. I looked down at my I-pod and clicked on my play-list called 'Running'. I scrolled down until I found the song I wanted to listen to first. For some reason when I ran the first song I always listened to is 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance. It just has a really good beat to it and every time I listen to it I remember Sean Faris in Never Back Down. God! That man is sexy, but Edward is beyond that. If Edward had played his role I would have probably had a stroke.

After about 30 minutes of running I shut down the treadmill and stretched my now aching muscles. I was on runners high right now. I felt so good right now. I would probably feel even better when I took a shower in the locker room.

"You finished?" Jasper asked me.

"Yup" I nodded. "What about you?"

He nodded before he gave me a critical eye. "How would you like to laugh your ass off?" Jasper asked me with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Laughing is the best kind of medicine!" I grinned.

"Alright but first lets get cleaned up." Jasper and I parted ways.

With each minute that passed I was getting more and more curious as to what Jasper had to show me that was so funny. I practically rushed through my shower just to find out. When I was dried and dressed in a casual pair of jeans and a plain ivory shirt and sandals with my hair in a ponytail at the nape of my neck I walked out to where Jasper was already sitting on one of the bench presses.

I walked over and sat next to him where he was toying with his phone. I sat there patiently waiting. Ok maybe not patient as I was practically bouncing with anticipation.

"Excited much?" He laughed as he pushed a button on his phone.

"What can I say? I love to have a good old laugh." I laughed.

"Ah here it is!" Jasper chuckled "You might want to brace your self for the amount of hilarity that you're going to have the pleasure of seeing."

I couldn't stop the ridiculous amount of laughter from coming up at what Jasper had just showed me. "Tha… pri…less!" I couldn't fucking breathe. Jasper was right I should have braced my self because 30 seconds into the video I fell to the floor laughing. At one point Jasper and I were laughing so hard no noise came out of our mouths. I was probably wheezing at this point. How attractive right?

I had to watch it again. The second time I watched the video I laughed even harder when I listened to something I hadn't heard before.

"_A goldfish? No. Why would I put that in your hair?"_

It couldn't be? Could it? Was that how Rose ended up with the goldfish in her hair? Nah. It couldn't be right? One way to find out…

"Jasper?" I choked out between laughs. This was too good to be true if it was. "Was that how Rosalie ended up with a tiny little snack goldfish in her hair?" I managed to get that out only breaking out a laugh when I said goldfish. "And what was up with the whole growling and molesting that poor pillow?"

He nodded his head. His face was almost a scary shade of purple. He shrugged his shoulders to my last question. "You found the fish?"

"So it…was Emmett's…fault… she had a small orange 'bug' in her hair?"

"Yes!" He crocked out "But apparently its Edward's" He laughed referring to the part where Em blames Edward. "Wait bug?! I thought we were talking about a goldfish?" He chortled. I filled him in on our trip in the elevator that day. We laughed and laughed until I asked him something.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked Jas still chortling some.

"Two words You Tube" He laughed evilly.

I laughed even harder "You are one evil man."

We were still laughing on the floor when all of our friends walked into the room. With curious eyes they looked at us expectantly well Alice and Edward anyways. I would probably pass out from the lack of oxygen I would get from looking at Rosalie and Emmett right now. So I avoided their gazes to the best of my ability.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked with in an interested tone that was mildly amused.

"Nothing." Jasper and I said at the same time innocently.

"No seriously. What were you guys laughing about?" Emmett asked. I could feel Edward eyeing me intensely and looking between me and Jasper. I looked at me and then shifted my eyes towards Rosalie and Emmett and mouthed the word 'later' to him. He gave me a short nod and smiled a little knowing he wasn't going to be out of the loop for long. I looked over at Alice who was also wearing a small smile. I'm guessing Jasper clued her in too.

"Nothing." We said again

"Rosie!" Emmett whined "Make them tell us what they were laughing at." That made us chortle. Rose included who was looking at me suspiciously. "What?" Em asked

It made me remember an episode of the Simpsons were Bart asks Lisa which bed she wants and when she chooses one he makes it seem like it's a bad idea. When she asks him what he did to it he saying 'nothing' in an overly innocent voice. She keeps asking him what he did to it, but he keeps saying 'nothing' in the same voice until Lisa calls her mom.

When, we stopped laughing. I was grateful that Alice changed the subject to plans on what to do today. We all decided that we would come back down to the bar later in the evening.

______________________________________________________________________________

**********************AN IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**********************

Ok so once again I'm sorry for the long wait.

On that note let's get to the important matters at hand. I have some questions.

Here are some options on how to complete this story. I would like your opinions. On which you would like most.

*** 1.**

**A) **Finish this story with them going back to America?

**B) **Finish it with them in Paris and having an epilogue?

**C) **Finish Je t'aime with them in Paris, and then have a sequel to it with them back in America for even more craziness?

Ok so now for the second question.

*** 2.**

Lemons? Or no Lemons? (Ha ha that reminded me of 'To be or not to be') Please let me know what you guys think!

Oh and I love me reviews!! As well as new readers!


	17. Backfire

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related or any songs mentioned in this story!**_

I'm trying to post as soon as I can. This chapter came out a little bit earlier than the last and its super long almost 8000 words.

So this is what basically everyone who sent a review my way wanted *Drum roll please* . . .

There** WILL** be a **sequel** and **lemony goodness** . . . for you, my naughty readers . . . LOL. We're just a bunch of perverts huh? Ha ha. Ehh its ok ha ha.

Oh there's another question at the end of this chapter along with an Interview with . . . Edward. Yup that's right.

So here is chapter 17. Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________

***EPOV***

As we started nearing the gym doors, we would hear occasional snorts and bursts of laughter. _Weird._ I looked over at Emmett, Rosalie and Alice who were already looking at me with laughter in there own eyes. We picked up our pace and burst through the doors. There on the floor was Bella and Jasper. Faces a deep shade of red, close to a shade of purple, shaking uncontrollably with silent laughter. _Okay . . . _

I was looking between Jasper and Bella wishing I could read his or her mind. What if Jasper told her something embarrassing about me. Oh God! What if Jasper told her about the incident back home when I was 17? That was probably one of the most embarrassing things to happen to me so far. It happens to involve my dad and mom walking into my unlocked door in a very compromising situation . . . by myself. _He wouldn't dare! _I tried to hide the sheer mortification from showing on my face. I eventually calmed down when Bella mouthed a 'later' to me. She slyly looked at Rosalie and Emmett hinting to me that it was obviously about them.

Emmett kept trying to beg them to tell us, well more like him. What they were laughing about. He even resorted as low as whining to Rose to make them say. When that didn't work and Jasper and my Bella's laugh died down we all decided to go back to our rooms and hang out for a bit till we were to head to the bar in the hotel.

I walked over to Bella and helped her stand up. "Are you ok? I thought you might pass out." I chuckled.

She gave me the most breathtaking smile "I'm more than fine actually. You're going to have a field day with what I have to tell you." She giggled.

"I love that smile." I chuckled as she blushed at my complement.

"Thanks" She smiled shyly looking up at me through her eye lashes. My smile only grew. I couldn't get enough of her. It was still hard to believe that ten days have already passed since we arrived in Paris. We arrived here on May 2nd and as of today it's May 12th. I shook my head because time goes by fast.

Making our way out of the gym, I came to a sudden stop when a thought came to mind.

"Wait. I forgot to ask you something. Why were _you_ in the gym?" I asked curiously.

She stopped along with me and looked up to meet my eyes. "I like running." She shrugged. I must have looked shocked because she playfully slapped me on the arm. "Hey! I know what your thinking. You're thinking 'Bella running? Yeah right' cue the snort here."

"It's just that well you're . . . hmm how to put this lightly? Clumsy." I laughed. It was true Bella was a klutz. During this week I can't tell you how many times she has stumbled or trip and on air non the less. Yet her klutziness was just another aspect of her that was endearing.

She gasped in mock horror "I am not that clumsy!"

I looked at her incredulously "Baby, but you trip on air!"

"Fine. I see your point." Her tinkling laugh rang out making my heart pump faster. That's been happening a lot lately. I have no idea what's going on. I keep feeling a tug of something on my heart but I can't seem to put my finger on it.

I shook my head and intertwined mine and Bella's hands making our way to where our friends were holding the elevator door looking impatient.

"Finally!" Emmett said rather loudly with his arm around Rosalie's shoulders. "You guys are so slow."

"Sorry. My fault" I said sheepishly as I stepped into the elevator with Bella right next to me. "I just had to know why Bella was at a gym."

Jasper right out laughed "Exactly man. That was my same thought when I saw Bella in there. I told her so too" He shook his head "Imagine that. Bella likes to run." All of us were laughing at this point, while Bella blushed and shot daggers at all of us.

"You would be surprised. Bella likes to run a lot back home." Alice put in her two cents.

"It's true" Rosalie nodded.

"What!?" Emmett guffawed "Is that true Bellsy? You can run?! Without tripping?!"

Bella crossed her arms and huffed in response. Mumbling something about having an asshole boyfriend and friends. I chuckled and pulled her close to me "I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to put you on spot like that." I caught her amazing smell as leaned down to whispered in her ear. "Are you mad at me?"

She shivered and buried her face into my chest shaking her head while she said "No, I'm not mad at you."

"Aww Bella we didn't mean to laugh at you. Do you forgive us?" Rosalie asked in an innocent voice.

Bella looked up and smiled at everyone "I forgive you . . . this time" she added the last part as an after thought. Making us laugh with her.

"All right then. Lets get a move on." Emmett clapped his hands together.

When the door still didn't close, I looked down to see that Alice still had her hand out to stop the door from closing. I was about to ask her what was wrong but Bella beat me to the punch.

"Umm Alice why are you holding the door open?" Bella asked "We're all in here now."

"I know." Alice replied.

"Then why are you holding the door open still?" Rosalie asked confused

She sighed in exasperation as if we should all know what she was thinking. "I'm wondering if its safe."

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" Bella asked

Jasper began chortling apparently knowing where Alice was going with this. "Alice, darlin' why couldn't I have met you sooner." She beamed up at him. Ok those two are freaky. I swear they always know what the other is thinking.

"Okay . . . I'm confused" I said.

"Me too! I feel out of the loop" Emmett said

"Ok weirdos what are you guys thinking?" Rosalie asked not liking being kept in the dark.

"Well I'm trying to decide whether it would be better to walk up the staircase or kick Emmett of the elevator." Alice said very seriously.

"Me? Why would you want to kick me out? What did I do?" Emmett asked

"What does Emmett have to do with safety?" Bella asked before realization dawned on her face. "Oh" was the last thing she said before she began giggling.

"Well you see Emmett. I'm kinda worried that I'm going to plummet to my death. I mean there's only a certain capacity this thing can take." Alice replied.

It was like the light bulb above our heads hand been switch on. Well for the rest of us who hadn't clued in. We began laughing minus Emmett who glared at the pixie.

"Well guess what short stuff?" Emmett grinned. All of us got quite waiting to see what he would say next. "I make up for your lack of height."

Rosalie snorted. When everyone turned to look at her, she raised her hands and said "Continue . . . " causing Bella to let a giggle slip but quickly covering her mouth with her hand.

We all looked toward Alice who was glaring at Emmett now. Then back to Emmett who was grinning. It felt like we were watching ping pong.

"Jasper hold the door will you?" Alice kindly asked. Jasper nodded and grinned as he held the door back. Suddenly she stalked toward my brother making me say "oooo" under my breath causing Jasper, Bella and Rosalie to chuckle very quietly.

"What did you say?" Alice asked Emmett

"You heard me midget." Emmett crossed his arms over his chest.

I heard Rose and Bella gasp at the same time. I also could have sworn I heard Rosalie whisper "fucking idiot"

I honestly think my brother had a death wish. As Alice raised her hand, I thought for sure she was going to be leaving a couple marks on him. So I was completely taken aback when she lowered her hand and smiled.

"I have to hand it you Emmett. After I threaten to chop off your balls you still continue with the short jokes." She shook her head laughing "Your cool in my book."

Emmett gave her a toothy grin before he pulled her into a bear hug "Whoop whoop!"

I turned to look at Bella who had her mouth a little agape. "Umm what am I missing here?"

"Truthfully? I don't even know what happened" Bella shook her head.

I turned to look at Rose then "If your going to ask me. I don't know what to tell you. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this."

Bella nodded "Alice has never let anyone slide with them calling her midget. I'll have to tell you a story about that later." I shuddered just at the thought. You look at Alice and your like 'Can I put her in my pocket?' She's so little and sweet looking. Oh how wrong you are. I pity the fool whoever gets on her bad side. That girl can hold her own like nothing.

I don't know how I survived without these girls in my life, especially Bella. They make everything fun. I've laughed more in these ten days than I have in years. Good thing I didn't put up a fight with Emmett and Jasper to come here.

I finally looked over at my best friend who was staring adoringly at his girlfriend.

I jumped a little when I heard a booming voice say "Hey! Wait one minute here. You just added me cool to your book?" Which meant it could only belong to one person. Whom I happened to be related too. "Why wasn't I in there before?" He pouted

When I finally registered what he said I let out a snort while everyone else laughed. Leave it to Em to not be happy he at least made it in Alice's good graces, but to know why he wasn't in there already.

We finally made it back to our floor after a couple more minutes. We decided to head to our room. Once we got there everyone broke off into couples going in different directions.

"Do you want to drink something?" I asked Bella over my shoulder.

"Yeah. Water would be great." She smiled

When I grabbed the bottled waters, we went out to the balcony. I sat down on the opposite side of Bella and handed her a bottle before I spoke "So are you going to tell me what was so funny?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded her head a couple giggles escaped her mouth.

I took a sip of my water waiting for her to begin.

"Does the word goldfish ring a bell?" She asked turning bright red. The water that had just made it into my mouth flew out onto the floor. Bella burst out laughing. "I take that as a yes."

She leaned forward and motioned for me to get closer. As I leaned closer she looked toward the inside of the room making sure no one was there. When she looked back at me, her eyes were shining with sheer amusement. "Jasper showed me the video he recorded of Emmett."

"Wait what video . . . ?" I trailed of when I figured it out. I howled with laughter as the images of Em molesting the pillow came forth to my mind. How the hell did I ever forget about that? "Oh man!"

"So I take it you're to blame for the goldfish in Rose's hair?" she laughed.

My eyes bugged out "What! No! That was all on Emmett I was just trying to save him from choking."

She giggled "Calm down Edward. I was just playing."

"So that's the only reason why you were laughing? Or is there more?" I asked because to be honest yeah that was funny but I mean to the point of passing out?

"Oh no! There's a lot you need to know. You see . . . " Bella began explaining scene by scene of what happened when she saw the goldfish in Rose's hair or the 'bug'- which I had a really good laugh at by the way. She also started to retell me a story of when she was little. Which involved her neighbor, a 'spider' or lack of one and her crying to her dad. I smiled fondly at her as I watched her explain. When she would try to explain something, she would use her hands. So her hands would be fluttering in front of her.

Bella's laughter could only be described as earthly. Whenever she let out a laugh, her whole face would light up and glow. Her eyes would shine with pure happiness. I made a promise right then and there to always keep that look on her face.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was. To have her as my girlfriend, to touch, kiss and wrap my arms around her. To even have met her. All three of us guys are incredibly lucky. We have probably the three most amazing women as our girlfriends. What are the chances that we flew on the same plane, Arrive at the same hotel, leave on the same day and not to mention we live only a couple blocks away from them back home. My mother's words came back to me _It's Fate_ . . . she told me when I called my parents a while back.

"Son!" Dad exclaimed. "How's your vacation? Is your brother behaving? How's Jasper?"

"Hi Dad" I Chuckled "It's going great actually. I think I really did need this. Emmett and Jasper are fine. No serious problems yet."

My dad laughed "What does 'no "serious" problems yet' mean? Has he caused problems? Wait why am I even asking? This is Emmett. What did he do?"

I snorted "Well other then making girls think we were gay and talking really loud nothing bad. We haven't been kicked out or arrested yet." I laughed remembering the conversation when Bella thought I was gay. _Just ridiculous . . . _

My dad roared with laughter "He what?!"

"Oh yeah" I chuckled.

"Hold on son" I heard some rustling on the other line before I heard people mumbling. When my dad came back, I could hear my mother laughing in the background.

"How . . . what . . . how?" Carlisle spluttered completely baffled and amused

"It's a long story dad." I shook my head even though he couldn't see.

My dad cleared his throat and when he spoke he was completely serious "Edward? You umm sound . . . different"

_I sounded different? _"Umm I do?"

"Yeah. Is there something you need to tell me son?"

"Umm. No?" It came out sounding like a question.

"Because if you do just know that your mother and I will love you no matter what. Even if you do play for the other team." My dad's voice cracked as he said the last word and began laughing.

"What the hell dad?!" I asked while my dad and mother continued to laugh on the other end. "I am not gay! I have a girlfriend!" What great parents I have right? Eh I have to admit it was quite funny. I would never admit that to either of them though.

The laughter suddenly stopped when I said the last sentence. "You have a girlfriend?" Carlisle asked "When did this happen?"

"Yup and just recently" I answered before I heard more rustling and hushed whispers.

"Sorry Edward. Your mom wants to talk to you. I'll talk to you soon son. Be careful." My dad chuckled.

"You to dad and I will." I replied

"Oh honey! I'm so happy for you." My mother Esme gushed "What's her name?"

"Well hello to you to mom." I said sarcastically but then smiled "Her name is Bella."

"Sorry sweety I'm just so excited." She squealed "Bella, that's a beautiful name. You have to tell me everything." I couldn't very well tell her everything so I only told her the need to know things and answered her questions.

"She sounds lovely, Edward" My mother said sincerely

"She is" I nodded in agreement.

"It's fate." She spoke in a voice full of conviction.

"What is mom?"

"You meeting Bella. It was all fate. Just think about it Edward. Do you think it's just by chance that you saw them at the airport? That they were on the same plane as you? That by some miracle they ended up at the same hotel as you? Not even that but on the same floor right next to each other? I think not!" She implored "Don't even get me started on the whole fact that you live a couple blocks away from each other. That's just too coincidental . . . It's fate my sweet boy."

I was shaken from my thoughts when Alice and Jasper came barreling toward us giggling like school girls. Yeah can you imagine Jasper giggling? Well that's what he was doing.

"I'm not going to be able to look at Rose and Emmett in the eye for a while without laughing" Alice giggled.

I chuckled. "Me too. Although its going to be really difficult."

Jasper cleared his throat and whisper "Speaking of the growling boy." As he looked into the suite

As soon as Rosalie and Emmett walked into the room all four of us avoided their gazes. I bit my lip so hard in order not to break out into a fit of chuckles.

"What are you guys doing?" Rosalie asked

"Nothing." Jasper shrugged.

"Just drinking water." Bella said as she held up her bottle. "And enjoying the view." As she said that she looked at me right in the eyes. I winked at her making her blush again.

"You guys want to order something to eat? I'm starving!" Emmett asked

"Of course you are . . . Pillow molester." Alice said the last part under her breath so only Jasper, Bella and I could hear. Bella choked on her water and began coughing loudly as tried not to laugh.

"Are you ok Bella?" Rosalie asked in concern.

"Yeah" Bella crocked out as she nodded

Jasper's shoulders shook before he breathed deeply through his nose. This was not making things easier for me. I was pretty sure I tasted blood. I had to move. I got up and walked to the balcony. I felt my shoulders start to shake with silent laughter.

A giggle escaped Bella which she quickly covered with more coughs. I felt instead of saw her when she came to stand next to me. I quickly pulled her against my side as we both shook with laughter.

"This is to damn hard" Bella whispered "They just talk and I feel like I'm going to bust at the seams."

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!?" Rosalie asked annoyed "Why is Jasper turning blue? Why is Alice about to bite her lip off and why the hell are you two over their shaking like that?!"

Jasper broke first which started a chain reaction from Alice, Bella and me. I turned around and found Emmett looking at us like we're supposed to be institutionalized. I thought for sure he was going to call help. I also could have sworn I saw his fingers twitch for his phone.

"Rosie, baby. I'm telling you that pixie friend of yours is slipping drugs left and right here." Emmett looked at Rosalie who began chuckling at his accusation toward Alice.

Finally calmed down enough I realized how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten breakfast and it was already after lunch time. We all went back inside and ordered us some room services. We all sat down around the t.v. and watched a movie while waiting for the food to arrive. As soon as the food came and I caught sight of it my stomach growled really loudly.

Everyone began digging into their food. When all of us finished we all laid back with a groan of satisfaction. I felt like I was going to explode. A couple hours later after more t.v., talking and dinner we decided that it was time to get ready.

"I'll see you in a bit beautiful." I kissed Bella.

"Kay" She kissed me back.

As we left the girls room, we headed back to our own to get ready for the rest of the evening we had planned. After I finished taking a shower I pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans, while I grabbed a black button up shirt and rolled up the sleeves. After putting on my socks I laced up my dress shoes and was ready to go. I would have tried to do something with my hair but nothing ever works. So I basically gave up trying.

When we were all ready we just lounged around on the couch watching t.v. knowing the girls wouldn't be ready yet. As I looked over at my brother and best friend I couldn't help but think we clean up nicely. Jasper was wearing a stripped button up a shirt with a black blazer on top, black jeans and black dress shoes. Emmett was in a solid light grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up like mine, a blue/grey pair of jeans and black dress shoes as well.

As I was getting ready to say this Jasper and Emmett spoke at the same time "We clean up well."

"I was just about to say that exact thing!" I laughed causing them to chuckle with me. After watching the t.v. for thirty minutes or so we left our room and walked to the girls'

When the door flew open my eyes immediately glued onto my angel. I barely registered the fact that Em and Jasper walked past me with slack jaws.

My breath hitched at the sight of Bella. She looked absolutely stunning. Her bangs were swept to the side while the rest was in spirals trailing over her shoulders and down her back. Her plump lips had a pink simmer that I just wanted to lick right off. _Oh look Mr. Peen wants to say hi. _She was wearing an olive dress that allowed me a spectacular view of her collar bones and fantastic cleavage (on profile). She was holding a black clutch and wearing black heels that enhanced her toned creamy legs. I tried to casual adjust myself by shifting my weight of one foot to the other. I swear I feel like I'm in high school all over again. One look at her and bam I get a hard on. _Damn hormones_.

I shook myself out of my trance I was in and slowly walked toward my angel. When I pulled her into my arms, my heart went hay wire. I breathed in deeply and filled my lungs with her sweet berries' scent before I whispered huskily in her ear "You look . . . " I trailed off before I found the right words. "Fucking gorgeous."

She shivered "Thanks you do too."

I bent down and greedily kissed her lips. I think I might have moaned just a little bit when I tasted her lip gloss. _Fuck_. It tasted exactly like straw fucking berries. When our kiss began getting too intense I reluctantly pulled back.

"God, I'm so lucky." She breathed as we broke our kiss.

"Why's that?" I asked breathlessly.

"Because I have you." She looked up at me with her Bambi eyes.

I placed both of my hands on either side of her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes so she could see the truth to my words "You're wrong. I'm the one whose lucky."

When I turned around hand clasped with Bella's I finally, took note of what the other girls were wearing.

Rosalie was wearing a dark turquoise strapless dress that had a sliver gold band above her waist(on profile). Her hair was down in waves. She had a clutch and shoes that match the color of the band on her dress. Alice on the other hand had a purple, pink, and black dress with straps on it(On profile). With black heels and a purple clutch. Her hair was different from its usual spikes. She had it straightened but it had a lot of volume to it. Something else that stood out was the bright red lipstick she was wearing. They both looked beautiful. I was quite sure that when I was in my own little world with Bella, Emmett and Jasper were too, but with their girls.

"Ce qu'obtient je vous obtiens?"(What can I get you?) Asked the bartender who was eyeing the girls. I could tell Emmett and Jasper were as stiff as I was. I immediately wanted to punch him in the face when he ran his gaze over Bella and lingered on her chest for a second too long. I had to fight to push my inner cave man back.

I tightened my arm around her waist and cleared my throat. When the asshole looked up I gave him the deadliest glare I could muster. I had no doubt that my brother and best friend were doing the same because when he did look up his eyes widened.

I motioned for Bella to order first. "Oui vous remercier. Pouvoir j'ai un cocktail Sauvage d'Amour." (Yes thank you. Can I have a Wild love cocktail.)

My jaw slackened at her speaking French. The first time I had heard her speak it millions of thoughts were running through my head all of which were not innocent. What can I say? I am a man. But just the way she pronounces everything she makes a beautiful language sound even better.

I then turned to look at the rest of them "What do you guys want to drink?"

"I want a Sixty Nine Sling" Alice said after a minute. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper casually shift his pants. I internally laughed.

"I'll take a Big Mac Daddy" Rosalie said

"I'm right here baby." Emmett crooned. Rosalie rolled her eyes and motioned for him to say what he wanted.

Emmett wanted a beer, while Jasper and I wanted a scotch on the rocks. After we received our drinks, we walked over to the nearest open booth. The conversation flowed freely as we drank. We didn't talk about anything in particular just random nonsense and a couple stories of each other from before we met them and they met us. We all had a good laugh about those.

After another round of drinks the girls excused themselves to use the bathroom.

"Why do women always have to go to the bathroom together?" Emmett asked exasperated "I just don't get it?"

"I don't think we'll ever know Em." Jasper laughed.

When the girls were making there way back they didn't return to the booth instead they sat down on the stools at the bar. Leaving all three of us sitting here looking like lost puppies.

As the girls were whispering-back and forth while casting us sly glances. Occasionally I would catch Bella blushing as she looked at me. As I watched her from where I sat I knew that without a doubt I was falling in love with this girl. I wasn't there yet but I was well on my way. With every second I spend with her I fall just a little bit more. I'm still learning new quirks about her. Like the fact that she's terrified of bugs and spiders. I mentally chuckled as I remembered the story she told me earlier about her neighbor telling her a 'spider' was on her was so cute and funny. Even though I sorta wanted to throttle the little boy for scaring her and making her cry. I can't even imagine how cute she was when she was little.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when someone spoke.

"What are they whispering?" Emmett asked in a low voice for once

"I wish I knew" Jasper sighed

I shrugged and walked over to Bella wrapping my arms around her. The guys followed my lead and did the same with there other "What are you whispering about?" I said so only she could hear.

"Uhh nothing" Bella stuttered

"Liar" I whispered. When she didn't say any thing, I looked at the drink in her hands but didn't recognize it. "Baby? What's that drink called? I didn't catch the name when you asked the waiter."

She immediately blushed and ducked her head. I wasn't having any of that so I lifted her face to look at me.

"What?" I asked really curious now of why she would blush over a drink name

She was still blushing but sighed "Green Eyes."

"Huh?" I asked

"That's what the drink is called." She blushed an even darker shade of red. I still don't understand why she's blushing . . . oh, oh.

"Oh . . . Green Eyes huh?" I smirked as I took asip of her drink "Why did you order that?"

"Because it tastes delicious." I don't think she meant it to come out the way my mind registered it but it did. I began coughing as I choked.

"Edward?! Oh my gosh. Are you ok?" Bella questioned me as she patted my back.

I waved her off "Yeah. I'm fine"

Jasper walked over to me with Alice in tow "I say we take this little party up to one of our rooms" Jasper said eyeing Emmett who downed another shot

"Good idea." I nodded my head. Emmett could get really rowdy when he was drunk. I really didn't want to get kicked and banned from another bar. Especially from the one inside the hotel were staying at. That's right all three of us got banned from a bar back in Cali all because of that dumbass. He had one to many shots and thought some poor innocent man was giving him the 'stink eye' as Emmet had said. I shook my head just thinking about that man's frightened face. It was pretty priceless though. He looked like he was about to piss his pants when Emmett marched over to him.

Jasper chuckled "Stink eye?" We never found out the name of the guy so we all just stuck to calling him stink eye.

"Yeah" I laughed "His face. I thought for sure he pissed his pants."

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice asked while the rest of us turned to look at us

"We were just thinking that we could take this 'party' upstairs" Jasper answered

Alice squealed while clapping her hands excitedly."YAH! We can do body shots."

"Sounds like fun!" Rosalie readily agreed.

"Fuck yeah! Lets do this!" Emmett shouted. I groaned as people shot us dirty looks.

"Emmett!" I hissed "Lower your voice!"

"Can we even do that?" Bella asked wide eyed

I nodded my head "I'm pretty sure we can. We can just call the concierge and ask them to bring up a bottle."

"O..okay" Bella said shakily

"What's wrong?" I asked worried

"Nothing. It's just that I've never done body shots before. I mean I know what you do but I've just never done it." She blushed embarrassed.

"It's okay. We don't have to do it." I tried to sooth her as we walked back to the elevator.

"No. I want to." She smiled reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. I looked at her closely before I nodded "Okay" I wrapped my arm around her waist hugging her to me.

"All right. I think we should change first into something more comfortable if were going to play." Alice nodded toward all of us. We all quickly agreed that it was a good idea.

Once back inside our suite I called the concierge and asked if they could bring a bottle of tequila. He said that it wouldn't be a problem so we quickly hung up. Jasper had gone off to his room to change while Em did the same. I rapidly threw on a plain white shirt and blue plaid pajamas. Might as well be comfortable. Emmett's and Jasper's get ups were almost the same. Except for the colors. Emmett was in a black shirt and red plaid pajamas. Jasper was wearing a blue shirt and black pajamas.

"Hey, Guys." Emmett called us over to where he was standing by the door already holding the bottle of tequila "What do you think about a little teasing ?"

"What are you talking about?" Jasper perked up.

"I'm listening" I eyed him warily.

"I mean we should tease the ever loving fuck out of the girls while doing the body shots." Emmett grinned. "Get them all hot and bothered. You know?"

Hmm a hot and bothered Bella does sound pretty tempting . . . "I'm in" I blurted out

"Me too." Jasper agreed smiling wickedly as I felt a devious smile begin to play on my lips.

Em just grinned goofily as he held up the bottle and shot glasses in one hand while the other held his I-pod."This is going to be fun!"

"Hi!" Alice said cheerily as she greeted us before launching herself into Jasper's already open arms. When he caught her, I heard I quiet moan escape him making me chuckle. He shot me a death glare. Emmett pushed his way in to go to his lady.

I turned back around and my throat went dry as I tried gulping. This is already heading in the wrong direction. Here I am with a plan to be as sexy as possible and tease the crap out of Bella, but I feel like the tables turned without me noticing.

Bella was possibly in the most normal kind of pajamas but some how she managed to make it look sexy as hell. She was wearing these pajama shorts that had red and green leafs on them with a green bow at the waist in the middle (On profile). She has on a red tank top that looked ridiculously good on her.

Her eyes were glazed over and her lips were slightly parted as she ran her tongue over her top lip. I internally groaned. That seemed to be happening a lot these days. _I wonder why?_

_This is going to be one hell of a night _I thought

I refocused my eyes just in time to see Bella shake her head and mumble something under her breath just before she mad her way toward me.

"Hey." I breathed just in time for her lips to crash into mine for a heated kiss. Before I could deepen the kiss . . .

"Body shot time!" Rosalie shouted. I groaned as I pulled away making Bella give a breathy chuckle.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett exclaimed as music began pumping from the speakers of the I-home system.

"Before we start, I'd like to make a toast." Jasper held up his shot glass already filled. Once everyone had their shots raised Jasper began "I'd like to make a toast to these three beautiful women who became our friends and significant other. Thank you for giving us the time of day!" Around of aw's and cheers went around our group before clanked glasses and drank that shit.

"Who's going first?" My sweet Bella asked

"I will" Emmett shot a wink toward Jasper and mines direction. Emmett picked up Rosalie's hand and flipped it over bringing her wrist to his mouth. He sucked on her wrist all the while looking into her eyes. She never removed her eyes from his. When he pulled back, he grabbed the salt and shook some onto her wrist.

Next he picked up a lemon slice "Open your mouth Rosie baby." When she complied instead of placing the lemon on her mouth he squeezed and rubbed the juice on her lips. He looked absolutely mesmerized by what he was doing. When Em deemed it to be enough lemon, he picked up his shot glass and gulped it down.

He lifted her wrist to his mouth and licked all the salt before attacking her lips for the lemon taste. When they didn't pull apart, Jasper had to clear his throat loudly to get their attention.

Rosalie was looking at Emmett like she wanted to fucking devour him right on the spot. Rosalie followed next doing her body shot.

Jasper went next. He told Ali to turn around when he grabbed the lemon. He rubbed the lemon on her shoulder blade before putting the salt in the same place as the juice. I swear I saw Alice shivering. He took his shot and licked up the trails of lemon and salt that he made. Alice launched herself into his arms and began kissing him. When she broke away from him, Jasper shot my brother and me a smirk. I shook my head and internally chuckled. Alice followed the routine of going next.

Then finally it was my turn. The whole time the others where doing their shots I was trying to figure out what I was going to be doing. There were so many things I wanted to do but a lot of them weren't really appropriate as of now.

"Bella can you sit down right here?" I pointed to the chair in front of me.

"Yeah." She replied nervously as she sat down.

I kneeled down in front of her. "Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded "Yup. Go for it."

I pulled Bella's shirt down a little bit on the right side so more of her mound would show. I looked up at her smirking as I met her half lidded eyes. I slowly licked a path from her soft breast up to just right below her ear where I sucked for good measure. Ung she tasted damn good too. I could feel Bella trembling under me. _Perfect!_

I quickly reached over and grabbed the salt before sprinkling it on the trail my tongue just made. Reaching the spot just below her ear, I grabbed hold of her chin with my thumb and index finger to tilt her head to the side for perfect access. With the lemon in hand I squeezed enough of it for it to make a path down from her neck capturing in the indent where her collar bone is. Not one do a half ass job I brushed the lemon across her collar bone too.

I pulled back just enough to see her eyes darkening right before my eyes. Which was the moment I was starting to think Emmett's idea was pretty stupid. I was the one who ended up getting hot and bothered. I mean here I was licking and sucking at Bella's skin.

I tipped my head back and swallowed the alcohol before bending back down and retracing the salt trail to the end point. I toped it off by sucking on her collar bone to retrieve all the lemon juice that gathered there. She moaned loudly when I did so. I didn't stop until not one drop was left. When I finished, I looked back up at her and licked my lips slowly saying "Yummy." Her mouth dropped open and closed really fast making me almost second guess myself if whether that did happen or not.

I straightened my back giving her a smirk as she just sat there on the chair breathing deeply. It vanished just as fast when Bella's features suddenly changed.

Bella stood up and gave me a wicked grin "Your turn" she said deviously as she sauntered seductively to me closing the remaining distance between us. My eyes were glued to her hips as they swayed back and forth, back and forth. She placed her hands on my chest and pushed me back till the back of my calves hit the couch making me sit down. "Lay down" Bella ordered. In the back of my mind I knew I was in for it. I was going to pay for teasing her but I complied and followed her orders.

I was completely off guard and surprised when Bella was suddenly straddling my thighs. _Oh boy I was definitely in for it now_. I gulped audibly as she gave me a devious smile and slowly, torturously lifted my shirt all the way to my neck exposing my hips, abs and chest. My muscles were clenching with anticipation of what she was going to do. Bella slowly lowered here head and oh shit! She licked a line straight from the edge of the waistband of my pajamas that were slung pretty low till she reached the base of my neck. I was so hard by that point it felt like I could possibly bust the button on my bottoms which would be a total mood kill if it hit someone. The song that was currently playing wasn't making matters easier either. _Fucking Emmett! I'm going to kill him._

"_I lose all control_

_When you grab a hold_

_And you do your trick_

_I love it when you lick"_

Bella raked her eyes over me while licking her lips. I squirmed under her gaze. She finally sprinkled the salt on the wet trail she had just made. Once she finished doing that she brought the lemon slice to my mouth "open up" she ordered me again and open I did. She placed the lemon on my lips brushing her fingers against them before I bit down and tasted the sour juice as it made its way into my mouth.

"_It feels so good I'm going crazy_

_My eyes roll back inside my head_

_Explore my inner warmths of pleasure"_

Bella grabbed her shot glass with the tequila in it already and fucking crawled on her knees till she was right above my rock hard dick. When she sat back down, I hissed in between the lemon, while I heard a small moan escape her. I could feel her warmth through her pajama-covered heat. I felt like I was going to combust I was on a sensory overload. She threw her head back downing the shot exposing her slender neck. When she finished, she tossed the shot glass to the side and bent down to lick the salt trail till she reached the ending point. She hovered over my face before biting on the lemon and pulling it into her mouth.

Suddenly she threw the lemon over her shoulder before she attacked my lips. I could taste the tequila with lime and a hint of salt. I probably moaned embarrassingly loud because Bella broke away smirking before she licked her lips and made the 'Mmmm' sound.

Holy shit! that was fucking hot I turned my head to side to see our friends staring at Bella with mouths hanging open and eyes wide as saucers. When I looked back at Bella her eyes were dark and filled with undeniable lust. My eyes were probably the same if not more lust filled. I gulped audibly when she grabbed me by the chin and turned my head to the side.

"You play dirty Cullen and I'll play dirtier." She purred seductively in my ear.

_Well Fuck. Me_.

_I think you just created a little minx_.

_No kidding!_

_You're so dead cullen._

______________________________________________________________________________

Finally finished after a nice hot steaming cup of Atole.

Hope you guys liked it. I don't really know if they would allow them to take a bottle of liquor to their room beside champagne or wine but whatever. Lol

Oh and about the lemons.

Who thinks Bella and Edwards should consummate their relationship already?

Personally I would like them to wait till later chapters for the real act. I mean come on Bella IS a virgin still. But let me know what you think. In the mean time here's what Edward thinks... oh but shh he still doesn't know Bella is still a virgin.

******

**Helen** clears throat: "So Edward do you want to have sex with Bella already?"

**Edward** squirms in his chair: "Wow you don't beat around the bush do you?"

**Helen**: "Oh Edward! You have much to learn. When something involves you and sex I don't think anybody would want to beat around the bush- no pun intended"

**Edward** blushes but then chuckles: "You're a pervert Helen. Do you know that?"

**Helen **roles eyes: "Wow did you just figure that out? Now stop deflecting the question damn it! The readers want to know what you think. Are you pro or con sex with Bella!"

**Edward **huffs: "Fine. Of course I want to have sex with Bella. I mean have you seen her? She's so damn sexy. Her lips are so red and plump. Her skin is so damn soft... I can't wait to feel every last inch of her..." Edward gets a far away look as he trails off.

**Helen** shifts uncomfortably now as her gaze zeroed in on his obvious bulge "..."

**Edward**: "Eyes up here sweetheart."

**Helen **looks up blushing to see a smirking Edward**:** "Cocky bastard"

**Edward **chuckles: "So yes I want too, but it's all up to her.... you and the readers. Damn I'm getting cockblocked left and right here. So I answered your question now I'm off to take care of my umm problem... I'll be in the shower."

**Helen **runs after him: "Wait! Room for one more....."

*********

Well there you have it readers Edward wants to but it's up to Bella how sweet huh? Oh and if your wondering I didn't get to join Edward in the shower he reminded me that he had a girlfriend... bummer right?

Remember let me know what you think!


	18. Full moon scarring

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED OR ANY SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!**_

So I'm really glad you guys liked the last chapter. I loved all the reviews I received. My readers are the best. =D

So here's another interview with......... Ta-Da Emmett. Oh yeah that's right.

**Me:***smiles* Hi Emmett!

**Emmett:***grins* Hey baby girl. How are you?

**Me: **I'm doing good. How about you?

**Emmett:** Good, Good. Although I have a question but that can wait till later.

**Me:** Okay. So what did you think of Bella's body shot?

**Emmett:** Shit! I had no idea Bellsy had it in her. That shot was fucking hot.

**Me:** How do you think Edward felt?

**Emmett:** *Laughs* My brother is one poor bastard. I mean did you see his face! It was fucking priceless. I'm pretty damn sure that as we speak he's dealing with a case of blue balls.

**Me:** *Laughs* The song that played during Bella's shot was the icing on the cake too.

**Emmett:** *Guffaws* Hell yeah! That was too perfect. Anyways speaking of blue balls..."

**Me:** What do you want Em?

**Emmett:** Hey! How do you know I want something? I could have just wanted to make more fun of Eddie.

**Me: ***Rolls eyes* Seriously?

**Emmett: **Fine. I'll tell you. So when are me and Rosie going to get it on? I mean we can't have me having blue balls. That's just not right!

**Me:** *smirks* Are you sure cause I think I can leave you hanging.

**Emmett:** *Pouts* Heellleeenn! Please.... I can't take it anymore. Rose is just too damn sexy for her own good!

**Me:***Huffs* Fine I'll think about it.

**Emmett: ***jumps off chair and hugs me* Thank you, thank you. You're the best!

**Me:** *Wheezes* Can't breathe....

**Emmett:** *Grins sheepishly* Oh sorry!

**Me: **Yeah, Yeah. Your lucky I like you. Now get out of here. I have a story to write.

**Emmett: **You know you love me! 'You think I'm gorgeous. You want to kiss me. You want to hug me. You want to love me. You want to smooch me'.

**Me: ***smacks Em in the Ass*

**Emmett: ***yelps* I'm telling Rose! I knew you couldn't resist this*shakes ass at me*

**Me:** *laughs* Pshhh... Me and Rose are like this *crosses fingers* She would probably just laugh right along with me. Now get out of here your distracting me!

**Emmett: ***Sighs* fine I'll let you go if it means you continue to write. Bye baby girl, Love ya!

Whew! Now that Em is gone please enjoy chapter 18!

______________________________________________________________________________***BPOV***

Holy shit! I can't believe I just did that. Ok maybe I can a little bit. When Edward did his body shot on me I felt like I was on fire. I felt the spark start at the point where his lips met my skin and spread through out the rest of my body. I'm not even going to lie about that shit. That was pure fucking hotness. I'm damn surprised I didn't just jump and attack him. When he finished his licking and sucking and met my eyes I saw what could only be described as lust. But, behind those sexy lust filled eyes I knew something else was up. Then he went and shot me a cocky smirk only proving my point. I recalled how Emmett had threw a wink at Jasper and Edward. Then when Jasper grinned at them.

There fucking teasing us!

Those little shits did that on purpose.

By then a pretty good amount of alcohol was running through my system making me feel brave. If there had been no alcohol I know I would have been beet red. So I pulled on my big girl pants and pulled out the big guns. One thing I knew for sure was that I was thankful to my girls for subjecting me into conversations on how to tease men. When I would complain and ask them why? They just said it was for fun and for me to shut up and listen. The boys just started a war and us girls are going to finish it. Payback is a fucking bitch.

_Rose and Alice would be so proud!_

I Internally laughed at that part. But, externally I gave Edward a devious smile.

Ok so my teasing him back went amazing except for the fact that I was probably just as much turned on as him. It was totally worth it though. The look on his face had to have been the funniest thing I have ever seen. The cherry on top had to have been when I whispered in his ear that if he played dirty I was going to play dirtier.

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing and quickly got off of him but not before I may have accidentally brushed up against his erection. Even though I have no experience in that department I knew that he was packing some serious shit away in those pants. Getting back to the point. At the point where I 'may have' accidentally brushed up against him I caught sight of my friends all with mouths hanging open catching who knows what kind of bugs in there mouth. Eyes wide as baseballs staring at me, but when Edward moaned they snapped out of it.

By then I was already standing up on the other side of the couch. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice all looked from Edward to me before they began to laugh hysterically. Emmett completely smothered out there laughs by his extremely loud guffaws.

"Oh shit!" He gasped "Bells...that was ...probably one of... the hottest things..." He couldn't even finish his sentence. The rest of them just nodded while they continued to laugh.

After that I can't really remember what happened. All I know is that I woke up with a slight headache. I took a hot shower which seemed to help with the headache. After my shower I blow dried my hair and styled it in soft curls. I also applied some eyeliner, mascara and a swipe of my chapstick.

When I got out I walked into the room to slip on the clothes I laid out. Across the bed was a blue/grey bubble dress paired up with blue Louboutin shoes. Once dressed I walked over to my Jewelry and picked up a silver bangle that had two round circles and a ring to match. I set my clutch to the side.

When I came out Rosalie and Alice were already dressed. Alice was wearing a blood red pleated blouse. Hanging from her neck was a black heart and key necklace. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and red pointed flats. Her hair was in it's usual spikes today.

Rosalie had on a chiffon skirt dress. The skirt had thick lines of blue, orange and magenta on it. A pretty layered necklace was hanging on her neck. Her heels were the same color magenta as the skirt. Her hair was it's natural wave only she had one half pinned to the side with a flower.

They both looked gorgeous.

"Good morning beauties." I said to them

"Morning." They both said smiling evilly at me over there steaming cups of teas. I didn't like that look.

"What?" I asked warily.

"That was one hell of a body shot last night." Alice laughed.

"I wouldn't think a prude would do something like that." Rosalie laughed.

I glared at her. "I didn't either actually." I mused "I think it was the alcohol and the fact that our boys were teasing us on purpose!"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked confused.

"Didn't you see the winks and inside smiles they kept throwing at each other?" I asked.

"Now that I think about it I didn't catch them a couple times. I chalked it up to nothing" She mused

"I knew something was up!" Rosalie said "They way they kept looking at each other like they had a secret. I thought I was being paranoid so I shrugged it off."

"We have to get them back." You could tell Alice's devious mind was planning something already.

"Hell yeah!" Rosalie agreed

"I'm in." I said whole heartedly

"Not right now though. Maybe in a couple days. We need to start out subtle. Like a causal arm brush then work our way up." said Alice.

A knock on the door seized our conversation. I casually walked over to the door and swung it open.

My eyes immediately glued onto Emmett. I couldn't look away from the disaster in front of me. A bubble of laughter escaped me. There he was standing at the very front of the trio wearing cowboy boots, a grey with random colored pin striped pants, an aqua button up and a fur looking vest on top of that with a cowboy hat.

"Bellsy Bear!" Emmett gave me a toothy grin as he gave me a hug.

"Hi Em" I chuckled. As he put me back down and strolled inside the room. I finally caught sight of Jasper and Edward. Jasper was wearing black converse with light jeans and an off white shirt with a black design on it. He had his hair covered by a black beanie. I have to admit he looks good.

But, the person who made my girly parts go crazy was Edward. I seriously hope I'm not drooling. My eyes roamed over his body greedily. He was wearing some black grey shoes with dark blue jeans. His chiseled chest was covered by a grey v neck shirt with a black button up sweater with little grey stripes running horizontally on it on top. When I finished my examination of this beautiful man in front of me I finally looked up into his eyes. I found him looking me up and down. I suddenly felt conscious. I shifted awkwardly and the movement caused his eyes to snap to mine. They were shining bright green.

He took four steps and then I was suddenly in his arms smelling his intoxicating scent. "Mmm." I hummed "You look handsome." Understatement of the century.

I heard his low chuckle in my ear. "Thank you. You on the other hand look absolutely breathtaking, sweetheart. And you smell so fucking incredible" He said as he nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck where he placed a gentle kiss.

When he pulled slightly back I grabbed his face in between both my hands and gave him searing kiss.

"Em what the hell are you wearing?!" Rosalie said in horror from behind me somewhere.

Edward and I broke away with a smile and made our way to where the commotion was going on.

"What?" Emmett looked down at his choice of clothes. Emmett made a serious no, no. For the life in me I couldn't understand why he would wear that. Especially since he knows we're designers. Not even that but his girlfriend is Rosalie for gods sake.

Rosalie's face was priceless though. She looked down right horrified when we walked over to them. She had been wearing a smile and I'm sure that as soon as she caught his sight it was gone. I giggled receiving a scowl in return.

"What do _you_ mean what?!" She screeched as she motioned wildly with her hands "What the hell is that"

Em just shrugged still grinning hugely "I'm peacocking" (For those of you who have seen 17 again just imagine how the guy was dressed when he was peacocking)

I looked up at Edward and mouthed "Peacocking?"

I could feel him shaking with silent laughter. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "Yeah. Have you seen 17 again?"

I nodded my head but didnt know what that movie had to with anything"Yeah..." I kept replaying the parts of the movie in my head. A part of the movie finally struck a cord. A couple bursts of giggles escaped me. I quickly pursed my lips when I recieved another glare from Rose.

"Exactely" Edward chuckled softly

"But why?" I whispered "He already has a girlfriend. Why does he need to dress like that!" I pointed at Emmett.

"I have no idea" Edward shook his head "trust me though Jasper and I tried to get him to change but he wouldn't listen. He even tried to get us peacocking!"

I stiff led my laugh. While our whispering was going on, Rose was trying to get Em to change. I turned around to look for Jasper and Alice realizing I had not heard a single thing from either of them. I looked around but couldn't find them.

I motioned Edward to incline his head closer to me. "Where are they?"

"Who?" Edward asked quietly

"Jasper and Alice." I replied. He lifted his head and looked around the room. When his gaze landed somewhere I heard him snort.

"There outside. Look." He pointed towards their direction.

There they were on the patio with the door closed. Alice was leaning on Jasper while they laughed.

"Let's go" Edward whispered tugging on my hand towards the patio deck.

I didn't get to hear what Rosalie said but just before the door closed for the deck I heard Emmett

"Forgive me fashion for I have sinned but, im still wearing this."

I laughed "Oh Jesus! Did you hear that!" everyone outside nodded and snickered

"Loud and clear." Alice laughed.

"He's a dead man isn't he?" Jasper asked

"Oh yeah!" Alice nodded "He wont be wearing _that_ for long" All of us chuckled while we took seats to watch them.

"What is she saying?" Edward asked while chuckling

"I don't know. I can only imagine." I giggled

All we could see was Rose pointing to the door with an extremely red face yelling at Em. When I looked too Emmett he had the saddest look on his face that it broke my heart a little. He had the biggest pout on his face but nodded with whatever Rosalie said. It looked like she yelled something else at him before his head hung low. He basically dragged his way towards the door.

This was just to much. My eyes were burning from all the tears that were streaming down my face. I was laughing so hard I was gasping for air along with Edward, Alice and Jasper.

"I told you!" Alice and me laughed when our lungs had sufficient amount of oxygen.

"Oh shit! Here comes Rose!" Jasper whisper yelled.

Every single one of use sobered up. Occasionally coughing to clear our throats till Rose came out side. She growled out in frustration "Sometimes I swear I'm dating a five year old."

"Imagine how I feel. He's my brother. I've been around him all my life!" Edward chuckled along with all of us "He really is smart though. He's just a kid at heart."

We all nodded. I noticed first hand when we went to Le Grand Louvre. He was a smart man. Before our conversation could go further my phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Asked Alice

"I don't know." I hit the send button "Hello?"

"Yes hello. May I please speak with either of the designer's from B.A.R?" The women asked

"Yes this is Bella Swan speaking?" I replied curious now

"Hello my name is Sofi Molinari. I'm the head buyer for Sacks Fifth Ave." Sofi said. My head snapped up. "I was at your fashion show and I have to say I was very impressed. I would have stayed after the show but, I had prior commitments to attend too." She said "I would like to make you girls an offer."

My eyes went wide as I looked from Rosalie to Alice. "Really?" I asked. I'm surprised I didn't squeak it out.

"Really." Sofi Chuckled "Would you ladies be able to meet with me in about two hours? So we can discuss the details if you decide to take the offer."

"Can you hold on for a minute so I can tell Rosalie and Alice?" I asked in a state of shock. Everyone around the table was looking at me with worried expressions.

"That's fine." I could hear the smile in her voice. I lowered the phone and put it up to my chest.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked.

I shook my head "Nothing, Absolutely nothing." Everything finally began to sink in and a big ass smile broke free. I looked up at Rose and Alice and said "Sacks Fifth Ave wants to make us a deal."

Not more than five seconds passed before the squealing began. "Oh my God!" Rosalie squealed

"Seriously!? Because if you lying to me Bella I swear...." Alice trailed off.

"I'm serious! The head buyer, Sofi Molinari wants us to meet with her in two hours to discuss details. I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you guys" I said still smiling.

"Hell yes!" They both said while the guys looked totally lost.

"Hello?" I put the phone back to my ear and heard Sofi laughing.

"I'm guessing all that squealing was a yes?" She asked

"Oh that was a definite yes." I replied back

"Good. I'll see you in a couple hours. Let me give you the details on where to meet." She said as I ran into the suite looking for a pen and paper. I jotted down all the information she gave me. Once we said our goodbyes we hung up and I went back outside.

I was all but tackled by my two best friends. "I can't believe they want to sell our line!" Alice bounced excitedly making me and Rosalie shake with her.

"This is fucking awesome!" Rose grinned when we broke our little hugging circle.

"Ok what just happened? And who's Jack?" Jasper asked

"It's Sacks Fifth Avenue not Jacks." Alice chuckled. "They only have the best types of clothes and accessories there. They sell Chanel! That's why this is a huge deal! They don't just sell anyone's clothes."

Jasper's and Edward's mouth formed an 'O' in understanding. Not a minute later I was enveloped by warm strong arms.

"I'm so proud of you." He told me and gave me a kiss before he looked up at Alice and Rose. "I'm proud of all three of you!"

"Me too. You guys are amazing! We should celebrate when you guys come back." Jasper smiled as he gave Alice a chaste kiss on her lips and pulled her close to him. Alice just looked up and smiled adoringly at him_. They are to damn cute_.

"Good idea Jas!" Alice hugged him.

"It's still not a done deal though, guys. Lets check everything out first before we get our hopes to high." Rosalie reasoned. I nodded because I really didn't want to get my hopes up for them only to come crashing down.

It was quite for a moment before us girls looked at each other and squealed again making the boys laugh.

"What did I miss?" Emmett asked looking at us confused from the doorway. He returned looking like his normal self. He was wearing a green volcom shirt with black jeans and white Nikes.

We filled in Emmett on everything that happened while he wasn't present. He congratulated us and planted a searing kiss on Rose. Once that was done us girls made our way back into the room to fix ourselves up a bit more.

The boys walked us out of the hotel to wait with us as we waited for a taxi.

When the taxi pulled up Edward pulled me into his chest "You'll do amazing."

I smiled up at him "Thank you."

"I'll see you in a bit." He said giving me a quick kiss on the lips before I slide myself into the car.

Five minutes into the drive Rosalie blurted out "I love Emmett!" Before her hand covered her mouth.

I stared at her shocked for a long time along with Alice

"Well are you guys going to say anything?" Rosalie asked.

I blinked and then I wrapped her in my arms. "Oh my god! When did this happen?" I said excitedly.

"You love Emmett!" Alice squealed.

"Well when I saw him this morning. It just hit me. I mean there he was standing in front of me wearing that! Whatever it was." She laughed "he didn't even care that he looked ridiculous. He was just giving me a dimpled smiled. He's just so funny and cute and sexy..."

Alice and I chuckled. "Aww I'm so happy for you." Alice smiled

"Are you going to tell him?" I asked curiously

She shook her head "No. Not yet at least."

"So Bella?" Alice asked nonchalantly "When did you realize you loved Edward?"

Woah What? "I don't love him."

"Sure you don't" Rosalie smirked. Oh double teaming me now. I see how it is.

"What about you Alice?" I retorted "When did you fall in love with Jasper."

"You don't remember?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow "I told you the first day I saw him that he was the one. I've been in love with him since that night."

When we reached the restaurant we walked up to the hostess. When she looked up and saw us she smiled and welcomed us.

"Bonjour. Nous sommes ici de rencontrer avec Sofi Molinari." (Hello. We're here to meet with Sofi Molinari.) I smiled at the hostess. She nodded and waved over one of the waiters to show us the way.

"S'il vous plaît me suivre." (Please follow me)We followed the waiter to the back of the restaurant where a beautiful honey brown haired women sat. When she looked up she had the lightest blue eyes I have seen. When she took notice of us she stood up.

"Ahh ladies I'm glad you made it here safely. I'm Sofi." She extended her hand. All three of us returned the gesture and introduced ourselves as well. "Please take a seat."

Once we were all situated the waiter passed us the menu and asked if we would like anything to drink. "Vous les dames aimeraient qu'ait bu?"

Sofi gestured with her hand for us to go first. I quickly asked Rosalie and Alice what they wanted. As the waiter left to retrieve our drinks Sofi asked "Have you started on your winter collection yet?"

Rosalie took that question "Yes. We have a couple of sketches so far."

"Wonderful" She replied as the waiter returned with our drinks.

We all replied with a 'Merci' when he set our drinks in front of us.

"Ok so here is the deal..." Sofi explained while answering all and every question we had along the way. "So what do you ladies think?"

I looked over at my friends who were grinning madly probably just as much as I was. They both gave a subtle head nod assuring me that this was indeed a fabulous idea. Alice turned to look at Sofi and extended her hand "I'd say we have a deal."

She grasped Alice's hand and shook it looking at us. "You beautiful ladies won't be disappointed."

"We sure hope not" Rosalie answered back smiling.

Mrs. Molinari slide the contract over to us " All three of you have to sign here and here." She pointed to the lines we had to sign on each page of the contract. Rosalie was the first to sign followed by Alice then me. I don't think my mind wrapped around the idea that we had our first store contract until I looked down and saw our signatures on it. I felt so damn giddy and breathless.

_Rosalie Hale_

_Alice Brandon_

_Bella Swan_

Our buyer smiled hugely and said "Now I think we need to celebrate with a couple drinks."

~*~

When we returned to the hotel Maggie was at the front so we stopped by and talked to her for a while.

"Congratulation Alice, Bella, and Rosalie." She smiled as she gave us each a hug. We told her our thanks and made our way to our room.

Rosalie broke the silence in the elevator "I still can't believe this."

"I know what you mean. Like I know this is real but at the same time..." Alice trailed off.

"It feels so surreal" I finished.

"Exactly" Rosalie said. We looked at each other before we squealed and hugged each other. We were still hugging when the Elevator doors opened. The same man that saw us our first day here was looking at us like we were crazy again. We broke apart and walked out giggling.

"Should we go to the guys room or ours?" Alice asked.

"The guys but, first lets go change. My feet hurt." I said as I took off my heels. I couldn't wait to see Edward and tell him the news.

When we knocked on the door we heard them shout a come in. "You know you guys should lock the door. What if it was some psychotic woman stalker. She could have..." Rosalie didn't finish because our guys were standing next to the table flowing with food. A bottle of wine on either side of the table. Rose pedals were scattered all over the table. I could actually smell them from where I stood.

"Surprise!" All three of them said.

I looked over to Edward and gave him a sweet smile which he returned with one of his own. I hadn't even taken a step to make my way towards Edward when I felt a whoosh of air from either side of me.

Alice and Rosalie had launched themselves at their partners. I slowly made my way towards Edward as he held his hand out for me. I slid my hands around his neck and pulled him down towards me. I kissed him slowly but passionately to show him how much I appreciated the gesture. I gave him another quick peck on the lips before I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Thank you. What brought this on though?" I asked as I motioned to the table.

"Well we thought we could celebrate after your deal." Edward grinned.

I quirked an eyebrow "What if we didn't get the deal? This would all be for nothing."

"I know you got the deal." He stated confidently

"Oh yeah?" I asked

"Yup. You know why?" I shook my head "Because you girls are amazing. They would be foolish not to go through with it. Secondly, you had this big smile on your face when I saw you." _Damn.._

I giggled "Fine. It happened." I squealed as Edward lifted me off the floor and swung me around. "Edward put me down."

He chuckled "Only because there's food that needs to be eaten."

"I take it this was a good idea?" Emmett asked as Rose peppered him with kisses

"Definitely." I heard Rosalie mumbled

All three guys wore matching grins as they lead us to our seats. While we ate our diner the guys asked us to tell them what we talked about with Sofi. In return we asked them what they did while we were gone.

All of them answered with the same thing "Stuff."

I looked at the girls who just shrugged there shoulders. I knew they weren't saying everything but I let it go.

We were all done eating and just sitting at the table when Edward stood up and held is hand out for me. "Follow me."

I nodded as I placed my hand in his. I quietly followed behind him with our hands entangled. He lead us out to the patio were the sun was just beginning to set. He flipped one of the chairs to face in that direction and sat down.

Once he found a comfortable position he looked up and me. It looked like he froze for a moment before he shook his head and mumbled something. He smiled and held his arms out for me. "Come here." It almost sounded like a whisper.

I sat on his lap sideways and buried my face in his neck and inhaled his wonderful scent. I placed a kiss just below his ear which caused him to shiver. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked out to the horizon to watch the sun set.

We were quiet for a while till Edward spoke "Tell me about your parents. What are they like?"

I looked up at him to find him looking at me "Well my parents got divorced as you know." He nodded. "One thing about my dad is that he loves his job. He loves being the chief of police." I tapped my chin thoughtfully

"My dad loves fishing. Him and his 'bff' Billy always go fishing when ever my dad has a day off." Edward chuckled when I said 'bff' "He's also very quiet. He doesn't get all mushy either. He doesn't usually tell me he loves me but I know he does. He showed it when he took care of me. Even in doing something little I could tell that he loved me. For example: when I was little and still living with him he would go into my room before he went to work and re tuck my cover before kissing me on the forehead. It makes it all the more special when he verbalized his feelings." As I told him about my dad he stayed quiet only asking questions every know and then.

"Then there's my mom. She's eccentric. You never know what's going to come out of her mouth. Sometimes she reminds me of Alice. It's pretty scary."

Edward chuckled "Another Alice? Lord help us."

I giggled "My mom is a kindergarten teacher. I find it to be perfect because my mom is full of energy and can handle all the little squirts running around. She married a miner league baseball player named Phil Dwyer." I continued to tell him some of the crazy things Renee has done and he laughed and asked questions too. _Oh and she's way to interested in my love life. _I thought mentally "What about your parents? What are they like?"

By then the sun was long gone. We were now surrounded by the city lights and the dark sky.

Edward hummed "Well my dad just like yours loves his job. That old man likes joking around to much. Even if it means making fun of his own sons." He chuckled as he shook his head. "He's constantly flirting with the nurses at the hospital. They always get flustered when he does too."

"So I'm guessing your dad is good looking?" I asked even though I knew his parents had to be. I mean look at their sons. They must have some really good genes.

"I guess. The nurses practically drool over him whenever he walks by." He shrugged. If they drool over Edward's dad Carlisle I can't imagine how they are when Edward walks by. There probably end up swimming in there saliva with a mere glance at him. I almost feel like a hypocrite because I may have drooled once or twice when I saw him. I asked him a couple questions about his dad to which answered.

"My mom is an interior designer. She's the most compassionate women. She would do anything for her family. I wouldn't put it past her to grab shovels and bury someone ten feet down if it meant helping someone she loved." I chuckled. "What else? Oh! She loves cooking. She makes the most delicious chicken penne pasta." Edward continued to tell me more about his mom.

"Your parent's sound wonderful." I said softly.

"Thank you. Your parent's do to Bella." He said sincerely as he kissed me.

Both of us got quiet again and sat there in a comfortable silence.

Being curled up on Edwards lap out on the terrace watching the stars made me feel so peaceful that I started to drift off. Add the excitement from today there was no way I could keep my eyes open any longer.

"Are you tired?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I nodded against his shoulder "Mmhmm" I drowsily felt Edward stand up cradling me in his arms. "I'm heavy." I mumbled even as I buried my face into his neck

"Shhh." Edward soothed me. Suddenly I felt myself being settled down on a mattress. A soft pair of lips left a gentle kiss on my forehead. I felt Edward begin to pull so I shot my hand out to grasp him.

"No don't go. Stay we me. Please" I pleaded groggily fisting my hand on his shirt.

I heard his quite sigh as he slid in next to me "Ok." Once he settled in I wrapped my arms around his waist and nestled my head on his chest. I sighed happily when he draped his arm around me.

Before I feel into a peaceful deep slumber I heard Edward say "My beautiful girl." As I felt him kiss the top of my head.

I woke up feeling myself enveloped in warm arms. It was one of the best feelings in the world. Waking up in Edwards arms. I slowly opened my eyes and was rewarded with the beautiful site of my boyfriend. I still felt giddy when I said that. His mouth was slightly parted and his hair was even messier than before. My eyes gazed over his features. Taking in everything that I could. He looked so content and peaceful.

My fingers twitched wanting to touch his hair, his cheeks, his lips. Everything about him drove me crazy. I finally gave into temptation and slowly raised my self earning a better view of his sleeping profile. I lifted up my hand brushing back his incredible soft hair from his forehead. My hand slowly traveled down to his cheek were I could feel a slight stubble appearing. My eyes followed my fingers as I lightly brushed them over his pouty red lips. I wanted to kiss them so bad but held my self back. I removed my fingers from his lips and went back to running my fingers through his hair. This beautiful man in front of me could have anyone he wants and yet he picked me. I couldn't help but feel lucky. He makes me feel so happy and beautiful with just a glance. I couldn't have of fallen in love with a better person.

I froze. My hand stilled.

_Woah! what?_

_Did you just say you loved him?_

_Oh my god! I'm in love with Edward_

How is that even possible? I've only known him for a little longer than a week! You know what? I blame Alice and Rose for this. All the talk about love when we were in the damn taxi. The seed was placed and now it sprouted.

As I looked down at him I realized that yes I do. I love Edward Cullen. Oh fuck! What if he never feels that way about me? God I hope he does. He can't know this. If he were to find out he would run for the hills and never look back. I took a deep calming breath and continued running my hand through his bronze hair.

"Mmm." He hummed "That feels wonderful." Startled I drew my hand back. I looked up and saw startling green eyes staring right back at me. Oh yeah. I love this man.

"Morning." I breathed

"Morning to you too beautiful." He rasped in a voice full of sleep.

Aware of morning breath I slowly lowered my head and gave him a sweet chaste kiss on his lips. I laid back down and snuggled deeper into him.

"How did you sleep?" He asked me as he ran his hand through my hair this time.

"Wonderful" I told him honestly. "What about you?"

"This was the best sleep I've had in years." he told me

"Really?" I looked up at him.

"Really." He smiled down at me giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Although I did find something interesting."

"Really and what is that?" I asked

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" He said innocently.

_Oh god. What did I dream about?_ I tried to rack my brain but, I couldn't remember.

I blushed and muttered a 'shit' earning a soft chuckle from adonis himself. "What did I say?" I groaned.

He actually blushed a little. Oh shit this can't be good. He cleared his throat. "Well you were gasping so I thought you couldn't breath. I panicked and tried to wake you up so I shook you and then you said my name and...." He trailed off not looking me in the eye.

"And what?" I implored. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say but, I wanted to be sure. Even if I would die of mortification.

"Umm... you started moaning." He finished and then added "Really loud"

I knew he was going to say that but I was still horrified beyond belief. I opened my mouth to say something but was stopped_._

_*Thump*_

"Did you hear that?" I asked Edward as I heard a banging sound from our suite.

"Hear what?" Edward sat up.

The banging happened again only this time it was followed by a yelp and something breaking. The yelp sounded like it came from Rosalie.

"That!" I said nervously as I jumped up from the bed and Edwards warm arms. Edward sat straight up when he heard the yelp. "That sounded like Rosalie she could be hurt..." Then another bang vibrated through the walls louder than last time

"Lets go!" He quickly got off the bed and we rapidly made our way next door.

When our door was opened I heard Rosalie say a muffled "Please" before I heard a weird growling/ grunting noise. _What the fuck!?_

Edward stopped dead in his tracks as a funny look came over his face. "Edward what are you doing? Come on she could be hurt!" Before I briskly walked in the direction of her room.

"Bella Don't!" Edward yelled but it was already to late.

I hastily threw her bedroom door open with Edward right behind me"Rosalie are you....GAHH!!! My eyes! They burn" I screamed before slamming the door closed again.

"Bella!? Bella where are you? I cant see im blind!" Edward yelled stumbling around.

I could hear Rosalie's and Emmett's curses before I heard laughter float out of the room.

The door to the Suite flew open revealing a wide eyed Alice and Jasper "What happened? We heard your screaming down the hall as soon as we got off the elevator."

"White. White everywhere." I shuddered.

Alice rushed over to me. "Bella what happened?"

I closed my eyes briefly but immediately opened them when I saw skin. "Gahh!!"

Jasper looked at Edward who was rubbing his eyes furiously. "What happened man?"

Edward looked up "Emmett that's what happened."

Alice spoke next "Ok you guys have to tell us what happened."

"I saw Emmett's white ass." I blurted out. Only to be meet with silence and horrified looks on Jasper and Alice.

"You what?!" Alice shrieked. I told them the short version while Edward nodded along. Before long they were both laughing.

Jasper laughed clapping Edward on the back "Good look getting that out of your head."

"Gee thanks!" Edward said sarcastically as he walked over to me "I feel like gouging my eyes out"

"I feel like I need to pour bleach on my brain." I replied as I wrapped my arms around him. Edward just nuzzled his face into my hair.

Just then Rose and Em came out of her room with grins on there faces. The image of Rose and Emmett butt naked in a compromising situation is forever seared into my brain.

"What's going on guys?" Emmett asked casually as he sat down on the couch and pulled Rose into his lap. As if nothing happened and I wasn't mentally scarred for life. Rose buried her face into Emmett's neck and began shaking with her silent laughter.

It's like they don't even care that we saw them naked. Not even that but having sex for freak sakes. They don't even look one bit ashamed.

"Anyone up for breakfast? I'm starving." Emmett stretched.

I heard Edward scoff. "Are you serious?!"

Emmett turned to look at him "What?"

"We." He said as he motioned between him and I "Just saw the two of you!" He shuddered before pointing between Rosalie and Emmett. "Having sex and you act like nothing happened! Bella and I might have to visit a psychologist from the scarring we both received!"

Emmett raised his eyebrows as Rosalie pursed her lips to keep from laughing "Hang on just one minute. It's not my fault you guys walked in!"

"You could have locked the door!" Edward snipped back

"You could have knocked!" Emmett retorted

"You could have warned us!" Edward snapped

"You could have not barged in!" Emmett shouted back "Besides what was I going to say 'Hey guys me and Rose are going to go to her room to do dirty, dirty things'?"

I stepped in "Well we thought Rose might have been hurt!" I yelled

"Woah! I didn't know people sound like that when they're getting hurt." He guffawed

"Well what was I supposed to think when I heard a yelp and something break!" I shot back. In my peripheral I saw Rosalie stand up and walk to the bathroom. She looked like she was shaking.

"Umm I don't know? How about that Rose and I were...." Emmett started.

Before our bickering could go on any longer Alice stepped in "Enough! All of you. What's done is done. Let's just enjoy the rest of this beautiful day! Am I understood?!" She yelled. A round of 'Yes Alice' went around. "Good. Now lets go out for some breakfast." She smiled being her cheery self again.

"Hey where did my Rosie go?" Emmett asked after a moment. Just then we heard muffled laughter coming from the bathroom and I remembered seeing her walking over there.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Rosalie was sitting on the toilet her face in her hands as she laughed. I cleared my throat "Are you guys done?" She choked out.

"Yes. I'm glad you find my mental scarring amusing." I said rather peeved.

"Sorry but, the look on your faces when you opened the door and then..." She didn't finish because another round of laughter broke from her lips.

I huffed but a crack of a smile broke free from seeing Rosalie laugh. I turned around and was meet by eight pairs of eyes. "I'm going to go get dressed." I said as I walked to my room I heard Alice say "Me too"

We were now sitting at a restaurant waiting for our food to arrive. When our meals were set in front of us every one began to dig in.

As we were eating Jasper called out "Hey Bella?" I turned to look at him. "See anything round and white lately?"

Alice burst into a fit of giggles while he chuckled. Edward and I groaned at the same time.

"What like the moon?" Emmett asked not understanding that Jasper was talking a jab at me and Edward.

"Yeah the moon Emmett." Jasper snickered

"A full moon" Alice said under her breath but I still heard.

We're never going to live this down.

* * *

**So sorry for the late update. I had tests left and right going on and RL is really crazy right now.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Bella finds out she's in love with Edward. Edward needs to get on the train now.**

**Did you guys watch New Moon?! I loved it! Now I can't wait till Eclipse. Ha ha**

**Reviews would be lovely.**

**I also want to say thank you to my new readers and everyone who has put this story on their alert and favorite list.**

**I also want to announce that** **this story plot keeps on running around in my head. I have like the first whole chapter swimming in my brain. It's going to be angsty and be a little on the dark side. There are going to be vampires but, I'm not saying who is. Let me know if you guys want me to post up the chapter when I have it written or just wait till I finish Je t'aime and My way.**


	19. Wagers and Random days

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related or any of the songs that may be mentioned in this story!**_

I just want to say hi to all my new readers. I also want to say, thank you for all the reviews. I really do think you guys are the best! =D

I'm really happy everyone liked the previous chapter too! Ha ha. Emmett had to get his action because he wouldn't stop bugging me. As I wrote that chapter he was throwing little pieces of balled up paper . . . that were colored blue with sad faces on them =/

Here is chapter 19! Enjoy.

* * *

*EPOV

When the girls left for their meeting with the buyer, the three of us went back to our room, where we did absolutely nothing. It's sad really. We are at a complete loss without them. We sat on the couch for a total of maybe 10 minutes in utter silence. Neither one of us said anything. The only thing we could hear was the sound of the t.v. as it flitted throughout the room.

"What do you guys want to do?" Jasper asked. He looked from Emmett to me. I had been used to the silence that when he spoke I ended jumping a little. It earned a couple of laughs, from me included, before we sat in silence again.

"This is bullshit!" Emmett exclaimed standing up from the couch. "We are acting like a bunch of whipped pussies. Just because the chicks aren't here doesn't mean we can't have fun. Let's just do what we would have done if we hadn't met them." I wanted to say that he had come for the 'French women' but kept my mouth shut.

My heart clenched at the thought of not meeting Bella. Even the thought of not having been able to meet Alice and Rosalie was just wrong. Those two were becoming like sisters to me. They made my brother and best friend happy.

When I looked at Jasper, his face showed his own displeasure of not being able to be with Alice right now if they hadn't met.

When I looked back at Emmett, he had his eyebrows furrowed. "Ok I admit that would have sucked balls if we hadn't met them, but we can't depend on them all the time. We are grown men for Christ sakes!" _Some more than others _I covered my mouth with my hand to 'cough', when it was actually to cover a smile.

"Well what should we do then?" I asked. Trying to come up with something my self.

"Well we can go visit Notre Dame. We haven't been there yet, but I think we would be better off if we went with the girls. They would probably want to go too." Emmett said

"Yeah Alice would castrate us if we went without them." I chuckled. "She's a scary little thing."

Jasper playfully glared at me before he chuckled and said "Probably." He looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again. "How about we just walk around the town for a bit. Then when we can come back and set up a diner for them."

"Sounds good to me." I replied getting up and stretching.

xxxx

"Emmett you can't be serious?" I asked incredulously looking at my twenty eight year old brother

"Oh I think he's serious alright." Jasper chuckled as he looked at the store we were currently standing in front of.

"Of course I am!" Exclaimed Emmett before walking into the store

When the door closed behind Em, Jasper turned to look at me with a smirk. "Would you care to make a wager?"

I raised an eyebrow "Depends . . . What's the wager?"

"Rose's reaction." Jasper replied "whoever loses or gets the least closest reaction has to wear the whole set of one of the pieces I'm sure Emmett will buy . . . "

Should I do this? The mere thought of Jasper in lingerie had me on the edge of bursting into hysterics. I smirked "I'm down."

"....But you have to wear that and only that, while you ride the elevator from the very top floor to the bottom and up to our floor again." Jasper laughed as my smirk disappeared.

I was honestly thinking of backing out but my pride wouldn't let me do it. Besides if I won, it would be so worth it. The faces of the people that go into that elevator would be priceless . . . if it wasn't me of course. "Fine. I'm still down."

Jasper motioned with his hand so I

"Rose is going to shit a brick and lay it on him. I can already see the head smacking that's going to take place in all of this." I laughed. "I think she might even throw the bag at him. She's going to storm out of the room with Emmett following her." I finished confidently but then thought better of it and added "But, by the end of the day they're going to be making out like horny teenagers." I looked at Jasper so he could tell me what he thought was going to happen.

He grinned at me and said "I bet you that when Rose see's what Emmett got her she's going to turn red and smack him on the back of the head." Jasper looked up as if imagining the whole scene in his mind "There will be a few choice words and a silent treatment for a total of maybe . . . ten minutes before she's sending him sly glances." He looked back down at me and chuckled. "All because she secretly enjoyed the fact that he bought them for her."

_Detailed much?_

The fact that he sounded 100% sure that the scene would play out that way had me only slightly worried. If it wasn't for the fact that I was fairly confident myself then I would have started to panic.

"Alright then." I stated as we shook hands and walked into the store after Emmett.

I still couldn't believe that Emmett really did buy Rosalie lingerie. I should have known better than to think he wouldn't. Never put it passed him to be a complete idiot. On the other hand I found myself giddy to see Rose's reaction. I hope she doesn't disappoint. I have my masculinity and pride on the line here. I was also slightly mortified at what Bella would say if I lost. Would she laugh? Sympathize? Stay quiet? I had no idea but I wasn't willing to find out.

Once we had caught sight of Emmett, he already had a handful of items in his massive arms. The workers there either had one of two emotions on their faces. One was either lust as they ogled my brother or a combination of shock and lust as they stared at him trifling through the store. When they noticed the two of us walk in I swear every head in that damn store snapped in our direction to glance at us briefly before turning away. Only to whiplash and look at us again.

_Not to sound conceited but it really did happen. I swear_.

Their eyes went back and forth from Em to Jas to me. To say it was awkward was an understatement. Imagine being in a lingerie store filled with only women? Whom of which had little clothing on there body. If your thinking 'that's every man's dream.' You'd be wrong. Because it's obviously not mine or Jasper's. If you were to look at their faces . . . _Shudder._ I was beginning to fear for all three of our lives. I really don't want to get clawed to death.

"Emmett." Jasper hissed all the while eyeing the women around us warily. "Hurry the fuck up!"

"Why?" He said a little too loud.

"Look around you Em." I hissed at him this time. As if finally taking notice of his surroundings his eyes widened a bit before he gulped.

"Umm." Was his brilliant response.

"The faster we get out of here the safer I'll feel." Jasper whispered hurriedly. Not five minutes later were we out of that store and I couldn't be happier. I think Jasper actually sighed when we made it out.

The next store we went into ended up being a complete disaster. Can you guess what the start of it was? Or more specifically who? I'll give you a hint it starts with an 'E' and ends with a 'T'. That's right people. It was Emmett. Who would have thought right? Did you notice the sarcasm?

Well lets just say that, when my dad asked if we had been kick out of anywhere, I was hoping it wouldn't happen.

_Not so lucky_.

_Tell me about it._

Well that ended our excursion for the day. Returning to the hotel the three of us begun to contemplate what food we could and would get for diner. We were getting no where by the time we walked through the doors. So I was tremendously thankful when Maggie helped us after watching us bicker. She told us not to worry about anything. She said that she would put in the order and when it arrived have it sent to our room.

I pulled her into the biggest hug and thanked her profusely as Jasper and Emmett did the same. When Emmett hugged her, he ended up lifting her above the ground a good four inches. Her face was alight with happiness but, as soon as Em put her down she pinched him hard in the stomach. Making Emmett yelp as I cringed and Jasper wrapped his arm around his abdomen.

"Ow." Emmett rubbed his sore spot. "Damn Maggie, what are you packing?! That hurt like a mother." Jasper and I snickered.

"Yeah well that will teach you to not mess with old ladies." She shook her finger at him "Especially this old hag." Maggie pointed to her self.

"You're not old!" Jasper said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"And you're definitely not a hag, Maggie" I entered as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Of course you're not!" Emmett boomed "I mean look, your totally pimping it. One guy on each arm." He laughed as he pointed at us.

Maggie laughed out loud at this shaking her head, before she walked away muttering something about 'kiss asses' but, I saw the smile playing on her face.

The food arrived not that long after we had been in our suite. Oh boy, Let me tell you. It smelled fucking delicious. My mouth watered excessively as the food's aroma and sight hit my senses.

"Oh god!" Emmett moaned "I don't think I can wait that long to eat this."

"Me either. Fuck it looks good." Jasper added as the three of us looked longingly at the assortment of foods we had spread over the table.

We were actually still looking at the food when the door opened.

As soon as Bella entered the room, I knew that they accepted the deal. Her face adorned the biggest smile, along with Rose and Alice. I smiled brightly at her pulling her into a hug and complementing them. I was also terribly happy that they enjoyed the diner that Jasper, Emmett and I prepared. By prepared I mean set it nicely on the table.

When the six of us finished eating, I pulled Bella out to the Balcony with me. The sun had just begun to set, casting an orange glow around us. Once I was sitting down comfortably, I looked up only to have my breath hitch in my throat. Bella was standing directly in front of the sun facing me. The way the light cast around her made her look like an angel. Just proving my point even further. I think I may have actually mumbled the word 'angel' under my breath.

The air around us was serene as we sat in silence enjoying the sunset. That was until I spoke and asked her about her parents. My mind and body felt entirely tranquil as we talked about our . . . interesting family. We both ended up agreeing that both our families were out of the tree.

Sentences shortened as the sky above us started to darken. I could fell Bella's body relaxing further and further into me with every minute that passed.

When I laid her down on my bed, I never intended on sharing it with her. I had planned to go sleep on the couch. Emmett could have slept . . . somewhere. The bath tube is pretty damn big.

_I'm just saying._

I think sleeping in the same bed as she was a terrible idea. No, actually sleeping in the same room as her would be a bad idea. At one point in the night I woke up to Bella whimpering. I had thought that maybe she was having a nightmare. How wrong I was when she started to moan and writhe in between the sheets. My eye's practically bugged out of my head. Eddie was at full attention. Then she just had to go and moan my name. I got unbelievably harder and had to shift around the bed. She quieted down immediately after that.

I just laid there staring at the ceiling praying for my erection to go away. It was no use. I simultaneously prayed for the throbbing pain to go away as I kept replaying her writhing, whimpering body as she moaned my name. Not such a good idea if at any moment she could wake up and see the fucking tent my cock was making with the sheets. Then run out of here screaming 'pervert' at me. I was so damn happy that at some point in the night she had rolled away from me.

I didn't know when I fell asleep. The next thing I knew I felt soft small hands combing through my hair. I internally purred at the sensation. When I voiced that it felt nice, the motion stopped. I slowly opened my eyes to the most beautiful thing. A flushed wide eyed Bella with crazy bed hair.

_I could get used to this_.

We were so cozy that when Bella said she heard a crash from the room next door, I hadn't.

The second time I did hear it and didn't know what to think. Then Bella mentioned Rosalie could be hurt and I jumped from the bed running towards their room with Bella hot on tail. After the door swung open, we stood there for a couple seconds before I heard a weird grunting noise. I cocked my head to the side trying to place that sound. My eyes grew wide when the light bulb above my head chimed on.

_Holy mother of God!_

Everything seemed to slow down as Bella made her way towards the room. I shouted for Bella to stop. For the briefest of moments I felt like dragging out the 'No' and acting like I was running in slow motion. It would have been funny if it wasn't this situation.

I was too late though. As soon as I stopped behind her to keep her from opening the door, it flew open. If I said that it felt like slow motion before this was like slow, slow, slow motion.

_White ass_

One vein in each eye burst

_Thrust._

Another vein

_Pull out_

Another one.

When the door shut with a slam. Bella screamed bloody murder as I lost my sight. I gained back my sight just as Alice and Jasper burst through the door looking at us wild eyed. When Bella blurted out 'Emmett's white ass.' I would have laughed if it hadn't been for the fact that I just scarred my poor cerebrum with nasty, nasty images.

This wouldn't have been bad if I was just seeing his ass because I have many times before. Either because he would drop trou and moon me, taking a shower at the lockers in high school or the gym. But when said ass is in mid romp? That's just... I don't even have a word for how wrong that is.

Bella Explained what happened and all I could do was just nod. Barf might have come out of my mouth if I were to so much as open my mouth a little. Both Alice and Jasper had a field day.

After a few minutes Emmett fucking strutted out of the room grinning like a damn fool. Rosalie wasn't that much better. I seriously couldn't believe how he could just sit there and act like nothing happened. So I laid it out. Bickering with my older brother was put to a stop when pixie yelled at us.

Announcing that she was going to go get ready Bella left in the direction of her room. One by one everyone disbursed to get cleaned up and ready for breakfast. What a breakfast it was. Constant Bella/ Edward teasing, cracking jokes and other nonsense going around.

"What are we doing today?" Rosalie asked as we walked out of the café.

"Ooo"Alice bounced excitedly "We haven't gone to Notre Dame yet. Let's go there." Everyone agreed happily as we looked for a taxi.

XxXx

The Cathedral was captivating. To think it was founded in the 12th century is amazing. The paintings and statues that surround the inside of the cathedral were mesmerizing. On the south side of the sanctuary, The over flow of white flowers caught my attention. I slowly made my way in that direction with my camera around my neck.

A statue of The Virgin Mary with baby Jesus on her shoulder stood directly in front of me. I stood there admiring the details of the statue when, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head slightly towards the back and leaned down to kiss my own personal angel on the lips.

"Purity." Bella Whispered as I pulled her around to face me so I could hug her.

"What?" I whispered back as I ran my nose along her jaw to her ear. She shivered a little causing me to smile.

"Purity. The white flowers, they mean pure. That's why they only set white flowers around her. In honor." She smiled.

Next we trekked our way to The Tower.

"Jesus..." Alice breathed out as we finally made it to the top.

"How many stairs was that?" Rosalie asked

"387" I replied getting strange looks from everyone. "What? I counted." Really I did, there was no elevator.

We stopped at possibly all the 19th century gargoyles and chimera. Taking pictures with the gargoyles was interesting. What started out as a simple smile turned into making funny faces at the statues. The 17th century Emmanuel Bell was also visited.

Our next stop was going down into The Crypt. But first we had the task of walking back down all those steps.

"Ok it says here that..." Emmett began to read some of the information from one of the pamphlets. " the archaeological Crypt under the Parvis de Notre-Dame was built to protect the ruins discovered during the excavations that began in 1965." He paused, letting out an 'interesting' before continuing. "The crypt was opened in 1980 with hope of presenting elements from the buildings constructed on the site from Ancient times to the 19th century."

By the time we left the sun was already gone and the cathedral was illuminated with lights.

"Is any one else hungry?" Bella asked just as her stomach growled making me chuckle slightly and making her blush. "Because all that walking has me starving."

"Me too." I replied as I hugged her to my side.

XxXx

We returned to the hotel after our dinner completely stuffed.

_Am I waddling? _

_Just a bit_. My inner voice replied.

We all decided to go back to our rooms and dress comfortably before we were to meet up in the girls room. I grabbed my ipod from my bag as I let Emmett go ahead and shower first. I decided to do a couple sit-ups and put my ear buds on. I laid down on the floor and put my feet under the small space of the couch to hold me in place. I scrolled though my ipod until one of my pump up songs came on. 'Wait and Bleed' by Slipknot floated through my ear phones as I began working out my abs. By the time Emmett tapped me on the shoulder to tell me he was done I had listened to three more songs.

When the warm water hit my back my mind began to wander towards Bella. What started out as innocent thoughts became...well not so innocent. Her plump lips, the curve of her neck, her full breasts and the perfect curvature of her behind. I groaned out a little as I began to grow hard with just those thoughts. Then my mind jumped to the day of the body shot. The way she licked her way up my body. The way she sounded when she moaned as she brushed up against me.

My hand grasped onto my now full erect cock as I remembered the sound of her moan. In my mind I pictured that we were the only ones there. She would grind her self on me and moan as she looked down at me biting her lip.

I began to pump myself moaning softly.

"_Edward" she moaned as she ground down harder causing me to growl and buck my hips. "I need..."_

"_Fuck!" I moaned as she ranked her hands down my chest only to stop at the waistband of my jeans. She popped the button open before pulling down the zipper. "What do you need baby?"_

"_I need you." She said huskily as she pulled my jeans down with my boxers. "I need you inside me now."_

"_Jesus." I said thickly as I pulled her shirt above her. Exposing her full breasts before I latched onto one, making her squirm._

_Before I knew what happened Bella had her pajama bottoms gone and now had her wet heat pressed against my erection. _

"_Shit!"I moaned at how wet she was. "Bella... I can't...I need....Inside right now." I said incomprehensibly. She didn't say anything before she slowly began sinking down on me. She was so tight and warm that my eyes rolled into the back of my head._

"_Edward you feel so good." She breathed as she started to move. She's going to kill me, I just know it. But, is it really that bad to die from excessive Bella pleasure? Hell no!_

_She began to pick up her pace. Up and down then swivel her hips, up and down then swivel her hips. That was the pattern her lithe body was making as she rode me._

Growling I began to pump myself faster_._

_Her hips began coming down more forceful as she moaned my name louder. Her walls slightly fluttered around me. She was getting close to her release, I wasn't that far behind. I grabbed onto her hips and began thrusting up to meet her. She bent down and greedily attacked my lips with hers with bruising force._

"_Oh! Edward." She moaned loudly as her walls convulsed around me. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her mouth opened up into an 'O' moaning silently._

I braced myself on the tile wall as a came. "Fuck." I breathed heavily as I tried to catch my breath. Once I caught my breath I felt like a pervert. If she were to find out that I jerked off to her in the shower she would probably freak out. I quickly finished taking a shower and stepped out of the shower.

As soon as I finished getting dressed for the night I walked out into the main room where Emmett was sitting down flipping through the channels as he drank from a bottle of water.

Emmett looked up at me as he closed the lid to the bottle " I think we should call mom and dad again soon. I don't want them to worry. You know how mom is."

I nodded. "You're probably right. Maybe we can call them tomorrow." I looked at the clock and saw that it was seven in the night. So it was just around four in the morning in L.A. "They have to be asleep right now."

He nodded this time as he stood up and stretched. "My back is killing me. I think Rosie needs to give me a massage...naked" He smirked. _I think I threw up in my mouth a little._

Jasper rushed from out the balcony with a mischievous smile, that I didn't like. He looked at me and said "Hurry up!"

Emmett and I looked at each other. "What is he up too?"

"I have no idea." Em shrugged but then mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'nobody believes me' and 'pixie got to him too'. We followed Jasper out the suite.

Jasper repeatedly knocked on the girls door until Rosalie opened the door looking irritated.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Where's Bella?" Jasper asked smiling wickedly. _What the hell?_ I looked at him curiously.

"She's sitting on the table working on sketches. Why?" Rose asked over her shoulder.

Sketch pads, pencils, color pencils, fabric swabs were cluttered on the table around Bella and Alice. Both of them deep in concentration that they didn't notice us standing right there.

Neither one of us moved as Rosalie took her place back in her seat to begin sketching again. We just stood there and watched them in their element. My eyes stayed glued on Bella. She looked so beautiful, so tempting. I didn't understand how she could look so innocent but at the same time look like a minx.

Her brows were furrowed in deep concentration. Her plump bottom lip was trapped in between her teeth- making me groan on the inside- as her hand stroked lines across her sketch pad.

I had to cross my hands in front of my crotch. Eddie munster was standing at full attention as soon as the word 'stroke' crossed my mind. My neglected dirty mind conjured up so many images of Bella stroking something else. Bella on her knees looking up at me from beneath her eyelashes as she stroked my aching..._Gah! Bad Edward_. _Think of something else._

_Baseball. Football. Wrestling. _

Fuck that isn't working. Ijust keep picturing Bella in a tight baseball uniform or her playing lingerie football. Don't even get me started on wrestling. My dick was uncomfortable hard at this point. I needed to get rid of it before either of the girls looked up. I was only wearing a pair of sweats which would make my situation really obvious. I knew what would make my problem go away but I just didn't want to think about it.

Then Bella had to do the worst or best thing- depending on how you look at it. She swept her hair to the side so her neck and collar bone were showing. She began to rub her neck letting a little moan escape her, my eyes following every movement. Her small hand then traveled down, almost sensually across her collar bone. I needed to look away. I was getting more flustered by the minute and the throbbing in my lower region wasn't helping matters either.

_Screw it!_

_Emmett's thrusting white ass_

I shuddered as the imagines flooded my mind. Instant limp dick.

Not a second later- I don't know who- but either Jasper or Emmett groaned causing the girls eyes to snap up towards us.

"When did you guys get here?" Alice asked. I swear I thought I saw her lips twitching into a smile. I couldn't be sure though because as quickly as I thought I saw it her face was a mask of confusion.

"Not that long ago. Rose let us in." I replied not taking my eyes off my angel who was looking at me with her innocent Bambi eyes. She blushed and then scooted away from the table to stand. Before she could walk to me I was already wrapping her in my arms.

"Mmm" I sighed as placed a kiss on her neck and breathed in deeply. Her berry infused smell wafted around me causing me to sniff against her neck.

"Did you just sniff me?" Bella asked.

My face flushed with embarrassment. "What? Pshh no." I lied. She tried to pull away a bit but I held her tightly against my chest.

"Yes, Yes you did." She giggled. I loved that sound.

"No I didn't" I insisted as she struggled to look up at me. I didn't want her to see my embarrassment. "Your imagining things, love."

I heard her let out a little gasp before she stiffened slightly. I pulled her away from me so I could ask her what was wrong. Just as I was about to open my mouth Jasper spoke. "Bella I have to show you something."

"What is it?" She asked as she turned to look at him.

"I can't tell you till you see it." He replied grinning evilly along with Alice who had her arms wrapped around Jasper's waist.

Bella turned to look at me with an amused expression. "What's gotten into him?"

"I have no idea." I chuckled as I bent down to kiss her soft lips.

"Bella you have to hurry up! Come on" Jasper tried to tug her away from me.

Bella giggled "Fine. What are you so excited about anyways?" She followed him while grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her. We followed Jasper out into the girl's patio.

"Look" Jasper pointed towards the moon. I groaned knowing where this conversation was heading.

"The moon?" Bella asked confused.

"A full moon!" Alice blurted out laughing hysterically.

Bella groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Your never going to let this go are you?"

"Not a chance." Alice and Jasper said simultaneously while they cracked up a storm. Even Rosalie laughed, so I'm guessing Alice let her in. I doubt Bella would have been the one to mention anything. She wanted to forget, not relive and remind people.

XxXx

The next couple of days went by rather quickly. But one day changed my entire being so completely, so suddenly that I would never forget it.

The last couple of days had been filled with a little sleep deprivation for me. I would constantly toss and turn- well as much as I could with the big ass sleeping right next to me- unable to find myself in a comfortable position. Sometimes I would find my self comfortable enough to sleep only to wake up at the max an hour later. I think that had to do with the fact that when Bella had slept next to me I had felt so relaxed and had the best sleep I've had in years.

But on this day I was actually glad for my lack of sleep. It was still early in the morning, just past seven when I heard soft streams of music coming from Bella's suite. I rolled out of bed as carefully as I could so I wouldn't wake up Emmett. I rushed as quickly and quietly as I could to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth, before I stealthily made it out of the door.

I knocked on the girls door but received nothing in return. The music was probably to high for them to hear the rapping coming from their door. For the hell of it I decided to try the knob and prayed they had it locked. Well what do you know the door opened. _I need to talk to them about that _I silently fumed. What would have happened if it wasn't me? I shook my head at the thought but promised myself to have a serious talk to them later.

Before I walked further into the room I closed and locked the door. Just as I turned to make my way further in, the song changed. I recognized the song immediately and smiled. It was Doris Day's 'Que Sera Sera'. My mother used to constantly play this song while she cleaned around the house. I continued walking but stopped short at the sight in front of me.

All three of them where still in their pajamas. That wasn't what stopped me short though. Alice was standing on the couch while Rosalie was sitting on a chair with her legged crossed, not how women cross their legs oh no she was crossing her legs like how men do- The whole ankle on top of the knee. With a newspaper in hand. While my Bella stood there looking at Alice.

"When I was just a little girl

I asked my mother, what will I be

Will I be pretty, will I be rich

Here's what she said to me." Bella's beautiful voice sang out. Making me speechless. Of course she would be able to sing.

"Que Sera, Sera,

Whatever will be, will be

The future's not ours, to see

Que Sera, Sera

What will be, will be." Alice sang as she shook her finger at my Bella trying to look stern. A huge smile broke across my face thinking I was in for a show. I casually leaned against the wall.

My eyes flew back to Bella as she sang again. Only this time she was looking at Rose.

"When I was young, I fell in love

I asked my sweetheart what lies ahead

Will we have rainbows, day after day

Here's what my sweetheart said."

This time Rosalie Sang and I understood her pose and newspaper. She furrowed her eyebrows and shook the newspaper at Bella. I quietly chuckled into my hand.

"Que Sera, Sera,

Whatever will be, will be

The future's not ours, to see

Que Sera, Sera

What will be, will be."

They still hadn't noticed I was there as Alice jumped to the floor and got down on her knees and sang to Bella

"Now I have children of my own

They ask their mother, what will I be

Will I be handsome, will I be rich

I tell them tenderly."

Bella finished singing the last bit of the song as she shook her forefinger at Alice who was still kneeling.

"Que Sera, Sera,

Whatever will be, will be

The future's not ours, to see

Que Sera, Sera

What will be, will be."

All three girls broke out into laughter as they all sat on the couch. Bella left me completely breathless with how beautiful she looked with her head thrown back as she laughed. My heart was pounding relentlessly at the way she smiled and glowed at that moment. She looked so care free.

My eyes widened and my heart skipped a bit before it began thrumming harder than it ever has.

On May twentieth two thousand nine, on a completely random Tuesday morning, I fell completely and utterly in love with Bella Swan.

* * *

**I have to say that writers block sucks! I wrote about 4 pages of this chapter before I ended up stuck. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**So who do you guys want to ****WIN**** the bet?** **Personally I don't know who I want to win the bet**. **Ha ha**. **Oh and apparently there really is such a thing as 'lingerie football'. Ha ha . My brother told me.**

**Oh and did you guys see Taylor Lautner on SNL? The whole Team Edward and Jacob scene was too funny! ****"I want to bake cookies on your stomach." lol and the whole Jacobs abs are CGI just like the wolfs. Ha ha ha.**

**Oh! and I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	20. Lace and reactions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related nor do I own any of the songs that may be mentioned in this story!**_

Thank you to everyone that reviewed the previous chapter. I also want to say another hi to my new readers.

I tried to post this chapter on Saturday or early Sunday morning, but as you can see that didn't happen. I'm such a jerk for taking so long to post.

Well I'll let you guys start reading the chapter.

Here is chapter 20. Enjoy!

* * *

***BPOV***

Rolling over for the umpteenth time I looked at the clock. The blue glowing numbers seemed to glare at me in the darkness of the room. _4:57 am. _I don't know how long I had been laying in bed, because you know staring at the ceiling is so fun! Cue in the snort. Yeah I was a little bit pissed. I hadn't been able to sleep good for a couple days now. I know the reason for it too. _Edward. _

I glared back at the annoyingly bright clock. I felt like I was going crazy. I mean look at me I just glared at an inanimate object. I sighed heavily and turned over to my other side. I let out a squeak when my eyes met wide open ones.

Alice giggled softly "Sorry."

"Jesus Alice I thought you were asleep." I whispered back.

She sighed "No. I've been awake this whole time."

Surprised I said "Why didn't you say anything?"

Alice awkwardly shrugged her shoulders "I thought that if I was quiet and kept my eyes closed I would fall asleep. As you can see no such luck."

"Well staring at the ceiling doesn't help much either." I let out a short, quiet laugh. "I hope that at least Rose is getting some sleep."

Alice nodded in agreement "So... why are you awake?"

I hoped she couldn't see my flushed face in the dark. Just as I opened my mouth to answer her, there was a soft knock on the door. It opened slightly and in walked Rosalie. She smiled sheepishly at us and walked up the the edge of the bed. "Counting sheep is worth shit." She grumbled.

We all let out a laugh. Alice and I scooted apart so Rosalie could climb in the middle.

Once we were all under the covers I spoke "Well this kinda sucks. I thought both of you were asleep. I was hoping you guys could sleep some for me." I laughed "But apparently neither one of us could go to sleep."

"Do you know how creative I had to get? After at least counting 200 sheep without getting drowsy I began to picture Emmett dressed up in a sheep costume." Alice and I burst out laughing as Rosalie said this.

"Oh hell!" Alice gasped "I'll never be able to look at sheep without picturing Emmett on all fours dressed in white wool."

I laughed even harder when I pictured Rose dressed in a pink eighteenth hundred era dress. "Mary had a little lamb, its fleece as white as snow..." I sang. Alice snorted and Rosalie poked me in the ribs.

"Sheep Bella, Sheep." Rosalie said "Not lambs but sheep."

"Lamb...sheep" I shrugged "There close enough and you could play the part of Mary with your blonde hair."

"Fuck you!" Rosalie chuckled. "Any who. Why are you guys up?"

Darn you Rosalie. I glared at her, but I doubt she could see it.

"Well Bella was just about to tell me why she couldn't go to sleep." Commented Alice.

I sighed when I felt both of their eyes penetrating me. "Ok but if I tell you do you guys promise not to freak out?" I asked even though it was pointless because I knew that as soon as the words where to leave my mouth I would hear both of there shrieks. They both replied with a quick word of promise. Well here goes nothing. "Well I um yeah..."

"Just spit it out for fucks sake." An impatient Alice said

"I love Edward." I blurted out blushing.

And now we wait.

3

2

1....

"Gahh!" They both shouted before jumping on top of me. The air in my lungs left in a whoosh.

"When?!" Questioned Alice.

"Well if you'd get off of me I could answer you." I huffed. When they finally got off I began to tell them about waking up next to him; How peaceful and beautiful he had looked. How in that moment I just seemed to realize that I was in love with him. They both awed and gave me cheesy grins. "Not only that but I can't seem to fall asleep now that I know how it feels to sleep next to him. Cheesy I know, but it's the truth."

Rosalie cleared her throat. "Actually I know how you feel. That's the same reason I can't go to sleep. Well that and the fact that I miss his big-"

"La la la." I sang as I clasped my hands over my ears.

"What? I was going to say arms, big arms." I could tell Rose was smirking.

"Yeah sure..." I snorted "What about you Alice?" She had been pretty quiet. It was very unusual.

Rosalie reached over me and turned on the bed side lamp. When the light was on we both turned to look at Alice who looked a little flush and was biting the inside of her cheek. "Oh shit!" Exclaimed Rose "You slept with Jasper!" My eyes widened.

Alice grabbed a pillow from behind her and covered her face. She nodded into it. When she removed it she was grinning from ear to ear. "It was amazing!" She said completely dazed.

"When did this happen?" I asked curiously

"Two days ago" She answered back. Ah so that was the reason for her disappearance.

"We need to celebrate." Mary said... I mean Rosalie said as she hoped off of the bed. "Bella is in love... but still a prude." She dodged the pillow I threw at her laughing. "and Alice just got laid."

Still in our pajamas we walked out the room and into the main area. Before we left the room I looked at the clock to see that it was already 6: 47. Damn I couldn't believe that we had been talking for almost two hours. Oh but no! When I want time to go fast it goes so damn slow. I would look at the clock and then look away, then after what seemed like hours had gone, I would look back only to see 15 minutes had passed!

As Rosalie went into the kitchen area she called over her shoulder for us to put on some music. I connected my I-pod and browsed through it till I found a perfect song for Alice.

I smirked "Alice this is just for you." I clicked on the song called "Laid" by James.

Rosalie laughed and sang on the parts where he hits the high note, making the 'EEEEE'. Is it me or does this feel like deja vu?

After laughing and listening to the song Alice said "Screw you guys I'm not a psycho stalker." She walked over to where my I-pod was and scrolled through it. "I feel like listening to oldies." Then the rhythm of Doris Troy's "Just one look" floated around the room.

We sang along until it finished. The next song came on and it was a song by Doris_ Day_ this time called "Que sera sera"

"Wait wait" Laughed Rosalie "I have an idea; Start the song over." She ran to towards the front door and came back with a newspaper in hand. "I'm going to play your sweetheart Bella." She fluttered her eyelashes at me; Alice and I giggled. She sat down on the couch with her ankle on her knee.

Alice clapped excitedly "I'll be your mother!" She announced as she jumped on the couch to seem taller. After doing our little "performance" the three of us began laughing like a bunch of school girls on crack. I have to admit I was having a lot of fun. I can't remember the last time the three of us did something like this. It was probably way back on our first year of college.

When the next song came on all three of us let out a shriek when a deep male voice asked "Are we going back in time?" I knew who the voice belonged, how could I not, but the surprise of how he got in here was what caught me off guard.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked in a somewhat shaky voice as I recovered from the fright he gave me. Something flashed across his face; he looked angry.

"Well you see the front door was unlocked." Edward said in a tight voice. "Why was the door unlocked? What would have happened if it wasn't me? Someone could have came in here and-" He cut himself off with a pained look on his face.

"Chill out Edward." Rosalie replied "It was only open for one full song. I went to get the news paper." She waved around the said paper.

He sighed and looked at me "I wish you still would have locked it." He walked over to me in his pajamas. "I was just worried." He wrapped his arms around me.

"How long where you in here for?" I squeaked as I realized he probably heard and watched us singing.

His chuckle let me know he was there for a good amount of time. "Long enough."

I groaned. "How embarrassing."

"Why? You looked so cute singing in your PJ's." He smiled down at me. I shook my head as I blushed.

My embarrassment was soon forgotten as Alice and Rosalie began laughing hysterically. Both Edward and I turned around to face them. There eyes were trained to the front door. When we looked over there we began laughing.

Jasper and Emmett were both pushing and shoving trying to get into the door first. Suddenly Jasper jumped on top of Emmett making him stumble back slightly.

"Jasper get the fuck off me!" Emmett said red in the face still wrestling with Jasper

"No." Jasper laughed as he pulled Emmett back by the neck.

What was even funnier was that they were in their pajamas as well, with their hair sticking in weird directions, or extra flat in others.

Edward shook his head chuckling "Why do I hang out with them?"

"Because I'm your brother!" Emmett said as he tumbled to the floor in front of us.

"And I'm your best friend." Jasper gasped for breath on the floor as he tried to get up. A giggling Alice walked over to him and helped him straighten up, handing him a bottle of water.

"Aww babe. How come your not helping me stand up?" Emmett pouted.

Rosalie rolled her eyes but gave him a sweet smile. She walked over to him reaching her hand for his. As Em grabbed her hand he pulled her to the floor with him, earning a squeal from Rose. All of us laughed when she smacked him and stood up. "You idiot." She said as she turned around and stalked to her room.

I knew she wasn't mad though, her eyes were alight with happiness.

"Aww Rosie baby. I was just playing around." Emmett said as he trailed after her.

The way he followed her made me remember the conversation we had in the morning.

"Everywhere that Mary went, the lamb was sure to go...." I choked out in a somewhat sing-a-song voice. Alice spluttered out some of the water she had just drank as she choked laughing. Rosalie didn't even turn back to look at me, she just flipped me off and slammed her door as soon as Emmett was inside.

I leaned on Edward as I tried to catch my breath. He casually played with my hair before he spoke "What was that about?"

I shook my head. "You would probably think we're crazy."

"Try me." He smiled

"Seriously Bella" Jasper drawled out chuckling "I think all of us are already some what crazy."

"Fine, but I'm going with a quick version." I rolled my eyes "Well neither one of us could sleep so we all just ended up-"

"Snuggling together on mine and Bella's bed." Interrupted Alice. I glared at her but she just made a motion with her eyes to look at Jasper and Edward. When I averted my eyes away from her, to them, they both looked...jealous? I smirked when I realized she wanted to tease them.

"Well Rose was saying how she couldn't go to sleep. She told us that she ended up counting around two hundred sheep without going to sleep, so she started picturing Emmett dressed as a sheep." The guys laughed loudly. "Anyway I somehow ended up picturing Rosalie dressed as Mary- in that pink eighteenth century dress with the bonnet- with Em dressed in white wool."

Edward was about to open his mouth, but I knew what he was going to say. "Yes I know. Mary had a lamb, not a sheep, but seriously they're almost the same." I laughed. "So yeah that's about it basically."

"Nice." Jasper chuckled

Edward pulled me into a hug as he chuckled silently. "I wish I could know what goes on in that pretty, amazing head of yours."

"Sometimes I wish I did too." I felt his chest rumble with a laugh from my reply.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After getting dressed for the rest of the day, we went down to the restaurant to eat breakfast. I was starving after being awake for who knows how many hours.

After talking, laughing and eating breakfast, We all came to the decision to go visit The Sacre Coeur.

When we arrived, the click's and flashes of the camera began. As I said with all the other places we have visited here; It was absolutely beautiful. The bright green landscape that surrounded the white Romanesque building reminded me of Edwards eyes; The tree's, grass, and bushes.

We took pictures at the bottom of the stairs, some on the stairs and at the very top of the stairs. After dodging many people we finally made it to the very front of the building.

"I thought I was going to lose Alice in that crowd." said Jasper with Alice perched on his back. Emmett guffawed.

She lightly hit his chest. "Hey!"

The inside of the Sacre Coeur was actually dim and gloomy, compared to what I had in mind. Yet, it was still beautiful inside. The art work on the ceiling above the alter was captivating. The way they painted Jesus and everything else was in such detail.

"Wow." Edward said mesmerized and we stared at the ceiling and everything around us. We had already been here for a couple hours

"I know." I replied. "Can we stay till dusk? I heard that when the outside lights come on it looks amazing."

He looked at me and pulled me closer. "Of course we can stay, but what if we go eat some where first then we can come back to see it lit up?" He asked. I nodded my head.

After walking to our friends who were only a couple feet away we let them know of our plans. Everyone was already hungry again so we decided to head on out and go eat.

When we came back after eating it was still light outside so we hung around in the 'garden'. After just relaxing their for a few more hours, enjoying the light breeze it finally began to grow dark. The lights flipped on and I was glad we stayed, along with everyone else.

When we returned to the hotel everyone was tired. My feet hurt like a mother from walking so much.

Rosalie opened our room and we all bustled in collapsing on the couches. The TV was turned on and watched for a while before everyone started to fall asleep. The guys stood up and stretched saying that they should get going.

Before Edward left our room to go back to his, he pulled me aside and whispered "I can't sleep without you next to me." My heart fluttered and my stomach filled with butterflies; he felt the same as I did. "I miss your warm body next to mine." He squeezed me closer "and I want to see your beautiful face when I wake up in the morning." He laid soft kisses all over my face; my forehead, temples, eyelids, cheeks, nose, chin and finally my lips.

My insides melting at his words and actions. I should have been a puddle of liquid right now.

"Please stay the night with me." He looked into my eyes; his eyes smoldering.

"Ok" I said stupidly. His smile was blinding. He leaned down and gave me a hard kiss. "I'll come over when Alice is asleep."

He pouted "Why do you have to wait till she's asleep?"

I giggled and pinched his lips together. "Because I don't want her to feel alone."

He nodded with my fingers still pinching his lips. "Ok" His reply came out sounding muffled. I let his sexy lips go and he gave me his crooked smile. "I'll see you in a while then." He kissed me one last time before he turned to leave.

"Bye guys." I said loudly enough for Emmett and Jasper to hear me as they finished saying there goodbyes as well.

"Bye Bella." They replied with grins.

Edward threw me a wink before the door closed.

I giggled and shrugged my shoulders as my girls looked at me with inquisitive looks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After taking a shower and getting ready for bed, I laid down on the bed and pretended to be asleep. A couple minutes later my phone vibrated in my hand. I took a quick peek and bit my lip to keep from laughing.

_'Hurry. I miss you'_ _- Edward _

I could just picture him pouting. An hour passed before I was sure Alice had fallen asleep. I quietly slipped out of bed and slipped through a crack in our door. Just as I turned my head to look back at my door I collided with another body. I was just about to let out a shriek when the body spoke.

"Bella is that you?" Hissed Rosalie

"What the fuck Rose?!" I hissed back "What are you doing walking around in the dark."

"I should be asking you the same thing." She replied

"I was just going to get some water." I lied

She snorted and said "Sure. Just like how I came to get a midnight snack." She pulled me in the direction of the door. "Actually a midnight snack seems about right." She mused as she pulled the front door open and their stood Emmett wearing the biggest smile. "Now shoo and say hi to Edward for me." She laughed as she smacked my ass and pushed me out the door and pulled Em in.

"Hi Bella." Emmett smiled and just as the door started closing he said "Bye Bella."

I chuckled softly and shook my head. Just as I was about to hit the send button to tell Edward I was at the door, It swung open to reveal Jasper. He looked absolutely shocked to see me just as I was to see him. Finally, I began laughing at this whole situation.

"Tell Alice she's a little sneak. I thought she was really sleeping." I said to Jasper as he chuckled with me.

"Will do." He said as he allowed me to enter their room.

I walked towards Edwards room. I could barely make him out with the soft glow of the moon. He had his right arm across his eyes. As quietly as I could I walked towards the edge of the bed.

"What the fuck?" Edward shouted when I pounced on top of him."Bella?"

"Jasper let me in. Apparently we weren't the only ones who need the other to go to sleep." I laughed

Edward laughed."Emmett said he was just going to get a snack." Then he shuddered "Well I'm glad you're here now." He said as he snuggled up to me.

"Mmmm." I hummed "Me too."

I was just on the brink of falling asleep when Edward softly said my name.

"Hmm?" I hummed

"Will you go on a date with me?" The way he asked made it seem like he thought I might say no.

I wiggled in his arms till they loosened so I could flip around. I looked into his eyes. "Of course I will."

He kissed the top of my head before he rested his chin there. "Thank you."

I couldn't think of a single thing he should be thanking me for. I felt like I should be thanking him for so many things.

One thing I was certain of, I couldn't wait till our date. I may not know the specifics right now but that didn't matter as long as Edward is with me, it will be the perfect first date.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day Edward and I talked about our date which would be this coming Saturday. Other than that, nothing that exciting happened until later that night.

Emmett came strolling in with a medium sized glittery black bag- that had tissue paper sticking out from the top. He was grinning like a fool. "Rose baby I bought you something." I smiled because that was so sweet of him. That was until I found out what was in the bag.

"Em you didn't need to buy me anything." Rosalie gave him a big smile. When she removed the tissue she reached into the bag and pulled out a red lacy thong. My mouth fell open. Her face brightened to a bright shade of red- it almost matched the color of the thong.

Everything went completely silent.

I knew her face wasn't red because she was embarrassed, but because she was angry. She didn't even say anything before she dropped the lace back into the bag and smacked Emmett on the back of the head with a resounding thwack.

"What the fuck Emmett?! Really? You found the need to buy me lingerie?" Rosalie shouted

"What? I thought you would like them." Emmett replied.

Rosalie growled "You...you...wow you are just...what the fuck am I going to do with you? You are seriously a fucking moron sometimes." She plopped down on the couch.

I didn't dare say anything. Neither did anyone else.

Em looked so dejected and sad. After a few minutes of silence, Rose looked up at Emmett's face and her whole face softened. She stood up and walked over to Emmett giving him a hug. She leaned into his ear and whispered something that made Emmett's form brighten like a little kid at a candy store.

She quickly backed away from him giving him a sly, devious look before she walked out the front door holding the black glittery bag. Emmett stood there for maybe two seconds before he practically ran out the door.

And once again the lamb followed Mary.

"Umm. What the hell just happened?" Alice asked.

Jasper began cackling like a maniac. His entire face was colored a deep red as tears streamed down his face. He bent down at the waist to brace himself on his knees as he sputtered to get something out.

"Yo...you...los...E...linge...elev." I don't have a clue of what the hell he was talking about. I just hoped he was still sane. I hardly see it fair, in anyway, to have to put a straight jacket on someone during vacation.

I looked at Alice with wide eyes. She looked at me as if trying to decipher if I was seeing the same thing as her. She blinked a few times before she looked at her lover and said "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Jasper looked up with amused, bright, tear filled eyes. He took in a shuddering breath and looked around the room until his eyes landed on Edward. His shoulders started shaking. I turned to look at Edward and became even more confused. He hadn't moved one centimeter since Emmett and Rosalie left the room.

Edward's face had drained of any color it may have had. He looked absolutely ashen. Then he said two little words that broke the dam on Jasper's composure. "Oh fuck!"

_What the fuck is going on?! _I mentally screamed.

"I'd like to know too. As in right now!" Alice exclaimed. Ok! so apparently I didn't scream that mentally. Nice to know my brain filter still isn't working.

Edwards eyes snapped to mine. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He groaned. I started fidgeting nervously with the hem of my shirt. "Um Bella, love?" _There he goes calling me that word again._

"Yes?" I replied back. To be honest I was actually a little afraid of what he was going to tell me. Maybe he didn't want to be with me anymore. Oh God, please don't let that be it.

_Dumbass_

_What?_

_See what I mean with the whole slowpoke thing? Do you really think Jasper would be laughing if that were the case._

_Hey! I'm not slow... and yeah your right I don't think he would be laughing._

_Bravo! You figured that out pretty fast._

_Fuc-_

"Well you see..." He began to tell me what they did the day us girls left to talk to the Sacks buyer. I knew they weren't telling us something that day. When he started talking about Emmett buying the lingerie I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

I had to hold back the growl that threatened to erupt from me when he mentioned all those scantly dressed women looking at my Edward. Apparently I didn't hide it well enough due to the smirk on Edwards face. I blushed slightly before rolling my eyes at him. Alice and I both had a laugh when he told us about them getting kicked out of a store.

"Is that it?" I asked because I knew there had to be more from the reactions of both Edward and Jasper.

"No" Edward mumbled as Jasper grinned widely. "I may have made a bet with Jasper." He began to fill us in on the whole wager thing they made. Every so often Jasper would pipe in when Edward didn't mention something.

Alice burst into laughter causing Edward's already flushed face to turn a shade of brighter red. He looked at me with the most pleading eyes. As if I could get him out of this mess he put himself in.

I didn't know what to do. I just stared at him with wide eyes and my mouth agape. I wanted to laugh, be embarrassed, feel bad for him. To be honest I actually felt a little mad. I didn't want anyone seeing Edward practically naked. But at the same time, if I look on the bright side, I get to see him half naked. _Yah! For me. _What? He _is_ my boyfriend.

So I did what any other girl would do when handed this opportunity. I just smirked at him and said. "So" I dragged out " What color lingerie is it going to be? Because I think black would look lovely on you." His mouth dropped open. "It would make your eyes pop!" I made a motion with my hands to go along with the word 'pop'. A devious bubble of laughter escaped me.

Alice ran to the bathroom in a fit after gasping 'Stop I'm going to pee!' left her mouth.

Jasper walked over to me and hugged me. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

Edward just stood there stock still, but only now his mouth was closed and his eyes were narrowed at me. I bit my lip after a small giggle left my lips. When Alice came out Jasper and her left the room chuckling...really loudly.

When the door closed I turned to look back at Edward who took a long, slow deliberate step towards me. I gulped and watched as he took another one. "I can't believe you said that." He pouted. I felt like laughing.

I decided to play with him. I tapped my index finger to my chin and looked up thoughtfully "Your right I can't believe I said that either..." He smiled and was about to say something but I continued " I think green would look better on you."

I laughed as his smile fell and he looked at me through slits.

Suddenly he was in front of me whispering in my ear. "Oh your going to pay for that Miss. Swan." I shivered and made a weird squeaking noise which left me blushing as I retreated from his form. He looked surprised at my sudden distance. He slowly lifted the right side of his mouth in a smirk and stalked towards me. I quickly ran around the couch till he was on the opposite side of me.

When I would shift to the right, he would. When I would shift to the left, he would too.

"Bella..." He warned as he ran around the couch missing me by a foot.

I ran to the other side of the couch this time. I giggled and said in a mockingly warning voice "Edward"

"Don't you feel even a little bit bad for me?" He stuck his plump bottom lip out. My eyes immediately glued to his lips causing me to lick my own. I shook my head as I began to get distracted.

"Actually" I wanted to laugh at his hopeful expression. "Ye...No."

_Bye, bye hopeful expression_

He growled and ran around the couch again but I had made it around the coffee table in time before he got to me. My face was flushed with excitement as we continued to play around.

"Tsk tsk Bella." He chastised me grinning evilly. "Bad move."

Before I could really understand what he was talking about I saw him leap from the other side of the coffee table. A moment later my back was pressed against the soft cushions from the couch. I let out a startled squeak. Edward's knees were on either side of my hips as his hands enclosed my forearms pinning them down. My lower stomach started to tingle

Edward's breath fanned over my face as he chuckled breathlessly. "I've got you now." He whispered just a hair away from my lips. His eyes where a couple shades darker as he looked down at me. My breath hitched as my heart started pounding. I could feel myself getting aroused.

I crashed my lips to his hungrily. He seemed shocked at first. After a few seconds he returned the fervor equally the same, if not more. His hands loosened on my forearms and traveled up my arms to my shoulders and to my neck. His thumbs brushing against my cheeks. I opened my mouth slightly and felt his tongue slide in. As our tongues met we both groaned; He tasted so good. My hands snaked there way to his back. Feeling his muscles on my way up to the hair on the nape of his neck. My fingers curled around the hair there and I pulled.

He pulled back slightly to catch his breath. He trailed kisses along my jaw down to my neck and collar bone. He lightly sucked on my collar bone causing me to let out a breathless moan. Before I knew it I was laying down on the couch with Edward on top of me kissing me hungrily on the lips again. In this position I could feel just how excited he was. It only caused me to become even more aroused. I could feel the dampness in my panties.

Trying to find a more comfortable position I lifted my hips and I think my eyes rolled back. The friction that the move caused felt to damn good. Edward moaned in my mouth as he bucked his hips against my heat. I shifted my hips again trying to find more friction.

"Edward." I moaned as he lowered himself fully on me. His strong defined chest pressed against mine as his hips started to move slowly. I broke away and left open mouth kisses on his neck as he did the same. His thrusting was a little faster now.

I knew I wasn't ready to have sex yet. But this wasn't sex. I mean both of us had our pajamas on. To be honest I didn't even want to stop. It felt so good. I could feel the knot in my stomach tightening with each grind. This wouldn't be my first orgasm, but it would be my first one caused by someone other than... well me. I just hoped things wouldn't be awkward afterward.

We were just a mess of quiet pants, moans and groans.

Edward's right hand left my neck as it made it's way down just above my breasts. He hesitated for a moment. His dark jade eyes met mine in question. I gave him a small smile and a slow nod. With a trembling hand he covered my breast fully. "Bella" He let out a deep, throaty, gurgled moan. It was probably the sexiest sound I had even heard.

I was dying here! I was on sensory overload. It felt like that at any moment Edward would be looking at a pile of ashes due to a spontaneous combustion. Everything that I was feeling, hearing and seeing was just to much.

"Please." I whimpered pathetically as I clawed at his shirt covered back.

Edward actually _whimpered_ himself when I said 'please'. His thrusting picked up speed. My mouth opened up as I clenched my eyes shut tight. The coil in me snapped and my body convulsed as I saw stars. No, not stars, I saw fucking meteors and I was fully clothed- In thin material but still clothed- for Christ sakes. I wonder if I would be seeing galaxies if were actually having sex.

He covered my mouth with his before he broke away. He thrust four more times before he froze and shuddered above me. I opened my eyes to the most exotic thing. Edwards eyes where shut tightly with his mouth slightly parted. Little beads of sweat had formed above his eyebrows. His face was flushed with exertion. He looked absolutely beautiful.

His face dropped down to my neck. Shallow breaths escaping us both. I ran my fingers through his soft mop of hair.

When our breathing returned to normal Edward looked up at me nervously and began rambling "I'm so sorry Bella. I'm such an idiot. Damn it I didn't even ask you if you wanted to continue..."

"Edward." I said

"It's just that...God your so beautiful" He continued

"Edward" I said a little louder this time.

"and then when you moaned my brain just went to mush. I just couldn't help myself..." I covered his mouth with my hand. His worried green eyes met my amused brown ones.

"Edward." I started "Did you hear me complaining?" He shook his head "Exactly because I didn't want you to stop. I really... liked it." I blushed scarlet at this. _Oh and by the way this is the first time I have ever had a penis that close to my hoohah. _Yeah that would go so well.

I could feel Edward's lips lifting into a smile as his eyes lightened. He kissed my palm and I slowly removed it from his mouth.

"Really?" He asked

I blushed even redder. "Yes. Really."

He flipped us so both of us were on our sides. He pulled me to his chest after giving me a sweet lingering kiss on my lips. We stayed like that for a while before I felt Edward shift.

"Um... I should probably get cleaned up." He said somewhat embarrassed with a grimace as he shifted again.

I blushed and stood up. "Um yeah me too." I mumbled.

When he stood up he reached for my hand giving it a quick kiss. He gave me the cutest smile and began walking towards his room, hand and hand. As we walked to his room I blushed like a fucking tomato because I just realized we did that on the couch. Any one of our friends could have walked in at any moment.

After using the bathroom first- after Edwards persistence- he went next. When he came out I was already under the covers propped up against the pillows and headboard. He just stood there and stared at me giving me the sweetest smile.

"What?" I blushed getting uncomfortable.

He slide in next to me and pulled my back to his chest. "Nothing. I was just admiring the view." He said softly kissing under my ear. I didn't know what to say so I just stayed quiet.

After being in silence for a while I spoke in a playful tone "So...have you picked a color yet?"

I laughed as Edward growled in my ear.

* * *

So I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Hmm Edward and Bella finally got some action. Ha ha.

P.S. Is it weird that I keep on having dreams about every single cast member from Twilight? I've honestly had like three dreams with Rob, two with Kristen and one with both of them. Then like some weird dreams where like Kellan, Peter, Ashley, Nikki and Elizabeth all just appear at random moments.

I wish some of the dreams were true *sigh*

Have any of you ever had a dream with a cast member in it that you wish could be true?

The reviews I get are always lovely.


	21. Date

_DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT MAY BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!_

Once again thank you to those who review and read this story. You guys make me tremendously happy. =)

Here is chapter 21. Enjoy

* * *

***EPOV***

Who would have thought that my reluctance and embarrassment to tell Bella about the wager that I lost would have ended the way it did. From her getting jealous about the creepy ladies from the lingerie store, which I thought was super cute by the way, to teasing and laughing at me. Not only that but going as far as taunting me playfully.

My mouth fell wide open when she asked me what color lingerie I was going to wear. Then it fell even wider when she said that I should wear black lingerie because it would make my eyes 'pop'. Her words not mine.

For some inconceivable reason I thought that maybe, just maybe, she would somehow get me out of the mess I got myself into. How wrong I was.

Alice and Jasper were in hysterics. They were laughing so hard that they left the room. Little did Jasper know, but I was going to get him back.

Bella kept on teasing me making me think for a few minutes she actually felt sorry. She was completely bullshitting me each and every time and like a dumb ass I fell for it.

She thought she was so hilarious!

Somehow we ended up playing cat and mouse.

The flush from her cheeks as she ran away from me and around the couches made her look absolutely stunning. Her eyes were wide and sparkling with excitement. I wanted to kiss her so bad that I found myself on the verge of growling and attacking her.

Finally, after several minutes of playing around she made a bad move, to which I grinned wickedly at her. She had ended up in front of the couch with only the narrow coffee table between us. I 'tsked' her as she stared at me in confusion. Before she really had a chance to realize anything I had pounced on her. Sending both of us into the couch where I trapped her with my hands.

I inwardly groaned when I smelt her intoxicating sent. I ended up growling 'I've got you now' which seemed to have snapped something inside her because suddenly her lips were forcefully attacking mine. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I rather enjoyed it.

I was in shock for about maybe fifteen seconds before my mind caught up to what was actually happening. My eyes shut and I began devouring her lips which tasted a bit minty, no doubt from just having brushed her teeth.

I don't really know what happened next because suddenly Bella was beneath me and writhing: Moaning, panting and whimpering. Our heavy breathing intermingling with each others.

I found myself thrusting my hardened cock against her core. It felt so good even if we were in pajamas.

I was in such a hazy, lust frenzy that I found my hand slowly creeping up her covered stomach towards her breast. I stopped when I realized what I was doing and looked at her in...I'm not really sure what my expression must have looked like.

Apparently I had a questioning look because Bella nodded her head giving me permission. My hand covered her full breast tentatively at first before I began kneading it. The tips of my fingers were pressing against her uncovered swells, which were peeking from the top of her tank top. They felt so damn soft. I wanted to lick and suck on them.

When Bella moaned my name as she came I was done for. Top that off with the sexiest face, flushed with light perspiration and swollen red lips that formed an 'O'. Yep I was three sheets to the wind. A couple more thrusts and I was seeing stars. Still propped up on one of my elbows, breathing raggedly, my head fell into the crook of her neck where I could feel her pulse beating wildly.

We stayed like that for a bit till everything that happened hit me. My head snapped up and I began apologizing and rambling like a mad man. I couldn't believe I had just basically mauled her, albeit she attacked me first, but I still should have asked if she was ok with this.

What was '_this_'...? Heavy petting? Dry humping? Extreme grinding? All of the above?

I was such an asshole...

When she covered my mouth with her hand and explained to me that she was ok with what happened and that she liked it a grin stretched on my lips.

After hugging each other for an immeasurable amount of time I shifted and ended up grimacing when I felt the sticky substance come in contact with my skin.

We cleaned up and before we went to sleep Bella just had to tease me again about wearing that damn lingerie. Asking me what color I had chosen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I still couldn't believe I had lost the stupid bet.

_Oh now you think it's stupid, Stupid._

I internally rolled my eyes at myself as I buttoned up my white dress shirt. Today was Bella and mines first date. She had been trying to pry information from me of what we were going to do or where we were going.

She wasn't the only one though Rosalie and Alice both tried to get me to spill, but I held strong.

When Jasper and Emmett found out I was taking Bella out on a date Emmett glared at me and said "Thanks bro."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow wondering what was stuck up his ass. "What?" I asked

"Damn Em what's your problem?" Jasper asked mildly amused.

"All because of Eddie here," Emmett said, "the girls are going to think we're lagers for not asking them out on dates too. We're going to look bad now." He whined. I held in my laugh

Jasper turned to me with narrowed eyes. "Dude so not cool. Are you tryin' to show us up or somethin'?" His southern accent became more noticeable than before.

I raised my hands as I chuckled, "Hey! It's not my fault I got to it before either of you."

"Asshole." Emmett muttered. I laughed loudly. "You could have a least gave us a heads up. You know something like: _Hey guys. I'm going to ask Bella out on a date later on so you might want to ask your ladies before I do._ Something along those lines would have been nice."

"So I could look like the lager? Ha I think not." I laughed while dodging Emmett's and Jasper's fists.

I shook my head and chuckled as I looked at myself once more in the mirror, running my hand through my hair. To be honest I was actually somewhat nervous. I didn't know if she would like the places I was taking her.

After Bella agreed to go out on the date, the next day I opened up my lap top and searched relentlessly for a restaurant. I had planned on taking her to _La tour d' argent,_ but because of my lack of planning and short time the restaurant was full.

After a while I found a nice looking restaurant named _Le Laurent. _It wasn't that far from the hotel.

I called and prayed that they weren't full. They weren't. I quickly gave the hostess my name and party amount. I did so as if somehow if I didn't hurry up and make the reservations the restaurant would end up full. When the hostess asked me if I would prefer reservations for out on the garden terrace or inside the restaurant, I chose the terrace.

The pictures they had on their website for the garden terrace was beautiful and I just knew Bella would love it. Ok so I may have done it for somewhat selfish reasons too. Like how I read that and I quote here _"__It is a delightfully secluded setting, tucked away from prying eyes behind hedges..."_ Now doesn't that have a nice ring to it?

A chuckle emanated around the room "It's not going to work." Emmett motioned towards the hand I was running through my hair.

"I know." I sighed. It was true. My hair was impossible to tame. Unless I cut it short...

"Forget about it," Laughed Emmett, "If you cut it short it will somehow find a way to become a mess."

I laughed because that was likely to happen. It would be flat in one spot and then give me horns in another. "How did you even know I was thinking about cutting it?" I asked him

"It was probably the death glare you were giving your hair in the mirror." He replied.

I ran a hand through my hair once more before turning around to face my grinning brother. "I thought you guys were with your girls?"

"Past tense "were". They kicked us out because they wanted to talk to Bella." My brother pouted as I laughed.

"Well I'm pretty sure they will let you guys back in now. It's time for me and Bella to get going." I told him as I walked into the center of the room.

Jasper was lying on the couch with one of his arms draped over his eyes. It slowly moved lower as he turned his head towards us. When he looked at me he narrowed his eyes.

In return I quirked my eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't know where to take Alice for a date." Jasper replied.

I laughed. "So you glare at me?"

"Yes." He said seriously.

Emmett chortled "He's just mad because Alice pushed him out of the room without giving him a kissy kiss."

"Fuck you!" Jasper threw one of the couch pillows at him.

"Seriously Edward," Emmett laughed, "this was Jasper before Alice pushed him out the room." Emmett puckered his lips and bent down a little making kissing noises, in a show of trying to imitate Jasper.

I laughed loudly when Emmett showed me Jasper's sad face. Somehow my brother managed to make his eyes look watery and look as if someone had just kicked a puppy.

"I was not crying!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Sure sure." Emmett replied giving me the cheesiest grin.

I shook my head and said. "Alright I'm going to go get Bella. If you guys want to stay here and continue to argue then by all means stay."

Both were out the door before me.

I took in a deep breath, before it left me in a whoosh, when Bella emerged from her room... erm I mean former room. Considering how she stays in my room, well to sleep but still.

My heart fluttered at the sight.

_When are you going to give up the man-purse?_

What? Never mind...

My eyes trailed down her entire length. Starting from the top to the bottom and back again. Bella's hair was perfectly done is soft looking loose curls that cascaded down her shoulders beautifully. Her eyelids were covered in a shimmery gold color framed with her long eyelashes and a thin line of eyeliner.

Bella's cheeks were slightly rosy from her natural flush. Those delicious lips were covered in a coral color looking lipstick.

My gaze lowered to take in every detail of what she was wearing.

She was wearing a black dress that had a tall neck line, ending at her collar bones just to tease me, with an intricate gold belt around her waist.

My eyes traveled down her exposed legs meeting with a pair of black and gold high heels.

When I met her gaze I found myself glued to my spot, not being able to move from the awe. I stood there wondering if this gorgeous creature in front of me could ever feel for me what I feel for her.

I don't know if I was imagining it, but I swear I thought a heard a small squeal type sound from somewhere around the room.

Bella gave me a shy smile before slowly walking towards me. She left about a foot between us. "Well? What do you think?"

I cleared my throat. "You look so beautiful Bella." I leaned down and kissed her with every emotion that I felt.

When I pulled away her eyes were still closed. She took in a shuddering breath and opened her eyes. I smirked at her. Ecstatic that I could make her shiver in pleasure just from a kiss.

"You guys better get going unless you want to miss your reservations." Rosalie warned

"Trying to get rid of us?" Bella laughed threading her fingers with mine.

Rosalie and Alice scoffed a "No" while Emmett and Jasper replied with a "Yes"

I laughed "Fine we're going. Are you ready Angel?" I smiled as I looked into her warm brown eyes.

"Yes" She smiled as she walked us over to the table where a coral colored clutch sat. "Let's go since no one wants us here." She sniffed.

"Aww we were just messing around belly bean." Emmett replied.

"No, no it's ok we understand. Don't we Edward?" Bella winked at me.

"We sure do." I hid my grin. When I looked over towards them Rosalie and Alice were silently laughing. They knew she was messing with them.

"Aww Bells we didn't mean it." Jasper said "We're not trying to get rid of you. Edward? Maybe. You? Never."

I nodded sadly "Oh ok. I get it. I'll just leave now since nobody wants me." I turned to hide my smile and dropped my head. Everyone laughed.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist "I want you." Bella whispered softly.

My heart thudded.

I turned around and wrapped her in a hug "Good because I want you too." _Always._

I looked up and found Alice smiling at us. When she caught my eye she gave me a wink. _What the..._

"Ok but seriously, we actually do need to leave now." I said grabbing Bella's hand and walking towards the door. Before the door closed I smirked and said "Bye lagers!"

Earning two 'fuck you's'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The pictures online didn't do this place justice.

Bella looked absolutely enamored with the place. "This is a restaurant?" She asked baffled and awed at the same time.

"Yes" I chuckled, "it's a restaurant, but I know what you mean it looks like a gigantic house."

"Thank you." She said so sincere with a soft smile on her delicate face.

"For what?" I questioned as I pulled our clasped hands to my mouth so I could place a kiss to the back of her hand.

"For planning out such a beautiful date." She replied.

"It hasn't even started yet." I smiled.

"I know" She said "and it's already wonderful."

I kissed her chastely on her lips and gave her a big smile. "Come on we have dinner reservations, unless you just want to stand out here for our date."

She let out small laugh before tugging on my hand.

I glared at the waiter and pulled Bella tightly against me. The fucker would not stop leering at her as he walked us too our table. I knew he told us his name, but I preferred the word 'fucker' more.

The table was in probably the most perfect spot. Our table was all the way in the back towards the railing letting us have a better view of the city.

I pulled out Bella's chair for her and pushed it back in when she sat down.

When I sat down our waiter handed us our menus and asked us what we would like to drink. I motioned for Bella to go ahead and choose. I was fine with anything.

"Is red wine ok?" She asked

"If that's what you want it's fine with me." I answered her truthfully.

After writing down the name of the red wine we ordered he scurried off and let us have some time to look over the menu.

"It smells so good up here with all the flowers." She took a deep breath, "and the view of the city is amazing." Her eyes were bright.

"So I made the right decision?" I asked. "I had the choice to choose between eating out here on the patio and eating inside the restaurant."

"You definitely made the right decision." She nodded happily.

"Do you see anything you want to get?" I asked as I looked over the menu myself.

"Actually yeah I do. This sounds really good." She said as she pointed to it on my menu.

I hummed in response. "That does sound good, but I'm in the mood for steak."

Bella laughed "Typical man."

Just as I was about to say something the waiter showed up asking if we were ready to order. _Little shit_

"Je voudrais que le filet de cabillaud rôti avec des légumes frais."**(I would like the roasted cod fillet with the fresh vegetables.) **Bella answered fluently. I would never tire of hearing her speak French. The way it rolls off her tongue makes it sound so sensual. It was so damn alluring and sexy.

"... Edward?"

My eyes refocused and I looked at Bella "Huh?" I asked stupidly.

She giggled "I asked if you were ready to order."

"Oh." I flushed a little. I received a huge smile from Bella. "Yeah."

After I finished ordering my meal I waited till the leering fucker left before I began speaking.

"What do you mean typical man?" I teased.

She giggled, "You know the whole "Me man, me eat steak."

"What?" I laughed.

"Oh come on have you never heard that one quote from Curt Siodmak? It goes and I quote here, "A bath and a tenderloin steak. Those are the high points of a man's life." She laughed.

I laughed too because that was true to a certain extent. A bath with Bella and a nice big, juicy steak with McCormick seasoning and A1 can go a long way… but I wouldn't say the highlight of my life.

I was just curious though. Where the hell did she hear that quote from? I've never heard it. "Where in the world did you get that saying from?" I asked.

She shook her head "It was completely by accident. One day Rosalie and Alice felt like having steak so I went online to find a recipe. I ended up just typing 'steak' in Google and a link called "Steak quotes" showed up!" She continued, "Naturally, of course, I clicked on it and then bam there it was."

"Who would have thought there would be meat quotes floating around?" I mused with laughter in my voice.

"Oh that wasn't even the best one." She gave me a huge grin. "Well to me anyways. I thought it was downright hilarious. It goes, "Vegetarians are cool. All I eat are vegetarians -- except for the occasional mountain lion steak." A guy named Ted Nugent came up with it," She continued, "His last name also sounds like nugget as in chicken nugget."

I made a weird laughing choking noise because that has to be the most random but funny saying, but also because what Bella said at the end was probably even more random.

"You are a silly, beautiful girl." I told her sweetly leaning over the table to kiss her as blush spread across her cheeks.

Just as both of our mouths parted a throat was cleared. We broke away and I looked up towards the noise only to find the little shit, as I referred to him, standing there. He was carrying both of our steaming hot plates.

Well damn that was fast.

"That was fast." Bella answered my thoughts.

I nodded "I was just thinking the same thing."

The plates were set down carefully in front of us. Although, I had a feeling he just wanted to throw my food down in front of me.

I looked at both of our plates and they both looked so good. I think I may have even been a little jealous of Bella's plate. The color the vegetables brought to the plate made it look absolutely delicious. Don't get me wrong mine looked really good too. Maybe it was just the fact that Bella ordered it.

"Your steak looks juicy." Bella commented.

Oh Bella! You don't even mean it to come out the way it does, but my sick and forgotten libido converts it into something dirty.

"It tastes really good too." I told her after I finished chewing my first bite. Good wasn't even the right word to describe the steak.

I looked down at my plate and speared another piece of steak and a piece of asparagus with my fork. I slowly chewed on it; savoring all the flavors of the spices.

I swear I thought I heard Bella mumble something that sounded a lot like 'I bet you do too'. See what I mean? I think my mind just comes up with shit just to get me on edge. Bella wouldn't say that. Would she? Nah, but then again last time she said I was 'yummy'.

Oh yeah I'm never forgetting that.

I looked at her curiously and she looked out towards the view. Her jaw was moving with her chewing movements. "Did you say something?"

She startled and looked towards me "What?"

"Did you say something?" I repeated, "I thought I heard you say something that started out like 'I bet'."

She began choking and her eyes widened slightly.

I was about to stand up and help her when she waved off my worries.

"I'm fine." She waved a hand at me as she took a drink of her wine. "Food went down the wrong pipe."

"So? Do you like the wine?" She asked innocently as she took another sip.

It would seem like she was trying to change the subject.

My head fogged up when I saw a bit of the red wine dribble down the left side of her lip. Her tongue darted out and caught it before it could go down further. I licked my lips in return. I bet her lips tasted just like the wine, if not better.

I shook my head. "It tastes amazing." I replied taking a pull of wine from my glass.

I watched her carefully as she hummed in response and slid her forth into her mouth.

I swear my dick stirred just from watching a fucking fork coming out of her lips.

What the fuck is wrong with me? I did not just use fucking, coming and lips in the same sentence.

I wanted to hit my head on the table.

There was just something so erotic about Bella eating, the way the fork slide in and out from between her lips.

"Is it good?" I asked with my voice cracking a little.

"Mmm hmm." She hummed. "Do you want to taste it?"

I cleared my throat "Sure."

I opened my mouth as she brought her fork towards me. It was speared with some of the cod and vegetables. I closed my mouth around the fork and closed my eyes as I savored the flavors it was rather delicious.

Although I'm willing to bet it would have tasted better off of her lips.

_Here, here._

When I opened my eyes I found her staring at my lips with her mouth slightly parted open.

Ha! At least I'm not the only one who's affected. I smirked in her direction because the fork was still hovering by my face.

"That was good." I said with laughter in my voice.

She blinked and looked at me. Bella blushed and removed the fork quickly.

We continued to talk as we ate. Still continuing to know each other more and more.

As we were finishing our food our waiter returned and asked us if we wanted any desert giving Bella a sly look. I was this close to throttling him.

"Would you like desert?" I asked my girl.

"Would I sound like a fatass if I said yes after eating my big plate?"

I chuckled "No! What would you like?"

She bit her bottom lip as she looked over the desert menu. Her eyes widened when she reached a certain part. She looked like a kid at a candy store. "Can we get that?" She turned the menu towards me and pointed to what she wanted.

"Truffles? You just want truffles?" I asked amused when she could have chosen between three layered chocolate cakes to Crème Brûlée to Apple Tarte Tatin and she chooses truffles.

"Edward" She sighed in exasperation, "They're not just truffles they are _bourbon truffles. _These babies are so damn good. Besides you can't go wrong with chocolate."

"Typical woman." I teased back from her earlier comment.

She looked at me surprised before she began laughing. "Touché Edward, touché." I laughed

"We don't have to order that if you don't want to." She told me.

I shook my head still chuckling. "No, no it's fine with me. I just wanted to make sure that was what you wanted."

"Oh it is." She said. "I haven't had one of those in a long, long time."

A couple minutes later a different waiter came and set down an elegant bowl of truffles in the middle of the table.

I watched as Bella picked one up and bit into it.

She closed her eyes and moaned in delight as the taste of bourbon and chocolate melted on her tongue.

"Oh God..." She licked her lips slowly trying to savor the aphrodisiac that had covered her succulent lips. I took a deep breath trying to calm my raging erection, which didn't help at fucking all.

In fact, I only seemed to harden further as my eyes zeroed in on the smudge of chocolate that adorned the right corner of her beautiful mouth.

Surely, she must have felt the table move when my cock sprang to life with a vengeance.

I wanted to lick it off. Scratch that, I wanted to cover every inch of her skin in chocolate... then I would lick it off. I would get a plump, ripe strawberry and run it down her mid-line until it was nicely covered in tasty sweetness, which would only taste sweeter because of Bella.

_Don't forget about bananas!_

_I think your word banana has a different meaning than the banana I'm thinking of..._

Jesus! What was wrong with me? One orgasm from her, in pajamas no less, and I start acting like a horny seventeen year old, not the twenty-seven-year old that I am.

"Truffles are so...good, even if some look like little turds." When she opened her beautiful brown eyes and met mine, her breath hitched and her eyes glazed over. _Huh?_ She blushed scarlet when she came too, causing me to wonder what she was thinking, again.

Finally, after a few seconds I realized what she said and began laughing. She looked taken aback by my sudden mood change, cocking an eyebrow in my direction. "I'm sorry," I choked out, "but did you just say truffles look like turds?"

She blushed redder "What they do?!" She defended, "You can't say they don't, because you know that they really do. I mean look at them" She pointed to the elegant bowl that held several of the 'turds'.

I held my hands up "I never said they didn't. It's just that I've never actually heard anyone actually voice those thoughts before, not even Emmett." I laughed

"Hey! Is that supposed to be offensive?" She mock glared at me, but soon began chuckling.

"Of course not!" I gasped in fake horror. Bella giggled and I smiled at her above my glass of wine, as I took a sip.

"I should probably save some of these for everyone else because it would be a shame to not taste them. Rosalie and Alice would kill me if they knew I tasted this chocolate heaven, but there just damn too good." She popped another truffle into her mouth closing her eyes.

I chuckled and grinned at her before eyeballing them myself. They did look really good and for _some reason_ I still hadn't tasted one.

Of course my internal voice had to speak up. It couldn't just let me play the aloof card.

_Are you sure it had nothing to do with you practically devouring her with just your eyes?_

I have no idea what you're talking about.

_Sure you don't... you might just develop a chocolate fetish if you haven't already._

I ignored my internal voice and spoke to the stunning woman if front of me. "Did you know that chocolate has theobromine and phenylethylamine which causes a marijuana-like effect on the brain?" I asked as I reached for a piece myself.

When Bella didn't say anything I looked up, holding the truffle in my hand, and found Bella staring at me with several different emotions crossing her face. My eyebrows furrowed "What?" I asked.

She pressed her lips into a tight line, but I could see her lips twitching before she began chuckling. I was even more confused. I looked at the rather small piece of chocolate in my hands warily. Maybe she was already dealing with the marijuana-like effects.

I looked around and eyed the waiters, trying to deduce if maybe one of them was a pot head. One could have slipped some blended like concoction into the chef's personal truffle ingredients.

"Umm... Bella are you feeling ok?" I asked slightly entertained. I was just happy to see her happy. Cheesy I know but not any less true.

She took a deep breath and nodded "Sorry it's just that what you said was so random and you said it in the straightest voice. I mean I know you're a doctor and would know that kind of stuff," She shook her head as I popped the truffle into my mouth. "but it caught me by surprise and..." She trailed off after my eyes literally rolled back and I moaned.

Holy shit! This chocolate is really fucking good. Fuck I don't think I'm going to want to share.

"...and...umm..."

I opened my eyes and found Bella gazing at me with glazed eyes and a slightly open mouth. I smirked. "What Bella?"

She snapped out of whatever she was thinking "and..."

"Yes?" I encouraged smirking the whole time, leaning in closer to her.

"And... you have shit on your fingers!" She laughed somewhat loudly earning us a strange, amused look from the waiter near us. She quickly covered her mouth as her face flamed.

My smirk fell in a blink of an eye. "Wha...?" I looked down at my hands and found that yes I indeed did have shit on my fingers. Not literally. I had chocolate smeared on my fingers for holding the "turd" for a while. I looked at Bella and began laughing.

How could I not? This was probably the weirdest most random conversation I've had. I mean we're on a "Romantic date" and here we are talking about chocolates looking like turds and marijuana. Then we're laughing because I have shit on my fingers.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked her.

She gave me a weird looks before replying, "Of course, I'm enjoying myself. Today has been lovely. Thank you." She smiled graciously. "What about you? Are you having a good time?"

"Good." I replied as I picked up her hand from the table and gave it a quick kiss. "And yes I most definitely am having a good time. Where ever you are I'm good." I replied honestly.

The smoldering look she gave me just about did me for. I was so close to just blurting out my love for her. The backdrop that the flowers, outside lamps and the moon gave made her look…fucking breathtaking. I may use that word a lot, but by God it's true.

Thankfully -- not that thankful though -- the leering asshole of a waiter came just then and handed me the bill. Giving my Bella another stare, while I glared at him with all I could master.

The glare said, _"Look at her one more time and I will murder you and throw your body into the 'French Rivera'." _

Was it drastic? Yes

Do I care? Not at fucking all.

His eyes opened slightly larger when he caught my gaze and wisely walked away.

Bella was completely oblivious to the whole interaction.

"Are you ready to leave sweetheart?" I asked

"Yes. Although I feel like I'm going to waddle my way out of here." She giggled.

"I feel you." I replied chucking myself. "I'm surprised my pants button didn't fly off and hit someone in the face."

_The amount of food wasn't the only reason that could've happened._

So with our box of truffles we made our way to the front of the restaurant where a taxi would be waiting for.

Apparently the amount of food Bella consumed made her exceptionally tired that she fell asleep on my shoulder. I would have been asleep too, if it wasn't for the fact that her hand was way too damn close to my dick.

Every once in a while we would hit a pothole causing her hand to move even closer.

My eyes were glued to her small hand.

Then it happened. We hit a rather big pothole causing her hand to land, palm flat, right on my junk.

My eyes widened as I just stared at her hand right on top of my growing hard on. I glared at my dick for being…well a dick.

I felt like such a sick pervert.

I just fucking stared at it! I could have easily moved her hand. It took me about a minute before my brain and muscles began to work; I picked up her hand placed it around my stomach.

When we arrived back to the hotel I gently picked her up and cradled her to me. It was almost eight by the time I walked into the lobby.

I earned a strange look from the person behind the counter. I ignored him and made my way towards the elevator.

When I knocked on the girls doors it sounded like a stamped was coming towards me. If I didn't know better I would say there was a scuffle going on back there with the way the door knob jiggled and the thud that came from the other side. Not to mention the 'ouch' I heard, presumably from Emmett. My chest shook with soft laughter.

Then finally the door was open and the loud talking began.

"You guys took forever!"

"How was it?"

"Was the food good?"

"Did you guys have fun?"

"We were so bored."

I would have been really amused at their relieved faces and words if it wasn't for the fact that I was carrying a sleeping beauty in my arms right now.

"Sshh!" I hissed at them "She's sleeping."

Like I said I would have been laughing my ass off right now especially after how all their mouths fell into an 'O' shape when they noticed I was carrying the sleeping form of Bella.

In a normal octave Alice answered a "Sorry."

They just stood there looking at me. It was actually pretty damn creepy. I shifted my foot and pulled Bella a little closer to me.

"Mmm" Bella sighed, "Edward." I looked down at her and smiled while the freaks continued to look at us.

"What?" I asked, "Are you going to stand there all day and just stare or are you going to let us in?"

"Hold on." Rosalie said before running off into the room. My eyebrows hiked up. Are you serious? I'm not the incredible hulk. Although Bella didn't way much my arms were starting to burn. Rosalie came rushing back with a camera in her hands. The sudden flash of the camera caused me to see circles of different colors and to blink rapidly. What the fuck? "Sorry. You guys just looked to cute like this."

I shook my head and smiled. "It's alright but can I come in now? My arms are starting to burn and the rest of you are starting to weird me out. Stop staring at me!"

Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head. "Move you big doof."

"Ow. Ok" Emmett replied rubbing his head and walking into the room. "Sheesh."

Jasper chuckled, "Sorry bro. I was just going along with everyone else. To be honest I was getting a little creeped out myself."

I chuckled quietly then. "It's cool man." I said as I made my way into the room.

"I'm just so happy to see you guys." Alice said, "You have no idea what kinds of things Emmett was coming up with for us to do. I was a little scared."

"Oh god what did he do or say this time?" I asked. Jasper was about to answer, but I wanted to set Bella down first. "Hold that thought."

I removed the bag of truffles from her hand and set it on the night stand. I carefully pulled back the comforter without jostling Bella and laid her down on her old bed. I slowly made my way down towards her feet, so I could remove her heels. When I was done I straightened up and pulled the cover over her.

I admired her for a minute before softly kissing her on her forehead.

"I love you." I whispered against her forehead before slowly and quietly leaving the room. Okay, maybe it was more like sulking. You would be too if you were going to be sleeping all alone after a countless amount of days sleeping with someone's warm body next to you. It wasn't just anyone for me though, it was a beautiful, silly girl named Bella.

When I walked back into the room where everyone was at I plopped down on the couch next to Alice ruffling her hair in the process.

She smacked my hand away all the while glaring at me in the process. "Jerk!"

I snickered.

"Alright now what did my brother want to do?" I asked no one in particular.

"He wanted to play Ding Dong Ditch. Well he called it Knock, Knock Ditch because the rooms don't have door bells." Jasper answered snickering.

"Shut up man! You know you wanted to do it too." Emmett retorted

I laughed making sure I wasn't that loud. "Then what were you going to do? Wait for the elevator door to open?"

"I'm not stupid. I was going to have someone hold the elevator door open so I could just run in." He grinned.

"He wanted to call the front desk and make wake-up calls for random rooms!" Alice laughed along with Rosalie, Jasper and I.

"Hey you know that would have been funny!" Emmett defended himself. "Imagine the face on the person who gets a random wake-up call at four in the morning."

Ok I have to admit that would be pretty damn funny, but I would never tell him that.

"Whatever. You people just don't know how to have fun." Emmett huffed

*******Later in the night********

"Psssttt! Eddie?" My brother stage whispered across from me on the bed.

I held in the groan I wanted to emit. "What?" I answered back in a normal voice. Having no clue why he was whispering or trying to whisper I should say.

"Do you want to go play knock, knock ditch?"

Was he serious? Mom and dad would be having a fucking wheezing contest if they were here right now.

"No." I replied burying my face into my pillow.

"Why not?" He whined, "It would be funny."

"First of all it is twelve in the night and secondly because I said no." I replied.

"You suck!" He grumbled. "You're no fun."

So much for sleeping alone tonight, right?

"I'm going to go wake up Jasper." He said getting up from the bed.

He didn't come back.

Maybe Jasper did… Nah

Emmett probably just fell asleep on the couch.

Luckily for me.

* * *

So I have a blog now. I think I'm also going to use it to post teasers of my stories. I will be talking about anything. Posting sexy Rob, Kellan and Jackson pictures and anything else my perverted mind can come up with. Lol.

**http://mylifeanythingandeverything(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

Reviews would be awesome! =D


	22. Bella conference?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related, nor do I own any songs I might mention in this story!**_

Hello new readers! Thank you for alerting the story.

I also want to thank a reviewer by the name of _XxBellaBrowniexX_ for correcting me on a mistake I made in a previous chapter. When I found the mistake it was one of those 'duh' moments. Thanks once again. I'm going to fix it as soon as I can.

Look for news at the bottom of the page.

Here is Chapter 22!

_

* * *

_

***BPOV***

I was slightly stirred in my sleep by soft giggles and the bed bouncing. It wasn't enough to actually wake me up. On the contrary it was actually somewhat relaxing.

That was until those freaks I love and call my best friends started fucking poking me. Seriously, what are we 5 now?

_Poke_

"Do you think she's dead?"

_Poke_

"Nah, she's still breathing," freak continued, "and I think she's drooling. Is that drool?"

_What? I didn't drool._

_Poke. Poke_

"Bella?" One of the freaks said.

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

Where they trying to hint at something here? I didn't eat _that_ much yesterday.

"Bella?" The other freak said.

If they fuc...

_Poke_

"For the love of all things Holy stop poking me!" I snapped, "Do I look like the Pillsbury Dough Boy to you? And for the record I didn't drool."

Both Alice and Rosalie laughed. I squinted at them trying to make out which one was closer to smack, as my eyes where still heavy with sleep.

They were both about the same length away so I took the opportunity and smacked both of them on the thighs.

They both yelped in surprise.

"Oh your going down now, Prude." Rosalie announced. I would have glared at her for calling me that, if it hadn't been for the mischievous look in her eye.

My eyes widened when I looked at Alice to find her smiling at me evilly. "Didn't think this through, did you?"

Before I could answer they both pounced on me and started a mixture of poking and tickling.

"I'm going to pee!" I gasped as I tried to control my laughter.

"Fine" Rosalie pulled back wiping at her eyes to remove the tears that had spilled from laughing so hard.

I jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Only to realize I had somehow changed out of the dress I wore yesterday from our date. I didn't remember changing into my pajamas. Actually, I don't even remember how I ended up back in my room. One that was lacking a certain someone named Edward.

As I was washing my hands I couldn't stop the big ass smile from appearing on my face. He had been so damn sweet yesterday. The date was absolutely, without a doubt, the best one I have ever been on. The restaurant, which looked more like a mansion, was beautiful. Then when we were escorted to the balcony where our table was... I was in awe.

The aroma of the flowers that wafted around me were enticing.

Then there was the meal. I literally started salivating just thinking about it. You would think that my stomach would hurt to just think about food considering how much I ate yesterday.

And oh God the truffles! I seriously never tasted anything that good... besides Edward's mouth that is. Which reminded me that we brought back some of those delicious bourbon chocolates.

Suddenly, to my utter mortification, I remembered that I had muttered, to Edward, that the truffles looked like turds!

Turds!

I said it looked like a fucking turd!

What the hell is wrong with me?

I shook my head in vain to evaporate the embarrassing things I said last night. Well at least Edward didn't seem to mind my outburst. At least I don't think so…I mean he was laughing. I hope he was laughing _with_ me and not _at_ me.

Then that brought to mind the fact that I told him he had shit on his fingers. I had to though! I needed to change the subject after that fucker moaned. He looked like he was in ecstasy when his eyes rolled back after slipping the truffle into his delicious mouth. My lady bits tingled and I decided I needed to say something. So low and behold my stupid mouth blurts out he has shit on his fingers. It wasn't really shit, of course, it was just the remnants of the chocolate he held in between his long fingers. Well if that's not a mood killer than I don't know what is.

I grimaced and looked into the mirror only to cringe further.

I had raccoon eyes. For some strange reason as I looked at my reflection the old, country, saloon beat to The Beatles song 'Rocky Raccoon' popped into my head.

_There lived a young boy named Rocky Raccoon. _Although I'm not a boy nor is my name Rocky.

I had a mean looking red line on the left side of my face. It started from my forehead down to the side of my chin. Yet, despite my raccoon and wannabe Scarface look I had going on, my eyes were alight with happiness as they twinkled back at me.

I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth before I walked back into the room to face the interrogation that was to take place. Not even a second had passed when I stepped into the room that the bombard of questions started.

"How did the date go?"

"Where did he take you?"

"Did you have fun?"

"I bet it was romantic." _Wait that wasn't even a question._ "Wasn't it?" _Ah never mind._

"How was the food?"

I had to interrupt before even more question came pouring out "Whoa, whoa" I said waving my hands. "Breath," I continued, "It went amazing. He took me to a restaurant named _Laurent. _I had a blast. It was romantic, extremely romantic and the food was really, really good."

"Yeah. Edward told us yesterday while you were knocked out." Rosalie replied.

My mouth dropped open. "Then why did you ask me if you already knew?"

They both shrugged.

"Right" I dragged out the word. I had a sneaking suspicion they just liked to annoy me.

I looked at the side table and saw the bag that held the box of truffles. I smiled innocently at them as I made my way over to the bag.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." I replied as I pulled the box out and opened the lid. I picked up one of the truffles and took a small bite. I hummed in appreciation. I opened my eyes to find both of my best friends staring at me.

"What is that?" Rosalie asked with wide eye's even though I knew, we all knew, she knew it was a truffle.

Alice licked her lips. "Are those truffles?"

"Mhmm." I moaned as I popped one into my mouth.

When I opened my eyes, I shit you not, they looked closer. It kind of creeped me out.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'what' ?" Alice countered.

"I don't know what your talking about." I replied as I took a bite out of another one and turned to walk out the room. I was laughing internally at their gaped expressions.

Both of them scuffled behind me before trailing after me.

"Your not serious right now are you, Bella?" Rosalie asked from behind me as I made my way over to the couch.

"Serious about what?" I asked innocently as I plopped down on the couch with the box of truffles.

They both groaned in aggravation. "Stop messing with us!" Alice whined, "You better share those with us." She said as she pointed to the box.

"I will seriously hurt you, Bella." Rosalie threatened, "I love you and all but if you don't hand over the chocolate I will, honest to God, hold you down while Alice grabs the box from you."

"We'll do it, Bella." Alice assured me.

I finally laughed out loud. "Fine here," I told them as I thrust the box out towards them. There eyes widened in shock, as if they really thought I would have ended up being held down. "I was just messing with you guys before."

They both moaned in appreciation when they each took a bite out of it. As they ate the chocolate I finally had time to notice what they were wearing.

Alice was wearing an olive colored zipper tank top with a jean denim jacket on top with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She had on a black pair of skinny jeans that she paired with her Fornili heels. Rose on the other hand wore a a black blouse, with the sleeves also rolled up to her elbows, that was tucked into a peachy red draped crepe skirt that she paired with a pair of leather heels. They both looked beautiful as usual.

"Is that bourbon?" Rosalie asked as she looked at me. I nodded.

"This is so damn good." Alice mumbled, "It might even beat the orgasm Jasper gave me last night." She blurted out before I could even cover my ears and go 'la la la'

"Ew. Alice come on." I groaned in disgust. "I mean come on!"

Just as I realized what I said Rosalie began laughing. "Now you're trying to be Jimmy?"

Alice looked confused for a second before she snorted and giggled. "First your quote Tony the Tiger and now you're quoting Jimmy. Who's next, Bella?"

Rosalie took a deep breath from her laughing. "The saying isn't even what was so fucking funny. It was the way Bella said it. She almost sounded exactly like him."

Alice chortled. "I didn't even realize it. She did though didn't she?"

"Shut up!" I glared at them but quickly laughed. "I did not sound like him."

Rosalie just shrugged basically dismissing my claim. "Remember this one: "I'm down like a c-c-clown, Charlie Br-Br-Brown!"

I choked from laughing so hard.

"The funniest one was when Jimmy goes up to Wendy and says, "Hey Wendy, Stan says you're a cunt, you're a cunt, Stan says your a cunt...cunt...cunt...continuing source of inspiration." Alice chortled.

"I forgot about that one!" Rose exclaimed. "That one is hilarious."

"No,no, no. Both of you are wrong." I cracked up just thinking about what I was about to say. "Four words. 'The fish stick joke'."

The girls and I howled with laughter.

"Hey Eric?" Alice quoted Jimmy's line. "Do you like fish sticks?"

"Yeah" I replied playing the role of Eric. I was barely even able to get that one word out. I didn't know how Alice managed to form a whole sentence with all the laughing that was going on.

"Do you like putting fish sticks in your mouth?"Alice's face was so red by the time she finished that sentence that I was pretty damn sure I could cook an egg on her forehead.

"Yeah" I bit my lip. I knew she wouldn't be able to make it through the whole joke. She couldn't even get the first word of the next sentence out without giggling.

"Well, what are you, Eric, a gay fish?" Rosalie finished for her. Pausing after every two words to calm down. Well, none-the-less, she was able to get it out.

After our laughter died out and we calmed down I spoke. "Damn. Now I feel like watching South Park."

"Me too." Both of my friends said while eating another truffle.

I scooted up the couch and smack both of their hands, as they were on the floor now, and said "Save some for Emmett and Jasper."

"Fine." Alice grumbled. I chuckled.

Rosalie pouted but closed the lid to the box.

But speaking of the guys...

"Have you talked to the guys or seen them today?" I asked curiously because they would have been over here by know, which was kind of strange since it was eleven in the morning already and still no sign of them.

And I really missed my Edward. It feels like it has been ages since I've seen or heard from him, even though I spent the entire day with him yesterday.

"Actually no," Rosalie said, " the last time we saw either of them was yesterday in the night before they went back to their room."

"How come you guys didn't go with them?" I asked curiously

"We didn't want to." Alice replied. I quirked my eyebrow at her. "Don't look at me like that. I'm being serious!"

I raised my hands "I didn't even say anything." I smirked and looked at Rose, who was looking very amused.

"We really didn't want to, Bella." Rose answered, "we actually made Emmett and Jasper leave."

Alice snickered "Those baby's! We basically had to push them out the door."

"I swear," Rosalie laughed, "with the way they were looking at us, you would have thought we kicked them in their nads."

I started laughing. Those two are so funny.

"Really though," Alice spoke, " I thought Emmett was going to grab onto the door beam so we wouldn't be able to push him out."

Rosalie coughed a laugh "You thought that too!"

"Great minds think alike." Alice grinned.

I snorted and dodged a munchkin like hand from slapping me. Yeah that's right Alice! I called you a munchkin. A munchkin. Munncchhkkiinnnnn. Okay well maybe not to her face but in my head I did, numerous times. It was scary how closely she would resemble the munchkins from The Wizard of Oz if she would just wear one of the costumes.

I could just picture Alice saying, "As mayor of the Munchkin city."

Honestly, The Wizard of Oz kind of scares me.

I would seriously piss my pants out of fear if I ever saw those three boy munchkins, that "represent the lolly pop guild", in front of me. Possibly even pee in my sleep if they stared in my dreams. Shudder...

Creepy little things.

I think I did this weird giggle/snort thing when that thought came to mind because it sounded like I was also talking about Alice.

Mary- yeah I'm so never letting that go- a.k.a. Rosalie and Munchkin a.k.a. Alice were looking at me like I was some kind of insane person. Maybe I was but fuck it. They weren't anymore sane than I was. "What?" I asked.

"Anyways," Alice gave me a weird look "As I was saying..." She was cut off again by the knocking on the door. Alice huffed and with an irritated face went to open the door. "What?" She barked at my wide eyed, adorable, looking Edward.

Who looked absolutely delicious by the way. He was wearing casual attire that consisted of a v-neck tanned shirt with a picture of headphones on it with a pair of light black jeans, that were almost to the point of being gray. He paired that off with black Etnies.

His messy bed hair, hypnotic eyes and crooked grin all in place as his eyes connected with mine. I swear he was going to kill me.

Without taking his eyes from mine he greeted Alice "Mornin' Ali." She greeted him back and closed the door. As he walked towards me he greeted Rosalie in the same manner before embracing me in his strong, warm arms. "Good morning, sweetheart. I missed you."

I smiled, "I missed you, too"

"Stupid Emmett wouldn't let me sleep. He tried to wake me up to go along with his version of the game "Ding dong ditch" which he called 'knock knock ditch'." He said making quotation marks with his long fingers. "Where are Emmett and Jasper anyways? They're not back in the room so I thought they might have been with you guys already."

"A game of what?" I asked amused. "and no they're not here. We thought all of you were over there."

"It's a long story..." Edward trailed off before giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Oh my God!" Rosalie exclaimed, "please tell me they didn't do what I think they did. Those morons! When I see your brother, Edward..." She trailed off shaking her head.

The rest of us in the room looked at her like she was a crazy person.

"Don't look at me like that!" Rosalie said, "Can you not remember what Emmett wanted to do yesterday? What Jasper tried to convince us he didn't want to do?"

_Ummm...what?_

Alice's eyes widened "No!"

"What?" I asked

"Yes." Rosalie's eyes meet hers.

"No." Alice said again.

My eyes kept wandering over to both of my friends wondering what the heck they were talking about.

"Yes!"

"Jasper wouldn't do that...," Edward inserted, "would he? Nah" he answered his own question.

"What wouldn't he do?" I asked completely confused.

"Oh but I bet you he did." Rosalie replied.

"Come on now! We're talking about Jasper here." Edward stated. "My brother on the other hand...who knows what kind of shenanigans that fucker did in the..." He looked at the clock "last eleven hours. Well that leaves a lot of possibilities..."

Did they just ignore me?

_I do believe they did..._

What a bunch of assholes

"Fucking Emmett." Alice muttered. "Lord help him if he got my Jasper into trouble."

"What did Emmett do?" I asked louder so they wouldn't ignore me. "and what do you think Jasper wouldn't do?"

Honestly what the hell is going on? Everyone is privy to what's going on except me. I know I sound whiny but seriously man what kind of messed up shit is that?

"If Emmett got himself into trouble he better hope the Lord helps him." Rosalie threatened.

"My mom and dad are going to have a field day..." Edward chuckled.

I gaped at Edward. Did I suddenly turn invisible? He's acting as if I'm not even here! That's...that's just wrong. Let's see how he likes it. Let's see how all three like it when I ignore them. When I find out what's going on, of course.

"What trouble?" I shouted

Alice looked at me and said, "Sheesh, Bella. Keep up will you."

Oh no she didn't!

"Well if you would have fucking told me what was going on in the first place I wouldn't have to keep asking the same damn questions!" I replied angrily.

I swear to you just as Edward was opening his mouth, to hopefully tell me what was going on, the phone rang.

I threw my hands up in exasperation and walked towards the phone.

"Hello?" I answered. Alice, Rosalie and Edward looked at me. I glared at them.

"Bella? It's Maggie."

"Oh hi Maggie." I replied as the others turned around and continued talking. Jerks. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm doing wonderful, dear." She chuckled, "To say today has been crazy is... how do you say? An understatement. How are you doing, dear?"

I was a bit confused by her statement but shrugged it off. That seams to be my theme for the day; Confusion.

"I'm doing fine." I replied, "Although, we seem to have lost Emmett and Jasper. You didn't happen to see them, did you?" When I asked her that question three heads looked my way but I just ignored them and walked away from them. Not before I shot them a glare. More specifically at Edward, whose eyes widened to a comical proportion. I bit my cheek to keep from laughing.

Ignoring him was going to be fun.

I might be crazy but I could have sworn I heard Maggie snort.

"Have I seen Emmett and Jasper? I think I've seen them far more than I could hope to see them." She laughed.

Okay! Is everyone talking cryptically just to annoy me? Did they have an 'how to annoy Bella conference' that I didn't know about?

_Seems like it... _laughed my internal voice.

I don't know what's worse though, being annoyed or having an internal voice that laughs at you, which is pretty disturbing in itself. Creepy even.

"So you have seen them?" I asked.

"Yes," She replied, "I'm actually looking at them right now. Well the back of their heads..." She trailed off before she snickered.

"Ummm...?"

"Sorry I actually called you for a reason," Maggie said, "It actually involves those two."

"What involves them?" I asked. Oh my sweet Jesus what did those two do? I couldn't have been bad, right? I mean Maggie was laughing. I don't know what she was laughing at but I'm pretty sure it had to deal with them. At least I don't think it could have been _that_ bad.

"I think it's best if you came down so I can explain and so you can see for yourself." She replied.

"Okay. I'll see you in few then Maggie." I answered her. As I was going to hang up the phone I heard the distinct laugh of Maggie before the line went dead.

Without paying attention to the other three people in the room I walked into my room.

"What did Maggie want?" Alice asked

I started humming as I looked through my clothes to find something to wear.

"What did she say about Emmett and Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

My humming turned into a tune that I couldn't quite figure out where it was from.

"Bella? Did she say she knows where they're at?" Edward came up next to me. I could feel him looking at me with a worried, questioning gaze.

_How do you like it, jerks?_

"Bella?"

I found a light pink alligator-embossed drop-waist dress and a gray blazer. I also picked up a pair of black tights to wear as I continued to hum. I scrunched up my eyebrows as I tried to place the tune.

"Bella?"

"What did Maggie say?"

"What did my brother do?"

That fucking tune was pissing me off. I started humming it louder in hopes that I could place it. I mindlessly walked to the bathroom and shut the door on the gaping faces of my two best friends and boyfriend.

I grinned victoriously as I made my way to turn on the shower. When I got inside the shower the words to the tune I had been humming flowed from my mouth.

"_Lucy Harris smart smart smart. _

_Smart smart smart smart smart._

_Martin Harris dumb dumb dumb."_

I quietly laughed, not wanted them to think I finally lost it, in delight that I figured it out. It was the song from the Mormon episode on South Park. I don't even know how that popped into my head. So random. I know we were talking about the show but we were nowhere near that episode.

As I was shaving my legs I started to think about Emmett and Jasper. Not in a sexual way but in a 'What in the world had those two done' way. Apparently it was something that was going to get them into trouble with their girlfriends and something funny since, obviously, Maggie was laughing and Edward mentioned something about his parents having a "field day" when they find out.

I tried to think back on the conversations that were had earlier. When Edward had came in he mentioned something about Emmett wanting to play 'knock knock ditch' and that's when Rosalie started talking in tongues. Well to me anyways...

What the Hell was 'knock knock ditch'?

I put shaving cream on my other leg and began shaving it.

A choked laugh escaped me before I nicked my leg with the razor.

"Shit!" I did this weird pain sounding laugh. I turned towards the water and let the water run over the cut. Hissing as I did so.

If those two did what I think they did they are...freaking hilarious!

If they did do that though I don't understand why Maggie said she was looking at the back of their heads.

After I dried off and looked through the clothes I brought to the bathroom with me I realized I forgot some very important pieces of fabric. My underwear and bra. I peeked out of the bathroom and saw that no one was in the room. I made a dash for the door and locked it.

I don't like changing in the bathroom after I take a shower. I was only going to change in there because I thought Alice, Rosalie and Edward were going to stay in here. I trifled through my drawer and put on my undergarments.

I finished getting dressed and just threw my hair into a messy bun and walked out of my room. I expected to find the three of them on the couch but they weren't, yet I could hear voices coming from Rosalie's room.

I saw an opportunity and took it. I quietly, well as quietly as I could, dashed for the door. If I was going to ignore them I wasn't going to do it half ass.

I cringed when the door closed with a click and hurried over to the open elevator. Lucky me.

When I got down to the lobby, even from where I was standing, I could see Maggie laughing. It looked she was popping candy into her mouth...

"Maggie," I called, "what are you laughing at?"

Her face was flushed from laughter. "Oh hello dear. I'm laughing at that!" She pointed straight ahead and popped a...grape into her mouth?

I looked at where she was pointing and felt my mouth drop open.

I was currently looking at Emmett and Jasper in a windowed office. Emmett was waving his hands wildly, while Jasper was shaking his head furiously. They were both talking to a tall man in an expensive looking suit. He had black hair combed to the side.

The man's face was extremely red. I swear I could see a vein on his forehead. He looked pissed.

"What's going on?" I asked Maggie not being able to look away from the sight I was granted. "What did those two do?"

"Bella dear, I don't even think I can explain. I'd rather show you." She told me. "Come around." I walked around the round desk to where she was standing. "Watch this." She pointed to the computer monitor in front of her. The screen was divided into three sections each one showing a different view.

I watched as Emmett walked out of an elevator and up to a door. When he looked back towards the elevator he had the biggest grin on his face. On one of the other screens Jasper was halfway out the elevator looking comical. I watched in rapt fascination as Emmett lifted up his hand and knocked a couple times on the door. I laughed hysterically at their faces when Emmett ran back into the open elevator. I looked at the other screen to see them in the elevator giving each other high fives and grinning like idiots.

I was still laughing as I looked back to the screen Emmett had just exited out off. I wanted to see if someone really came out of the room. No one came out.

The video wasn't giving off any kind of sound but I'm pretty darn sure that Emmett knocked loudly. "Nobody came out." I stated in an amused tone.

"That's the funny part." She laughed. "There was nobody in that room!"

"What?" I laughed even harder. "How many more rooms did they do that to?" I asked

"Around three,"she replied, "but the funny thing is that every room they did it to was empty."

I choked on my own saliva. Oh my fuck! That shit is funny. "No way!" I exclaimed.

With a flushed face she nodded. "It was pure coincidence."

I shook my head and turned back to the real life show going on. "Who's he?" I asked as I nodded towards the man now pointing at Emmett, who was shaking his head furiously.

"That's Jean. He's the manager of the hotel." She answered me.

"Oh no! Are they in a lot of trouble?" I asked worriedly. My laughter ceasing.

"Don't worry, Dear." Maggie assured me with a pat on my hand. "He's not even angry. He's more amused than anything else."

I looked at her skeptically "He looks really mad to me." I looked back towards the room where Jean was now talking, which looked more like yelling to me. His face was a blue color. Almost to the point where he could be passed off as a smurf.

"He's just trying to hold in his laughter." She told me. "Jean is messing with them right now. He thought what they did was so funny. You should have seen him laughing. According to my daughter he's what you kids call cool. "

Maggie waved a hand to get his attention. He looked our way and crossed his arms behind his back and walked to the back of the boys. He was moving his mouth, obviously telling them something but what that something was I have no idea. When he was completely behind them, facing us, he smiled and gave us a wink before sobering up and walking back around. When Jean had his back to the boys, Jasper pulled his arm back and punched Emmett.

Maggie tsked him as I laughed. Edward and the girls would be laughing if they were seeing this. Of course, Ali and Rose would never tell their significant other they found it hilarious. Instead they would reprimand them for doing something idiotic.

"I only wish I could hear what they were saying." I grinned at her before I popped a grape into my mouth. I needed to remind myself to ask her where she got these grapes they were so sweet and juicy.

I think I might have peed a little when Jean slapped his hand down on his desk causing both Jasper and Emmett to jump a good couple of inches off their chairs. I told this to Maggie which only caused her to snicker louder.

"You kids are too funny." She said, "I think I've laughed more in the time you have been here then I have in a couple of years."

"That's good though!" I grinned cheekily.

"Very much so, sweetie." She smiled kindly and gave my hand a squeeze. "Now let's enjoy the rest of this performance. No matter that it's only a one sided one."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know it was pretty short, but I wanted to get something out. **

**The story is dwindling down only about 4 more chapters left, but it's okay because there's going to be a sequel. **

**I also want to say sorry for lagging it. RL has been crazy and it's about to get crazier. I'm balancing school, work and going to the gym.**

**Not to worry though I will finish the story!**

**Oh and yes I love South Park. It's crude but oh so funny. My favorite character is probably Butters. Randy is pretty damn funny too. If you watch South Park who is your favorite character and what is your favorite line and episode?**

**Remember reviews are lovely!**


	23. Bananas and Sprite

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related or any of the songs that may be mentioned in this story!**_

First and foremost I'd like to say I am extremely sorry for being an extreme lagger. Life has been nothing, but crazy as hell. I think watching Breaking Dawn gave me the push I needed. I feel so shameless because I want those sexy times and my room to be destroyed and covered in feathers. Can you blame me though? I think I adore the cast just a little bit more. Some more than others. Ha ha.

Hopefully during holiday breaks from school I will be able to update. I don't promise, but I will try. Like I said before I won't give up on this story.

Anyways once again I am truly very sorry!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

***EPOV ***

I woke up from a peaceful sleep, only to find the room entirely quiet. A little too quiet... I found that extremely disturbing.

There was no being abruptly woken up by Emmett pushing me off the bed, which has been happening a lot since we arrived here in Paris. I confronted him about it a couple of times, but he claims he's asleep and that "if" he really did push me it was unintentional. I know better, though.

_Asshole_

There was no being awoken by Jasper's snickers as he pulled some sort of prank on my brother as he slept. The most recent one involved Alice's make-up. How he managed to get Alice to agree to use her make-up was a mystery to me. Unless the weirdo took it without her knowledge. Blackmail material? Why yes, I do believe it is. Am I an asshole? Sure. Sometimes I am, but so is he.

Another thing that mystified me was how, in God's green earth, he managed to put it on Emmett so flawlessly. Quite frankly I didn't really want to know. _Shudders. _

_Alice and him probably play dress up...Ken and Barbie_

Ew. Shut up!

_You do realize that I am you, right? _

I was seriously losing my mind. Is it not enough that my family- I include Jasper as a part of the family- is made up of a bunch of weirdos? Now I have to add Alice, Rosalie and Bella to the mix because lets face it, they're weird. Although, Bella is my cute weirdo. That's not to say I have never been weird, but I liked to think that I was the most normal out of my family. Now I'm getting up there in that department with them.

Okay. So back to the subject of the prank. Even though I was woken up, at the ungodly hour of four in the morning, the sight I was granted after opening my eyes was well worth it.

Emmett, the ogre, had the brightest shade of pink lipstick on, which seemed even brighter by the light on Jasper's phone. The next thing that caught my attention was the copious amount of this bright blue eyeshadow. It started from his lashes all the way to his eyebrows- which looked to be drawn in.

When I got closer to take a look at him I could tell he had mascara on too.

Now the first couple of minutes,as I took him in,I was in shock at seeing my brother like that. Although, after the shock wore off I began cackling like a hyena and had to be dragged out of the room by Jasper so I wouldn't wake-up the sleeping drag queen.

He sorta looked like Mimi from the Drew Carey Show. Let's just say that my phone has tons of blackmail worthy photos.

But back to the matter at hand. I got up from bed and walked around the entire hotel room to find those stooges. After finding neither of them I assumed that they were probably with the girls. With that in mind I rushed to get dressed so I could see my girl too.

When Alice opened the door I saw a peek of the evil that Bella and Rosalie always talk about. I wasn't even the one to get her irritated and she still took it out on me. I didn't even dare to speak or she might punch me in the jewels. She's the perfect height and I wouldn't put it past her to do a "What Happens In Vegas." thing and say "You know why!" when I'm on the floor bawling out a "Why?". When in truth I didn't actually know why. The thought of that actually had me mentally cupping my boys.

I looked to the right and found Bella eying me up and down. I gave her my trade mark crooked grin when our eyes connected. God, she's so beautiful. I slowly started to make my way towards her when Alice moved to the side. I know I said I wasn't going to say anything to anger the evil woman,but

I decided I should greet her. Best be on her good side.

If I would have known that coming over here was going to leave Bella ignoring me and I was going to finally understand the sheer stupidity of my brother and best friend, I would have stayed in my room. Ignorance is bliss after all.

To be frankly honest, when Bella answered the phone and glared at me I found it extremely arousing. Wrong I know, but I couldn't help it.

_The kitten wanted to be a tigress... rawr._

I have to admit though that I – including Alice and Rosalie – started getting worried when she started to ignore us. Why she ignored us? I have no idea. Especially why she ignored me. Me of all people. Her boyfriend.

After Bella completely shut us down by humming a tune I couldn't place and taking off for a shower. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only person left dumbfounded here. I think the three of us stood there for quite some time before any of us actually moved.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie who looked back at me and shrugged.

"Whatever she is mad at us about she'll forgive us." Rosalie said, "Well at least you and I, Alice."

"True. Sorry Edward."

They walked out of the room and left me standing there with my mouth agape. I briefly wondered if they were messing with me to get a rise out of me. Either way I quickly followed them into Rosalie's room.

"What do you mean by that?" I panicked.

"Don't pay us any attention, Edward. She might forgive you." Alice patted my forearm.

"What do you mean by might?"

"Nothing really"

I sighed in exasperation. "So, she will forgive me right? Wait, I don't even know _why_ she is mad at _me_."

"We don't know why either," Rosalie shrugged, "but she'll get over it."

"Do you really think that Jasper would have actually gone along with what Emmett, the goof, wanted to do, Edward?" Alice looked at me bemused.

"I honestly think he might have." I chuckled. "He always had a penchant for going along with Emmett's moronic plans."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked amused.

I shook my head and laughed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" They both answered me.

"Alright." I shook my head once more. "When we were seniors in high school someone told Emmett that if you eat 2 bananas and quickly drink a liter of Sprite you would get high..."

"What?" Rosalie laughed.

Alice was just listening with rapt fascination and an amused look on her face.

"...so the dumb-ass my brother can _sometimes_ be believed the guy and ran off to tell Jasper and I. Of course, I knew never to do anything my brother says will be fun. Jasper on the other hand got excited and decided to try it. Right after school we went to the grocery store to buy the bananas and Sprite.

When we arrived at our house, our parents weren't home to be able to tell them how dumb and insane the idea was. Although, knowing my parents they would just watch." I laughed. "My father would have known it wouldn't work, but would have watched just to watch. My mom on the other hand would have been worried on the inside, but at the same time she would watch because she would want to teach them a lesson."

Both girls laughed.

"I really, really, really want to meet your parents." Rosalie laughed.

"So what happened when they did it?" Alice asked in a giggle.

_Ha ha ha. She said when "they did it."_

_Wow, Edward. What are you twelve?_

_Maybe..._

"They vomited." I said simply. "That's all that happened. They just threw-up"

All three of us laughed.

After our laughing fest at the expense of my brother and best friend we went in search for Bella.

When we realized my girl wasn't in the room anymore, Alice suggested that she had probably gone down to talk with Maggie. I couldn't believe she had just left us without telling us where she went.

What if something happened to her and no one knew where she had gone?

When we went down to the lobby we found Maggie and a middle aged man talking and laughing by the front desk. When she saw us she pointed towards a room and smiled.

Bella's back was to us as she talked to Emmett and Jasper. They both looked amused and somewhat irate.

When Jasper noticed us he said something causing Emmett looked over and glare at me. I raised my eyebrows. What the fuck was going on? Why was everyone mad at me? Did I somehow piss them off without knowing I did?

As they made their way out the room Jasper threw his arm over my girls shoulder and told her something that made her and Emmett laugh.

When they were close enough to us Rosalie and Alice glared at their significant others with their hands on their hips.

Uh-oh. That doesn't look good.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen!"

Emmett winced.

"Jasper Hale Whitlock!"

Jasper visible shrank.

They're totally fucking whip-lashed.

_Like your not?_

Yet, I still watched in amazement as both of them made their girls swoon. All it took was one dimpled grin and a pout to turn the girls into jelly.

"What did you guys do?" I asked. I knew the girls weren't going to be helpful in interrogating them since they were making smoochy faces at one another.

I received no answer.

"Emmett? Jasper?" I said louder.

Do you know what those fuckers did? They walked away as if I hadn't said a damn word. I looked at Bella who was completely engrossed in her cell. Not paying me one lick of attention.

I feel so cold and alone.

_Can you be any more dramatic?_

Forever alone.

_I guess you can._

Bella walked after them and I after her. I was going to get to the bottom of this. Even if I had to play dirty. As we rode the elevator to our floor I began plotting different scenarios. Some were of me demanding her to talk to me, which didn't turn out very well. Some where of me pouting and pleading, which also didn't turn out well because I envisioned her laughing at me. The only scenario that I could think of was to try and seduce it out of her. Which in theory would be pleasing for both of us.

We ended up in our room. The guys room that is. As in Jasper, Emmett and I. I don't even really recall how we ended up on the couch watching a movie. I don't even know if the happy couples talked about what happened. All I was concentration on was my girl and trying to figure out why she was mad at me.

I hated her not talking to me and this distance between us was pure torture. I didn't like it one bit. At all. My fingers twitched to touch her. To kiss her. I knew it hasn't been days, but a mere couple of hours. Yet, I can't stand it.

I need this girl.

After the movie ended, everyone went their own way except for Bella and I. We both stayed on the couch. Her eyes on the TV. Casually flipping through channels as if I wasn't here. My eyes stayed trained on her.

After about five minutes she got up and walked to the kitchen. I got up quietly and walked in her direction_._

When she saw me I saw her swallow. She was nervous.

I walked her backwards until she was pressed against the wall. She couldn't avoid me now. Her beautiful brown eyes widened and she brought her lip into her mouth and bit down on it. I wanted to devour her mouth, but I digress. I was a man with a mission.

_Don't you mean little boy with the way you've been acting?_

I closed in on her and put my mouth by her ear. "Bella?"

No answer, but I did earn a shiver which cause me to smirk.

"Baby?" I breathed after placing a kiss behind her ear.

"Hmmm?" _Finally!_

"Are you going to tell me why you've been ignoring me?" I asked as I trailed my lips down her neck to her collar bone.

Her fingers gripped the sides of my shirt as her head tilted to the right, but I received no answer.

I placed an open mouth kiss on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"Oh! Umm..." She moaned. "You...you.."

At least she is somewhat speaking to me.

"Yes?" I asked cockily placing more kisses on her.

"You...I...not there..." She said incoherently. I was pleased in the fact that I could make her incoherent, but I really wish I could decode what in the world she was saying.

I was about to ask her what she meant when...

Moan

Grunt

Moan

Then... "Jasper!"

Of course.

If it's not one brother it's the other.

_Why? Just why?_

I pull back and look at Bella.

We stare at each other with wide eyes for a while until we hear another moan and then burst out laughing as we make our way to our room.

We fall down on the bed and continue to chuckle and giggle. When our laughter dies down we just stare at the ceiling in comfortable silence.

After a few minutes Bella blurts out something that has me completely off guard and in disbelief and in complete shock that it takes me a long while to reply back.

"I'm a virgin!"

...and I don't think my answer was a very appropriate one.

I looked at her and laughed... loudly

_You fucking idiot! _my internal voice screamed at me.

When I looked back up at her my laughter stopped instantly. Her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears.

_I think she was serious, Edward._

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have just blurted that out the way I did."

_Oh shit!_

"Oh fuck." I gripped my hair. "Bella..."

"Maybe I should go..." She stood up from the bed.

"No!" I shouted as I jumped up off the bed. Scaring her in the process. "Shit! Sorry. What the fuck is wrong with me?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to sit on the bed. "I didn't mean to laugh sweetheart. It's just that you caught me off guard and I mean your just so beautiful...I would have thought that...well you know.

Especially, since now-a-days girls are losing their virginity at a young age. I...I...are you serious Bella?"

She nodded looking down. She was embarrassed.

Jesus! She's just making me love her more and more. The possessive man in me was extremely pleased that no man had ever touched her that way. I wanted to be the only one for her.

"Look at me, Bella." When her eyes met mine I smiled. "Don't be embarrassed, love. You should be proud of that." I pulled her onto my lap. "I don't want to sound like a cave-man, but I am very delighted that you are. I love that no man has ever touched you."

She blushed. "Really?"

I smiled and placed a soft kiss on each of her eyelids. "Yes. Really."

She encircled my waist in her arms and placed her head on my shoulder. With a sigh of contentment she said. "You're amazing, Edward."

"No, Bella. You're amazing. A truly amazing woman."

We stayed like that for a while. Just enjoying each others presence.

"So...is that why Rosalie and Alice call you a prude?"

* * *

Reviews are lovely.

So what did you guys think of this chapter? I know it wasn't as long as the other ones, but I wanted to at least post something.

What did you guys think of Breaking Dawn: Part 1?


End file.
